Aus der Asche
by Trovia
Summary: Wäre 'Harry Potter' wahr, wäre es ein Thriller und kein Kinderbuch. Wir wären alle in Gefahr, denn alles, was wir wissen, könnte falsch sein: unsere Physik, unsere Geschichte, wer und was wir sind. Mit Sirius, Harry, Remus uvm.
1. Kapitel 1

_**Vorbemerkung: **__Das ADA-Universum ist ein alternatives Universum, in dem die Frage gestellt wird „Was, wenn es echt wäre?", und die Antwort lautet „Anders." Das ist keine Kritik an JKR. Wenn ich JKR kritisieren wollte, wäre ich nicht hier (wenn ich JKR wäre, wäre ich übrigens auch nicht hier – so viel zum Disclaimer). _

„_Aus der Asche" ist die Überarbeitung einer alten Geschichte. Das alte ADA (nennen wir es ADA 1.0 ;-)) und das neue ADA sind allerdings nicht mehr miteinander vergleichbar. Wenn ihr ADA 1.0 gelesen habt, erwartet bitte nichts aus der alten Version. Diese Charaktere sind trotz derselben Namen ganz andere Personen als zuvor. Diese Welt und diese Magie haben nicht mehr viel mit dem Setting aus ADA 1.0 zu tun – wenn man Rückschlüsse von 1.0 auf 2.0 zu ziehen versucht, wird man unweigerlich furchtbar verwirrt. Häufig habe ich Nebenhandlungen verändert, zusammengefasst oder ganz gelöscht; in einem Fall hat sich sogar ein Pairing verändert, es sind andere Leute tot, bzw. es sterben andere Leute. Bitte betrachtet ADA 2.0 als eigenständige Geschichte - eine bessere, spannendere und witzigere Geschichte, da bin ich mir sicher._

_**Warnung: **__Ich schreibe diese Geschichte generell für ein erwachsenes Publikum. Fühlt euch gewarnt: Mein Erzähler ist ein erwachsener Mann und bewegt sich in einer entsprechenden Welt. Es gibt schmutzige Sprache, explizite Gewalt, Alkohol und Alkoholmissbrauch, Sex, Haschisch, Depressionen u.v.m. Aber nein, so dunkel, wie es klingt, wird es nicht. Ich hätte als Genre auch Humor oder Romance angeben können._

_**Dank: **__Großer Dank geht an PadBlack, die mir eine perfekte Beta spendiert hat und ab und zu Muse spielt - sie kann das so gut, weil sie selbst toll schreibt. An all die freundlichen Leser, die mir ganz bestimmt ein Review schreiben werden. Ich weiß es einfach. Ich weiß es einfach ;-)_

_Ich hatte sehr, sehr viel Spaß mit der neuen Version dieser Geschichte und hoffe von Herzen, dass es euch ebenso geht._

_

* * *

_

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

Am achten September 1995 starb ein Zauberer namens Sirius Black in einem Gefecht. Er fiel nicht durch einen Schleier, starb nicht einmal direkt an Magie.

Er wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, wirbelte durch die Halle - im Ministerium für Zauberei, so viel ist immerhin richtig - und brach sich in der wilden Bewegung vermutlich bereits ein paar Rippen. Dann stieß er mit der Geschwindigkeit eines anfahrenden Kleinwagens gegen eine Säule, brach sich das Schlüsselbein und zog sich innere Verletzungen zu; manche vermuteten, dass der Aufprall ihm bereits das Genick brach, lagen allerdings falsch. Black war spätestens jetzt bewusstlos. Er fiel zu Boden, wo ihn weitere Flüche trafen (ich könnte auch erklären, in welchen Kampf das geschah und wer die Flüche im Einzelnen feuerte, doch das tut wirklich nichts zur Sache. Es war nur irgendein Kampf. Er sollte dort eigentlich nicht sein). Eine Frau namens Dorcas Meadowes versuchte, sich rechtzeitig zu ihm vorzuarbeiten, doch sie kam zu spät.

Es war wahrscheinlich Selbstmord. Blacks Schild zerbrach und hätte nicht zerbrechen dürfen, es sei denn, der Mann hatte es so gewollt. Aber das kam nie in die Presse. Es war ja auch nicht mehr wichtig. Black erlag seinen Verletzungen einige Tage später auf einer Intensivstation; er kam nicht mehr zu sich.

Ah, höre ich Sie einwenden. Das ist ja alles ganz falsch. Erstens hat die Zaubererwelt keine Intensivstationen. Zweitens wurde Black von seiner Cousine getötet, und ist Dorcas Meadowes nicht tot? Drittens fiel er durch einen Schleier und hätte Harry etwas wie Selbstmord nie angetan. Und nebenbei gesagt ist Black kein Mann. Er ist ein Kinderbuchcharakter. Jeder weiß _das_.

Das ist ein nachvollziehbares Missverständnis, aber Sie liegen falsch. Geben Sie mir ein oder zwei Kapitel Zeit um zu erklären, wieso, und nehmen Sie Folgendes erst einmal hin.

Sirius Black starb im September 1995. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zweiunddreißig Jahre alt und eine der berühmtesten Gestalten der Zaubererwelt: weil er einst ein Auror gewesen und dann als Spion und Verräter überführt worden war. Man drohte kleinen Kindern mit der bösen rechten Hand des bösen dunklen Lords, die Kinder verhexte (manchmal auch: aß), vor allem die, die sich nicht benahmen. Er habe gemordet und gefoltert und bestimmt auch vergewaltigt. Nur dass manche es besser wussten und lange nach seinem Tod ein Gericht davon überzeugten (mit einer Beweisführung, die nicht ganz legal und ziemlich raffiniert war, doch ebenfalls nichts zur Sache tut): Sirius Black war unschuldig. Und tot.

Mittlerweile hatte sich der böse dunkle Lord von einem der guten Jungen besiegen lassen, und der Krieg war vorbei. Es war 1999. Zaubererengland blühte auf und hatte wieder Zeit für seine Kultur. Deshalb erschien Blacks erste Biographie im Sommer 2001, seine zweite ein halbes Jahr später, und mit der Jahreswende 2003 verkündete ein Londoner Poet, er arbeite an einem Theaterstück über den Landsmann und werde damit die Welt verändern. Realität wurde zu Fiktion - auf dieses Konzept kommen wir später zurück.

Jedenfalls wurde Black berühmter, als er ohnehin schon war, mehr Legende als Mann, hatte jedoch aus offensichtlichen Gründen nichts mehr davon. Und ich verdrehe im Schreiben ironisch die Augen über den nächsten Satz, doch ich schreibe ihn trotzdem auf: Es spricht seine eigene Sprache, dass ich dabei bin, meine eigene Geschichte über Black und mich zu erzählen.

Lassen Sie mich erklären, was ich mit Sirius Black zu tun habe. Das allerdings, fürchte ich, dauert mehr als nur ein paar Kapitel.

* * *

„_Borges sumus. Resistere inutile est_", las ich vor. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah ich den Siebtklässler auf der anderen Seite meines Schreibtischs an. „‚Wir sind die Borg. Widerstand ist zwecklos.' Welchen Teil der Aufgabenstellung _hast _du nicht verstanden, John?"

John war ein Punk mit einem grünen Irokesenschnitt. Er war nicht dumm, besuchte meinen Lateinkurs aber zweifellos nicht freiwillig. Und wie es aussah, war er ein Star Trek Fan.

Unbehaglich zuckte John mit den Schultern. „Sie haben gesagt, wir sollen einen Text unserer Wahl übersetzen."

Da. Ein Genitiv. Er konnte nicht dumm sein.

Ich verbarg ein Grinsen.

„Schon, aber dabei habe ich auf eine Textsammlung von Horaz gezeigt, nicht auf... was genau ist das?"

„Das ist Fanfiction von _Star Trek: Voyager_", erklärte John. „Das ist eine der Spin-Off Serien von _Star Trek_. Immerhin hat _Star Trek _auch einen wertvollen Beitrag zu unserem kulturellen Erbe geleistet, genau wie Horaz, und Fragen über die menschliche Natur gestellt, zum Beispiel mit den Borg und _Seven of Nine_, die eben nicht nur große Ti..."

„Ich nehme an, _Seven of Nine _ist _Septem_?"

„Ja."

„Ah." In seinem Vortrag kamen mindestens drei Wörter vor, die ich nicht kannte. Was stimmte nicht mehr mit ‚Cyborgs'?

Ich lehnte mich gegen den Fensterrahmen und studierte weiter den Text. Hinter mir auf dem Schulhof rumorte das Chaos einer endenden Pause, als die Londoner Jugend sich zurück auf den Weg in die Klassenräume machte. Langsam wurde der Blick auf den Parkplatz wieder frei. Ich sah kurz hinaus, um nachzusehen, ob mein Motorrad auch diese Pause in einem Stück überstanden hatte. Es hatte.

Ich wollte mich wieder an John wenden, als eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Am Parkplatz trieb sich immer noch ein Kerl herum, den ich diese Woche schon mehrmals bemerkt hatte. Junger Mann mit Sommersprossen, hoch gewachsen, schlaksig, dem grelles Karottenhaar unter der Strickmütze hervorstand. Er war unauffällig genug, ich jedoch ein geübter Beobachter, und wir hatten hier ein Drogenproblem. Aber er näherte sich niemals den Kids.

„Mr. Carter?" John von hinten. „Falle ich durch?"

Seufzend setzte ich mich wieder und griff nach einem Rotstift, um den wertvollen Beitrag zu unserem kulturellen Erbe zu benoten. John hatte natürlich das Thema verfehlt.

Er hatte aber auch einen Text in Latein übertragen, ohne den Ablativ zu vermasseln. Zweifellos hatte er die Feinheiten von Borglatein im Internet abgeschrieben, aber immerhin bewies er Engagement.

„Du hast einen Fehlerquotienten von 38", teilte ich ihm mit und schob ihm seinen kulturellen Beitrag zu. „Das ergibt eine Zwei Minus. Sieh dir das Gerundivum noch mal an, und arbeite daran, dass dein Latein wie Latein und nicht wie Cockney mit Kaugummi klingt. Den Kaugummi rausnehmen könnte ein Anfang sein."

Johns Gesicht leuchtete auf: Kleinkinderstrahlen mit der Frisur von Billy Idol. Nichts gegen Billy Idol, versteht sich. „Aber alle sagen, _Ihr _Akzent sei komisch."

Ich schnaubte. „Zisch ab." John tat genau das.

Die Tür hatte sich kaum geschlossen, als ich bereits wieder am Fenster stand. Es konnte keine Minute vergangen sein, dass ich den Kerl mit dem Karottenhaar ganz hinten am Parkplatz gesehen hatte, aber ich konnte ihn nicht wiederfinden. Da den Parkplatz Mauern umgaben, konnte er sich nicht in die Büsche geschlagen haben, sondern war entweder gerannt oder hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Etwas hier stimmte nicht.

Entweder wurde ich beschattet, oder ich war paranoid.

* * *

„Du bist paranoid", sagte Ashley D'Ancanto. Es war zwei Tage später nach Unterrichtsschluss. Wir saßen auf einer Mauer hinter dem Parkplatz, die von der Schule aus nicht einsehbar war. Ashley rauchte einen Joint, ich trank ein Bier. Es war die übliche freitagliche Zusammenkunft nach dem Treffen des Lehrkörpers. Ashley verdaute die Erkenntnis, dass er seine Schüler für ein weiteres Jahr mit Landkarten unterrichten musste, auf denen Preußen noch eingetragen war, ich die Mitteilung, dass Latein in den Augen des Schulrats ein zweitrangiges Fach sei. Wir hatten uns angefreundet, weil uns beides nicht weiter überraschte.

Ashley war ein unmöglich großer und dünner Mann, dem bereits die ersten Haare ausfielen. Er war wie ich Ende dreißig, hatte jedoch im Gegensatz zu mir nie in einem anderen Beruf gearbeitet, weshalb er viele Lehrjahre auf dem Buckel hatte und ich erst ein paar. Seine Resignation war das Resultat einer Entwicklung, ich hatte meine von vorneherein mitgebracht. Das College lag im Londoner Immigrantenviertel und hatte einen hohen Standard; die Mischung musste automatisch scheitern.

„Dass man paranoid ist, heißt nicht, dass man nicht verfolgt wird", gab ich lapidar zurück. „Schau, es gibt ein Muster. Den Rothaarigen sehe ich immer nur zwischen elf und halb fünf. Abends habe ich bei meiner Wohnung, vor zwei Pubs und bei einem Werkstattbesuch den gleichen Schwarzen gesehen. Sie wechseln sich ab."

„Oder der Junge verkauft Drogen, und der Schwarze wohnt in deiner Gegend."

„Was macht er dann in einem Pub in der Innenstadt?"

„Du wechselst die Pubs, um zu sehen, ob er dir folgt?" Ashley schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist paranoid."

„Oder vorsichtig." Ich nahm den angebotenen Joint entgegen und inhalierte.

Ashley schüttelte noch mal den Kopf. „Das sind Mittag bis Abend. Was ist mit dem Morgen? Halten sie da Schönheitsschlaf?"

„Vermutlich sind es drei oder vier." Mit gerunzelter Stirn gab ich ihm die Kippe zurück. „Nur dass der dritte sich besser versteckt." Was mich fuchste: Ich war mir sicher, dass da noch einer sein musste. Ich spürte seine Augen im Rücken, wenn ich die Wohnung verließ, fühlte mich in den ersten paar Schulstunden durch die Fenster beobachtete. Doch so sehr ich auch suchte, ich konnte niemanden entdecken.

Seit ich den Rothaarigen bei meinem Treffen mit John entdeckt hatte, war ich auf der Hut gewesen. Vorher waren es nur zufällige Beobachtungen: Ich hatte ein paar Mal einen stämmigen, glatzköpfigen Schwarzen auf der Straße bemerkt, den Rothaarigen wegen der Kinder im Auge behalten. Ein- oder zweimal sah ich anstatt ihnen auch einen Mann mit braunem Haar und teurem Mantel, ganz als ob er sie vertrete; einmal sah ich ihn morgens. Erst dann war mir klar geworden, dass es ein Muster gab. Ich war sicher, dass ich verfolgt wurde. Es machte mich nervös und raubte mir Schlaf.

Mein Bier war leer. Ich griff nach der zweiten Dose.

„Hör mal, Jason", sagte Ashley schließlich in einem vernünftigen Ton, der mir vom ersten Moment an missfiel. „Meinst du nicht, dass du überreagierst? Ich meine, du warst doch bei der Army, bevor du zu uns gekommen bist. Eine Art Offizier, nicht wahr?"

„Ganz normaler Offizier", stimmte ich zu, nahm einen Schluck und dachte an die heißen Straßen im Sommer von Bangladesch, geheime Militärstützpunkte in Bosnien Herzegowina. Fragte mich, ob mir gefallen hätte, ein normaler Offizier zu sein.

„Na, siehst du", sagte Ashley. „Als Soldat ist das vielleicht anders, da muss man schon mal überlegen, ob man verfolgt wird." Es klang wie ein Pflichtsatz. Ein Exsoldat, der sich verfolgt fühlt, ist erst recht nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. „Aber als Lehrer passiert dir das nicht. Du hast ja keine Schulden, du zahlst deine Steuern, du verkaufst keine Drogen. Ich bin sicher, dass das einfach nur irgendwelche Leute sind. Geh wegen dem Rotschopf doch zu Ballant, falls er wirklich zu den Kindern will." Ballant war der Schuldirektor.

„Schon passiert." Ich trank noch einen Schluck, und die Dose war leer. Ich zerknüllte erst sie, dann die andere, und zielte auf einen entfernten Mülleimer. Zweimal drei Punkte für Jason. Basketball sollte ich spielen, nicht Borglatein unterrichten.

„Und, was hat er gemacht?"

„Ausschau gehalten und behauptet, dass ihm niemand auffällt." Ich verzog das Gesicht. Ballant war dumm, aber so scharfsichtig wie eine gelangweilte Nachbarin. Seine Blindheit war also kurios.

Ashley sah das anders. „Sollte das nicht ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

Ja. In Ashleys Welt wäre es das. In Ashleys Welt war das Leben auch nicht einfacher als irgendwo sonst, doch seine Probleme drehten sich um Steuerprüfer, aufsässige Teenager und die Frage, ob er das Sorgerecht für seine Tochter gefährdete, wenn er mit seinem Lebensgefährten zusammenzog. Ich lebte seit sieben Jahren in dieser Welt und fühlte mich wohl dabei, solche Probleme auch zu haben und mein Kroatisch langsam zu vergessen. War es falsch, in diesem Leben wie ein Soldat zu reagieren, obwohl ich keiner mehr war? Reagierte ich überhaupt wie ein Soldat, oder hatten Zivilisten einfach nicht gelernt, worauf sie achten mussten?

Ich fühlte mich oft verfolgt. Neu waren die Fakten.

„Du klingst wie mein Psychiater", sagte ich.

Ashley schnaubte. „Warum überrascht mich nicht, dass du einen Psychiater hast?"

„Lange her." Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht paranoid, Ashley."

„Also vergisst du die Sache jetzt, richtig?"

„Klar."

* * *

„Klappe halten und keine Bewegung", befahl ich, drehte dem Rotschopf den Arm auf den Rücken und rammte ihn mit Wucht gegen die Wand.

Es war am Nachmittag und kurz vor Unterrichtsschluss. Ich hatte ihn an derselben Stelle erwartet, an der ich mich ein paar Tage zuvor mit Ashley unterhalten hatte. In der Ferne probte der Schulchor Tonleitern, und ich war kein Musiker, aber sie klangen passend schief.

Ich sah dem Rotschopf zu, wie er hilflos den Mund öffnete und sich besser mit dem Geschmack der Mauer bekanntmachte. Er stieß einen gurgelnden Laut aus. Mit der freien Hand tastete ich seine Taschen auf Waffen ab, fühlte ein Feuerzeug, zog ein Portemonnaie und klappte es auf. Fand ein paar Scheine, keine Karten, keinen Ausweis. Ich warf es zu Boden.

„Verrat mir deinen Namen und was du hier machst, dann brech' ich dir vielleicht nicht den Arm", wisperte ich in sein Ohr und verschwendete keinen Gedanken darauf, ob ich das wirklich machen würde oder nicht. Ich würde mich auf meine Intuition verlassen. Ganz wie in den alten Zeiten.

„Grg Mlr", sagte der Rotschopf. Ich lockerte den Griff, bis sich seine Lippen vom Backstein lösten. „George Miller."

Ich schnaubte. „Zweiter Versuch."

Sorgsam verlagerte ich den Winkel der Hand, die seinen Arm festnagelte. Er zischte vor Schmerz. So dicht an dicht roch ich… Schwefel? Verwirrende Information, aber ich speicherte sie vorsichtshalber ab.

Ein gemurrter Fluch zu sich selbst, und ich sah das Augenverdrehen des Mannes Zentimeter von mir entfernt. „Mein Name ist egal." Wortlos verdrehte ich den Arm ein wenig mehr, die Muskeln angespannt, und er sprach hastig weiter. Seine Linke zuckte um den Holzstock, den er aus irgendeinem Grund umklammerte. „Ich bin nicht wichtig. Ich soll nur beobachten."

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Mein Instinkt hatte mich nicht getrogen; Ashley hatte sich geirrt - der Kerl hatte mich wirklich beschattet. Aber mit welchem Ziel, und warum? Ich versuchte nachzudenken. Das Militär. Wieso sollte sich das Militär für mich interessieren? Sie hatten mich nicht mehr _gewollt_.

„Grund?"

„Weil mir deine Frisur so gut gefällt, Arschloch."

„Wer hat dich geschickt?"

Vor meinem inneren Auge spulte sich eine lange Liste ab. Alte Chefs, alte Feinde, IRA, und ein paar neue: Generäle ohne Gesichter, ETA, Al Qaida, operierte der PKK eigentlich noch? Scheiße. Ich war nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand. Es war irrational, doch die reine Angst, nicht genug zu wissen, versetzte mich in Panik.

Der Rotschopf versteifte sich. „Fick dich ins Knie."

„Falsche Antwort." Ich verstärkte den Druck, sehr bereit dazu dem Mann den Arm zu brechen, wenn mir das nur meine Antworten brachte, schnell, bevor uns jemand sah, bevor ich meine neue Existenz gefährdete - wichtig war sie, ich hatte ja sonst keine. Im selben Moment stieß der Holzstock in meine Hüfte.

„Ebenfalls", sagte der Rotschopf, und vor meinen Augen explodierten Sterne. Schmerz zuckte durch meine Knochen und verflog, und dann spürte ich Asphalt in meinem Rücken. Ich versuchte mich instinktiv aufzurappeln, noch bevor ich verstand, was geschehen war, doch meine Glieder reagierten nicht. Ich sank wieder zusammen.

„Na toll", hörte ich die Stimme des Rotschopfs. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir improvisieren. Ich rufe das Hauptquartier an", sagte eine zweite Stimme, und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Als ich erwachte, blieb der typische Moment der Verwirrung aus. Ich erinnerte mich sofort und zwang mich, liegen zu bleiben, still zu liegen, nicht zu bewegen. Unter mir fühlte ich Leder, kühl, und das Summen eines leisen Automotors, teuer, neues Auto, klang nach einem deutschen Motor. Ich lag auf der Rückbank.

„Er ist wach", sagte jemand von vorne. Blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen - ich musste mich bewegt haben, als ich zu mir gekommen war. Draußen zogen die Niedrigbauten der Außenbezirke vorbei, ich würde sie im Auge behalten müssen, um herauszufinden, wohin die Reise ging. Auf dem Beifahrersitz saß der Rotschopf, der kein Auge von mir ließ, braune wachsame Augen. Er konnte nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig sein. Die Gesichtshälfte, die gegen die Wand getroffen war, begann sich hässlich lila zu verfärben.

Noch immer etwas betäubt, sah ich mich um. Hinter dem Fahrersitz sah ich dunkelblondes Haar. Einen Moment lang erwiderten angespannte braune Augen meinen Blick aus dem Rückspiegel. Ich erkannte die Züge sofort. Es war der Mann mit dem teuren Mantel - der dritte Beschatter, der Reservemann.

„Wir werden Sie nicht verletzen, wenn Sie sich nicht wehren, Mr. Carter", sagte der Mann. „Unser Auftraggeber möchte mit Ihnen sprechen. Danach können Sie gehen, wenn Sie das möchten. Wir bitten Sie lediglich, uns anzuhören. Es war nie unsere Absicht Sie zu zwingen, aber Sie haben unseren Plan gerade ein wenig durcheinander gebracht."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte ich heiser und sah an die Decke, während ich darauf wartete, dass das Schwindelgefühl und der Blutsturz aufhörten. Es lohnte sich nicht übereilt zu handeln, wenn diese Leute über Betäubungsgeschosse verfügten. Ich hatte das nicht kommen sehen - wie sollte ich auch! Die Waffe musste irgendwo unter seinem Hemd versteckt gewesen sein, wahrscheinlich eine .375 oder .38, oder der Blonde hatte mir in den Rücken geschossen. Scheiße. Profis.

Ich hieß neue Befürchtungen willkommen.

„Ich fürchte, es gibt keine einfache Antwort auf diese Frage. Unser Auftraggeber wird es Ihnen erklären", antwortete der Fahrer und wiederholte: „Sie sind in Sicherheit. Ihnen wir nichts geschehen."

Ich sah wieder an die Autodecke und ging erneut die Liste durch. Es gab eine Vielzahl von Organisationen, denen diese beiden angehören konnten. Sie waren Engländer. Sie waren eher keine Muslime. Sie sprachen nicht mit irischem Akzent. Sie besaßen ein teures neues Auto. Es sollte keine Organisation auf diesem Planeten geben, die noch ein Interesse an mir besaß.

„Okay", erwiderte ich. „Sie kennen meinen Namen. Was ist Ihrer?"

Ein Moment des Schweigens verging.

„Remus Lupin", antwortete der Fahrer schließlich.

Wie dieser Typ in _Harry Potter_? Ach herrje. Bei _James Bond _oder so hätte ich wahrscheinlich gelacht, aber _Harry Potter _war dafür zu absurd. Naja, wenigstens hatten sie Phantasie.

„Wir sind gleich da", fügte der Rotschopf hinzu.

Neben der Anspannung stieg aber auch Verwirrung auf.

Ich meine. _Remus Lupin_.

* * *

Weitere Informationen ließen sich den beiden nicht entlocken, also setzte ich mich auf und folgte unserem Weg durch die Stadt. Der Fahrer bog von der Hauptstraße in eines der alten, einst teuren Viertel im Osten von London ab, in denen heute nur noch Arbeiter und Immigranten lebten. Stadthäuser folgten auf Stadthäuser. Jedes davon war heruntergekommener als das vorherige, bis wir eine Straße erreichten, die kaum noch bewohnt und bewohnbar erschien. Vor einem Herrenhaus wie allen anderen fuhr er rechts ran. Ich hatte mich nach einem Straßenschild umgesehen, fand aber keines.

„Yorkshirestraße 12", sagte Lupin mit einem Seitenblick. „Diese Gegend wurde im Bombardement des zweiten Weltkriegs zerstört. In den Vierzigern lag hier noch ein Ort namens Grimmauldplatz."

„Aha", sagte ich, stellte die Verbindung diesmal nicht her und fragte mich, was mich die Londoner Geschichte anging.

Ich fragte mich, wie _alles _ins Bild passte. Der Rotschopf hatte mich die gesamte Fahrt über beobachtet, aber niemand machte Anstalten mich zu fesseln. Zögerlich war ich zu der Einschätzung gekommen, dass ich tatsächlich jederzeit fliehen könnte, wenn ich ein paar Prellungen riskierte. Es schien jedoch unausweichlich, dass ich in diesem Haus einer der Organisationen auf meiner Liste begegnete, und nur Gott wusste, was sie mir zu sagen hatten und was geschehen würde, wenn mir nicht gefiel, was sie zu sagen hatten. Ich konnte nicht fliehen, bevor ich wusste, vor was ich floh. Sicher, ich könnte jetzt wegrennen, aber diese Leute kannten meinen Namen, meine Adresse, meinen Arbeitsplatz, und ich war nicht bereit, das alles mal eben für ein Ticket nach Kuba aufzugeben.

Manchmal sehnte ich mich so sehr zurück ins Militär, dass es schmerzte. Ich sagte mir, dass ich ein Angebot der IRA nicht annehmen würde und fragte mich flüchtig, ob ich mich selbst belog, wenn ich das sagte. Auch etwas, das nur Gott wusste, der garantiert senil war und alt, und der mich auslachte.

Der Rotschopf hielt sich hinter mir. Lupin öffnete die Haupttür mit einer Keycard und hielt sie mir auf. Ich trat in ein hohes Foyer, wie es sie in jedem Herrenhaus überall in London gab. Mir gegenüber eine breite, verzierte Treppe in den ersten Stock, links und rechts kleine Nebengänge in die Seitenflügel, warmer, weicher Teppich in dunklen Farben. Im ganzen Haus kein Geräusch zu hören.

„Folgen Sie mir", sagte Lupin und führte mich zu einer Tür im ersten Stock.

Er klopfte. „Er ist hier."

Eine Frauenstimme bat uns herein.

Lupin öffnete die Tür und wies mich mit einer Geste an, einzutreten, doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten mir zu folgen.

Also gut. Ich trat ein.

* * *

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr. Carter", sagte der junge Mann, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden war. Er war im Alter meines rothaarigen Beschatters, hatte schwarzes lockiges Haar und trug eine Brille. Seiner ordentlichen Stoffhose, der Manschettenknöpfe und des Jackets über seiner Lehne wegen schätzte ich spontan auf Oberschicht, obwohl sein Akzent nach Mittelklasse klang. Er wies auf eine Couch. „Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie gekommen sind."

„Die Einladung war sehr überzeugend", antwortete ich.

Die zweite Person im Raum lächelte entschuldigend. Sie war eine Frau im selben Alter, mit auffälligem rotem Haar und einem Kleid in Herbstfarben, das sehr viel Bein zeigte. Ich warf ihr automatisch einen wohlwollenden Blick zu. „Wir müssen uns sehr für die Umstände entschuldigen", sagte sie. „Wir hätten Sie spätestens Ende nächster Woche auf normalem Wege kontaktiert."

„Da bin ich sicher", erwiderte ich diplomatisch.

„Sie haben sicherlich viele Fragen", fügte der Mann hinzu. Auch er sprach keinen irischen Akzent, und Iren taten sich oft schwer darin ihn zu unterdrücken. Innerlich strich ich die IRA, was die Sache mysteriöser machte. Weder die Al Qaida, noch der Ansar al-Islam waren dafür bekannt, dass sie Nichtmuslime als Zwischenmänner benutzten, aber dann wiederum war insgesamt sehr wenig über die Al Qaida und den Ansar al-Islam bekannt.

„Stimmt." Ich entschied mich für die einfachste. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Gerade das ist nicht leicht zu beantworten." Der Mann lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. „Also gut. Mr. Carter, ich werde Ihnen jetzt etwas erzählen, das Sie für wahnsinnig halten werden, für eine Märchengeschichte oder Spinnerei. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verdenken, aber ich bitte Sie, mich bis zum Ende anzuhören."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Im Haus war jemand mit Betäubungsgeschossen. Es war nicht gerade die Win-Win-Situation meines Lebens. „Okay."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartete. Ich war gedanklich mit Militärorganisationen und Terrorismus beschäftigt und erwartete halb und halb, dass jeden Moment mein Vater in den Raum trat, der für sein Alter noch erstaunlich viel Zeit auf Militärkongressen verbrachte. Irgendetwas an diesem Haus roch nach ihm und hohen Generälen.

Was ich nicht erwartete war, dass der Mann einmal durchatmete, mich lange ansah und dann sagte: „Die _Harry Potter_-Buchserie von J.K. Rowling ist wahr. Und ich weiß, dass es absurd klingt - aber ich bin Harry Potter."

Ich musste unwillkürlich lachen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	2. Kapitel 2

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter usw. usf. gehören J.K.Rowling, die kein Deutsch spricht, weshalb ich nicht sie sein kann, und alle Geschehnisse in dieser Fanfic sind frei erfunden (ich muss das schreiben, versteht sich). _

_He, ihr Leute, fühlt euch alle mal für eure lieben Reviews geknuddelt! Die Leute, die für die über hundert restlichen Hits zuständig sind, dürfen sich selbstverständlich nicht geknuddelt fühlen. Ist euch klar, dass auf ein Review ungefähr zehn Leute kommen, die nichts schreiben? -streng gugg-. _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel. Bitte schreibt mir wieder ein Review. Review machen mich glücklich, fördern meine körperliche und geistige Leistungskraft und führen deshalb zu besseren Geschichten. _

_

* * *

_

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

Ich wiederhole, weil man es nicht oft genug wiederholen kann: 

„Ich weiß, dass es absurd klingt", sagte Harry Potter. „Aber ich bin Harry Potter."

Und ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken. Sie glauben entweder, dass Sie es mit Fanfiction zu tun haben und dass ich ein fiktives Charakter bin, einer dieser _Mary Sue_ Kerle - Sie sehen, ich habe mich eingelesen -, in einer dieser Geschichten, in denen ein ‚Muggel' in der Zaubererwelt landet, die scheinbar ungeheuer populär sind. Oder Sie glauben, dass ich ein armer Irrer bin, der seine traurigen Tagträume aufschreibt und offensichtlich keine Freunde hat.

Gott, ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach.

Mühsam brachte ich den Drang zu lachen unter Kontrolle und wurde wieder ernst, denn die beiden sahen mir mit unbewegten Mienen zu.

„Sie sind zu alt, um Harry Potter zu sein", sagte ich. „Sie haben auch keine Narbe auf der Stirn."

„Nein", stimmte Harry Potter zu. „Kennen Sie die _Harry Potter_ Romane, Mr. Carter?"

„Japp", erwiderte ich. Zumindest in Latein - lange Geschichte.

„Gut." Einen Moment lang sammelte Potter sich. Erst dann sah er mich wieder an; leider verursachen Psychosen keinen Ausschlag, an denen man sie erkennen kann. Ich suchte trotzdem. „Das Schlüsselwort, Mr. Carter, lautet Fiktionalität."

Fiktionalität, oder in anderen Worten: die Tatsache, dass Romane in künstlichen Welten spielen.

Im Prinzip ist die Sache simpel, sobald man sich daran erinnert, dass die Realität, in der wir leben, nichts mit der Realität von Romanen zu tun hat. Es gelten einfach andere Regeln. Nehmen wir _Harry Potter_ als Beispiel, eine Buchreihe, in der etwa die Regel gilt, dass der Höhepunkt eines Kriegsjahres sich immer in der letzten Schulwoche ereignet; im echten Leben ist das nicht der Fall. Eine andere lautet, dass sich die Buchwelt in Schwarz und Weiß unterteilt; im echten Leben auch nicht der Fall oder doch nur im Kopf von Idioten. In unserer Welt sterben Leute einfach mitten im Satz; in Büchern ist ihr Tod ein Plotpunkt. Unsere Welt hat keinen Plot, keine Spannungskurve, unsere Charaktereigenschaften sind nicht aufeinander abgestimmt. Es gibt keine Helden, Nebencharaktere oder Statisten, keine sprechenden Namen, keine Tricks, um die Spannung zu steigern. Andersherum gibt es in Kinderbüchern keine Homosexualität, keinen Alkoholismus und keinen Selbstmord, in Liebesromanen keine übergewichtigen Ehemänner, in Science Fiction keine Comedy. Es ist der Unterschied von _homo sapiens _zu _homo fictus_, der Unterschied von Realität und Fiktion.

„Die _Harry Potter_ Romane basieren auf realen Ereignissen, doch sie sind nicht die Wirklichkeit", erklärte der Mann, der sich für Harry Potter hielt. „Das Jugendamt hat an meiner Tante nichts auszusetzen, meine Schulzeit war ziemlich normal, unsere Rebellionen wurden nicht von Kindern, sondern von der Regierung ausgetragen, und wir telefonieren mit Handys. Doch ja, es gibt Magie, Mr. Carter. Es gibt Hexen und Zauberer und eine geheime Welt, die sich streng vor der nichtmagischen Welt, die Sie kennen, versteckt. Ihre Landkarten werden modifiziert, um unsere Lebensräume zu verbergen. Die Gedächtnisse Ihrer Politiker und Polizisten werden gelöscht, wenn sie von uns erfahren. Unsere Kriege, unsere Auseinandersetzungen und Katastrophen gehen als Area 51, die Freimaurerverschwörung und die Jesusgeschichte in Ihr kulturelles Gedächtnis ein. Wir haben jahrhundertelange Übung darin, uns zu verstecken, doch wir sind echt. Ohne Brausebonbons. Ohne geadelte Bösewichte. Ohne tragische Helden."

Die Halluzination dieser Leute war gut durchdacht, und es gab mindestens vier von ihnen. Gab es etwas wie Gruppenhalluzinationen? Ich glaubte, von so etwas gelesen zu haben.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verdauen. Ich war von _Wahnsinnigen_ entführt worden.

„Wenn Sie so gut darin sind, sich zu verstecken, warum haben Sie Ihre Geschichte dann als Kinderbuch veröffentlicht?"

Harry Potter schnaubte. Die hübsche junge Frau mit dem roten Haar übernahm.

„Das war ein Versehen. Ein ziemlich peinliches Versehen." Sie lächelte, fast entschuldigend. „Wollen Sie die ganze Geschichte hören?"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich bitte darum."

„Also gut." Unruhig erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Harry Potter, der am Schreibtisch lehnte, sah ihr dabei wie jemand zu, der den Tick schon lange gewohnt war. „Sehen Sie", setzte sie schließlich an. „J.K. Rowling ist selbst keine Hexe und ist sich selbst nicht bewusst, dass sie etwas anderes als eine Phantasie aufschreibt. Interviews zufolge fiel ihr die Geschichte Ende der Achtziger auf einer Zugfahrt ein. Sie sagte, Harry Potter sei einfach so in ihren Kopf gewandert." Ja, schon verstanden. Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. „Unsere Ermittlungen ergaben, dass an diesem Tag auch ein Mann namens Albus Dumbledore in ihrem Zugabteil saß - ein Zauberer und mächtiger Telepath."

„Der Schulleiter", fiel ich ein.

Potter verzog die Lippen. „Der Lehrer", korrigierte er säuerlich.

Der Rotschopf nickte. „Damals war Dumbledore der Leiter unseres Geheimdiensts, des Phönixordens, der unter finanziellen Schwierigkeiten litt. Dumbledore entschied, dass Rowling Talent besaß, und beschloss, ihr etwas ‚Inspiration' zu übermitteln. Harry wanderte wirklich in ihren Kopf, und nicht aus Zufall - Dumbledore ließ ihn wandern und mit ihm unsere Zeitgeschichte. In den nächsten Jahren brachte er die Frau immer wieder auf den neusten Stand unserer Situation und profitierte von ihrem Gewinn, indem er ihr den Drang eingab, monatlich große Summen an eine Hilfsorganisation zu spenden."

„Auf sein Konto", vervollständigte ich. Dann begann ich wieder zu lachen. Harry Potter und der Rotschopf sahen mir mit unbewegter Miene dabei zu. „Das ist ja genial", brachte ich schließlich hervor. Die Besessenheit der _Harry Potter_ Fans war so legendär, dass sogar ich davon nicht verschont worden war, aber ich hatte ja offensichtlich keine Ahnung gehabt. _Fan _kam eben doch von _Fanatismus_.

Potter runzelte die Stirn. „Ansichtssache."

„Es war schon ziemlich raffiniert." Die Lippen der Rothaarigen umspielte ein Grinsen. „Also gut. Viele Jahre zogen ins Land. Dumbledore ging in Rente und starb schließlich im Kampf mit einem Mann namens Severus Snape..."

„Snape! Ich hab's immer geahnt!" stieß ich aus. Meine Stimmung stieg.

Die Augen der Frau verdunkelten sich eine Sekunde lang. Sie stockte kurz, bevor es weiterging. „Erst bei der Organisation des Erbes von Mr. Dumbledore führte uns eine Spur praktisch direkt in Mrs. Rowlings Wohnzimmer - jetzt bereits ein sehr geräumiges Wohnzimmer -, und es war zu spät, um noch etwas zu retten. Der _Gefangene von Askaban _war gerade erschienen und wurde auch von unserer Presse entdeckt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit kauften mehrere tausend englische Zauberer die aktuelle Auflage des Buchs auf, und Rowling wurde erst berühmt, dann reich." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist die Geschichte."

„Und jedes Mal, wenn ich das Haus verlasse, fragen mich die Leute, ob ich weiß, wie ähnlich ich mir selbst sehe", fügte Potter hinzu. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Jeder Beamte hält meinen Ausweis für eine Art Scherz. Würden Sie uns glauben, wenn Sie meinen Ausweis sehen, Mr. Carter?"

„Nein", antwortete ich. „Zeigen Sie ihn mir trotzdem."

Eine Minute lang studierte ich den Ausweis, den der Mann mir reichte, intensiv. Zu meinem Erstaunen wirkte er echt und nannte wirklich einen Harry James Potter, der im Jahr 1977 im Krankenhaus von Redhill, Surrey geboren worden war. Korrektes Foto. Dann jedoch erklärte das Einiges. Vermutlich hatte gerade die namentliche Ähnlichkeit den armen Kerl um den Verstand gebracht, auch wenn noch zur Debatte stand, wie er die anderen drei in die Scharade mit reingezogen hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob halluzinogene Drogen eine Rolle spielten, und ob wirklich all diese Sekten mit Massenselbstmord endeten. Wahrscheinlich standen die anderen nur nicht in der Zeitung.

Ich gab dem Mann seinen Ausweis zurück. „Und wer ist die Dame?"

„Ginevra Weasley", stellte die Dame sich selbst vor. „Und Sie haben meinen Bruder Ronald getroffen."

Ginny und Ron Weasley. Klar.

„‚Getroffen' kann man es nennen", stimmte ich zu. Die Familienähnlichkeit passte, also stand auf ihren Ausweisen vermutlich Hanswurst und Helga von Hintertupfingen, aber ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, darum zu bitten. Ich war von drei Verrückten entführt worden, es war spät, und jetzt, wo meine Neugierde befriedigt und die potentielle Gefahr eliminiert war, wollte ich Ruhe und Whiskey für die Nerven.

Ich wollte gerade zurück zum Thema, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein alter Bekannter hereinmarschierte. Gedrungener Kerl mit breiten Schultern und zerfurchten Zügen, älter als ich. Rabenschwarze Haut, Kreolen in den Ohren, ansonsten indifferent in Jeans gekleidet, aber nicht darin daheim. Er positionierte sich neben Potter, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, und sprach leise. Ich fing die Worte „Ron" und „versorgt" und „gesichert" auf.

Er war mein zweiter Beschatter.

Das roch zu sehr nach Militär, um mir zu gefallen. Verschwörungstheorien schrieen hartnäckig nach Aufmerksamkeit - Militärgeheimnisse und alte Vorgesetzte, die von mir erwarteten, dass ich diese Geheimnisse mit ins Grab nahm, spulten sich vor meinem inneren Auge ab. Wenn das hier irgendeine verkappte Militäraktion war, um mich...

Stopp. Das sind nur Verrückte. Amüsier dich.

„Danke dir, Kingsley", sagte Potter und nickte dem älteren Mann zu. „Warte in deinem Büro." Der Soldat warf mir noch einen Seitenblick aus ausdrucklosen schwarzen Augen zu. Ich sah ihm nach, bis die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, und versuchte mich an einen Charakter namens Kingsley zu erinnern, aber da war nichts. Vier jedenfalls. Vier Personen, die sich für Buchhelden hielten oder zumindest so taten. Sehr kurios.

Ich räusperte mich. Es wurde Zeit für Antworten. „Also schön, Miraculix. Was will der Druidenzirkel ausgerechnet von mir? Übersetzungen für Zauber? Soll ich den Ring ins Feuer werfen?" Schließlich war ich nur ein Lehrer. Heutzutage.

„Wir brauchen Sie nicht für Ihre Sprachfähigkeiten, Mr. Carter...", setzte Potter an, doch er wurde von der schönen Ginevra unterbrochen.

„Vergiss es, Harry." Sie warf mir einen schrägen Blick zu. „Er glaubt uns kein Wort."

Ich lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Nicht als Lehrer - die vorsichtigen Teile meines Hirns rebellierten. „Sorry, Prinzessin."

Ginny schnaubte.

Potter seufzte. „Was würde Sie überzeugen, Mr. Carter?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Führen Sie mir Magie vor."

„Okay", erwiderte Potter und zog einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

* * *

Im Militär war ich gut in dem, was ich machte. 

Mein Vater war ein General der British Army; ich verbrachte meine Kindheit auf Militärbasen in Deutschland, Aserbaidschan, dem nahen und dem nicht so nahen Osten, wechselte Freunde und Schulen wie Unterwäsche. Nach meinem Abschluss, für den ich ein paar Jahre auf ein britisches Internat geschickt wurde, machte ich eine angemessen kurze wilde Phase durch und trat dann für die Offiziersausbildung der Sandhurst Academy bei, die mich für ein wirtschaftliches Studium nach Cambridge weiterschickte. Es kam jedoch nie zu einem Abschluss - nach einem Vordiplom _summa __cum laude _erhielt ich ein Angebot von irgendwo ganz oben und zog auf einen Stützpunkt in Northeast um, der sich mit Sondertraining befasste. Meine guten Noten sprachen bei den Verantwortlichen für mich, mein Vater mit Sicherheit auch.

Der Auslandsgeheimdienst stand vor der Tür. Ich ging zum MI-6.

Mein erster Einsatz führte mich nach Indien, mein zweiter nach Bosnien Herzegowina, wo ich angeschossen wurde. Auszeichnungen, Fähnchen und Beförderungen folgten. Danach sechs Monate Kroatien, dann rief die Heimat, weil die IRA in ihren letzten Wehen lästig wurde. Bei der Arbeit in Irland lernte ich eine Krankenschwester namens Amanda Higgins kennen, die hübsch und reich war und die schmutzigsten Witze der Einheit erzählte. Wir verlobten uns und bauten ein Haus und planten Kinder. Mein Haus, mein Auto, mein Boot.

Anstatt einer Hochzeit gab es einen Unfall, anstatt eines_ Happy Ends_ ein halbes Jahr Reha, und der Traum vom Militär war ausgeträumt. Es war privat, ich fuhr zu schnell. Mein Motorrad machte intime Bekanntschaft mit einem LKW, meine Schulter und mehrere Rippen zerbarsten wie Kalk. Ein zunächst übersehener Hirnschaden kostete mich die Hand-Augen-Koordination, die für den Umgang mit der Waffe nötig war. Und als ich aus der Welt der Männer in die der restlichen Menschen zurückkehrte, stellte sich heraus, dass sich eine Kriegsneurose angeschlichen hatte, die mir vorher nie aufgefallen war.

Oder das sagte mein Psychologe, der mir erklärte, ich solle den Beruf wechseln. Als Berufsuntauglicher bezahle mir der Staat eine Umschulung, und ich solle mir etwas ganz anderes suchen. Der Beruf, der mich mit Stolz erfüllte, habe mich kaputtgemacht.

Wie ein Spielzeug, das zerbricht. Man tauscht es um und wirft es weg.

„_Aber ich kann sonst nichts anderes"_, hatte ich widersprochen. Ich baue blind ein MG zusammen, aber eben nur in meiner Erinnerung.

_„Na, das hier können Sie erst recht nicht mehr."_ Für einen Psychologen war meiner erstaunlich direkt. _„Suchen Sie sich etwas, das Sie nicht an das Militär erinnert, irgendetwas. Erfüllen Sie sich Ihren Jugendtraum." _

Mein Jugendtraum war Oralsex mit Sigourney Weaver. Ich erinnerte mich stattdessen daran, wie ich im Krankenbett verstaubte Sprachkenntnisse und Ovidwiederentdeckt hatte und studierte alte Sprachen, verließ Amanda und zog nach London. Mein altes Leben war vorbei, und meistens vermisste ich es nicht.

Doch das war sieben Jahre her, und ich konzentrierte mich auf der Straße trotzdem auf das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte, das Klacken entsichernder Waffen, das niemals kam. Ich markierte Türbereiche mit kleinen Holzsplittern, wenn ich aus dem Haus ging, um sehen zu können, ob jemand meine Wohnung betreten hatte. Ich registrierte immer noch jedes Gesicht, wenn ich den Supermarkt betrat, litt im Restaurant unter Klaustrophobie, wenn kein Ausgang in der Nähe war, und wurde nervös, wenn ein Auto mehr als einmal mit mir abbog. Manchmal überfiel mich ein vages, aber intensives Gefühl, dass alles _falsch_ war, nichts richtig stimmte, mir irgendetwas Wichtiges verborgen blieb, das mich bedrohte. Der Psychotherapeut, den ich seit Jahren nicht mehr frequentierte, sprach von Freuds Neurosen, und ich konterte mit Platons Höhle. Man sah nur Schatten und wusste nicht, dass es nur Schatten waren. Der Baum fällt im Wald um und macht ein Geräusch, auch wenn man es nicht hört. Oder Schrödingers Katze - man weiß nicht, ob das Vieh noch lebt, bis man den Deckel der Kiste öffnet.

Das ging mir im Kopf herum, als ich die Tür zu meiner Wohnung aufschloss. Ich öffnete sie einen Spalt, bis ich den richtigen Holzsplitter an der richtigen Stelle fand, trat ein und schloss ab. Einen Augenblick lang stand ich da und starrte eine Flasche Whiskey auf meinem Küchenregal an, während vor meinem inneren Auge magische blaue Flammen tanzten. Der Baum fällt im Wald um, auch wenn man ihn nicht hört. Es sah aus, als hätte ich den Baum jetzt gehört.

„Die Magie der _Harry Potter_-Romane", hatte Potter gesagt. „ist die Vereinfachung einer sehr komplexen Wissenschaft. Wir verwandeln nichts, wir beschwören nichts und züchten keine magischen Tiere. Wir benutzen Worte und Zauberstäbe manchmal als Konzentrationshilfe und Katalysatoren, haben jedoch viele individuelle Vorlieben. Und nicht jeder von uns besitzt auf demselben Gebiet Talent - ich beispielsweise bin unbrauchbar mit Trankmagie, aber recht begabt auf einem Gebiet, das wir Elementarmagie nennen - die Manipulation von Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft. Ich denke, ein Feuerzauber wird Ihren Ansprüchen genügen. Wir lassen unsere Kinder nicht mit Feuer spielen, doch technisch ist er anspruchslos genug für einen Zehnjährigen. Passen Sie auf."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er den Stock in die Luft gehoben, sparsam geschwenkt, und inmitten des Zimmers war eine mannshohe, azurblaue Flamme erschienen. Ich wusste alles darüber, wie man Feuer bunt färbte und wie der Feuerschluckertrick funktionierte; keine Erklärung traf zu, denn diese Flamme schwebte in der Luft.

Mir schauderte, als ich daran dachte. Die Anziehungskraft der Whiskeyflasche nahm exponentiell zu. Es handelte sich um eine Notfallflasche. Das hier war ein Notfall.

Ich goss mir ein Glas ein.

Ich ließ Halswirbel knacken und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, ohne die Vorhänge zu bewegen. Im Reihenhaus gegenüber brannten die üblichen Lichter. Unten flackerten die üblichen Laternen. Keine Spur von irgendeiner Art von Beobachter.

Machen Zauberer sich unsichtbar? Warum hatte ich dann meine Beschatter bemerkt? Sie waren gut gewesen, dieser Ron und dieser Kingsley. Nicht gut genug. Warum nicht? Sie hatten _Magie_.

Mit einem Stöhnen lehnte ich die Stirn gegen die Wand. Am Ende hatte Potter mir noch gesagt, was er von mir wollte, aber da hatte ich mich in keinem Stadium mehr für sortierte Informationsaufnahme und rationale Entscheidungen befunden.

Das Glas war leer. Ich griff wieder zur Flasche.

* * *

Ron und Remus Lupin tauchten dann auch wieder auf. Weasley stellte sich neben die Tür, als gelte es sie zu bewachen, und ich fragte mich, ob der Gefreite Kingsley auf der anderen Seite posierte. Es tat gut, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, das nichts mit der Widerlegung der Naturgesetze zu tun hatte. 

Blaues Feuer vor meinem inneren Auge, das in der Luft schwebte und nichts verbrannte, die Luft nicht erwärmte und möglicherweise nicht auf Sauerstoffbasis arbeitete. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sagte Potter die Wahrheit, oder ich fiel selbst einer Halluzination zum Opfer. Ich musste mich für ersteres entscheiden, weil man auf der Basis der eigenen Verrücktheit nicht arbeiten kann, ohne noch verrückter zu werden, aber ich behielt die Möglichkeit im Hinterkopf.

„Der Orden des Phönix ist eine uralte und traditionelle Organisation, die während der Industrialisierung politische Bedeutung erlangt hat", erklärte Potter mit sehr fester Stimme, als versuche er mich mit jedem Wort dazu zu zwingen, ihm weiter zuzuhören. „Es handelt sich um ein exekutives Organ unserer Regierung, das als Anti-Terroreinheit und Kontrollorgan funktioniert. Die Organisation unterlieg der völligen Geheimhaltung. Niemand kennt den Leiter des Ordens, seine Mitglieder, Aufträge, Namen. Wir vier arbeiten für den Phönixorden, und Sie befinden sich in unserem Hauptquartier. Tagsüber sind Ron und ich Auroren, also Polizisten - und Sie haben Kingsley Shacklebolt kennengelernt, den Leiter der Auroreneinheit."

„Harry..." Ronald Weasley klang, als sei so ein Info-Dump überhaupt nicht vereinbart gewesen, und als sei er gar nicht begeistert davon. Harry ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich auf mich. Ich konzentrierte mich auf ihn, um mich nicht auf die Magie konzentrieren zu müssen.

„Remus Lupin ist ein offizieller Verbindungsmann des Ordens, sein Status ist also als der einzige von uns in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt. Auch Ginny arbeitet im Ministerium, als Laborantin, im Orden leitet sie unsere Verwaltungsabteilung."

Vier Augenpaare sahen mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Aha", sagte ich. Ich sehnte mich intensiv danach, diesen Raum zu verlassen.

„Ja", sagte Potter. Er überlegte. „Zurzeit recherchieren wir ein Phänomen spontaner schwarzmagischer Entladungen. Magische Entladungen können als natürliches Phänomen auftreten, aber auch eine konkrete Ursache haben - sagen wir mal, ein Terrorist, der es lustig findet, ein paar Eimer schwarze Magie über England auszuschütten. Nichtmagische, die solchen Entladungen ausgesetzt werden, reagieren charakteristisch mit erhöhter Gewaltbereitschaft und einem hohen Maß an Impulsivität."

„Sie machen Randale und zertrümmern Autos", steuerte Ronald Weasley bei.

„Gewalt gegenüber dem Ehepartner." Remus' leise Stimme aus den Schatten.

„Sie rauben, morden und huren." Ginny Weasley. Potter warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und dergleichen." Potter wandte sich wieder an mich, die Hände entwaffnend ausgebreitet. „Sehen Sie, Mr. Carter, und deshalb brauchen wir jemanden wie Sie. Keinen Lehrer, sondern einen Soldaten oder Polizisten, nur dass wir aus Prinzip mit niemanden arbeiten können, der sich gegenwärtig im Staatsdienst befindet. Sie haben wir gefunden. Wir brauchen jemanden, der derartige Vorfälle für uns überprüft, weil wir selbst nicht dafür qualifiziert sind, um nach Motiven zu suchen - unsere Auroren sind keine Polizisten, und es gibt gegenwärtig keinen Zauberer in England, der im Polizeiwesen arbeitet. Also hoffen wir, aus Ihrer Expertise schöpfen zu können."

Die weibliche Weasley übernahm. „Wir bieten Ihnen einen Job an, Mr. Carter. Wir brauchen Sie mindestens für ein halbes Jahr auf Vollzeit und stellen für Sie sicher, dass Sie danach in Ihre alte Stelle zurückkehren können."

Ich war jetzt noch sehr viel betäubter als zuvor. „Was?", fragte ich, weil mir nichts Besseres einfiel. Der Fluchtdrang nahm zu. Im Geiste vollzog ich den Weg von diesem Zimmer zur Haustür nach.

„Wir bieten Ihnen eine Stelle im Geheimdienst der Zaubererwelt an", fiel Weasley ein. Er klang, als halte er den Satz für die bescheuertste Idee des Jahres. „In unserer Welt betrachten wir solche Angebote als Ehre."

Sollte ich mich jetzt bedanken?

Vier Augenpaare sahen mich an, als sei exakt das der Fall.

Und eine Sekunde lang war ich mir in einem absolut sicher: Diese Leute hatten keine Ahnung davon, mit wem sie sprachen. Sie hatten unspezifische Listen mit Exmilitär durchgeblättert und rein zufällig mich ausgesucht. Es war wie in _Stirb Langsam_, nur dass ich im Gegensatz zu McClane etwas mehr als ein besonders talentierter Streifenbulle war und er im Gegensatz zu mir eine Waffe besaß.

Großer Gott.

„Also?", fragte Potter erwartungsvoll.

Ich fand meine Stimme wieder. „Ich brauche Bedenkzeit."

„Natürlich", sagte er und stand auf.

* * *

Remus Lupin fuhr mich in seinem BMW nachhause, der nach frisch polierter Armatur und Leder roch und auch danach aussah. Ich spürte sofort, dass mir der Mann etwas zu sagen hatte, interessierte mich jedoch aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht so sehr dafür, dass ich gefragt hätte. Wir fuhren eine Weile schweigend durch die Stadt. Die Sonne war untergegangen; beleuchtete Fenster und Abendverkehr strichen als bunte Schlieren vorbei. 

Lupin öffnete den Mund kurz vor Mayfair. Im flüchtigen Licht wirkte sein Gesicht kantig, die Augen in den Schatten eingefallen wie die eines Mannes, der zu viel gesehen hat. Ein merkwürdiger Kontrast zum Armani.

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass Harry Sie für einen Routinefall will, liegen Sie falsch", sagte er, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen. Es war eine betont neutrale Feststellung. „Wir könnten es mit allem Möglichem zu tun haben und insbesondere mit Terroristen." September 2001 lag noch nicht so lange zurück; ich warf Lupin einen flüchtigen Blick zu und beschloss, dass ich die Antwort auf die offensichtliche Frage überhaupt nicht wissen wollte. „Dass wir es nicht wissen, macht uns Angst. Wir hatten noch niemals zuvor einen Nichtmagischen im Orden. Das alleine spricht für sich."

Ich wusste nichts, was ich darauf antworten konnte, und schwieg. Lupin fuhr nach einem Augenblick fort. Seine Stimme klang hohl.

„In Romanen klingen zwei Rebellionen romantisch. Das sind sie nicht. Acht von zehn Auroren und neun von zehn Ordensmitgliedern dieser Rebellionen sind heute tot, unsere Gesellschaft ist dezimiert. Krieg mit Magie heißt unsichtbare Bomben, lautloser Mord und saubere Folter. Wir haben alles verloren, Mr. Carter. Wir versuchen zu verhindern, dass wir mehr verlieren."

Während er sprach, fuhr er rechts ran. Ich sah, dass wir mein Mehrfamilienhaus erreicht hatten: ein klobiges, hässliches Ding mit Hinterhofeingang. Lupin nahm nicht einmal die Hände vom Steuer.

„Diesmal brauchen wir dafür einen Nichtmagischen, und Sie passen von allen Kandidaten am Besten ins Profil. Sie versprechen den größten Erfolg." Er drückte einen dieser Schnickschnackknöpfe am Lenkrad, und meine Tür entriegelte. Sein Gesicht lag in den Schatten, als er mich ansah. „Ich hole Sie morgen hier ab."

Ich stand einen Moment lang auf dem Gehsteig und sah dem Wagen unentschlossen nach, bis er sich auf der Straße eingeordnet hatte und verschwand. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Hof. Er war dunkel, doch ich sah trotzdem die vertrauten Umrisse meines Motorrads auf dem Parkplatz. Ich war morgens damit zur Arbeit gefahren und hatte es an der Schule stehen lassen; es hatte sich von magischer Hand in meinen Hof bewegt, und das war ein Kalauer wie Zahnschmerzen.

Als ich meine Jacke nahm und Potters Büro verließ, war mir Lupin gefolgt, so dass ich noch Worte auffing, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Bist du _wahnsinnig, _Potter?", hatte Weasley gezischt. „Was machst du, wenn er jetzt ablehnt?"

„Herrje, Ron, stell dich nicht so an. Magie. Gedächtniszauber. Wo ist das Problem?"

Potter war unbesorgt. Ich definitiv nicht.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	3. Kapitel 3

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Falls ihr die Idee von einem Mitglied einer geheimen Zauberergesellschaft eingegeben wurde, weiß ich davon nichts, und an meinem fehlenden Copyright ändert es auch nichts. _

_Ich habe diese Woche Prüfungen, also leider keine Zeit, um Reviews zu beantworten. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir und tröstet euch mit dem neuen Kapitel :-). _

_Bissi Werbung: Ich lade zurzeit auch die Geschichte „Flugträume" hoch. „Flugträume" ist Kingsley/Sirius Slash, jaha, aber lasst euch davon nicht abschrecken. Ich verspreche euch, dass die meisten Vorbehalte, die man gegen Slash haben kann, auf meine Geschichte nicht zutreffen ;-). Schaut doch mal rein. _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3. Reviews freuen mich immer :-). _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich verkatert, und mein Kopf dröhnte im Takt mit meinem Magen. Einen Moment lang erinnerte ich mich auch nicht an meinen Ausflug, sondern war nur von einem unbehaglichen Gefühl erfüllt, bis es zurückkam. Mein Magen drückte die Hoffnung aus, dass Harry Potter nie passiert wäre, wenn ich nur weiterschlief. Ich könnte. Es war ein Samstag. 

Stattdessen stand ich auf und duschte. Nach vielen Litern kaltem Wasser, ein paar Aspirin und einem Donut vom Vortag fühlte ich mich besser und sank auf den Stuhl in der Küchennische, um nachzudenken. Ich übersah die Wohnung und stellte fest, dass die Flasche auf dem Nachttisch leer war, meine Kleidung von gestern auf dem Boden und eine Zeitung an der falschen Stelle lag. Zum Ende hin Black-Out. Ich liebe mein Leben.

Die Holzsplitter vor Fenster und Tür lagen noch an Ort und Stelle; vor dem Fenster hatte ich keine auffälligen Gestalten entdeckt. Ich starrte in meinen Instant-Kaffee und machte Bestandaufnahme. In meinem Kopf befand sich die Erinnerung an einen Feuerzauber, atmende und sprechende Kinderbuchhelden und einen Armani-Mann, der mir von magischem Krieg erzählte. Ominöserweise befand ich mich unverletzt und allein in meiner Wohnung. Unterschiedliche Erklärungen taten sich auf.

Möglichkeit 1: Ich hatte alles phantasiert. Was sprach für den Gedanken? Naja. Alles.

Möglichkeit 2: Potter und Freunde waren wirklich passiert und hatten mir mit teuren technischen Hilfsmitteln eine Täuschung vorgespielt. Ich hatte es mit Schauspielern zu tun. Es gab überhaupt keine Magie.

Variante 1: Ein Komplott des MI-6 oder der Army. Sie spielten mir alles nur vor, um herauszufinden, ob ich noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Ob ich eine Gefahr darstellte und eine Bedrohung wäre, wenn mich Terroristen anwerben wollten. Oder ein Test, ob ich meine Ausbildung noch parat hatte. Wollte ich zurück? Vielleicht. Wollten sie mich zurück? Meiner letzten Information nach nicht. Meine letzte Information war sieben Jahre alt.

Variante 2: Ich hatte es mit Terroristen oder Staatsfeinden zu tun, Al Qaida oder IRA. Jemand hatte herausgefunden, wer ich war, und versuchte mit der Geschichte herauszufinden, was ich wusste.

Möglichkeit 3: Potter sagte die Wahrheit. Es gab wirklich Magie. Warum wollte eine Organisation wie diese ausgerechnet mich? War Potters Erklärung glaubhaft? Völlig überzeugte sie mich nicht. Wenn der Orden wirklich eine Anti-Terroreinheit war, sollte sie über Methoden verfügen, um mehr über einen Mann herauszufinden. Ich erinnerte mich an meine Überzeugung, dass sie nicht wussten, dass sie einen Spezialagenten aufgelesen hatten, aber Eindrücke können in die Irre führen. Hielt Potter mich für einen Weg zum MI-6? Warum ließen sie mich dann einfach gehen? Ich ging wieder zum Fenster, warf noch einen Blick nach draußen, sah nichts.

Das Verhalten eines Verrückten. Ich wusste das, konnte trotzdem nichts dagegen tun. Schließlich sank ich auf den Stuhl zurück. Ich war die Gedankenspielereien gewohnt, spielte sie jeden Tag durch, was, wenn der Faden gerissen war und mein Gehirn sich jetzt Verschwörungen zusammenspann, weil ich keine echten fand?

Stopp, Carter. Das führt zu nichts.

Ich hasste, dass es keine Antworten gab.

Was wollte Potter wirklich? _Existierte _Potter wirklich?

Wurde ich beobachtet?

Ein anderer Gedanke: Sind Zauberer auf Türen angewiesen, um Wohnungen zu betreten? Die Idee ließ mich nicht los. Ich stand auf und platzierte einen Holzsplitter neben dem Teppich, vor einer Kommode und auf einem Regal.

Der Vormittag zog sich quälend hin. Ich versuchte mich mit den Klausuren meiner Erstklässler abzulenken, strich inkorrekte Präpositionen an. _Auf der Kuh. Unter der Kuh. Über der Kuh._ War zu schnell fertig. Revidierte den Unterrichtsplan für meine Fünftklässler, konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Vor dem Hintergrund der wichtigen Fragen verblasste Latein. Stattdessen sehnte ich mich nach Alkohol, hatte aber keinen mehr im Haus.Kopfschmerzen.

Um Viertel vor Zwei lief im Radio die Übertragung von Arsenal gegen Middlesbrough, als die Türglocke schellte. Ich aktivierte die Gegensprechanlage, während Henry ein Freistoß misslang. Mein Instinkt beharrte auf Vorsicht. Mein Verstand beharrte auf dem Postboten.

„Ja?"

„Mr. Carter?"

„Ja."

„Hier ist Remus Lupin. Ich bin da, um Sie abzuholen."

Zwei Sätze, und Möglichkeit 1 zerpuffte zu nichts. Stattdessen drängten sich die anderen beiden mit lautem Geschrei in den Vordergrund. Aber man muss auch für die kleinen Dinge dankbar sein.

„Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten."

* * *

Diesmal hielt mir Lupin keinen Vortrag. Er sagte auch nichts über meine Freizeitkluft, die sehr im Gegensatz zu seinem teuren grauen Anzug stand, und steuerte den BMW schweigend durch den Wochenendverkehr. 

Nach einer Weile wurde mir die Stille zu bunt. „Sie sind kein Werwolf, oder?"

„Nein. Es gibt keine magischen Kreaturen." Lupin wandte den Blick nicht von der Straße.

Das reichte mir nicht. „Aus welchem Grund nennen Eltern ihr Kind dann Remus Lupin?" Der Sage nach hatte eine Wölfin zwei Bälger namens Remus und Romulus aufgezogen, und sie hatten Rom gegründet. _Lupin _war mit _lupus _verwandt, das _Wolf _bedeutete, und fand sich etwa in _Lupine_, im Wolfskraut wieder.

Ein schmales Lächeln schlich sich in die Züge des Mannes. „Die Generation meiner Eltern hatte das Bedürfnis, sich mit eigenen Namenssitten von den Nichtmagischen abzugrenzen."

Ich überlegte. „Tragen Sie wirklich alle Roben?"

„Manchmal tragen wir Bademäntel."

Lupin verzog keine Miene. Ich glaubte, dass ich ihn mochte.

* * *

Was mich erwartete, war ein offizielles Ordensmeeting. Ich weiß nicht, ob alle Mitglieder des Stabs geladen waren, doch es waren einige. Potter war sich seiner Gedächtniszauber offenbar sicher. 

Gute drei Dutzend geschäftiger Gestalten füllten einen Raum, der einst ein Salon oder Tanzsaal gewesen sein mochte, aber Karten Großbritanniens und Seekarten hingen anstatt Gemälden an den Wänden, und ein langer Meetingtisch zierte das Parkett. Ich sah Männer und Frauen in Anzug oder Kostüm, die sich am Kaffeetisch bedienten und in kleinen Grüppchen Gespräche führten. In einer entfernten Gruppe stand Kingsley Shacklebolt. Er trug schwarze Einheitskleidung mit blauen Streifen, die an eine Uniform erinnerte, und sah umso mehr wie ein Soldat aus.

Als wir den Raum betraten, wurde Lupin von mehreren Personen durch Nicken begrüßt. Auf ein paar davon machte er mich aufmerksam. „George Weasley. Seine Kanzlei vertritt den Orden in Finanzfragen. Professor Shore aus unserer Wissenschaftsabteilung. Donovan West aus der Verwaltung. Mundungus Fletcher. Elizabeth Brennan." Ich lernte erst später, nichtmagische Herkunft an Namen zu erkennen. Ein West oder Brennan wäre nichtmagischer Abstammung, ein Mundungus oder Dädalus hatte vermutlich magische Eltern. Viele der Versammelten traten in den Büchern auf, weil Albus Dumbledore sie gekannt hatte.

Eine hübsche junge Frau mit wilden hochgesteckten Locken rempelte Lupin an, weil sie nicht rechtzeitig von ihrem Klemmbrett aufsah. „Oh, Remus." Ein abwesendes Lächeln. „Ist Mr. ‚Keine Zeit für Dinner' schon da?"

„Ich habe Ron heute noch nicht gesehen, Hermine. Mr. Carter, das hier ist Hermine Granger, die unsere Wissenschaftsabteilung leitet. Hermine, das hier ist Mr. Carter."

Ich bezweifelte, dass Miss Granger mich wahrnahm, als sie flüchtig in meine Richtung lächelte. „Schick ihn zu mir, wenn du ihn siehst. Ich brauche seine Unterschrift. Und ein Hochzeitstermin wäre schön."

Lupin versprach, das zu tun, und Granger entschwebte in die Welt ihrer Gedanken. Vor der Tür stieß sie mit der nächsten Person zusammen, einer Frau in Uniform, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Sie beachtete Granger nicht und übersah stattdessen den Raum. Als Lupin sie sah, winkte er sie näher. Sie reagierte mit so unbegeisterter Körpersprache, dass es auffiel, setzte sich jedoch in Bewegung und hatte eine kühle Maske aufgelegt, als sie ankam.

„Lupin."

„Dorcas." Auch Lupin frostig. „Mr. Carter, darf ich Ihnen Dorcas Meadowes vorstellen. Dorcas ist eine der ranghöchsten Aurorinnen im Dienst des Ministeriums und arbeitet bereits seit über zwanzig Jahren in unseren Abteilungen für Ermittlung und Spionage. Dorcas, das hier ist Major Jason..."

„...Lewis Carter", unterbrach sie ihn, ohne Anstalten zu machen, mir die Hand zu geben. Sie hielt die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt wie jemand, dem eine sehr gerade Haltung anerzogen worden ist - eigentlich etwas, das man bei alten Gentlemen sieht. „Ich habe Ihr Profil gelesen. Und spar dir die Floskeln, Lupin. Als nächstes erzählst du ihm noch, dass ich heimatlose Katzen mag und gerne Sushi esse."

Dorcas Meadowes war bereits äußerlich eine Frau, die man nicht übersieht. Hoch gewachsen und schlank, konnte sie meinen Blick erwidern, ohne sich zu strecken. Ihr schwarzes Haar wurde durch einen Kurzhaarschnitt und Haarfestiger gebändigt und stand stachelig ab; es stand in scharfem Kontrast zu eisblauen Augen. Sie wirkte wie eine Person, die nicht nur die Fähigkeit besaß, einen Verbrecher zu verschnüren und in die Nordsee zu werfen, sondern dabei auch Befriedigung empfand.

Und sehr offensichtlich waren sie und Lupin keine Kindergartenfreunde.

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", antwortete ich. „Sind Sie auch in den Romanen?"„Ein Nebensatz in Band 5." Die Andeutung einer Grimasse. „Ich bin tot."

„Das ist aber schade."

„Kommt drauf an, wen man fragt."

Schweigen. Lupin wirkte, als erwarte er, dass Meadowes irgendetwas Bestimmtes sagte. Meadowes wirkte, als versuche sie zu entscheiden, wo sie sein Leiche vergraben würde.

Ein intensiver Ausdruck, den ich nicht identifizieren konnte, huschte über Lupins Gesicht, als er schließlich sprach. „Wenn Sie sich entscheiden, dem Orden beizutreten, wird Dorcas eine Ihrer Ansprechpartnerinnen sein."

Meadowes spannte sich sichtlich an. Ihrem Seitenblick an Lupin nach schien sie die Vorstellung, mit Amateuren zu arbeiten, eine Sekunde lang in offene Panik zu versetzen. „Unwahrscheinlich", antwortete sie eisig. „Wenn Potter wirklich neue Leute rekrutiert, wird sich jemand mit freierem Terminplan finden. Mr. Carter." Sie schenkte mir kaum einen weiteren Blick, ignorierte Lupin und ging mit großen Schritten davon. Keine Gelegenheit mehr, sie zum Sushi einzuladen.

Der Ordensoffizielle räusperte sich. „Miss Meadowes ist... schwierig."

Oder du weißt sehr genau, was dieser Frau richtig Angst macht, _hombre_. Und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihr besonders viele Dinge Angst einjagten.

Einen Moment lang sah ich ihr nach und fragte mich, wer sich in diesem Austausch was hatte beweisen wollen, und was es bitte schön mit mir zu tun hatte.

* * *

Am Tisch herrschte eine eindeutige Hackordnung. Potter saß oben am Kopfende. Zu einer seiner Seiten saßen Granger und Ronald Weasley, auf der anderen ließen sich Ginny Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt und eine Reihe ernster alter Männer nieder. Lupin setzte sich neben Weasley, ich mich neben Lupin. Dorcas Meadowes saß am anderen Ende des Tischs zwischen einer Dame mit schneeweißem Haar und einem knittrigen Zwerg, der auch nicht mehr gerade taufrisch aussah. 

Nachdem Potter das Datum und die Ordnungsnummer des Meetings genannt und einen jungen Mann als Schreiber eingeteilt hatte, kam er gleich zum Thema. „Wir sind heute hier, um mit der Untersuchung eines magischen Phänomens zu beginnen, das oben an der schottischen Grenze beobachtet wurde. Ich nehme an, dass Sie Ihr Schulwissen nicht mehr alle parat haben, also wird Dr. Granger Ihnen eine ausführliche Erklärung zu den Fakten geben, bevor wir mit der Einteilung der Arbeitsteams beginnen. Das Projekt wird von ihr und Mr. Weasley geleitet und trägt den inspirierenden Namen ‚Engelszunge'."

„Kreativ, Ron!", lobte ein Rotschopf, der George Weasley aufs Haar glich. Kurzes Lachen schwellte auf. Dann erhob sich Granger und schritt zu einer der Karten an der Wand. Stühle knarrten, als Sitzende ihr mit Blicken folgten.

Ich beugte mich zu Lupin. „Woher bekommt eine Hexe einen Doktortitel?"

„Von der _University of London_. Woher sonst?"

Ich verkniff mir einen Kommentar.

„In den letzten zwei Wochen", sagte Granger. „hat die Abteilung für Strafverfolgung uns verschiedene Berichte über das Auftreten spontaner schwarzer Magie übermittelt. Hier, hier und hier." Sie wies auf ein paar Punkte nördlich von Newcastle. „Diese Gegend ist nicht für magische Aktivität bekannt und verfügt über keine Quellen schwarzer Magie, die uns bekannt wären. Ich habe daraufhin eine Routine-Stichprobenuntersuchung durchführen lassen, die ähnliche Messwerte in Essex, Cumbria und den nördlichen Highlands ergab." Ihr Finger huschte von Südengland rauf in die Mitte, dann hoch zur schottischen Küste. „Wir haben Kontrolluntersuchungen in Frankreich und Irland angefordert. Die französische Regierung meldet Normalwerte, Irland hat Ausreißerwerte an der Ostküste. Es scheint sich also um ein großräumiges, aber nationales Phänomen zu handeln."

Granger wandte sich an den Tisch. „Was sind helle und schwarze Magie? Wie Sie wissen, ist Magie ein Begleitprodukt aller Art von Leben und tritt im Umfeld jeder Art organischer Materie auf - jede Pflanze, jeder Einzeller, jedes Tier ist grundsätzlich magisch. Übersteigt ein Mensch den Normalwert magischen Potentials, entwickelt er in der Regel ein Talent dazu, es in eine Art von Magie umzusetzen, entwickelt sich also zum Zauberer. Diese Art natürlicher Magie nennen wir helle Magie. Sammelt sich eine große Menge heller Magie an einem Ort, kommt es zu einer natürlichen Entladung. Sie ist unsichtbar, ungefährlich und nur für spezielle Zauberei von Interesse. Eine solche Entladung können wir ausschließen."

Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, doch niemand stellte Fragen. Ich hing gebannt an ihren Lippen. „Im Gegensatz zu heller Magie ist schwarze Magie nicht natürlichen Ursprungs, sondern wird durch Ritualzauberei erzeugt. Zauberei mit schwarzer Magie ist unverhältnismäßig mächtiger als helle Magie, jedoch auch gefährlicher und, wie Sie wissen, aus diesem Grund verboten. Sie durchdringt den Zauberer, der sie benutzt, bis hin zu einem Abhängigkeitsverhältnis, führt zu überhöhter Aggression, Verwirrung und wahnhaftem Verhalten - ein Schwarzmagier oder eine Person, die schwarzer Magie für lange Zeit ausgesetzt ist, verliert den Verstand. In unseren Fällen liegen diese Symptome bei nichtmagischen Bewohnern der betroffenen Gegenden vor; auch eine Ernte ging ein, Pflanzen verwelken. Es ist definitiv ein schwarzmagisches Phänomen."

Ich nahm mir die Zeit, einmal den Tisch hinauf und dann wieder hinabzusehen. Die Personen, die ich am Vortag getroffen hatte, schienen die Informationen schon zu besitzen. Zwei Frauen, die mir beide als Professorinnen vorgestellt worden waren, wirkten besorgt. Meadowes' Miene war ausdruckslos.

Mich selbst beschlich das laue Gefühl im Magen, dass meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen darüber, was ich alles nicht über die Gefahren der Welt wusste, gerade bestätigt wurden. Ich hatte tatsächlich in Platons Höhle gesessen. Der Baum wurde wirklich gefällt.

„Eine ausführliche Untersuchung unseres wissenschaftlichen Teams hat bestätigt, dass seit der zweiten Rebellion nirgendwo in diesen Gegenden schwarzmagische Rituale durchgeführt wurden." Granger legte eine Kunstpause ein. „In anderen Worten, wir haben es nicht mit Schwarzmagiern zu tun." Sie hob eine Hand, um Erleichterung vorzubeugen. „Jedenfalls nicht mit _aktiven_ Schwarzmagiern. Und das bringt uns zum Lestrange-Zwischenfall. Kingsley?"

Lupins Kopf fuhr zu Shacklebolt herum.

Mein ehemaliger Beschatter erhob sich. Von der Aussagekraft seines Gesichts her war er auch nicht besser als Meadowes. Er sah kurz auf eine Akte, die er in der Hand hielt.

Ich sah zu Lupin. „Was ist der Lestrange-Zwischenfall?"

„Die Lestranges waren eine Familie, die in den Rebellionen auf Riddles Seite stand - der Mann, den Sie als Lord Voldemort kennen", erwiderte Lupin leise. „Sie wurden erst vor wenigen Monaten gefasst. Es stand wochenlang in den Zeitungen."

„Vergangenen Mai erreichte das Ministerium ein Anruf von Mrs. Miranda Butterbulp aus Bradford", fasste Shacklebolt in knappen Worten zusammen. „Sie hatte bei einem Besuch in York eine Nichtmagische mit einem Zauberstab beobachtet. Mrs. Butterbulp wusste, dass in York keine Zauberer wohnhaft sind. Unsere Ermittlung führte zu einer Razzia, bei der zwei Zauberer und eine Hexe überführt wurden, die eine Yorker Familie ermordet und unter ihren Identitäten gelebt hatten. Sie wurden als Rodolphus, Rabastan und Bellatrix Lestrange identifiziert und sofort in Gewahrsam genommen." Shacklebolt war einer dieser Männer mit beunruhigend leiser Stimme und einer Ernsthaftigkeit, als stehe er selbst im Schlaf Appell. „Anlässlich der neuen Entwicklungen wurden sie erneut verhört."

Er nickte Meadowes zu. Die lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Rabastan war etwa so kooperativ wie ein versteinerter Schnürsenkel." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Wir haben ein paar Liebenswürdigkeiten ausgetauscht, dann wurde er übermütig. Er behauptete, er wisse, wo Tom Riddle begraben liegt." Sie wollte weitersprechen, konnte jedoch nicht, weil aufgeregtes Raunen um den Tisch herum einsetzte. In den meisten Geschichten wäre das hier die Stelle mit der Werbepause.

Potter gemahnte zu Ruhe. Meadowes' Mundwinkel zuckten unwillig, bis sie weitersprechen konnte. „Er sagte, dass er und seine Schwägerin ihn kürzlich ausgebuddelt und an einem ‚würdigeren' Ort vergraben haben." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und dann?", fragte der Mann namens Mundungus Fletcher ungeduldig.

„Dann hatte ich Feierabend, weil ich nichts mehr aus ihm herausbekam. Sie haben in der Nacht alle drei Selbstmord begangen. Spontane Selbstentzündung. Sicherheitsleck."

Man musste die Zaubererwelt lieben.

Einen Augenblick lang hing durchdringendes Schweigen in der Luft. Lupin wirkte blass; das mussten nagelneue Entwicklungen sein.

„Das heißt...", setzte Granger erklärend an.

„Das heißt..." George Weasley, als sei ihm schlecht.

„Das heißt, dass die schwarze Magie über England vermutlich von Riddles Leichnam stammt und ihre Freisetzung während der Umbettung begann", schloss Potter ruhig. „Wir wissen, dass Riddle größere Mengen schwarzer Magie umgesetzt hat als jeder Schwarzmagier vor ihm. In seinem Körper war keine helle Magie mehr vorhanden, weshalb es seinen Gefolgsleuten auch zu Beginn der zweiten Rebellion so leicht fiel, ihn als Inferus zurückzuholen - es gab nicht viel, das sie zurückholen musste. Wir haben ihn danach zwar sehr gründlich getötet" Irgendwie klang das ‚wir' weniger nach einem allgemeinen ‚wir' und mehr nach einer Variante à la ‚mein Kumpel und ich'. „aber sein Leichnam ist nach wie vor ein mit schwarzer Magie gefülltes Gefäß, und wir müssen ihn finden, um die Ausschüttung zu stoppen, bevor sie sich potenziert."

Erneut begannen sie alle aufgeregt durcheinander zu reden. Mir persönlich schwirrte der Kopf, und ich versuchte mich durch all die Informationen zu kämpfen, insbesondere durch die, die ich noch _nicht_ besaß. Ein Leichnam schüttete etwas aus, das man schwarze Magie nannte. Irgendwelche Messungen meldeten schwarze Magie überall in England.

Aber.

Ich wandte mich an Lupin. „Müsste die schwarze Magie nicht da auftreten, wo das Grab liegt?"

„Wie?" Lupin schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wie um ihn zu klären. Er wirkte, als habe seine Vergangenheit ihn einen Moment lang überwältigt. „Es ist komplizierter. Diese Regel gilt für Magie nur bedingt."

Oh.

„Was passiert, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig gefunden wird?" Dieser Riddle musste schon seit ein paar Jahren skelettiert sein, aber das beeinflusste offenbar nicht die Magie, die an ihm dran klebte.

Widerwillig wandte Lupin den Kopf zu mir um. Seine Augen wirkten dunkel. „Dann würden die Ausschüttungen sich weiter verstärken, bis sie ganz Großbritannien überziehen. Pflanzen würden verwelken, Tiere sterben, Menschen den Verstand verlieren. Es wäre Zaubererhiroshima."

Ich schluckte.

* * *

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich dafür besonders leiden kann, doch ich nahm Potters Jobangebot nicht an, um die Welt zu retten. 

Einer meiner Gründe war, dass ich mein Gedächtnis behalten wollte - die Vorstellung, dass sie es einfach so löschen könnten, dass ich mich vor unbekannter Zauberei nicht verstecken konnte, jagte mir noch immer Schauder über den Rücken. Ein zweiter war, dass ich die Sache im Auge behalten musste, ich konnte nicht anders, MI-6-Komplott oder nicht.

Der wichtigste Grund war allerdings, dass mich die Möglichkeit der Existenz einer geheimen, gemeingefährlichen Gesellschaft, über die ich fast nichts wusste, praktisch innerlich zerfraß. Die Vorstellung, dass ich fast vierzig Jahre lang gelebt und an höchster Stelle gearbeitet hatte, ohne etwas davon zu ahnen, war wie eine Blinddarmoperation ohne Betäubung. Ich begann zu zittern und zu schwitzen, wenn ich auch nur daran dachte. Jeder Mensch, den ich kannte, konnte ein Zauberer sein. Jede Information, die ich besaß, konnte gefälscht sein. Jedes Naturgesetz, das ich kannte, traf potentiell nicht zu. Und selbst die Regierung hatte keine Ahnung.

Keine Aliens. Keine politische Verschwörung. _Magier_.

Scheiße. Mein Gefühl hatte mich nicht im Stich gelassen. Meine Instinkte hatten mich nicht getrogen. Irgendetwas in dieser Welt war wirklich falsch gewesen. In Platons Höhle flackerten Schatten von Schatten. Es war nicht nur ein Baum, sondern ein verdammter Regenwald, und ich war sicher, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Offensichtlich enthielt Potter mir Informationen vor, und wer wusste, wie viele? Wahrscheinlich war, dass diese Leute mich nicht nur für Statistiken wollten, doch wer wusste, für was sonst? Mein Nacken kribbelte. Ich fühlte mich, als starrten mir tausend unsichtbare Zauberer in den Rücken, alle mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte ich, als Potter später auf sein Angebot zurückkam. „Es ist ja sozusagen meine Pflicht als Offizier."

Potter lächelte, während er meine Hand schüttelte. „Worüber haben Sie dann so angestrengt nachgedacht?", fragte er und verwies auf mein Schweigen während dem restlichen Treffen. „Abgesehen vom Schock, meine ich."

Traue keinem. Wie hieß das in diesen Bücher? _Semper vigilantes_. Immer wachsam.

„Über Bäume", antwortete ich.

Potter hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Ich wechselte das Thema.

Mal sehen, wie leicht sich ein magischer Geheimdienst infiltrieren ließ.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	4. Kapitel 4

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter und die Harry Potter-Romane gehören JKR. Mir gehört nichts, nichts, nichts. Ich bin arm und so gut wie arbeitslos, egal ob ich gute Klausuren schreibe oder schlechte. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Meine Güte, was hab ich mich gefreut. Zu meiner Schande muss ich aber gestehen, dass ich (mal wieder) völlig den Überblick verloren habe, wem ich geantwortet habe und wem nicht. Tun wir einfach so, als hätte ich jedem ein Danke geschickt, ja? - :-). _

_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und natürlich am kommenden Wochenende mit dem neuen Harry Potter, falls ihr auf Englisch lest. Schreibt mir doch bitte wieder ein Review, damit ich mich durch meine Prüfungen trösten kann ;-). _

_

* * *

_

**Aus der Asche **

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

Auf dem gesamten Erdball existieren nur noch 24 Zaubereigesellschaften. 1914 entschied sich die letzte von ihnen, ein Verbund von 52 Lacandon-Mayas in Mexiko, für ein Leben im Geheimen. Zaubererengland umfasst heute etwa 1,2 Millionen Zauberer und Hexen, von denen sich nur noch ein Sechstel um eine Ausbildung bemüht; als eine der ältesten geheimen Nationen reicht es mit seinem Einfluss jedoch an die magische Volksrepublik China, die französische Schweiz und Ecuador heran. 

Einer von 30 Engländern ist ein Zauberer. Das erscheint nicht als viel, bedeutet aber in einem Restaurant einen, in einem Sportverein zwei, im Parlament... rechnen Sie selbst. Denn diese Personen besitzen gewöhnliche Pässe, Geburtsurkunden, Sozialversicherungen. Sie besuchen unsere Schulen. Sie arbeiten in unseren Jobs. Sie bedienen uns an der Tankstelle, verkaufen uns Staubsauger und lehren uns in Universitäten die Physik, von der sie wissen, wann sie nicht zutrifft. Sie können nicht alle Auroren, Tränkemeister oder Zauberwissenschaftler sein - nur etwa ein Zwölftel von ihnen findet magische Jobs -, allerdings halten manche Arbeit auch für überflüssig. Veruntreuung ist ein Problem: In unseren Banken ‚verschwindet' weit mehr Geld, als uns die Banken verraten.

Ihr Nachbar könnte ein Zauberer sein. Er ist genauso ein normaler Mensch wie Sie, nur dass er seine Highschoolzeit auf einer Privatschule in Irland verbracht hat, ungewöhnliche Bücher liest und eine Zeitung abonniert, die in einem falsch beschrifteten Umschlag geliefert wird. Und natürlich lügt er Sie an. Seinen Chef. Die Jungs beim Pokerabend. Vielleicht seine Frau, denn die Wartezeit auf Integration liegt zurzeit bei sechs Jahren Ehe oder drei und einem Kind. Ihr Nachbar empfindet das als normal, denn seine Leute halten es seit beinahe 2000 Jahren so.

Der Rückzug der keltischen Zauberer vor unserer Welt begann im Jahr 42 mit dem römischen Einmarsch. Rom war damals noch nicht christlich, doch Zauberer galten als Gefahr und wurden gejagt. Eine Gruppe von sächsischen Hexen glaubte, sich gegen die Soldaten behaupten zu können, und war bereits im Hochmittelalter vollständig ausgerottet. Seitdem lebt die Zaubererwelt in Angst vor Entdeckungen. Ein kompliziertes Ordens- und Clanssystem, aus dem auch der Phönixorden entsprang, vertuschte jeden magischen Vorfall und hinterließ überall in unseren Geschichtsbüchern seine Spuren. Lesen Sie nur aufmerksam. In Homers _Ilias_, in frührömischen Kulten ist Magie noch eine Selbstverständlichkeit, doch Sie werden die Indizien auch oft nicht als solche erkennen. Von Sokrates sind keine Schriften überliefert - das hat einen Grund. Eine ursprüngliche Aufgabe der _Aurori _war die Zerstörung problematischer Texte; das war vor dem Gutenberg-Buchdruck sehr einfach.

1307 ließ König Philipp IV. seine Tempelritter verhaften und verurteilte sie zum Tod, weil sie angeblich das Kreuz bespuckten und sich homosexuellen Handlungen hingaben. Über die Sexualität der Tempelritter ist nichts überliefert, doch Philipps Tempelritter waren Schwarzmagier

1678 behauptete ein Kleriker namens Titus Oates, der Papst wolle den König und alle protestantischen Anführer Englands töten lassen. Eine Gruppe _Aurori _ließ seine Beweise dezent verschwinden und richtete den verantwortlichen Zauberer hin.

Die Bombenlegeraffäre. Der Thule Orden. Der Untergang der _Titanic_, der Roswell-Fall, das Erdbeben in New York 1888 - es gibt nicht so viele Naturkatastrophen, nicht so viele haltlose Verschwörungstheorien, wie Sie denken. Schon mal vom erfundenen Mittelalter gehört? Sie sind überall, wenn man weiß, wonach man suchen muss.

Was passiert mit einer Gesellschaft, die nur einer Handvoll Menschen gegenüber ehrlich ist? Sie schwört sich enger zusammen, als man sich vorstellen kann. Sie klammert sich an alte Traditionen, grenzt sich mit eigenen Sitten ab, entwickelt ihren eigenen Dialekt in Latein und Gälisch, trägt Runen als Tattoos und _weiß_, was die Runen bedeuten. Sie verehrt ihre Helden wie Götter, weil sie keine eigenen hat.

Und sie wird paranoid. Sie gründet geheime Orden, damit ihre geheime Gesellschaft geheim bleibt. Manchmal scheint das in den Romanen durch. Haben Sie sich jemals gefragt, warum Loyalität zum Orden oder zu Tom Riddle in den _Harry Potter_-Büchern so unnatürlich oft in der Familie bleibt? Weil man keinen anderen hat.

Weil man keinem anderen vertrauen kann.

* * *

„...und das", sagte Ginny und tippte auf ein Foto. „ist Sirius Black." 

„Aha", erwiderte ich.

Der Wall der Helden war die Wand eines Konferenzraums und widersprach der Epik seines Namens. Er war nur eine Ansammlung von Namen und Jahreszahlen aus bröckelndem Blattgold, manche von ihnen mit festgesteckten Fotos verziert.

Blacks Foto stimmte traurig, wenn man sich von der Stimmung mitreißen ließ. Er war ein hochgewachsener und etwas untergewichtiger Mann mit langem schwarzem Haar und hagerem Gesicht, gekleidet in Jeans und ein Schnürhemd wie ein Geist aus dem Mittelalter. Er hielt sich im Schatten; das ganze Bild war dunkel. Im Hintergrund erkannte ich den Umriss der Küche.

Blacks Todesdatum fiel mir auf. Es lag in derselben Woche wie mein Motorradunfall. Offensichtlich keine gute Phase für uns beide.

„Ist ihm wirklich passiert, was in den Romanen passiert ist?", fragte ich. Ich war bereits gewohnt, dass sie auf diese Frage hin einatmeten und erklärten, wie die meistens vage Übereinstimmung zwischen den Romanen und der Wirklichkeit in diesem Spezialfall verstanden werden musste. Alles in allem lautete die Antwort dann etwa „Irgendwie nicht, außer wenn doch".

„Die Wirklichkeit war schlimmer", erwiderte Ginny knapp.

Mein Blick schweifte zu James Potter, dessen Bild jemand, wohl aus Sentimentalität, neben Black gehängt hatte. Er war in den Achtzigern gestorben.

Mich wundert bis heute, dass mir an Blacks Bild nichts auffiel.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag rief ich meinen Vater an. Ich stellte mir vor, wie das Telefon in diesem immer dunklen Arbeitszimmer klingelte und dieser kahle General abhob, der einfach nicht in Rente ging. Er erwartete vielleicht einen wichtigeren Anruf. 

„Hallo Dad, ich wollte nur...

Nichts ist los. Hör mal, ich...

Ja.

Es ist Latein, Dad, und sie sind keine Sozialfälle. Wie auch immer, hast...

Nein.

Ich...

Okay, ich störe, ich weiß. Nein, Sir, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es euch...

Nein."

Ein Vortrag. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und musterte meine Füße auf dem Tisch.

„Sicher, Dad. Ich denk drüber nach. Grüß Mum von mir."

Ich legte auf und spielte mit dem Telefon.

Die übliche Ansprache. Gott und das Vaterland. Auch hinter dem Schreibtisch ist ein Soldat ein Soldat, nur ein Mann mit Waffe ist ein Mann, aber ein Lehrer ist höchstens ein Männlein. Komm zurück in die richtige Welt, und wir finden dir einen richtigen Job. Ich fragte mich, warum ich als Junge an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte und warum es sich immer noch anfühlte, als hätte er irgendwie recht. Als entginge mir irgendein wichtiger...

Kampf.

Aber es war ein Telefonat wie jedes andere. Er hatte mir nicht einmal die Chance gegeben zu reden, hatte sich keine Sekunde genommen, um irgendeine Information über mich oder von mir zu erhalten. Teil des Komplotts?

Nein. Mein Vater wusste nichts. Die MI-6 Theorie verlor an Boden. Also lief es am Ende doch auf Potter, die Zaubererwelt und mich hinaus. Lange starrte ich das Telefon an und fragte mich, was wirklich im Gange war.

Ich wurde schon wieder beschattet.

* * *

„Aber von wem?", fragte Ginny verblüfft. 

„Innenministerium", antwortete Lupin und setzte sich zu uns an den Tisch. „Das könnte ein Problem sein."

Es war Sonntag, und ich war erschienen, um mich zum Dienst zu melden. Außerdem hatte ich mich nach langem Zögern dazu entschieden, Potter von meinen neuen Beschattern zu berichten, einem Pärchen, das sich verdächtig häufig blicken ließ, wo auch immer ich mich blicken ließ. Auf dem Weg zum Grimmauldplatz hatte ich sie mit dem Motorrad abgeschüttelt. Ich fuhr eine Bimota YB 11, 150 PS. Es hatte beinahe Spaß gemacht.

Natürlich hatte ich das Problem zunächst selbst in meinem Kopf herumgewälzt, denn es bestand eine offensichtliche Chance, dass es Potter selbst gewesen war, der mir neue Beschatter schickte - es korrespondierte mit der Vermutung, dass er mir etwas vorenthielt. Allerdings kam mir das Beschatterpärchen nicht bekannt vor - was nach nur zwei Besuchen im Hauptquartier natürlich nichts heißen musste -, und Potter wusste bereits, dass seine bisherigen Beschattungsversuche gescheitert waren, er also das Risiko eingehen würde, mein Vertrauen zu verlieren, wenn er sich erwischen ließ.

Ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Als ich erklärte, waren Potter, Lupin, Ronald und Ginny Weasley anwesend gewesen, und ihre Mischung aus Verblüffung und Ärger konnte nicht gespielt sein.

„Das Innenministerium?" Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Cornelius Fudge", erklärte Potter und hob eine Hand, als ich den Mund öffnete. „Er ist der Innenminister, nicht der Premier. Sie werden beschattet, Mr. Carter, weil Sie in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers gesehen worden sind. Es wird korrekt vermutet, dass ich den Orden leite, deshalb werden mein Haus und meine Gäste regelmäßig durch das Innenministerium beobachtet."

Meine Augenbraue wanderte höher. Nichts an diesem Prinzip war logisch.

„Unser Ministerium arbeitet mit einem System der gegenseitigen Kontrolle", fiel Lupin ein. „Dieses System finden Sie auch beispielsweise bei der Polizei von Montreal, wo sich verschiedene Polizeisektionen gegenseitig überwachen. Eine selbstständig arbeitende, geheime Organisation wie der Phönixorden ist eine unabdingbare Waffe im Kampf gegen den Terrorismus, stellt jedoch auch eine große Gefahr dar. Eine der Aufgaben des Innenministeriums ist deshalb die Überwachung des Ordens. Uns hingegen obliegt die Überwachung des Innenministeriums."

„Fudges Lieblingsaufgabe", fügte Ron Weasley hinzu. „Er hat sich nur in den Posten wählen lassen, weil er uns nicht mag." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Schnüffler." Offenbar war das Verhältnis zwischen Orden und Innenministerium etwa so herzlich wie das zwischen Arsenal und Chelsea. Erst mit dem _Halbblutprinz _viele Jahre später und Fudges unschmeichelhafter Rolle darin wurde mir klar, was der Mann in einem von Dumbledore inszenierten Buch zu suchen hatte - er war nur der Minister, um abgesetzt zu werden. Aus der Perspektive des Ordens nahm der Innenminister zudem eine viel zentralere Position ein als der Premier, ein ziemlich unwichtiger Mann namens Rockhead.

„Sie sind ein Kontakt des Phönixordens, der nicht als Zauberer gemeldet ist", fuhr Potter fort. „Erinnern Sie sich an die Lestranges - Fudge ist verpflichtet, dem Verdachtsmoment nachzugehen. Sie könnten ein nicht gemeldeter Zauberer oder ein illegal integrierter Nichtmagischer zu sein."

„Ich _bin _ein illegal integrierter Nichtmagischer", warf ich ein.

„Falsch", wehrte Potter ab. „Unser Vorgehen in Ihrem Fall ist legal. Ich erspare Ihnen die juristischen Einzelheiten..."

„Oh, bitte. Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Potter lächelte freudlos. „Wir handeln auf der Basis einer Notfallverordnung, nach der uns die Zusammenarbeit mit nichtmagischen Spezialisten im Fall einer Gefährdung der nationalen Sicherheit gestattet ist. Wenn möglich, möchten wir der Offenlegung unserer Projekte vor dem Gamot allerdings entgehen, also streben wir danach, Fudges Ermittlung zu verhindern." Lüge. Ich wusste nicht, woher ich es wusste, aber manchmal hatte ich solche Eingebungen, und ich vertraute ihnen. Potter erzählte mir eine Lüge. Meine Arbeit für den Orden war vielleicht legal, aber der Grund dafür ging mich nichts an. Ich speicherte das in meiner Liste und hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie sich bald verlängern würde.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Lupin fort. „Wir werden die Ermittlung gegen Sie unterbinden - sie könnte ‚Engelszunge' sehr schaden. Ich werde mich an Dung wenden." Mundungus Fletcher, ein alter Rivale Dumbledores, war so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Dieb, nämlich ein unverschämt reicher Geschäftsmann, der im Zaubergamot des Ministeriums saß. Gemeinsam mit dem Zauberrat bildete der Gamot die Legislative der winzigen Regierung, konnte das Innenministerium also ein bisschen herumkommandieren.

Potter wandte sich wieder an mich. „Also, wir hoffen, dass sich das Problem bald löst. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Ihre Beschatter sich Ihnen nähern werden. Sollten wir uns irren, leisten Sie keinen Widerstand, sagen Sie nichts und warten Sie, bis wir Ihnen einen Anwalt schicken." Mit einem Nicken erhob er sich. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden. Ron wird Ihnen alles Weitere erklären."

Er ließ mich mit einem eher unbegeisterten Ron Weasley zurück, der sich daran machte, mir die Symptome von Nichtmagischen zu erklären, die unwissentlich schwarzer Magie ausgesetzt worden waren, und dabei nicht verhehlte, dass er in seinen Augen mit einer Art verbessertem Neandertaler sprach. Schritt für Schritt arbeiteten wir uns durch das System, mit dem ich arbeiten sollte, aber ich konnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Kleinkriminalität auf Studentenunruhen anstatt schwarze Magie zurückzuführen war einfach. Zu verstehen, was im Orden vorging, nicht.

Warum log Gandalf mich an?

Gab es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, warum der Orden wirklich mit mir arbeiten durfte? Wollte? Musste? Welches war überhaupt das richtige Wort?

War jeder hier eingeweiht oder nur ein paar Auserwählte?

Was ging sonst noch vor?

„Ach, Mr. Carter...", hielt Lupin mich im Foyer auf, als ich den Grimmauldplatz am Abend verließ und er aus dem Ministerium zurückkehrte. „Ich weiß, dass Sie sich vorerst in Ihrer Schule krankmelden wollen, aber machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe. Meine Tochter kümmert sich bereits um die Organisation Ihres Urlaubs. Sophia ist sehr kompetent." Der Schatten eines Lächelns strich über seine Lippen. „Sie war Ihr dritter Beschatter."

Dann schritt er in die Dunkelheit eines Korridors davon. Stirnrunzelnd sah ich ihm nach. Ich wusste bereits vom Wall, dass der Mann ein Witwer war, aber das interessierte mich gerade nicht.

Acht Jahre hatte ich damit verbracht, mir so sicher zu sein, dass irgendetwas in der Welt nicht stimmte, dass irgendetwas hinter mir im Gange war. Ich wusste jetzt, dass etwas im Gange war, hatte aber trotzdem das Gefühl, dass etwas im _Orden _nicht in Ordnung war - eine tiefe Sicherheit, die aus so langen Jahren des Misstrauens entsprang, der ich vertrauen musste, wenn ich nicht den Verstand verlieren wollte.

Dann jedoch wurde ich erst einmal abgelenkt, denn Potter hatte sich geirrt: Meine Beschatter handelten _pronto_.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	5. Kapitel 5

**Papierkram: **_Der Disclaimer ist in den letzten drei Jahren derselbe geblieben, aber sollte ich HP jemals in meinen Besitz bringen, werde ich es euch wissen lassen. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie die mich freuen, gerade auf diese Geschichte. Ich war mit der alten Version so unglücklich, dass es mich wahnsinnig freut zu sehen, dass die neue scheinbar wirklich von mehr Leuten gelesen wird. _

_Deshalb freue mich mich natürlich auch über weitere Reviews, und habt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. _

_PS mit Eigenwerbung: Schaut doch mal in meinem Profil vorbei. Ich hab ein neues Essay online, das sich um die Frage dreht, wie man einen effektiven Szenenanfang schreibt. _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte ich mit weiteren Vorbereitungen auf meine neue Aufgabe. Lupin ließ mir keine Zeit, mich selbst aus meinem alten Arbeitsverhältnis zu befreien oder mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn ich saß den ganzen Tag im Grimmauldplatz in einem Konferenzraum und ging erst mit ihm, dann mit Ginny Weasley Daten und Übungsfälle durch. 

Im Grunde funktionierte die Sache ganz einfach. Man gab mir einen Kriminalfall in die Hand, und ich setzte alle Hebel, die ich kannte, in Bewegung, um herauszufinden, ob es eine logische und vernünftige Erklärung dafür gab, dass die Tat sich ereignet hatte. Fand ich eine, wanderte der Fall in den Mülleimer; fand ich keine, wurde er an einen Zauberer weitergereicht, der wiederum nach schwarzer Magie suchte. Das Ziel bestand in einer Statistik schwarzmagischer Vorkommnisse überall in England. Wer der Glückliche sein würde, der die Aufgabe mit mir anging, war noch nicht entschieden, und da es sich um eine statistische Erhebung handelte, wir also nach Durchschnittswerten suchten, kam es nicht darauf an, ob ich ab und zu falsch tippte, solange wir eine hinreichende Menge an Daten untersuchten.

Es war so was von überhaupt keine Aufgabe für einen Soldaten. Ich hielt den Mund und flirtete mit Weasley.

„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe", bemerkte das Mädchen nach einer Weile, ohne von ihrem Notebook aufzusehen. „Falsches Ufer."

Ich sah sie mit dem unverhohlenen Unglauben an, den jeder Mann empfindet, wenn sich hübsche Mädchen im gebärfähigen Alter outen. Es ist wie ein Verlust an der Menschheit - oder naja, zumindest an unserer Hälfte. „Ehrlich? Aber in den Büchern..."

„...geht es um Harry, nicht um mich." Ginny lächelte mich abwesend an. „Wir haben uns getrennt, da waren wir noch nicht mal erwachsen. Geben Sie mir die Akte?"

Wir arbeiteten weiter. Ab und zu warf ich Weasley einen Seitenblick zu und verbat mir schmutzige Gedanken. Ich mochte doppelt so alt wie sie sein, aber der Pornoindustrie in meinem Kopf war das egal.

Gegen fünf waren wir fertig, und ich fuhr zurück nachhause. Auf dem Weg machte ich für Mikrowellennudeln und Scotch am Supermarkt Halt, doch die Ausschau blieb ergebnislos. Ich fand keine Beschatter. Eine gute Stunde, nachdem ich das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte, bog ich in einer sanften Kurve in den Hinterhof ein, in dem mein Eingang lag und in dem ich parkte. Ein Nachbar hatte schon das Licht gegen die frühe Dämmerung eingeschaltet. Die Autos auf dem Parkplatz lagen in künstlichem gelbem Licht.

Als ich die Handschuhe auszog, traten zwei Personen aus dem Schatten. Eine war ein knochiger Glatzkopf mittleren Alters, die andere eine junge, rundliche Frau in einem Ledermantel. Ich hatte zumindest die Frau schon zuvor auf der Straße gesehen; ich stand einer Abordnung des Innenministeriums gegenüber.

Potter hatte sich offenbar nicht sonderlich beeilt.

„Hi", sagte ich, während ich den Helm abnahm. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Potter zufolge sollte ich nichts sagen, keinen Widerstand leisten und auf einen Anwalt warten.

„Guten Abend. Ryan Elliot." Glatzkopf hatte eine Stimme, als kratze etwas in seinem Hals. „Darf ich nach Ihrem Namen fragen?"

„Nee", erwiderte ich. „Den hab ich gerade vergessen."

Zwei Meter von mir entfernt kamen sie zum Stehen. Ich steckte die Handschuhe in den Helm und nahm mein Halstuch ab. Ryan Elliot stutzte nicht einmal, sondern zog sehr routiniert eine Marke aus der Tasche, die er so rasch auf- und zuschnappen ließ, dass ich sie nicht lesen konnte.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, weil ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass es den Trick auch außerhalb von _CSI Miami _gab.

„Wir führen nur eine Routineuntersuchung durch", sagte Elliot. „Nennen Sie uns bitte Ihren Namen."

„Geht nicht. Ich hatte mal einen, der war so schön, dass alle ihn haben wollten, deshalb hab ich ihn bei _ebay _versteigert."

Ich fragte mich, ob Potter seine Anweisung wirklich durchdacht hatte.

Elliot schnitt eine Grimasse, die Alan Rickman Konkurrenz machte. Seine Begleiterin wirkte einfach verwirrt. „Ich bitte Sie, Mister, Sie behindern Polizeiarbeit. Beantworten Sie bitte diese einfache Frage. Unseren Informationen zufolge sind Sie Mr. Jason Carter und leben im dritten Stock dieses Gebäudes. Ist das korrekt?"

„Das kommt darauf an, ob Ihr Computer funktioniert. Ich hatte mal einen, der hat alle Namen mit Nullen und Einsen vertauscht." Ich lehnte mich gegen den Sitz der Bimota und versuchte, eine kleine Barriere zwischen den beiden und meinem Motorrad zu bilden. Sicher war sicher. Ich _mochte_ mein Motorrad.

Elliot seufzte.

„Hören Sie...", brauste Ledermantel auf und verstummte, als der andere die Hand hob.

„Mr. Carter, wenn Sie unsere Fragen nicht beantworten wollen, werden Sie uns begleiten müssen. Bitte leisten Sie keinen Widerstand."

Die Finger etwas abgespreizt, um zu zeigen, dass er mir nicht drohen wollte, langte Elliot langsam in seine Innentasche, wo er zweifellos einen Zauberstab umfasste. Ein Nicken in Richtung Ledermantel, und sie folgte seinem Beispiel. Mit den beiden ging ‚Dick und Doof' irgendwie nicht gleichmäßig auf.

Ich dachte nach.

Zwischen mir und ihnen bestand kein Weg an den Autos vorbei, außer über eine Motorhaube hinweg, und der Besitzer dieses Autos mochte mich schon jetzt nicht besonders.

Es konnte nicht falsch sein, dieses Ministerium mal von innen zu sehen.

Ich wollte wirklich nicht schon wieder verzaubert werden.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay."

„Immer mit der Ruhe", unterbrach uns eine barsche Stimme.

Laurel und Hardy fuhren herum und senkten ihre Zauberstäbe eine Sekunde später. Neugierig wandte ich mich um und sah über ein Autodach hinweg zum Hofeingang. Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Frau schritt näher. In surreales gelbes Licht getaucht erkannte ich erst auf den zweiten Blick die Igelfrisur wieder, der ich vor ein paar Tagen mal begegnet war. Es handelte sich um Dorcas Meadowes.

„Zauberstäbe runter, weg von dem Mann", sagte die Aurorin so ruhig, als leite sie einen Drill. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht ohne Shacklebolts Okay hier, Elliot. Zeigen Sie mir mal Ihren Einsatzbefehl."

* * *

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich natürlich überrascht. Ich erfuhr erst am nächsten Tag im Einzelnen, was genau geschehen war. 

Am Abend des Sonntag war Remus Lupin mit Mundungus Fletcher aus dem Zaubergamot in Kontakt getreten, der als Mitglied des Gamots eine gewisse Entscheidungsgewalt über das Innenministerium besaß und Ermittlungen unter der Vorlage bestimmter Formulare vorübergehend einfrieren lassen konnte.

Mundungus Fletcher war der Aufforderung am Montagmorgen nachgekommen. Es war ihm jedoch nicht gelungen, den Ermittlungen eigenmächtig Einhalt zu gebieten, ohne sein Inkognito zu gefährden. Er rief daher gegen Mittag im Hauptquartier an, wo Potter seine Schicht ausschlief, beziehungsweise das dann wohl nicht mehr tat. Potter wischte seine Sexträume von Ginny Weasley beiseite und telefonierte mit Hermine Granger, die sich gerade im Ministerium befand.

Granger verabschiedete sich aus ihrem wissenschaftlichen Meeting oder was-auch-immer, forderte bei irgendjemandem irgendeinen Gefallen ein und machte sich auf den Weg in die Ministeriumsverwaltung, die auch das Intranet des Innenministeriums überwachte. Dort traf sie auf einen Tech-Support Mitarbeiter namens Altair Pepples, der wegen gemeinsamer Bekanntschaften dichthalten würde und nebenbei auch bestechlich war. Pepples druckte ihr die Einsatzbefehle der Feldabteilung des Innenministeriums aus, spendierte ihr gratis einen zweifellos dämlichen Witz und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Immer wieder gern".

Granger entdeckte unter den Einsatzbefehlen einen ganz alleine für mich, suchte ohne Umweg über Potter die Aurorenzentrale auf und traf dort von den Ordensauroren nur Dorcas Meadowes an, die sich unbegeistert auf den Weg in meinen Hinterhof begab. Sie traf mich dort mit Laurel und Hardy, die Ministeriumsbesichtigung fiel aus, und der Rest ist Geschichte.

„Miss Meadowes, diese Ermittlung fällt nicht in den Einsatzbereich der Zentrale."

„Und Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit." Meadowes gab den Einsatzbefehl zurück. „Carter ist ein Zauberer, Elliot. Ich bürge für ihn."

„Er ist nicht als Zauberer gemeldet." Glatzkopf blieb widerspenstig.

„Nicht in England, nein. Schicken Sie Kanada ein Telegramm."

Ledermantel beäugte mich misstrauisch.

„Ich bin sehr international", behauptete ich. „_Konichiwa_."

Es gab noch ein bisschen Drumherum, aber das war im Prinzip das. Elliot und Begleitung verhandelten ein bisschen, wollten aber im Prinzip auch in den Feierabend und hatten keinen Grund, die Aussage der Frau anzuzweifeln, die einen Rekord an erlegten Schwarzmagiern hielt (was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch nicht wusste, mich aber auch nicht überrascht hätte). Sie verabschiedeten sich mit der distanzierten Höflichkeit rivalisierender Abteilungen, und Meadowes ging in der engen Passage zwischen Auto und Motorrad einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie vorbeizulassen.

Wir warteten schweigend, während die beiden über den Hof schritten und schließlich um die Ecke verschwanden. Irgendwo in einem Fenster über uns spielte MTV. Ich lehnte mich auf den Sitz meines Motorrads zurück und betrachtete Meadowes, die den Gehenden nachsah. Als sie den Hof betrat, waren mir lange Beine und durchtrainierte Hüften aufgefallen; ich hatte sie angesehen und _Frau _gedacht, nicht _Soldatin_. Sie trug nicht dieses Uniformding, sondern Bluejeans, eine weiße Bluse und eine Jeansjacke. Trotz aller Nachteile von Neonlicht wirkten ihre Züge in Gelb getaucht echter, greifbarer, das Stahlblau ihrer Augen färbte sich Grün und wirkte magisch. Sie stand keinen Meter von mir entfernt. Sie roch nach Haarfestiger und Räucherstäbchen.

Als sie sich schließlich zu mir umsah, verging ein weiterer Moment des Schweigens. Unwillkürlich zählte ich Herzschläge. Einen. Zwei.

Ohne zu wissen, warum ich es tat oder was ich tat, umfasste ich ihre Taille, zog sie an mich und küsste sie.

* * *

Meadowes fühlte sich anders als jede Frau an, die ich kannte. 

Seit Amanda hatte ich mir nichts mehr aus Beziehungen gemacht (feste Freundinnen wurden irgendwann zum Störfaktor, bemerkten die Holzsplitter, die Vorsicht) und meine Bekanntschaften beiläufig in Kneipen ausgesucht. Neu war immer aufregend, und ich mochte neu - herauszufinden, was die eine Jeweilige von den anderen unterschied und für eine lange Nacht das Beste daraus zu machen. Mir gefiel das Gefühl fremder Haut unter meinen Fingern. Mir gefiel, noch nicht zu wissen, was genau unter dem Kleiderstoff verborgen lag. Eine Frau zu berühren, die man besser kannte als sich selbst, besaß einen eigenen Reiz, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er mir fehlte.

Anders bei Dorcas, die in meine Arme glitt und sich entspannte, als gehöre sie genau dorthin.

Ihre Hände glitten in meinen Nacken. Meine Finger strichen ihre Wirbelsäule hinab und umfassten ihre Taille. Meine Lippen fanden flüchtig ihren Hals, ihre Wange, ihre Lippen. Es war kein Filmkuss, bei dem Feuerwerke explodieren. Es war keine plötzliche Erleuchtung. Es war so selbstverständlich, dass ich keinen Reiz des Neuen empfand. Als hätte ich immer darauf gewartet. Sie schloss die Augen, seufzte leise und lehnte sich gegen mich, und sie war so anders als all meine anderen Frauen.

Ich spürte in ihrem Oberarm Muskeln, die mit meinen konkurrierten, und eine Leidenschaft, die zwischen Kampf und Sex nicht unterschied. Ihre Zunge fand meine, mein Gehirn schaltete ab, das Motorrad knarrte unter mir, als ich mit Dorcas obenauf darauf niedersank. Es war ein endloser und intensiver Kuss.

Das Licht flackerte und ging aus. Ich blinzelte.

„Sorry", murmelte Dorcas und fing meine Lippen wieder ein.

Es war wie nachhause kommen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verging; etwas wie das hier war mir nie zuvor passiert. Eine Frau, der ich niemals auf der Straße nachgesehen hätte, wurde zu einer Art Offenbarung und so weich und warm in meinen Armen. Ich hatte mich nie für einen Romantiker gehalten; vielleicht sollte ich umdenken.

Meine Hand glitt nach vorne und umfasste eine ihrer Brüste. Mein Daumen fand durch den festen Stoff der Bluse eine Brustwarze und spielte damit. Ein Schauder lief durch Dorcas' Körper; die Sensation echote in meinem Kopf, als erlebe ich sie selbst. _Telepathie_, sagte der Teil meines Gehirns, auf den ich nicht mehr hörte. Es fühlte sich nur noch wie _nah _an und wie _meins _und _zusammen_.

Ich knabberte an ihrem Schlüsselbein. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?", murmelte ich in ihr Ohr und grinste in ihren Nacken hinein. „Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere..."

„Granger... hat mich geschickt... Tipp aus dem Ministerium... appariert..." Ihre Stimme verklang. Sie leckte an meinem Ohrläppchen, und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, wie gut mir das gefiel.

„Gott", wisperte ich und versuchte, nicht zu schaudern. „Ich mag Magie."

Eine Sekunde verging. Das Dorcas-Echo verschwand aus meinem Kopf, die Frau hielt in der Bewegung inne und löste sich schließlich langsam von mir. Als ich die Augen öffnete, war sie ein paar Zentimeter von mir entfernt und sah mich durch die Dunkelheit an, als sei ich ein biblisches Wunder.

„Was?", fragte ich.

Keine Antwort. Ich hob die Hand, um ihren Nacken zu streicheln, doch sie hielt mich mit einer abwesenden Geste davon ab, als merke sie es gar nicht richtig. Noch immer waren ihre Augen auf mich fixiert. Unbehaglich verlagerte ich das Gewicht auf dem Sitz der Bimota, so dass das Leder meiner Hose zu eng an den falschen Stellen rieb, und suchte ihr Gesicht ab.

„Dorcas...?" Sie _hieß _doch Dorcas?

„Das hier", sagte die Aurorin so leise und intensiv, als beschwöre sie eine Schlange. „ist niemals passiert. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Es ist nie passiert."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, und schloss ihn wieder. Ich sah die Ernsthaftigkeit und Dringlichkeit der Bitte, auch wenn ich sie nicht verstand. Instinktiv wartete ich auf dieses magische Kribbeln in meinem Kopf, doch es kehrte nicht zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte mich das.

„Okay", erwiderte ich.

Sie suchte mein Gesicht einen Moment lang ab, nickte dann. Wortlos drehte sie ab und schritt an den Autos vorbei und den Hof hinab. Kurz darauf war mir, als höre ich in der Ferne ein hallendes Ploppen. Erst Minuten später gelang es mir, meinen Helm vom Boden zu fischen, nach meinem Schlüssel zu suchen und mich auf den Weg in meine Wohnung zu machen. Meine Gedanken waren ein Durcheinander unbeantworteter Fragen und der lebhaften Erinnerung an Lippen, Hände, dieses Gefühl von Bestimmtheit und Richtigkeit wie...

Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Herrje.

Ich hatte mich schon einmal so gefühlt, aber nicht mit Amanda. Als ich in Sarajevo verwundet wurde und mit Wundbrand zurück in die Heimat flog, war ich im Helikopter einen Moment lang erwacht und hatte die vertraute Küste, die vertraute Vegetation von zuhause draußen gesehen, den Meergeruch von England aufgeschnappt. Wenn man angeschossen wird, denkt man, dass man stirbt, aber wenn man nachhause kommt, ist alles gut.

Ich verwünschte, dass ich nie diese Supermarkt-Romane mit den bunten Covers gelesen hatte, denn mein Kopf schwamm, und ich kannte mich damit nicht aus, hatte keine Erklärungen parat, hatte keine Assoziationen zu diesem Gefühl außer Sex und Pornographie.

Dann jedoch betrat ich meine Wohnung, und alle Träume verpufften, als ich abwesend nach meinen Splittern sah und realisierte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Splitter 1 an der Tür lag an der richtigen Stelle. Splitter 2 und 3 wie gehabt auf den Fenstersimsen. Auf dem Regal, unverändert.

Die anderen drei in der Mitte des Zimmers hatte ein unachtsamer Fuß verrückt.

Jemand war in meine Wohnung eingebrochen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	6. Kapitel 6

**Papierkram: **_Nicht meins, alles Rowlings. _

_Ich muss mich wieder für eure Reviews bedanken. Es ist erstaunlich, wisst ihr. Die andere Fanfic, die ich update, dümpelt so im Nichts herum, und hier treffen Reviews eifrig ein. Bitte schreibt weiter welche - ADA tröstet mich sehr über „Flugträume" hinweg. _

_Das folgende Kapitel beinhaltet eine meiner persönlichen Lieblingsszenen (ich verrate mal nicht, welche, sonst sind eure Reviews nicht mehr objektiv ;-)). Also bin ich besonders gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. Habt Spaß! _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte ich damit, meine Wohnung nach Einbruchspuren abzusuchen. Ich überprüfte jede Schublade darauf, ob etwas fehlte oder sichtbar verrückt worden war, kontrollierte die Ordner mit den wenigen Finanzunterlagen, die ich besaß, sah mir jedes Stück Glas oder Staubfläche, das ich finden konnte, auf Abdrücke hin an, fand nichts. Ich warf Blicke aus dem Fenster, doch weder das Innenministerium, noch Dorcas Meadowes kehrten zurück. 

Ich schlief schlecht und träumte wirr von Zauberern und Motorrädern. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich früh und sah mir noch einmal die Position der Holzsplitter an, die ich markiert hatte. Es bestand kein Zweifel, ich hatte mir nichts eingeredet: Jemand war in meine Wohnung eingebrochen.

Ohne Umweg durch die Tür.

Ich überdachte meine Möglichkeiten, während ich am Kiosk an der Ecke Donuts und Bier kaufte. Ich hielt nach Verfolgern Ausschau, sah aber nichts.

Wenn ich davon ausging, dass mein Einbrecher nicht durch die Tür gekommen war, oder die Hälfte der Holzsplitter zurückgelegt und die andere Hälfte übersehen _und _keine Einbruchsspuren hinterlassen hatte, musste ich es mit magischen Einbrechern zu tun haben. Das schränkte die Auswahl einerseits ein; andererseits wusste ich nicht viel über die Zaubererwelt. Wie viele Zauberer kannte ich nicht, und wie viele Zauberer kannten _mich_?

Möglichkeit 1: Das Innenministerium hatte meine Wohnung durchsuchen lassen. Es hatte sicherlich Motive - ein einfacher Blick in meine Wohnung könnte mich verraten, wäre ich ein Zauberer. Andererseits ergab es keinen Sinn, zugleich in meine Wohnung einzudringen, mich festnehmen zu lassen _und _das Appartement in tadellosem Zustand zu verlassen. Wollten sie mich festnehmen, mussten sie nicht durchfegen. Oder hatten sie sich erst meine Wohnung angesehen und dann entschieden, mich anzusprechen?

Möglichkeit 2: Jemand aus dem Orden war der Täter, Potter hatte jemanden geschickt. Was konnte er gesucht haben? Hatte er mich im Verdacht, mit einer anderen Organisation, mit dem Innenministerium zusammenzuarbeiten, und hielt die Beschatter für eine Art Täuschung? Nicht wahrscheinlich, aber ich wusste zu wenig, um es beurteilen zu können. Versuchte er etwas über mich herauszufinden, das er noch nicht wusste? Was hatte ich zu verbergen, was konnte ihn interessieren?

Nur sechs Jahre MI-6 Sonderkommando.

Aber Potter verhielt sich nicht wie einer, der mich für eine Gefahr hielt. Wüsste er, dass ich mehr gelernt hatte, als Marschrationen einzuteilen, würde er mir dann wirklich so viel Bewegungsfreiheit lassen, wie ich besaß? Hätte er mich dann überhaupt rekrutiert? So verrückt konnte er nicht sein, es sei denn, er wollte mich gezielt aus diesem Grund. Ahnte er etwas, hatte ich mich irgendwie verraten? Der Mann vertraute mir nicht. Ich sah es in jeder seiner Bewegungen. Ich hörte die Lügen in jedem seiner Worte. Nicht jedes Ordensmitglied wusste bescheid, da war ich mir sicher - insbesondere Ginny erschien mir als recht ehrlich -, aber auch mit Lupin war doch etwas nicht ganz koscher. Meadowes' Verhalten am Vortag, was war außer dem Offensichtlichen zwischen uns passiert, was war mit ihr los?

Ich entschloss mich, Potter diesmal nichts zu sagen. Traf Möglichkeit 1 zu, so war ohnehin schon alles zu spät. Hatte jedoch der Orden meine Wohnung betreten, würde ich verdammt sein, wenn ich einen Vorteil verspielte.

Wenn Potter etwas von mir wissen wollte, warum zwang er es dann nicht einfach aus mir heraus und verzauberte danach mein Gedächtnis?

Oder hatte er das schon getan?

Alles hieran stank. Als ich später meine Maschine bestieg, folgte ich einem Impuls und bog in Newham nicht nach Osten in Richtung Grimmauldplatz, sondern nach Westen ab und fuhr zu meiner Schule.

* * *

Ich parkte einen Block entfernt und ging den Rest des Wegs zu Fuß, und das entpuppte sich als gute Idee. 

Als ich um die letzte Ecke bog und der Parkplatz sich vor mir auftat, klingelte es gerade zum Ende der zweiten Stunde. Flügeltüren sprangen auf, und Teenager in allen Formen und Größen strömten in den Hof. Ich hielt mich in einer Mauernische und starrte die beiden Männer an, die fünfzig Meter entfernt durch eine Türe traten, versunken in ein Gespräch.

Ashley erkannte ich natürlich überall: immer noch so groß und dürr wie letzte Woche. Er gestikulierte sparsam, während er sprach, vielleicht über ein Unterrichtsproblem oder über seine Tochter. Aus der Entfernung schwer zu erkennen, doch ich denke, er verdrehte die Augen und lachte.

Sein Begleiter war beinahe genauso groß wie er, hatte jedoch breitere Schultern und bewegte sich mit einer Art kontrollierter Eleganz, wie sie Leistungssport oder Kampfkunst lehren. Er trug braunes Haar in einem Zopf, einen Kinnbart, Jeans und weißes Hemd. In anderen Worten, er sah genauso aus wie ich.

In einem merkwürdigen Schauder verwehrte sich mein Gehirn jeder Art von Reaktion, weil es keine parat hatte.

Lupins Tochter ‚kümmerte sich darum', und sie war ‚sehr kompetent'? Kein Wunder, dass ich meinen dritten Beschatter niemals bemerkt hatte, wenn er beliebig seine Gestalt ändern konnte. _Wir stellen sicher, dass Sie Ihren Job zurückerhalten?_

Die beiden Männer verschwanden diskutierend durch eine andere Tür. Ich starrte ihnen noch ein paar Minuten lang nach. Als ich schließlich die Flucht ergriff, weigerte ich mich, mich auf dem Parkplatz nach dem perfekten Imitat meiner Bimota umzusehen, das ich dort mit Sicherheit finden würde.

Mein Gehirn sprang wieder an und entschloss sich zu etwas, das minutenlang an Panik grenzte. Ich wusste nicht, worauf ich mich zuerst konzentrieren sollte.

Dass Potter einen Doppelgänger auf meine Schüler losließ.

Wie einfach ich ersetzt werden konnte.

Welche Möglichkeiten solche... Illusionen, Verwandlungen den Zauberern eröffneten.

Was hier wirklich vorging.

Meadowes.

Als ich das Hauptquartier eine halbe Stunde später erreichte, hatte ich meine Ruhe wieder. Ich würde verdammt sein, wenn ich mir auch nur eine Blöße gab. Ich würde verdammt sein, wenn ich nicht herausfand, was zum Teufel hier vorging und was Potter wirklich von mir wollte.

Ich würde verdammt sein, wenn ich auch nur einem Ordensmitglied traute, Dorcas Meadowes inklusive.

* * *

Die Vorhalle lag verlassen da, bis auf einen jungen Mann, der unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat und ein Landschaftsgemälde studierte, als hätte er nichts Besseres zu tun. Er hatte gut Sitzfleisch und wirkte so nervös und blass wie jemand, der sich wirklich einen Schutzwall wünscht, wenn er das Haus verlässt, bevorzugt aus Büchern. 

„Hi", sagte er, als er mich bemerkte. „Sind Sie auch ein Neuer?" Seine Augen huschten so unruhig durch den Raum, als erwarte er, dass man ihn angriff. „Harry hat gesagt, dass er heute arbeiten muss, aber dass jemand uns abholt..."

Ich erklärte, dass ich schon ein paar Tage hier sei, und stellte mich vor.

„Neville Longbottom." Er schüttelte meine Hand. Ich beäugte ihn mit neuer Neugierde. Hätte es wirklich eine Prophezeiung über einen Retter der Zaubererwelt gegeben - was durchaus möglich war -, dann konnte Zaubererengland wirklich glücklich sein, dass es nicht diesen getroffen hatte. „Ähm, ich war früher schon im Orden, aber sie haben mich nach den Rebellionen nicht mehr gebraucht. Ich war in Hermines Team. Ich studiere alte Runen."

Ja, so sah er aus.

Ich unterbrach meine Musterung, weil Ginny das Foyer betrat. Sie trug ein Sommerkleid, das um ihre Beine wippte, und wurde dem Sekretärinnenklischee enthusiastisch gerecht. „Ah, da bist du ja, Neville. Mr. Carter, Harry ist heute nicht hier, aber Ron erwartet Sie in seinem Büro. Dort durch den Gang, zweite Tür."

Also verabschiedete ich mich und fragte mich, warum Potter für die Suche nach einem Grab einen Runenmann brauchte.

Ronald Weasley wirkte nicht außerordentlich begeistert, mich zu sehen. Er wies wortlos auf einen Stuhl und verbrachte eine Minute damit, etwas in seinem Computer einzutippen, das nach einem Formular aussah, bevor er sich entschied, mich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Dann beäugte er mich eine Sekunde lang unentschlossen.

„Dorcas Meadowes und Ian Rosenberg aus Wissenschaft und Recherche haben im Ministerium eine Bürgschaft für Sie unterschrieben, also geben Sie die beiden an, wenn Sie gefragt werden. Das Innenministerium hat seine Ermittlung jedenfalls auf Dorcas' Betreiben hin eingestellt. Sie sind jetzt als Zauberer in Kanada gemeldet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke, danke." Auch dafür, dass ich ihm eins übergebraten hatte, konnte mich der Mann erstaunlich schlecht leiden. Ich fragte mich, warum ich trotzdem das Gefühl hatte, dass von Weasley wenig Gefahr ausging. War er misstrauisch, weil er auch nichts wusste? „Ich schicke Miss Meadowes bei Gelegenheit einen Blumenstrauß."

Weasleys Blick verdüsterte sich. „Wir kümmern uns um Dorcas", erwiderte er kühl.

Oha. „Ach, ich dachte, sie sei auf Potters Befehl hin..."

Weasleys Miene fror ein. „Wir kümmern uns darum." Er erhob sich ruckartig. „Folgen Sie mir. Wir haben Ihnen ein Büro und einen Partner für Ihre Statistik zugeteilt."

Ich hätte nachfragen können, war aber nicht so dumm. Mein magischer Doppelgänger, der mein Leben führte, stand mir noch viel zu klar vor Augen. Wenn sie glaubten, dass ich mich mit Abfuhren zufrieden gab, konnte mir das nur von Nutzen sein. Wir würden sehen, was ich noch herausfinden konnte, indem ich mich verdammt gut umsah.

Weasley führte mich zu einem engen Büroraum im ersten Stock, der mit einem Doppelschreibtisch, zwei Computern und Regalen voller Nachschlagwerken ausgestattet war. Auf einem Fenstersims welkte eine einzelne Angelika vor sich hin. Auf einem der Stühle saß ein Mann, die Beine auf den Tisch gelegt, und las in einem _Terry Pratchett_. Als Weasley mich vorstellte und mit einem letzten misstrauischen Seitenblick verschwand, schüttelte er meine Hand.

„Altair Pepples. Oder nenn mich HAL." Er grinste.

„HAL?"

„Wie der Computer? Arthur Clarke. _Odyssee im Weltraum_?" Ich sah mit blanker Miene zurück. „Na, vergiss es. Setz dich und nimm dir 'nen Kaffee."

Altair Pepples war die unwahrscheinlichste Gestalt, die man in einem Geheimdienst erwarten würde - außer als Q in _James Bond_ Filmen, versteht sich. Er trug lange Wollpullover, hatte langes und verfilztes rotes Haar und eine unmöglich große Hakennase, die nach einem Bruch schief verheilt war. Seit einigen Jahren arbeitete er im Innenministerium als Tech-Support; nach der zweiten Rebellion hatte er sich aus der Zentrale versetzen lassen.

„Zwanzig Jahre als Auror, lauter tolle Medaillen, aber kein Arsch will mich im Orden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kaum bin ich da weg, steht plötzlich Potter bei mir vor der Tür und sagt, da ist ein Stift, erstell eine Statistik, und übrigens, ich bin jetzt dein Chef."

Ich goss mir einen Kaffee ein. „Ist das nicht ein Problem, gleichzeitig im Innenministerium und im Orden zu arbeiten?"

„Nah, das ganze Ministerium kann mich mal, vor allem auch Fudge. Ich sag dir eins, egal was Dorcas sagt, sie behandeln uns Auroren nur wie besseren Dreck. Wir gehen raus und räumen die Scheiße auf, die irgendwelche Idioten verbocken, und wofür? Ein paar Medaillen und nicht das geringste bisschen Loyalität. Schon mal von Black gehört?"

„Sirius Black?" Er nickte. „Ich hab ihn auf dem Wall gesehen."

„Wall der Helden, klar." Pepples schnaubte. „Mein Partner war er, Sirius, damals, als wir jung waren. Großartiger Auror. Mächtiger Telepath, auch furchtbar loyal - gegenüber Potters Vater, gegenüber den Chefs. Hat praktisch eigenhändig Mulciber gestellt, weil ich am Boden lag. Schon mal vom Häusereinsturz '82 in Manchester gehört?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, und er lachte kurz. „Das waren wir. Und wie auch immer - kaum ist Riddle erledigt, wird er angeklagt. Hochverrat, Spionage. Wir dachten uns alle, dass er für den Orden gearbeitet haben muss, klar, aber sie haben ihn trotzdem verurteilt, denn sie brauchten wirklich dringend _irgendeine _Schlagzeile, der Orden lag sowieso in Scherben. Stellt sich raus, als er schon lange tot ist, dass er unschuldig war. Das passiert mit loyalen Auroren." Mit seinem Kaffee prostete er mir zu. „Scheiß auf die Loyalität. Ich kann das Geld gebrauchen." Mit diesen Worten stellte er die Tasse ab und zog einen Zauberstab, die Augen auf seinem Rechner. „So. Und jetzt sehen wir mal, wie hoch wir dieses Baby übertakten können."

„Du wartest deinen Computer mit Magie?" Black war sehr schnell wieder vergessen.

„Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen?" Ihn schien zu begeistern, eine rhetorische Frage mit einem Zitat gekoppelt zu haben.

„_Star Trek_?", tippte ich.

„_Blade Runner_." Pepples grinste. „Viel lernen du musst noch, junger Padawan."

Ein paar Wochen später hatte ich _Matrix_ noch immer nicht gesehen, aber ich verstand ohne ein Blinzeln, warum es keinen Löffel gab.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich damit, gemeinsam mit Pepples an einer Statistik von schwarzmagischer Aktivität zu arbeiten. Ich würde morgens im Grimmauldplatz erscheinen und in der Küche eine Kanne Kaffee besorgen, um mich daraufhin in unserem Büro zu verschanzen und bis zum Abend Akten durchzugehen; Q nahm manchmal im Ministerium bezahlten Urlaub und stieß ansonsten gegen drei dazu. Wir bildeten ein gutes Team: Aus hunderten Beschreibungen von Kleinkriminalität, Körperverletzung und Affektmorden überall in England - die Potter wer-weiß-wo für uns auftrieb - sortierte ich die aus, deren Ursachen klar auf unmagische Motive zurückgeführt werden konnten, und Pepples überprüfte die restlichen auf schwarzmagische Ursachen. Hin und wieder würden wir eine Statistikerin aus Grangers Team um Hilfe bitten, doch den Großteil der Arbeit mit Zahlen erledigte für uns ein Computerprogramm. Unsere Zwischenberichte wurden an ein Team weitergereicht, das die Einzelfälle durchging und die Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt gewährleistete, meistens mithilfe telepathischer Magie - Gedächtnismodifikation. Unser Endergebnis würde bei der Suche nach Riddles Grab von Nutzen sein.

Bis wir dieses Endergebnis in den Händen hielten, konnten jedoch noch Monate ins Land ziehen. Wir kamen gut voran, doch Großbritannien ist eine verdammt große Insel mit einem ganzen Haufen motivloser oder ungelöster Kriminalität. Wegen des großen Gebiets und der hohen Fehlerquote mussten wir auch eine umso größere Menge an Fällen bearbeiten, um ein Ergebnis mit Aussagekraft zu erhalten. Als Leitwert diente uns die Kriminalitätsstatistik von Scotland Yard(die man ganz legal aus dem Internet ziehen konnte), mit der wir unsere Ergebnisse abglichen, um sicherzustellen, dass wir einer Gegend nicht versehentlich den Einfluss schwarzer Magie zuschrieben, obwohl dort ganz einfach die irische Mafia regierte. Wie lange wir brauchen würden, ließ sich nicht absehen.

In dieser Zeit bekam ich nicht so viel vom Rest des Ordens zu sehen wie ich mir wünschte. Ich beobachtete und speicherte, welche Information auch immer ich aufschnappen konnte, aber da kam nicht viel. Ich verlor kein Wort über den Einbruch oder über meinen Doppelgänger, lernte zwar im Zuhören mehr über Magie, hatte aber nicht viel davon. Man behandelte mich höflich und kollegial, bot jedoch von sich aus keine Informationen an. Wenn ich fragte, besaßen hochrangige Ordensmitglieder die Eigenschaft, das Thema zu wechseln, und die anderen hatten meistens nichts zu sagen, das mir auf meiner Mission weiterhalf. Ich traf Dorcas Meadowes ein paar Mal im Gang. Sie warf mir dann bohrende Blicke zu, als drohe sie wortlos mit Mord, oder ignorierte mich an anderen Tagen völlig, und ich konnte niemals anders, als ihr nachzusehen und sie anzustarren, als sei sie die göttliche Offenbarung. Auf ihre Beine unter dieser Uniform, da war ich mir sicher, traf das absolut zu.

Ich lernte ein paar rangniedere Mitarbeiter kennen, unterhielt mich mit Fred Weasley, der mit Longbottom in _Recherche _arbeitete, und mit ein paar der anderen Neuen. Anscheinend hatte Potter angefangen, alte Verbündete zu rekrutieren, als erwarte er für die nahe Zukunft viel Arbeit. Viele reagierten mit Erstaunen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ich ein Nichtmagischer war. So etwas habe es noch nie gegeben - aber sie seien sich ganz sicher, dass Potter es am Besten wisse.

„Komisch ist es ja schon", bemerkte Altair eines Tages zwischen zwei Fällen. „Ein Nichtmagischer im Orden, meine ich, nur für etwas Statistik. Naja, aber ich beschwer mich nicht. Du kapierst diesen Zahlensalat definitiv schneller als ich."

Und immerhin füllten sich nach und nach diese Lücken im Gesamtbild der Zaubererwelt. Ich erfuhr vor allem von Pepples alles Mögliche - Details vielleicht, die Potter lieber von mir fernhalten würde. Vielleicht hätte er trotz ihres Widerwillens besser daran getan, mir Meadowes zuzuteilen.

„Ach, der Orden konkurriert nicht nur mit Fudge, weil er ein Arsch ist oder weil das System es so vorsieht", setzte Altair mir auseinander, und ich vertrieb den Gedanken an Meadowes. Wie immer hielt der Zauberer sich an einer Kaffeetasse fest. „Tatsache ist, der Orden existiert, weil die Zaubererwelt geheim ist, und deshalb ist er strikt dafür, dass sie so bleibt. Klar so weit?"

„Klar", antwortete ich. „Ist das eine politische Linie?"

„Genau das. Wir nennen solche Leute separatistisch oder konservativ. Eine Menge Leute sind ganz verliebt in ihre Tradition, also sind die meisten hier separatistisch, mit Ausnahme der Partei, zu der Fudge gehört, nämlich der ASPE."

„ASPE?"

„Anti-Separatismus Partei England. Regionale Version einer internationalen Bewegung, die die Verschmelzung der Zaubererwelt mit der restlichen Welt propagiert. Predigt das I-A Prinzip: Integration und Assimilation. Ein paar hier finden die Idee ganz großartig. Und sollte Fudge es je zum Premier schaffen, ist es ja nicht so, als würde er an die nichtmagischen Türen klopfen und ‚Hallo, da bin ich!' rufen, das kann er nicht. _Aber _er würde eine Stimme in den internationalen Integrationskomitees erhalten, denen die Entscheidung obliegt, er würde alliierte und schwache Nationen unter Entscheidungsdruck setzen, und nur Gott weiß, welche Änderungen er sich in Sachen Innere Sicherheit ausdenkt. Er macht einem Haufen Leuten hier wahnsinnige Angst."

„Was hat seine Haltung gegenüber den Nichtmagischen mit seiner Terrorismuspolitik zu tun?"

Altair schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich rede nicht von Terrorismus", erwiderte er. „Ich rede von Volkspropaganda. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass 24 Zauberergesellschaften sich zwei Jahrtausende lang immer wieder für die Abspaltung _entschieden_ haben, ganz aus Zufall?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Mein Fall von häuslicher Gewalt in Princeton war vergessen. „Du willst damit sagen..."

„Ich will damit sagen, dass die Ministerien dafür _sorgen_, dass wir es nicht anders wollen. Sieh dich doch um." Er gestikulierte mit seiner Tasse. „Alles hier wird kontrolliert - jeder Kontakt zwischen Zauberern und Nichtmagischen wird genau überwacht, die Regierung sieht sich jeden ganz genau an, denn unter 1,2 Millionen englischen Zauberern muss nur _ein einziger_ Idiot daherkommen, und unser Geheimhaltungssystem verpufft zu einer netten Theorie. Und Völker als Ganzes sind dumm, Jason, manipulierbar wie Kinder, wenn man weiß, wie man es anstellen muss. Wir erinnern sie in unseren Geschichtsbüchern an die richtigen Vorfälle, setzen in unserer Presse den richtigen Ton, bläuen ihnen ein, dass die Nichtmagischen böse sind und uns alle ganz bestimmt vernichten wollen, und _tada_, die Anti-Separatisten verlieren an Stimmen. Und solange wir den Anschein von Pressefreiheit aufrechterhalten, den Anschein von Demokratie, wird sich niemand je darüber beschweren, denn sie halten es für ihre eigene Idee."

Mein Magen kribbelte. „Totale Kontrolle." Mein limbisches System entschloss sich, das Koffein jetzt in Adrenalin umzusetzen. „Aber warum ist Fudge dann ein Problem?"

„Normalerweise wäre er keins." Altair ließ sich Zeit, seine Tasse zu leeren. „Es ist nur so, dass zurzeit niemand sonst zur Wahl stünde, würde Rockhead die Lady Di-Nummer abziehen. Die Konservatisten hält nur noch er zusammen, die Fundamentalisten haben durch Riddle ihre Glaubwürdigkeit verloren. Wir sind nur eine Million. Wir haben nur drei relevante Parteien und keine nennenswerten Parteilosen mehr, nicht mehr seit Moody in Rente und Fletcher an den Gamot gebunden ist."

Ich ließ mir das einen Moment lang durch den Kopf gehen. Potters energische Politik gegen Fudge, die Verbissenheit der hochrangigen Ordensmitglieder erschien mir plötzlich in einem ganz neuen Licht. Wie immer ging es also hauptsächlich um Politik.

„Was spricht dagegen", fragte ich schließlich langsam. „die Zaubererwelt gegenüber den Nichtmagischen zu outen? Ihr seid doch nicht in Gefahr. Mit euren Waffen könnt ihr euch zu Göttern ausrufen, wenn ihr das wollt."

Altair wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich. „Und genau da liegt das Problem, nicht wahr?"

Erkenntnis begann zu dämmern.

„Sie..."

„Sie beschützen nicht die Zauberer vor der nichtmagischen Welt", stimmte der Zauberer zu. „Sie beschützen die Nichtmagischen vor den Zauberern. 1,2 Millionen Zauberer ergeben 36.000 Personen mit einem IQ unter 70, 12.000 mit Schizophrenie, über 7.000 mit schwarzmagischer Vorgeschichte, und das ist ohne Dunkelziffern. Unzählige sind vorgestraft. Nimm den Zauberern den Glauben weg, dass sie in Gefahr sind, gib ihnen Zeit um Möglichkeiten zu entdecken - ein Jahrzehnt Maximum, dann ist der dritte Weltkrieg vorbei, und wir sind alle tot." Altair sah mich bedeutungsvoll an. „Willst du immer noch Fudge im Amt?"

Ich musste nicht antworten.

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	7. Kapitel 7

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. __Mir gehört nichts, und ich verdiene kein Geld. Weder hiermit, noch sonstwie. Traurig, aber wahr._

_So viele Reviews! Vielen Dank. Ihr habt vielleicht gemerkt, dass ich letzte Woche nicht online war, weshalb ich nicht hochgeladen habe und leider auch dieses Mal keine Reviews beantworten konnte. Ich dachte mir, ich mach lieber fix mit dem neuen Kapitel weiter. _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel, und sagt mir eure Meinung :-). _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

Das Haupttelefon klingelte, aber außer mir war niemand im Foyer. Ich wartete einen Moment, zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern und nahm ab. 

„Potter Residenz, Yorkshirestraße 12, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Man nannte hier nicht seinen Namen. Es stand sogar im Handbuch (ja, es gab ein Handbuch, und ja, ich hatte es gelesen).

„Guten Abend, mein Lieber", zwitscherte eine Frauenstimme, die mir nicht bekannt vorkam. „Ist mein Junge im Haus?"

„Das kommt darauf an, wer Ihr Junge ist, Ma'am."

„Oooh, Sie müssen neu sein." Ma'am lachte ein gebrechliches Lachen. Ich stellte sie mir mit einem Dutt aus sehr wenigen verbliebenen weißen Haaren vor. „Gefällt Ihnen das Haus?"

Ich schenkte dem Portrait der alten Mrs. Black einen Blick, das mich niederstarrte, als hätte sie etwas persönlich an mir auszusetzen. „Es ist sehr hübsch, Ma'am."

„Oh, ich finde es ein wenig dunkel. Ich sage Hermine immer, sie soll hellere Gardinen kaufen, aber Sie kennen ja die Jugend, sie sei ja nicht verantwortlich, sie sei ja mit der Universität beschäftigt, aber wer sollte denn dann verantwortlich sein, hm, mein Harry sicher nicht, nein, mein Harry ist ja ein Auror und der Leiter des… nun, Sie wissen schon was, er kann sich ja nicht um die Gardinen kümmern, nein, mein Harry nicht…"

Es klickte. Ich warf im selben Moment einen Blick auf den Dienstplan der Hausbewohner, als das Ziel meiner Suche um die Ecke wetzte, mit den Lippen ein wortloses ‚Danke' nachformte und mir den Hörer aus der Hand nahm.

„Tante Petunia?", fragte Potter atemlos. „Tante Petunia. Ja, natürlich hab ich mit Dudley gesprochen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du die Durchwahl benutzen sollst…"

Ich setzte den Weg in den Feierabend fort und dachte mir meinen Teil über Teile der Zaubererwelt, über die ich gar nichts wissen wollte.

* * *

„Also gut", verkündete Altair, während er den letzten Pin auf der Landkarte befestigte. „Das _magnum opus _ist bereit." 

„_Vivat, crescat, floreat_." _Möge es leben, wachsen, blühen._

„Amen." Altair lachte. „Du sprichst Latein wie ein Zauberer, Mann."

Mit einem gewissen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit traten wir zurück, um die übergroße Karte Großbritanniens an unserer Bürowand anzusehen. Es war drei Wochen nach unserem Eintritt in den Orden; wir hatten gerade die ersten bestätigten Tatorte markiert. Es handelte sich nur um eine Handvoll, doch wir hatten uns eingearbeitet und waren bereit, die Sache auszubauen.

In meinen ersten Wochen in der Zaubererwelt war nach dem anfänglichen Drama erst einmal wenig passiert, das ich mitbekam. Ich hatte einen Großteil der Zeit alleine oder mit Pepples in unserem Büro verbracht und Polizeireporte abgearbeitet, bis sich ein erstes Gefühl von Routine einschlich. Ich hatte Zeit im Orden verbracht, mich mit Mitarbeitern aller Ränge unterhalten, das Haus und ein paar Teile der Zaubererwelt kennengelernt. Ich hatte von der Sorge der Zaubererwissenschaft erfahren, die befürchtete, dass telepathische Talente langsam ausstarben, da die letzten großen Telepathen kinderlos gestorben waren. Ich lernte, dass es keine Verwandlungsmagie, aber täuschend echte Illusionsmagie gab - und verschwieg, dass ich sie bereits quasi am eigenen Leib beobachtet hatte - und warf ein oder zwei Blicke in das Tranklabor im Erdgeschoss.

Mir wurden langsam die inneren Strukturen des Ordens vertraut. Ich erfuhr, dass Potter das Gebäude von seinem Patenonkel geerbt hatte, dass es seit über einer Dekade als Hauptquartier diente und von Potter, Granger, Ron und Ginny Weasley bewohnt wurde, die auf diese Weise einen Bereitschaftsdienst unter sich teilten. Ron Weasley warf mir noch immer misstrauische Seitenblicke zu, Kingsley Shacklebolt begann mich jedoch im Korridor mit knappem Nicken zu begrüßen. Granger hinterließ für mich Kaffee in der Küche. Lupin lud mich mal auf ein Fußballspiel ein. Der Mann war eine brütende Präsenz, die ab und zu ein Bier gebrauchen könnte, aber er besaß eine phantastische Großbildleinwand und huldigte dem richtigen Verein.

„Lupin", hatte Pepples mal gesagt und dabei bedauernd den Kopf geschüttelt. „Ich kenn ihn nicht gut, aber er ist 'ne arme Sau. Einer von denen, die alles verloren haben - praktisch jeden, der ihm nahe stand. Aber er hat noch eine Tochter, die ziemlich heiß ist. Variabel heiß, wenn du weißt, was ich meine." Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Wir sollten sie _Mystique_ nennen."

Zu meinem Schock erkannte ich die Anspielung auf _X-Men_. Ansonsten dachte ich daran, wie ich mich selbst an Ashley D'Ancantos Seite beobachtet hatte, und fand daran rein gar nichts heiß.

Dorcas Meadowes sah ich nur auf Ordenstreffen.

Am Erwähnenswertesten war an diesen drei ersten Wochen, dass Potter mir vorschlug, selbst ein Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz zu beziehen. Genug Gästezimmer stünden leer; ihm gefiele die Frequenz nicht, mit der sich offizielle Stellen für mich interessierten. Da das genau zweimal vorgekommen war und es sich in einem Fall um den Orden gehandelt hatte, hielt ich das milde gesagt für den ersten wirklich offensichtlichen Vorwand, beschwerte mich jedoch nicht und versprach, dass ich das Zimmer ab und zu in Anspruch nehmen würde. Eine der obersten Regeln der Infiltration lautet natürlich _Dring so tief ein, wie du nur kannst_. Eine vergrabene Bombe macht mehr kaputt als eine, die auf der Oberfläche explodiert, und dass Potter mich dann besser im Auge hatte, konnte ich verkraften. Er war derjenige, der etwas verbarg; ich versteckte bislang nur Gedanken.

Andere Dinge geschahen überall um uns herum, von denen ich erst viel später erfuhr und in manchen Fällen sogar auch der Orden.

Beispielsweise muss es Cornelius Fudge vom Innenministerium in dieser Zeit gelungen sein, seinerseits einen Spion aus dem Orden für sich zu rekrutieren. Ihm musste hart aufgestoßen sein, dass es Potter gelungen war, eine kanadische Staatsbürgerschaft für mich zu fälschen - er musste sich denken können, dass es ein Trick war, den er nicht beweisen konnte, denn der Mann war ja nicht dumm. Ein Spion im Orden war natürlich völlig illegal, aber andererseits beschäftigte Potter auch Pepples, der sich theoretisch gar nicht hier befinden durfte. Für lange Zeit sollte niemand im Orden etwas von Fudges Schritt ahnen, aber es würde auch erst sehr viel später wichtig werden.

Ich versuchte, Dorcas auf dem Gang abzufangen. Es knisterte wie winzige elektrische Schläge, als ich ihren Arm umfasste, doch sie machte sich los, als fürchte sie, sie könne sich verbrennen. Eine Frau wie sie musste keine Brandverletzungen fürchten. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie mich mit einer Geste in die nächste Wand schleudern könnte, wenn sie mich loswerden wollte. Sie tat nichts dergleichen.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Das ist keine gute Idee." Und sie schritt den Gang hinab, als kenne sie mich nicht. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zurück in mein Büro zu gehen und weiter Zeit mit Statistiken totzuschlagen, ohne etwas zu erfahren, das mir weiterhalf. Derweil versuchte ein Teil meines Gehirns dem anderen zu erklären, dass Mätzchen mit einer Frau im Orden eine ganz blöde Idee wären, aber die Libido hörte beharrlich weg.

Ich fragte mich, wie Dorcas' Verhalten ins Bild passte. Ich konnte nicht umhin zu vermuten, dass sie etwas über Potters Pläne wusste.

Es war jedenfalls an einem Mittwoch, als Altair und ich unsere Karte entrollten, unsere ersten bestätigten Fundorte markierten und auf das Boot zu sprechen kamen.

* * *

Ein paar der Stabsmitglieder hatten sich den Nachmittag freigemacht, um sich unsere ersten Ergebnisse vortragen zu lassen. Sie behaupteten, sie benötigten einen besseren Überblick über unsere Vorgehensweise, doch Pepples verdrehte hinter Potters Rücken die Augen und deutete an, dass man Neumitglieder einfach im Auge behielt. 

Mit Potter, Granger und Lupin in das Büro gedrängt war das Zimmer definitiv überfüllt. Ich hatte meinen Stuhl an Granger abgetreten, lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und überließ Pepples das Reden, während er unsere Methode vortrug, die Problematik unserer Auswahlverfahren beschrieb und sich Grangers kritischen Zwischenfragen stellte, die beunruhigend viel über Statistik wusste. Schließlich trug er als Beispiel einige Fälle vor: plötzliche Ausbrüche von Demenz bei älteren Bewohnern eines Dorfs in den schottischen Lowlands, eine unerklärliche Panik in einem Kaufhaus in Bath, ein paar üble Fälle häuslicher Gewalt in der Gegend von Exmoor.

Im Folgenden kam die Reihe an mich, und ich erläuterte, unter welchen Kriterien ich entschied, ob Fälle aus unserem Raster fielen oder als potentiell schwarzmagisch an Pepples weitergereicht werden mussten.

„Insbesondere das Verhalten von Massen ist schwierig zu beurteilen, denn es ist in der Mehrzahl aller Fälle atypisch und spontan, und neigt generell zu Eskalation", erklärte ich in Bezug auf die Kaufhauspanik und zitierte ein sozialpsychologisches Lexikon. „Allerdings kommt es offensichtlich nur ausgesprochen selten zu echten Massenpaniken - ich glaube, wir hatten seit dem Hooligan-Skandal keine mehr in der Presse. Deshalb ist es grundsätzlich jeder Fall, in den Massen verwickelt sind, wert, an Pepples weitergereicht zu werden. Unser Problem sind eher kleine Fälle. Häusliche Gewalt - ist es schwarze Magie oder war der Ehemann sauer? Wir können es nicht wissen, und jeder Fall ist immer einzigartig." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zurzeit beiße ich mir die Zähne an einem Boot aus."

„An einem Boot?", wiederholte Potter skeptisch.

„Fischerboot." Ich griff nach der Mappe, die meine aktuellen Fälle enthielt, und blätterte zur richtigen Stelle. „In der Nordsee ist vor drei Tagen ein Krabbenfischer gekentert", erklärte ich währenddessen. „Heutzutage kentern Fischerboote nicht mehr einfach so, aber in Helmsdale beherrscht gerade irgendeine Regionaltragödie die Presse, deshalb kam es nur in einer Randbemerkung in die Zeitung. Hier." Ich hatte die Stelle gefunden. „Gängiger Bautyp, fünf Mann Besatzung. Gegen neun Uhr zwanzig wurde ein Notruf aufgezeichnet, aber er ergab keinen Sinn und der Kontakt brach ab. Die Küstenpolizei traf gegen neun Uhr vierzig bei den Koordinaten ein, aber kein Boot war in Sicht. Einen Tag später wurden Wrackteile an einer völlig anderen Stelle angespült, die Besatzung wird noch vermisst."

Ich schloss die Akte und sah hoch, nur um von vier Personen angestarrt zu werden, die alle sehr abrupt zu mir aufgesehen hatten. Ich stellte die offensichtliche Frage.

„Was?"

Pepples fing sich als erstes. „Was sind die Koordinaten des Funkrufs?", fragte er. Neben ihm schloss Lupin den Mund.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, öffnete erneut die Akte und las sie ab.

„Oh je", hauchte Granger.

„Das sind die Koordinaten von Askaban", stellte Pepples fest.

Das schien für jeden außer mir offensichtlich zu sein, aber ich kam nicht zu Fragen. Potter war bereits in Bewegung. „Warum hat mir das nicht schon die Zentrale gemeldet?" Herausfordernd streckte er die Hand aus, und ich gab ihm das Blatt. „Wir setzen das hier später fort. Remus..."

„Ich alarmiere sofort das Ministerium", unterbrach der Zauberer ihn. Stühle rückten. Sekunden später waren nur noch Pepples und ich im Raum. Selbst Pepples hatte zu seinem Mantel gegriffen, ließ ihn jedoch kopfschüttelnd los. Ich erkannte den Reflex und hätte mit ihm sympathisiert, hätte ich die geringste Ahnung gehabt, was vorging.

Nur ein weiterer Grund, aus dem es Quatsch war, einen Nichtmagischen zu beschäftigen. Ich schloss den Mund und öffnete ihn wieder.

„Ich nehme an, Askaban ist das Gefängnis", sagte ich. Ich hatte mit dem Bericht der Küstenwache gearbeitet, der auch eine Satellitenaufnahme der Gegend enthielt, und wusste, dass an der Stelle gar nichts außer Wasser lag.

„Japp."

„Also befürchtet ihr was? Dass die Küstenwache bei der Suche auf eine Insel stoßen könnte, die es offiziell nicht gibt?"

„Was? Quatsch. Alles da oben ist magisch gesichert." Pepples blinzelte irritiert. „Sie machen sich natürlich über die Dementoren Sorgen. Wissenschaft und Recherche befürchten schon eine Weile, dass das Riddle-Problem sie aufscheuchen könnte."

Ich erstarrte. Und wiederholte sehr langsam. „Es _gibt_ Dementoren?" Warum erfuhr ich das erst jetzt?

„Natürlich."

„Ich dachte, dass es keine magische Lebewesen gibt."

„Dementoren sind keine Lebewesen, sie sind das genaue Gegenteil davon." Altairs Blick verdüsterte sich. „Sie bestehen aus so dicht gebündelter schwarzer Magie, dass sie eine Art von Bewusstsein entwickeln - sozusagen das Negativ von Leben. Und wenn wir Pech haben, hat eine magische Entladung auf Askaban sie heiß gemacht, dann greifen sie garantiert mehr als ein Fischerboot an. Hoffen wir, dass die Warnung nicht zu spät kommt."

Natürlich kam sie zu spät.

* * *

Die Insel Askaban - damals noch schottisch ‚Stanehyve' - wurde um 800 n.C. zum ersten Mal urkundlich erwähnt und verschwand im 16. Jahrhundert vom nichtmagischen Angesicht der Erde. Sie ‚versank' während eines Sturms im Meer und wird seitdem von komplizierten illusorischen und telepathischen Zaubern geschützt, die Seefahrer verwirren. Moderne Seekarten verzeichnen dort gefährliche Untiefen, denen niemand zu nahe kommen will. 

Die Geschichte erinnert nicht grundlos an Atlantis, das übrigens im Schwarzen Meer liegt.

Der ursprüngliche Verwendungszweck der Zauberer für Stanehyve ist nicht mehr bekannt (vermutlich hatte er mit einem der Kriege der Zaubererorden zu tun). Die Insel lag im Besitz eines Ordens, der später mit dem Ministerium verschmolz. Sie wurde damals hauptsächlich als Reservat für Dementoren benutzt, wenn sie nicht in Kriegen gebraucht wurden.

Dementoren waren damals so unkontrollierbar, wie sie es heute noch sind. Wie schwarze Löcher werden sie von heller Magie angezogen, die sie in sich aufnehmen wie Nahrung - man romantisiert das geschmacklos und nennt es ‚Kuss'. Und lässt man sie nicht regelmäßig auf den Feind los, wird ihr Trieb nicht regelmäßig befriedigt, so kann selbst der größte Zauberer sie nicht auf der Insel halten. Die Zauberer des Barock hatten ein Problem, aber sie waren auch nicht zimperlich.

Wenn man Kriegsgefangene auf der Insel absetzte, lösten sich zwei Probleme auf einmal. Und so entstand das Gefängnis.

Gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts war das Ordenssystem durch das heutige semidemokratische Ministerium ersetzt worden. Askaban wurde industrialisiert und erhielt ein echtes Gefängnis. Auroren wurden abgestellt, um sicherzustellen, dass der Kuss nur noch erfolgte, wenn er sollte. Im Zuge der Menschenrechtsbewegung der Sechziger wurde Askaban erneut modernisiert. Die Zellen erhielten Toiletten und ordentliche Betten. Gemeinschaftsduschen, eine Bibliothek und eine hochmoderne Krankenstation wurden installiert, es gab Vergünstigungen bei guter Führung, Beschäftigungsmaßnahmen und das Recht auf Besuche und Post. Niemand setzte sich dem Vorwurf der Barbarei aus. Anstatt in einem Kerker und ganz schnell, verrotteten sie jetzt langsam und qualvoll auf frisch gefegtem Linoleum.

Es gab sogar ein kleines Fußballfeld im Hof.

* * *

„Wir haben ein Problem", sagte Potter am Morgen in der Küche. Ich holte mir dort wie jeden Morgen einen Kaffee ab und überflog die Zeitung, die irgendjemand liegenlassen hatte. Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger waren da und diskutierten Brautkleider. 

Potter war gerade von seiner Nachtschicht in der Zentrale zurückgekehrt und hatte sich auf dem Weg ins Bett befunden, als das Telefon klingelte. Ich hatte durch die Tür gesehen, dass er zuhörte und nur drei- oder viermal scharfe Fragen stellte. Als er zurück in die Küche kam, war er blass und angespannt.

„Askabans Wachen haben die Kontrolle über die Dementoren verloren. Der ganze Schwarm hat die Insel verlassen und ist ins Landesinnere unterwegs. Geht die Notfallliste durch und wartet auf Anweisungen von Shacklebolt oder Ron. Ich muss zurück in die Zentrale."

„Warte!", hatte Ginny ihm nachgerufen. „Was meinst du, Askaban verlassen? Was ist mit den Wachen? Mit den Häftlingen?"

„Nichts mehr. Sie sind geküsst oder tot", antwortete Potter und war verschwunden.

Ich erfuhr später, dass sich auf Askaban hundertvier Gefangene befunden hatten, sechzehn Wärter, ein Hausmeister, ein Koch, ein Arzt und ein fünfköpfiges technisches Team. Die Gefangenen setzten sich aus vierundzwanzig Kriegsverbrechern zusammen, achtzehn Mördern, zweiundsechzig Gewaltverbrechern, Dieben und Sexualdelinquenten mit Haftstrafen unter fünf Jahren. Über dreißig wären im nächsten Jahr entlassen worden. Fast ein Drittel war weiblich. Drei waren noch keine zwanzig Jahre alt, siebenundzwanzig über sechzigjährig. All diese Personen waren jetzt nicht ganz tot, aber wenn sie noch ein Bewusstsein besaßen, dann wünschten sie sich, dass sie es wären.

Die Dementoren hatten hundertachtundzwanzig Personen geküsst.

Als Potter verschwand, schweifte mein Blick zum Datum der Zeitung - es war der fünfte Oktober 2003. Ich verinnerlichte es. Es war die Sorte Datum, nach der man in ein paar Jahren in Allgemeinwissensquizzen fragen würde.

* * *

Meine anspruchsvollste Aufgabe an diesem fünften Oktober war das Zubereiten von Tee, während Auroren nach überall in England ausrückten und einen Schwarm von Dementoren suchten, der vielleicht zusammenblieb und vielleicht nicht, und vielleicht Nahrung suchte oder nicht, und wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. 

Im Orden wuselte Geschäftigkeit. Wie Lemminge trafen von allerorten Ordensmitglieder ein. Außendienstler, denen ich noch nie zuvor begegnet war, nahmen Plätze an Telefonen im Briefingraum ein, ließen sich von Lupins Assistenten herumscheuchen. Sogar seine Tochter - ein hübsches Mädchen mit herzförmigem Gesicht und dunklen Haaren - tauchte auf, holte Befehle ein, verschwand, ohne mir auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Wer im Ministerium oder im Krankenhaus arbeitete, verließ den Orden und tauchte bis in die späte Nacht nicht mehr auf, nur Weasley apparierte mehrmals ins Foyer und wieder hinaus und stimmte über Lupin Ordens- und Aurorenarbeit miteinander ab.

Sie erwarteten alle die Nachricht weiterer Opfer auf dem Festland. Keine kam.

Sie seien auf den Ozean entkommen, wurden erste Spekulationen gegen Mittag laut. Nur das erkläre, warum sich keine Spur von ihnen finden ließe.

Definitiv in Richtung Landesinneres, zerschlug sich die Vermutung in einem Anruf Shacklebolts zwei Stunden später. In der Gegend von Helmsdale seien zwei nichtmagische Opfer aufgetaucht - oder nicht ganz so nichtmagisch, wie es aussah, sonst hätten die Dementoren sie ignoriert. Sichtungen des Schwarms in Küstennähe. Gedächtniszauberei sei bereits im Gang.

Gegen vier brach Potter mit Shacklebolt nach Askaban auf, um den Schaden zu übersehen. Die Evakuierung war zu diesem Zeitpunkt abgeschlossen. Potter kehrte danach kurz in den Orden zurück, blass und verschlossen, trank einen Tee und apparierte zurück in die Zentrale.

Ich fragte mich, ob er sich verantwortlich fühlte.

Es sah danach aus, als seien die Dementoren ganz einfach weg.

* * *

Weasley stand auf dem Balkon und rauchte, als ich für frische Luft in die Dämmerung trat. Er nahm mich mit einem widerwilligen Nicken zur Kenntnis. Seine Aurorenroben waren schlammverschmiert. 

„Sie haben zwei zurückgeholt, falls es Sie interessiert", sagte er in einem Ton, als ringe seine Abneigung gegen mich mit dem Grundsatz, dass gute Nachrichten übermittelt werden mussten.

„Wer hat wen was?", erwiderte ich verwirrt.

„Zwei der Geküssten sind wieder aufgewacht", sagte Weasley langsam, als spreche er mit einem Kind. „Sie haben sich erholt."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist?"

„In einem von hundert Fällen." Er sah seine Kippe an, als versuche er zu entscheiden, ob er sich einen weiteren Zug leisten konnte. Er warf sie zu Boden und drückte sie mit der Sohle aus. „Der Rest ist katatonisch oder tot. Die Ärzte erwarten, etwa die Hälfte im Laufe der Woche zu verlieren."

Ich stellte mir lange Bettreihen seelenloser Zombies vor, die mit leeren Blicken ins Nichts starrten und gemüseähnlich auf ihren Tod wartete. Ich fragte mich, ob die Krankenhäuser genug Betten hatten. Ich fragte mich, ob es besser war den Kuss zu überstehen oder nicht und wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke kam.

„Waren sie Häftlinge? Die beiden Überlebenden?", fragte ich, als Weasley schon halb zurück im Haus war.

Er hielt inne und warf mir einen Blick zu, der ihn verloren und jung wirken ließ. „Ein Techniker und ein Wachmann", antwortete er. „Die meisten Häftlinge werden sterben - sie waren dem Effekt schon zu lange ausgesetzt - kein Überlebenswille." Er verließ den Balkon, ohne sich umzusehen.

Kein Aspekt der Bücher, den ich in der Realität vermisst hätte. Unwillkürlich dachte ich an Sirius Black und fragte mich, wie viel er in dieser Welt mit Askaban zu tun gehabt hatte, aber als ich am nächsten Tag Lupin danach fragte, wurde er so blass, dass ich beschloss, nicht nachzuhaken.

Dem letzten Bericht an diesem Tag zufolge starben in den ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden zweiunddreißig Häftlinge.

* * *

In dieser Nacht nahm ich zum ersten Mal Potters Angebot in Anspruch, übernachtete im Gästezimmer und schlief unruhig. Der Tag hatte seinen Eindruck hinterlassen. Ich träumte vom Fernlicht des LKW, mit dem ich zusammenstieß, von Ärzten und piepsenden Maschinen im Krankenhaus, bis alles zusammenfloss und Dementoren durch die Korridore schwebten. Sie waren nicht, wie Rowling sie beschrieben hatte, und als ich schwer atmend erwachte, blieb nichts als schale Angst zurück. 

Am Morgen zog ich mich früh ins Büro zurück und versuchte es mit Kaffee, aber Pepples tauchte nicht auf, und die Arbeit ging alleine schleppend voran.

Gegen Mittag klopfte Lupin und teilte mir mit, dass Pepples temporär in ein Feldteam versetzt worden sei. Der Zauberer brachte mehr Kaffee mit, ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs nieder und öffnete eine Mappe. Die Koordination zwischen Orden und Zentrale liege aufgrund von Verfahrensproblemen kurzfristig brach, er sei beschäftigungslos und wolle meine Personalakte endlich auf den neusten Stand bringen. Nun, jeder hatte seine eigenen Verarbeitungsmechanismen. Ich tat ihm den Gefallen.

„Geburtstag ist der 13. September 1965?"

„Japp."

„Geburtsort ist Hartlepool?"

„Ja." Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Was war Ihre Quelle?"

Lupin sah flüchtig auf. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen. „Reservelisten."

Ich fragte mich, warum ich ihm nicht glaubte.

Eine Weile verging mit langweiligen Fragen. Lupin wirkte mitgenommen und betont gefasst. Ab und zu warf er mir Seitenblicke zu, die alles bedeuten konnten. Ich hätte mich gefragt, ob sie einen Hinweis darstellten oder ob er nach der Katastrophe in Askaban nur weniger bereit war, einem Nichtmagischen zu vertrauen, war aber zu erledigt für Spekulationen. Mit Alpträumen ging ich nicht gut um. Seit dem Motorradunfall hatte ich öfter welche, und heute gingen sie mit einem inneren Replay einher. Wirre Fetzen strichen an meinem inneren Auge vorbei und lenkten mich von den Fragen ab.

„College?"

„Ampleforth."

„Universität?"

„Sandhurst Academy und Cambridge."

„Abschluss in Cambridge?"

„Beim ersten Mal keiner, beim zweiten Mal Staatsexamen."

Der MI-6 hatte mich direkt nach dem Vordiplom abgezogen. Ich dachte flüchtig daran zurück und dann an die Insel Askaban. Ich hätte erwartet, dass es mich ärgerte, nicht draußen sein zu können und zu helfen - egal ob Zauberer oder nicht, da waren Menschen in Gefahr, und einst wäre ihr Schutz mein Job gewesen. Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass mich Vortag und Nacht nervös und rastlos zurückgelassen hatten - kein Stadium für Kämpfe gegen magisches Viehzeug, Zauberer oder nicht, und _das_ war, was mich irritierte.

Die Hände ruhig zu halten fiel mir schwer. Mit einem Finger zog ich den Rand der Kaffeetasse nach.

„Posten?"

„Gefechtsoffizier." Das war die offizielle Antwort.

„Rang vor der Kündigung?"

„Major."

„Sie wirken wie ein Mann, der sich lieber an einem Whiskey als an einem Kaffee festhalten würde."

Überrascht sah ich auf. Lupin hatte seine Mappe einen Moment lang vergessen und nickte mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln zu meiner Tasse. Mir fiel abrupt auf, dass ich den Mann nie zuvor lächeln gesehen hatte - merkwürdiger Zeitpunkt, um damit anzufangen.

„Hölle, ja", antwortete ich mit Nachdruck. „Auch zwei oder drei. Sie nicht?"

Einen Augenblick lang sah Lupin mich nur an. Sein Lächeln verschwand. Ein ernster Ausdruck glitt über seine Augen, der mir gar nicht gefiel.

„Was?", fragte ich.

Er räusperte sich. „Eine Frage, Mr. Carter, die nichts mit Ihrer Akte zu tun hat, sondern mit meiner Sorge um Sie." Die umständliche Formulierung wirkte steif. Wie um einen Punkt zu machen, schloss er seine Mappe. „Während unserer Fahrt zu Ihrem ersten Meeting war mir, als rieche ich eine Fahne. Haben Sie ein Alkoholproblem?"

Als Antwort sah ich ihn nur wortlos an. Ungläubig, was das anging. Ich war Lehrer an einer staatlichen Schule, ich war verdammt vorsichtig damit, dass sich kein Alkoholgeruch in meinem Kleidern festsetzte. Sicher, ich schlug ein Bier nicht aus, wenn Pepples oder Lupin selbst mir eins anboten, aber ich rührte während der Arbeit nichts an; ich war fragwürdig kompetent und paranoid, aber nicht dumm.

Die Schatten, der nach Askaban und einer schlechten Nacht über dem Orden hingen, nahmen in meinem Kopf eine dunklere Note an. Die Nachricht von so vielen Toten hatte mein Mitgefühl geweckt, und Sorge und Schock ausgelöst, normale Reaktionen bei solchen Katastrophen, und das Ereignis hätte mein Misstrauen und meine Zweifel an dieser Organisation vielleicht auch in den Folgetagen ein bisschen gedämpft - herrje, ich hatte sogar mit Weasley sympathisiert. Das war abrupt vorbei.

Ich sah Lupin ruhig und entschieden an.

„Ich bin Lehrer und war ein Soldat, Mr. Lupin. Ich trinke nicht. Ich mag Sie und will nicht damit aufhören, also werde ich vergessen, dass Sie diese Frage gestellt haben."

Lupin nickte langsam und akzeptierte die Antwort, aber meine Gedanken schweiften unwillkürlich zu jener Nacht mit dem Innenministerium zurück, dem Einbruch in meinem Appartement.

Ein paar Bier und eine Fahne machten noch keinen Verdachtsmoment. Scotchflaschen im Kühlschrank und Whiskeygläser in der Spüle vielleicht schon.

Hundertachtundzwanzig Opfer. Ich fühlte mich schäbig, weil ich mich auf meine eigenen Probleme konzentrierte.

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	8. Kapitel 8

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, inklusive aller Copyrights. Meine Behauptung, dass dem nicht so sei, weil Dumbledore ihr die Ideen telepathisch eingegeben habe, sind erstunken und erlogen. _

_Ich habe eine Ahnung, dass die meisten von euch letzte Zeit im Urlaub waren. Wenn ich damit richtig liege, hoffe ich, dass ihr einen schönen Urlaub hattet! Ich hatte keinen schönen Urlaub, ich lag am Wochenende kränkelnd im Bett, und Urlaub kann ich mir so was von gar nicht leisten. Tja. Niemand hat je behauptet, dass das Leben nicht gemein sei... wo war ich? Ach ja. Ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei euch allen für eure Reviews, die mich gleich beim Lesen wundersam kuriert haben :-). _

_Gefällt euch das folgende Kapitel? Lasst es mich wissen. Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

Nach einer Woche der Suche hatte der Orden noch immer keine Spur von den Dementoren gefunden. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass sich über hundert unkontrollierte, hungrige, magische Kreaturen so lange verstecken konnten, doch genau das war geschehen. Sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ministerium und Orden machte es gleichermaßen wahnsinnig. 

Während Altair und ich mit der Suche nichts zu tun hatten, sahen wir die Auswirkungen der Suche doch täglich im Hauptquartier mit an. Obwohl ich der einzige zu sein schien, der sich Zeit dafür nahm, konnte ich nicht umhin mich zu fragen, woher Potter schon vor Wochen gewusst hatte, dass er rekrutieren musste. Als er Pepples, Longbottom und einen Haufen anderer in den Orden holte und für sein Suchprogramm ‚Engelszunge' einzusetzen begann, hatte es für viele von uns noch nicht viel zu tun gegeben. Jetzt wurde jedoch jeder Mann gebraucht. Das Hauptquartier hatte sich in eine Einsatzzentrale verwandelt, in ein Bienennest, das zu jeder Tageszeit das Summen von Aktivität durchtränkte.

Ich ließ mir von Lupin, Ginny Weasley oder Altair erklären, worin die einzelnen Schritte der Suche bestanden, wenn ich es nicht selbst erriet. Rechercheteams konzentrierten sich jetzt darauf, so viel wie nur möglich über die magischen Wesen zusammenzutragen und zu erarbeiten, Zug- und Schwarmverhalten auszuwerten und nach Hinweisen auf ihre Aufenthaltsorte zu suchen; Longbottom suchte antike Texte auf Informationen über Dementoren ab. Grangers Wissenschaftsabteilung stellte Berechnungen über Mondphasen und arkane Energien an, glich astrologische Phänomene mit dementorischem Verhalten ab und warfen mit Zahlen um sich, die zu meiner Erleichterung nicht nur ich, sondern auch Altair nicht verstand. Auf offiziellem Wege über Lupin oder inoffiziellem Wege über Shacklebolt wurden Daten aus dem Ministerium und der Aurorenzentrale eingetrieben und in die Arbeit einbezogen. Zusätzlich zu den Anstrengungen der Auroren wurden Suchtrupps im Orden ausgeschickt, die allen Arten von Spuren nachgingen, Stichprobenuntersuchungen durchführten und unter dem Einsatz größter Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nach Dementoren Ausschau hielten, denn für den Umgang mit den Wesen waren nur wenige wirklich qualifiziert - und von der einzigen ausgebildeten Wachmannschaft war eine Schicht in Askaban gestorben. Sie holten, hörte ich, einen aus der anderen Schicht in den Orden.

Dieser Tage waren es vor allem die wenigen Auroren des Ordens, die noch müder und erschöpfter durch die Gänge zogen als sogar das Management. Sie konnten ihre Schichten nicht so frei planen wie normalerweise, wurden gleichermaßen von Zentrale und Orden beansprucht und erledigten Aufgaben oft doppelt; im Falle von Potter und Weasley schien es keine Freizeit mehr zu geben, denn nachhause kommen war für sie dasselbe wie den Orden zu betreten. Ich sah ihre Professionalität jetzt öfter von ihnen abfallen, sah Potter oft gähnend und mit wildem Haar von seinen Zimmern zu seinem Büro und wieder zurück schlafwandeln, hörte Weasley und Granger mehr als einmal lautstark in ihren Zimmern streiten. Einmal fand ich Weasley vor einem wichtigen Meeting schlafend auf der Couch seines Büros. Ich brachte ihm Kaffee; ich glaube, danach konnte er mich etwas besser leiden.

Mein eigener Arbeitsaufwand stieg, denn bereits zwei Tage nach dem Zwischenfall hatte Pepples sich und seine Aurorenfähigkeiten den Suchtrupps zur Verfügung gestellt, die jeden Mann nötig hatten. Er bezog selbst ein Gästezimmer und leitete ein- oder zweimal den Bereitschaftsdienst, nachdem er einen Freund überredet hatte, ihn im Innenministerium zu vertreten - seine Verwaltungsstelle blieb wohl von der Hektik verschont. Daher fiel weniger Zeit für unsere Statistik ab, und ich gab mir Mühe, die Lücke zu füllen, lernte mehr über schwarze Magie und traf einige der Entscheidungen fortan selbst, die in ruhigen Zeiten in die Hände eines Zauberers gehört hätten. Ich besaß, wie sich herausstellte, ein intuitives Verständnis für Magiktheorie.

An einer schien der Stress ganz besonders zu zehren: Dorcas Meadowes. Die Aurorin koordinierte die Suchtrupps im Orden und leitete in der Zentrale ein eigenes Team. Ich bewunderte, wie sie die Organisation der anspruchsvollen Aufgaben bewältigte, doch die Arbeit mit Amateuren erforderte eine Art von Geduld, die sie nicht besaß. Meadowes nahm sich niemals Zeit für beruhigende oder aufmunternde Worte - sie gab Befehle und erwartete, dass jemand sie befolgte, geriet mehr als einmal in Streit mit dem Ordensmanagement und putzte verschiedene Weasleys mit deutlichen Worten herunter. Die Temperatur pflegte abrupt zu sinken, wenn sie und Lupin sich in einem Raum befanden. Ansonsten sprachen Ringe unter ihren Augen ihre eigene Sprache. Ich ertappte sie ein paar Mal dabei, wie ihr Blick müde in die Ferne schweifte, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, in eine andere und dunklere Welt.

„Du magst sie, was?", fragte Altair eines Tages, als sie und Shacklebolt gerade heftig mit Weasley, Fletcher und ein paar Rechercheleuten stritten. Ich lehnte an einer Wand und beobachtete sie durch die offene Tür im Konferenzraum, als der ehemalige Auror sich zu mir gesellte. Er nickte in Meadowes' Richtung. „Du siehst sie immer an."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist immer hier oder im Ministerium. Gibt es keine Familie, die sie vermisst?"

„Spricht nicht mehr mit ihren Eltern, seit ihre Schwester gestorben ist. Sie können sich nicht einigen, wer schuld war." Altair wies fragend in Richtung unseres Büros. Wir setzten uns in Bewegung. „Oder so war es zumindest, als wir noch Kollegen waren. Aber Dorcas kennt sowieso keine Freizeit. Du weißt ja, Frauen wollen immer dreimal so gut sein wie Männer und so weiter. Und Dementoren sind für sie persönlich, genauso wie für mich, für eine Menge Leute hier, vor allem natürlich auch Lupin. Ich wette, sie erinnert hier auch alles an Sirius."

„Was hat Black damit zu tun?"

Altair bot mir eine Zigarette an; ich lehnte ab. Er hatte die Angewohnheit nach Askaban mit dem Enthusiasmus eines Exrauchers aufgenommen. „Du weißt, dass Sirius in Askaban war?"

„Ja."

„Du weißt, wie er entkommen ist?"

Ich ging in mich. „Nein."

„Der genialste und wahnsinnigste Plan, von dem ich je gehört habe." Er hielt inne, um sich seine Fluppe anzuzünden. „Wir hier sind wahnsinnig stolz auf Askaban. Sicherster Ort auf der Welt, sagen sie. Zauber, die Magie unterdrücken. Apparation überall auf der Insel unmöglich. Und Lebenslängliche verlassen die Insel nie, mit einer Ausnahme: Wenn sie den Kuss erhalten."

Ich warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Du meinst bei Unfällen?"

„Nein, bei Klasse 3-Urteilen Paragraph 19, Absatz 2, Vollzugsgesetz." Man durfte nie vergessen, dass der Mann mal ein Auror gewesen war. „Nicht der ruhmreichste Aspekt unserer Justiz, aber so gehen wir mit Gemeingefährlichen um. Wir sperren sie in den Hochsicherheitstrakt, und wenn sie brav sind, schön und gut. Aber stell dir vor, sie sind nicht brav - stell dir vor, sie greifen Wachen an, gefährden andere Gefangene, sind nicht resozialisierbar. Ihr Nichtmagischen habt dafür ein tolles Sicherheitsnetz, mit Therapien und allem, aber dafür sind wir zu klein. Wir stellen in solchen Fällen einen Antrag, verhandeln den Fall und geben dem Verurteilten fünf Minuten allein in einem Raum mit einem Dementor." Altair klang bitter. „Wenn sie katatonisch sind, sind sie nicht mehr gefährlich, und es klingt so viel netter als ‚Todesstrafe'."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und wiederholte meine Frage. „Was hat das mit Black zu tun?"

„Die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, Askaban zu verlassen, Mann." Düster drückte Altair seine Kippe in einem Aschenbecher neben der Treppe aus, als schmecke sie ihm doch nicht mehr. „Sirius war neun Jahre lang in Askaban, und er war ein Auror. Er wusste, dass die Zentrale ihn aufgegeben hatte und der Orden nichts mehr reißen würde. Er hat das Urteil provoziert, hat sich küssen lassen und darauf gehofft, dass er es überlebt. Und kein Gefangener hat den Kuss je überstanden, aber bei ihm hat es geklappt, er hat überlebt und den Effekt nur simuliert - Granger vermutet, dass er überlebt hat, weil er darauf _spekuliert _hat - psychologischer Trick, verstehst du? Sie haben ihn danach jedenfalls ins Krankenhaus gebracht, und kaum drehen sie sich um, ist er disappariert. Ist fast daran gestorben, wie man hört. So weit musste es kommen. So weit haben sie es kommen _lassen_." Wir erreichten den ersten Stock und bogen zu unserem Büro ab. Altair wirkte, als wolle er ausspucken. „Und selbst die, die den Kuss bei Verstand überstehen, behalten die Schatten in ihrem Kopf zurück, verstehst du? Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen, als er hier versteckt war - ich hab ihn überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem er nach Askaban kam -, aber die Leute hier antworten nicht, wenn man sie fragt. Mehr muss ich nicht wissen."

Unwillig verstummte er, und wir legten den Rest des Wegs schweigend zurück. Als wir das Büro betraten, stieß der Zauberer die Tür etwas heftiger zu als nötig war und lehnte müde den Kopf zurück, als er in seinen Stuhl sank. „Dorcas und Sirius hatten irgendeine wilde Sache laufen, seit wir Rekruten waren. Sie hat die ganzen neun Jahre lang auf ihn gewartet", sagte er schließlich. „Kann nicht einfach für sie sein." Er nickte mit dem Kinn in meine Richtung. „Ich hab auch gesehen, dass sie dich ansieht. Vielleicht erinnerst du sie auch an Sirius."

„Wie das?", fragte ich. Mir gefiel der Gedanke überhaupt nicht. Mich sollte sie wollen, nicht irgendeinen Toten, erst recht nicht, wenn ich an ihn erinnerte.

Altair zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du ähnelst ihm ein bisschen. Alter, Hobbys, das Motorrad. Irgendwas im Sprechrhythmus. Londoner Oberschicht?"

„Bisschen weiter nördlich." Ich verzog die Lippen. Ich hatte geglaubt, ich hätte mir den Akzent im Klassenzimmer abgewöhnt. Und Altair war ein besserer Beobachter, als ich ihm zugestanden hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd lehnte ich mich in meinen eigenen Stuhl zurück und versuchte, mir auf die Information einen Reim zu machen. Ich fragte mich, ob Altair Recht hatte. Immerhin wusste er nichts darüber, was wirklich zwischen Meadowes und mir vorgefallen war. Ich glaubte nicht, dass man das mit Black in Beziehung setzen konnte. Es war echt gewesen und exklusiv zwischen ihr und mir, und zwei Männer konnten sich nur so und so ähnlich sein. Trauerte sie immer noch einem Mann nach, der vor acht Jahren gestorben war? Fühlte sie sich schuldig, wenn sie etwas für einen anderen empfand?

Das passte nicht richtig zusammen. Dorcas Meadowes erweckte auf mich den Eindruck einer Frau, die sich nahm, was auch immer sie haben wollte. Trotzdem schien sie zu wollen und nicht zu können. Es hatte damit zu tun, was Potter von mir wollte, nicht mit Black. Es musste.

Frustriert schmiss ich einen Stift, mit dem ich gespielt hatte, zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Dorcas und Black, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Black war tot, und Tote waren miese Rivalen: _De mortuis nil nisi bene_ - über die Toten nur Gutes. Mäßig attraktiv war er gewesen, schätzte ich und dachte an das Bild am Wall. Großer Held. Außergewöhnlich, wenn man Altair glaubte, auch ohne die Geschichte vom Kuss. Und ein Auror. Ein Zauberer. Ich war kein Zauberer.

„War Black nicht ein Telepath oder so etwas?", fragte ich, erinnerte mich an den kurzen Moment, dieses winzige Dorcas-Echo in meinem Kopf, als wir uns küssten. Meadowes galt als fähige Telepathin - etwas zog sich in meiner Brust zusammen. Hatte sie etwas... etwas _gelesen_, in diesem Moment, das sie von mir fernhielt? Das ihr Angst machte, sie abstieß?

Unruhe beschlich mich. Die Idee von Telepathen, die meine Gedanken lesen konnten, machte mich wahnsinnig nervös, aber ich wollte Dorcas in meinem Kopf, ich wollte diese Frau in meinem Kopf, ich wollte, dass ihr gefiel, was auch immer sie darin fand. Ich sehnte mich so sehr danach, dass es mich selbst überraschte.

„Einer der mächtigsten in seiner Generation", stimmte Altair zu. „Sogar fast so mächtig wie Dumbledore. Hat ihm natürlich nicht viel gebracht außer einem Haufen Stress und Konzentrationstraining. Meditation. Er war nicht der buddhistische Typ." Im Augenwinkel sah ich ihn grinsen. „Telepathie ist nichts, womit man herumpanscht. Wir benutzen sie nur indirekt - Illusionsmagie setzt auf Telepathie auf, es gibt Gedächtniszauber und dergleichen, aber natürliche Telepathen wie Sirius spielen in einer ganz anderen Liga. Sie werden dazu trainiert, das Talent zu unterdrücken, Schilde aufrechtzuerhalten, weil sich sonst nicht kontrollieren lässt, welche Gedanken man auffängt. Jemand mit Sirius' Talent braucht Schilde aus Stahl. Aber beim Ficken ist es lustig, hat er mal gesagt. Soll sehr interessant sein, Telepathen und Sex."

„Du bist keiner?"

„Nee. Ich kann nicht mal Illu-Zauber. Ich bin gut mit Elementarmagie, so wie Potter. Gut für das Grobe und für die Computer." Wieder grinste er. „Sei froh, dass du nicht magisch bist. Eure Gedanken sind notorisch schwer zu lesen, wie man hört. Sie müssten jemanden wie Dorcas auf dich ansetzen, wenn sie dich scannen wollten, ohne dass du etwas merkst."

Ruckartig sah ich auf. Mir wurde kalt. Oder nein, vergessen wir das - mir wurde schlecht. Es ist offensichtlich, welches Bild mir vor Augen stand. Es machte... es machte zu viel Sinn.

Ich _wusste_, dass den Vorfall auf dem Parkplatz etwas Magisches umgab. Buchstäblich, meine ich. Ich hatte Dorcas ja sogar in meinem Kopf gespürt. Ich _wusste_, dass auf irgendeiner Ebene Telepathie im Spiel gewesen war.

Aber - Halt. Es ergab ja immer noch keinen Sinn.

Meadowes war auf Grangers Tipp hin in meinem Hof erschienen, und sie hatte sich deshalb zumindest bei Weasley unbeliebt gemacht. Hatte sie die Gunst der Stunde für einen Scan genutzt, weil sie den Auftrag hatte oder einfach, weil es sich so ergab, weil sie Aurorin war und Weasleys Misstrauen teilte?

Hatte Potter ihr den Auftrag erteilt? Warum wusste sein Zweiter dann nichts davon?

Alles lief auf die Pläne des Mannes mit mir heraus, die ich ihm unterstellte, weil er mich so völlig überflüssig in den Orden holte, weil er mich anlog und beobachtete, indem er mich hier wohnen ließ. Ich war sicher, dass Meadowes über diese Pläne bescheid wusste. Ich war sicher, dass ihrem und Potters Verhalten dieselbe Erklärung zugrunde lag.

Hatte sie etwas gelesen, das diesen Plänen half? Das sie über den Haufen warf? In der Antwort auf diese Frage lag auch die Antwort auf Meadowes _Meinung _über diese Pläne, und ich war bereit, einen Haufen auf ihre Meinung zu geben.

Am Wichtigsten jedoch: Jemand, nicht nur Dorcas könnte mich... könnte mich gescannt haben. Jemand könnte einen Blick in meinen Kopf geworfen und wer-weiß-was gesehen haben. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur natürlich misstrauisch gewesen, hatte eine Verschwörung gegen mich vermutet, jedoch auch nicht vorgehabt, den Orden zu kompromittieren, hatte dazu nach wie vor keinen Grund.

Hatte ich sie vorgewarnt? Hatte Potter mir deshalb ein Zimmer angeboten?

Wussten sie von allem, was in mir vorging?

Konnte ich Dorcas vertrauen?

Niemandem hier konnte ich vertrauen, niemandem, ihr nicht, Lupin nicht, am Wenigsten Potter, der mich anlog und die Fäden zog, auf die ich so selten einen Blick bekam. Ich befand mich in Gefahr. Ich brauchte dringend eine Liste aller Ordenstelepathen mit der Fähigkeit...

Mir wurde nachträglich bewusst, dass Altair mich beobachtete.

„Unbemerkte telepathische Scans sind aufwendig und selten der Mühe wert", bemerkte er und betrachtete plötzlich seine Fingernägel. „Und glaub mir, man bemerkt, wenn man geschält wird wie ein Ei. In den Rebellionen hatte ich ein paar Mal bei Sicherheitschecks das Vergnügen - die haben Sirius in seiner Verhandlung reingerissen, weil niemand ihn erfolgreich lesen konnte. Aber du oder ich, kein Problem. Und nicht angenehm."

Das war keine Beschreibung, die ich für den Parkplatz wählen würde; mühsam zwang ich mich zur Ruhe. Ich konnte einfach nichts sicher wissen, und ich war nur wieder zurück am Anfang. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was Potter von mir wollte. Ich war so sicher gewesen, dass alles auf den MI-6 herauslief, hatte dafür aber keinerlei Indizien erhalten, und etwas anderes Besonderes gab es an mir nicht. Ich war sicher, dass es irgendeine Art von Konflikt zwischen Meadowes und Lupin, Meadowes und Potters Vorhaben und mir gab, aber das brachte mich nicht weiter. Wenn Potter wusste, dass ich ihn verdächtigte, machte mich das für ihn zur Gefahr. Behandelte er mich wie eine Gefahr? Nein. Er behandelte mich wie jemanden, den er gerne in der Nähe haben wollte - als wolle er mich für etwas benutzen -, aber wofür, blieb mir weiterhin ein Rätsel.

Altair riss mich aus den Gedanken. „Wir legen hier natürlich alles ordentlich ab", sagte er im Plauderton. „Jeder hier hat eine Akte in der Personalkartei. Manche haben mehr Zugriffsrechte als andere. Ich bin hier natürlich nur ein Lakai, ich weiß von nichts, aber andere... naja. Und Firewalls, wohin man nur sieht. Aber was sind schon Firewalls, wenn man ein Passwort hat. Ginny etwa ist sehr verliebt in ihre Freundin, und deren zweiter Vorname lautet, wie ungesund viele Leute hier wissen, Alesta." Er streckte sich und stand auf. „Ich hol uns frischen Kaffee. Hab Spaß."

Mit diesen Worten war er aus dem Raum, die Tür ordentlich hinter sich geschlossen. Einen Augenblick lang sah ich ihm ungläubig nach. Mein Nacken begann zu kribbeln.

Eine Sekunde später hatte ich meinen Rechner hochgefahren, klickte mich zur Verwaltungssoftware durch und fand meine Akte, auf die ich selbst kein Zugriffsrecht besaß. Ich tippte _Alesta_.

Ein Fenster blinkte auf und warnte mich davor, dass nur ein Adminpasswort mir vollständigen Zugriff erlaubte. Dann öffnete sich die Textportion meiner Akte, die ich mit Ginnys Passwort einsehen konnte. Mein eigenes Passfoto sah mich an, eine Kopie meines Führerscheins. Eine Reihe von Basisdaten wurde aufgelistet; ich erkannte Lupins Fragebogen wieder.

Ein Feld für Blutuntersuchungen - leer. Beruhigend zu wissen.

Ich scrollte tiefer, bis ich den Eintrag fand.

_Telepathie_ stand dort ohne weitere Erklärung, und dahinter ein unkommentiertes Häkchen. Ich fand nirgendwo ein Feld für Kommentare, nirgendwo eine Erklärung, nur ein Häkchen.

Abgehakt. Check. Positiv. Stirnrunzelnd bemühte ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben die Office-Büroklammer, aber sie hatte natürlich keinen Eintrag über diese Spalte. Testweise öffnete ich Altairs Akte, dann Lupins und glich ab. Beide Akten enthielten nicht einmal die Option solch eines Eintrags, und beide hatten ein anderes Layout. Ich befragte die Büroklammer und erfuhr, dass ihre Akten auf dem Blueprint für Angestellte basierten, meine hatte jemand für den Spezialfall zusammengeklebt. Nun gut - ich war ja ein Spezialfall. Fragte sich nur, welcher Art und wie sehr.

Ein Häkchen. Aber ein Häkchen für was? Check, der Mann ist gescannt worden? Check, Sie dürfen ihn scannen, wenn Sie wollen? Check, wir haben gefunden, was wir suchen? Check, schmeißen Sie seine Leiche in die Themse, wenn Sie mit ihm fertig sind?

Für was verdammt ein Häkchen?

Ich suchte die Akte nach Hinweisen ab. Sie war kurz, ich fand nichts, und sie endete abrupt. Wieder ein Hinweis auf fehlende Zugriffsrechte. Was stand noch in diesem File? Warum war ein Personalfile zugangsbeschränkt, und wer besaß diese Rechte? Potter? Lupin? Meadowes? Niemand mit Freundin, stellte ich säuerlich fest.

Ich wollte die Akte schon schließen, als ich im Menü einen Linkliste mit verwandten Files bemerkte. Als ich mich durchklickte, fand ich einen nichtssagenden Verweis auf den Vorfall mit dem Innenministerium, die Daten meiner ‚kanadischen Staatsbürgerschaft' und einen Eintrag, der zu einer Liste aller Kandidaten für meinen Ordensposten führte. Ich klickte ihn an.

Eine Tabelle mit den Namen, Adressen und Führerscheindaten all derer öffnete sich, die irgendein Verantwortlicher in die engere Auswahl für den Job einbezogen hatte, dem ich im Orden nachging. Natürlich hatte ich eine sorgfältige Vorauswahl erwartet. Natürlich hatte ich unwillkürlich erwartet, eine Gemeinsamkeit all dieser Leute und mir zu finden, die mir endlich verriet, was Potter von mir wollte. Gäbe es überhaupt keine Pläne, dann würde ich hier eine Liste von ehemaligen Kriminalbeamten, Soldaten oder Statistikern finden, Verweise auf die Reservelisten, von denen Lupin gesprochen hatte, und ich rechnete fest mit den MI-Organisationen.

Stattdessen fand ich eine Liste von Männern der Jahrgänge 1960 - 1970. Ihre Führerscheinnummern begannen alle mit dem neuen europäischen A1 - sie fuhren alle Motorrad, sie mussten anhand von Führerscheindaten vorgegangen sein, nicht von Reservelisten. Aber das war nicht alles.

Ich starrte die Liste an. Was zur Hölle...

_Carter, James Simon, Jahrgang 61 / Shrewsbury, Hochbautechniker  
__Carter, Jason Brian, Jahrgang 60 / Gainsborough, Schauspieler  
__Carter, Jason Lewis, Jahrgang 65 / Hartlepool, Lehrer  
__Carter, Jeremiah, Jahrgang 67 / Allerton, Ph. D., University of Lincoln  
__Carter, John Anthony, Jahrgang 64 / London, KFZ-Mechaniker..._

Wer auch immer diese Liste erstellte, hatte weder nach einem MI-6 Agenten, noch nach einem Statistiker, noch nach einem Kriminalisten gesucht. Er war weder an meinen Fähigkeiten, noch an meiner Vergangenheit interessiert gewesen. Er interessierte sich einen Scheißdreck dafür, was ich konnte oder wusste.

Er hatte, auf der Basis irgendwelchen Wissens, woher auch immer es stammte, ganz präzise und gezielt nach einem J. Carter um die vierzig gesucht, der Motorrad fuhr und vielleicht an einem bestimmten Ort geboren war, vielleicht einen bestimmten Akzent sprach.

Er hatte _mich_ gesucht.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	9. Kapitel 9

**Papierkram: **_Wenn HP mir gehören würde, wäre ich reich. Ich würde in der Karibik am Strand liegen, Fanpost beantworten und dem Modell zulächeln, das sich in mein Geld verliebt hätte. Aber nichts dergleichen ist der Fall, und niemand verliebt sich in mein Geld. Tja. Dafür hab ich Zeit für Fanfic. _

_Diesmal gibt's wieder ein schnelles Update, weil ich zufällig mal am Computer bin. Habt einen vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, speziell auch an Nxy83, weil ich dir nicht per Mail antworten kann: ich hab mich sehr über die Komplimente gefreut. Meld dich bei Gelegenheit doch wieder und erzähl, ob du noch da bist ;-). _

_Dieses Kapitel sei Meta Capricorn und Zerengeb gewidmet, denen ich den Preis für die Meisterrätsler dieses Jahrhunderts verleihe. Meta hat schon in den ersten Kapiteln einen ziemlich guten Tipp darüber abgegeben, worauf die Geschichte hinausläuft, und Zerengeb hat dasselbe zur gleichen Zeit in Version 1.0 getan. Mehr noch, beide sind/waren so freundlich, für Spoiler-Spekulationen auf PN auszuweichen, also macht euch nicht die Mühe nachzusehen ;-). _

_Habt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Reviews würden mich wie immer glücklich machen und deshalb meine Gesundheit verbessern. _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

„Zwei Wochen", knurrte Potter und schmiss seine Akte auf den Tisch. „Und wir haben nichts als fünf Dementoren auf den _Äußeren Hebriden_?" 

Seit dem fünften Oktober waren in der Tat zwei lange Wochen der harten Arbeit vergangen. Rechercheteams schmissen sich ins Zeug, und Suchtrupps der Zentrale und des Ordens rackerten zwar nach wie vor, doch außer eines Aurorenteams, das dem Tipp eines Einsiedlers auf die Hebriden gefolgt war, hatte niemand eine Spur der Dementoren gefunden. Sie schwärmten nicht aus und verließen ihre Verstecke nicht, um Nahrung zu suchen. Unter Grangers Leuten herrschte mittlerweile die Meinung vor, dass sie wahrscheinlich brüteten.

„Die Brutgewohnheiten der Dementoren sind, wie Sie wissen, nur unzureichend erforscht", hatte die junge Wissenschaftlerin auf einem der zahllosen Briefings erklärt. „Sie sind ja keine richtigen Lebewesen in dem Sinne, dass sie sich nicht durch Paarung fortpflanzen. Im Gegenteil - sie entstehen spontan an Orten mit hohen Konzentrationen einer bestimmten Sorte schwarzer Magie oder im Zuge schwarzmagischer Rituale. Als Dementoren erstmals auf Askaban eingesperrt wurden, wurde jedoch ein Verhalten beobachtet, das man Brut- oder Reproduktionsverhalten nennen kann. Eine Anzahl von Dementoren, die sich über längere Zeit an einem Ort aufhält, bildet ein hinreichendes schwarzmagisches Potential aus, aus dem sich nach einigen Monaten weitere Dementoren entwickeln."

Eine rüstige Geschichtswissenschaftlerin namens McGonagall hatte sich eingeschaltet. „Als dieses Phänomen in Askaban auftrat, wurden sofort Zauber errichtet, die die arkane Energie auf der Insel zerstreuten, woraufhin die Dementoren ihren Nestbautrieb verloren. Leider sind keine Details über die Beobachtungen überliefert."

„Wir arbeiten daran", hatte Granger hinzugefügt. „Aber wir können nichts versprechen."

Magie machte in diesen Wochen definitiv keinen Spaß.

Ich hatte in den Briefings nie etwas zu sagen, da unsere Ergebnisse in Pepples' Mund so viel schöner klangen, und verbrachte sie damit, Potter zu studieren. An diesem Tag hatte der junge Mann das Briefing direkt nach einer Schicht in der Zentrale angesetzt. Er trug seine Uniform noch und wirkte müde und frustriert - die Presse war dazu übergegangen, den Orden für den ausbleibenden Erfolg zu kritisieren. Er war ein guter Chef, mit natürlichem Durchsetzungsvermögen, ruhiger Autorität, großer Leidenschaft, Respekt für den Einzelnen. Er war der Mann, der all diesen Leuten befahl, mich zu belügen, der mich selbst und wieder andere über mich belog.

„Wir arbeiten schon, so gründlich wir können", verteidigte sich Fred Weasley, der im echten Leben ein Vertreter war und für den Orden astrologische Phänomene untersuchte.

„Dann arbeitet schneller", schnappte Potter.

Ich fragte mich, wo Potters moralische Hemmschwelle lag. Manipulierte er seine Mitarbeiter schon für die kleinen Dinge, einfach weil er es konnte, oder musste ein richtiger Grund her, damit er einem neuen Mann verschwieg, wofür er ihn brauchte, woher er ihn kannte und was er mit ihm machen wollte? An diesem Tisch saßen zwei Dutzend Personen. Warum hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich die Ausnahme von der Regel war?

Pepples beugte sich zu mir und intonierte leise mit einem falschen schottischen Akzent. „‚Captain, ich brauche vier Stunden' - ‚Du hast zwei, Scotty.'" Ich schnaubte und vergaß ihn im nächsten Moment, weil mein Blick auf Meadowes fiel, die in ihrem Stuhl hing, als schlafe sie ein. Ich checkte gedanklich, seit wann heute Morgen sie hier war, mochte das Ergebnis nicht und zwang meinen Blick weiter die Reihe hinab, zu Ron Weasley, der mich immer noch düster von der Seite beobachtete, Lupin, der intensiv jedem Wort folgte, Granger und den Wissenschaftlern, einigen freien Plätzen. Bei jedem Anwesenden hielt ich inne und musterte ein müdes oder konzentriertes oder frustriertes Gesicht, fragte mich, was diese Personen über mich wussten, ob sie etwas wussten, ohne es zu erkennen, ob sie zu den Manipulierenden oder den Manipulierten gehörten. In diesem Orden ging so viel mehr vor, als ins Auge fiel. Es gab Drahtzieher, Lakaien und Kanonenfutter, doch wer in welche Kategorie fiel, würde sich nur durch geduldige Beobachtung aufschlüsseln lassen, hoffentlich bevor es zu spät war.

In den letzten Wochen hatte ich verdammt viel beobachtet.

Mir fiel auf, dass sie das Thema gewechselt hatten. Es ging wieder um Politik.

„Wir zweifeln daran, dass Minister Rockhead sich in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit von Askaban erholen wird", sagte ein sehr würdevoller kleiner Mann namens Diggel gerade. Um ihn herum saßen verschiedene uralte Männer und nickten nach jedem Satz. Dädalus Diggel war ein Berufspolitiker, der für seine kleine Walisische Volkspartei einen Sitz im Zaubererrat hielt und dem Orden Meldung über Dinge erstattete, die Potter eigentlich nichts angingen. „Der Premier hat Meinungsumfragen zufolge das Vertrauen eines Großteils seiner Wähler verloren und steht auch im Rat unter Rechtfertigungsdruck. Er verliert die Unterstützung der WVP, wenn er nicht bald einen Teilerfolg vorweist. Wir denken, er wird zumindest erklären müssen, woran das Sicherheitssystem Askabans versagt hat."

„Aber das kann er nicht", warf Georges Ehefrau ein, die sichtlich an einem Kind arbeitete. „Es weiß ja niemand außer uns über das Grab bescheid."

Diggel nickte. „Aus ebendiesem Grund denken wir, dass es in den nächsten Wochen oder Monaten zu einem Misstrauensvotum kommen könnte. Der Premier besitzt nur eine Stimmmehrheit von zehn Prozent. Verliert er sie, wird der Rat beschlussunfähig. Wir würden in einen Zustand der Bewegungslosigkeit verfallen, und der Zaubergamot wäre zu einem Votum gezwungen."

Die Möglichkeit, Informationen freizugeben, um den Allerwertesten des Premiers zu retten, stand übrigens nicht zur Auswahl. Sie hatten Angst vor einer Massenpanik wegen der Sache mit dem drohenden Untergang Englands.

„Oh, großartig", murmelte Pepples neben mir unbegeistert. „Dann haben wir die Wahl zwischen Fudge und der _Umweltpartei_." Sein Ton machte deutlich, dass Zaubererengland eher Fudge wählen und sein Staatsgeheimnis verraten würde, als am Atomausstieg zu arbeiten. Ich wusste, dass die Umweltpartei ein ähnliches Extrem darstellte - sie setzten sich dafür ein, nichtmagische Politiker durch Zauberei zu kontrollieren, damit das Parlament ihre Parteiziele durchsetzte. Was Fudge anging, so stand er für niemanden im Orden als Option zur Debatte. Man hörte es daran, wie nach Diggels Worten nervöses Murmeln einsetzte.

Meadowes öffnete plötzlich die Augen.

„Wirbt Fudge schon im Rat um Stimmen?"

Es wurde schlagartig still.

Diggel nickte. „Gerüchten zufolge."

„Also gut. Wie viele hat er bisher?"

„Das ist vollkommen gleichgültig, solange niemand gegen ihn antritt." Diggel warf Potter einen langen Blick zu. „Wir sind sicher, dass er gewinnt, wenn er ausschließlich mit parteilichen Kandidaten konkurriert."

Potter erwiderte den Blick mit sichtbarem Unbehagen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Dann gehen wir Optionen durch", sagte er und lehnte sich betont in seinem Stuhl zurück. Eine Minute später war eine wilde Diskussion im Gange, die sich hauptsächlich um einen berühmten Auror namens Alastor Moody drehte, der in Rente war und verschiedenen Exkollegen zufolge nicht einmal kandidieren würde, um eine Apokalypse zu verhindern.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte ich mich zu Potter um, aber ich übersah auch nicht die unterschiedlichen Blicke, die ihm vor allem Lupin und an einem Punkt auch Weasley während der Diskussion zuwarfen. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätten ein paar Leute hier sehr deutliche Vorstellungen davon, wer bei der nächsten Ministerwahl kandidieren sollte.

Potter war zu jung für den Posten.

Oh, aber er war ein Held. Zaubererengland vergötterte seine Helden.

Aber er hatte keine Partei im Rücken.

Das schien in der kleinen Gesellschaft nicht so sehr zu zählen. Und er besaß die Ressourcen des Ordens, einem der einflussreichsten Organe der Zaubererwelt. Er war reich. Ich zweifelte keine Sekunde lang daran, dass die Tafelrunde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen würde, die sie legal oder illegal besaß, wenn es nur König Artus auf den Thron brachte. Dieser junge Mann dort am Tischende hatte persönlich Tom Riddle getötet, als er kaum sein Training als Auror abgeschlossen hatte, und zumindest die Zeitungen schienen kein Problem damit zu haben, ihn sich als den Leiter des Phönixordens vorzustellen, wenn sie darüber spekulierten, wer den Posten hielt. Er wurde an der Seite Albus Dumbledores, Alastor Moodys, effektiv der Queen genannt, besaß alles Geld der Welt und Macht und Einfluss. Er hätte eine Chance.

Ich hasste die Idee.

„Na sicher", sagte Potter sarkastisch, als Meadowes die Dinge beim Namen nannte und ihn direkt darauf ansprach. Granger, ganz die beste Freundin, wechselte für ihn das Thema. Wenn ich je einen Mann gesehen hatte, den etwas so richtig mit Unbehagen erfüllte, dann jetzt. Es schien, als ziehe Potter es vor, die Fäden im Geheimen zu ziehen. Kein Wunder - dabei bestand nicht so viel Gefahr, damit aufzufliegen.

Irgendwie brauchte ich bei dem Gedanken ein Bier.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später saß ich in einer Ecke des Salons und studierte die Zeitung, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Delegation bestehend aus Potter, Lupin, Ginny und Granger einen nervösen jungen Mann zu einem Tisch eskortierte, der einen Stapel Papier trug. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte ich ihn als Neville Longbottom, den Runenmann wieder. Als ich aufsah, beschied mir Lupin mit einer Geste, dass ich bleiben konnte. Ich versenkte mich wieder in die Tragödie von Arsenal gegen Westham und hörte mit halbem Ohr zu. 

Longbottom war für einen Bericht erschienen. Er reichte Kopien herum.

„Ihr kennt die Routine", warnte er der Stimme eines Mannes, der es nicht gewohnt war, dass man ihm zuhörte. „In Runentexten sind die Grenzen zwischen Fiktion und Realität oft fließend. Ich kann euch nicht solche Fakten geben wie Hermine. Ich kann nur wiedergeben, was auffällig oft in Legenden und Mythen wiederholt worden ist."

Sie versicherten alle, dass sie das wüssten, und Longbottom begann in seiner nervösen Art zu erklären, was irgendwelche Germanen und Gallier, die wirklich schon sehr lange tot waren, über Märchenwesen zu sagen hatten, die Dementoren sein könnten oder auch nicht. In einer langen halben Stunde lernte ich mehr Partywissen über die Viecher, als ich jemals brauchen würde. Beunruhigenderweise überraschte mich nichts davon, sondern passte wunderbar in das Bild, das ein paar meiner lebhafteren Nächte geprägt hatten.

Ein altchinesischer Zirkel hatte angeblich den Dementoreffekt mit Zaubern imitiert, um seine Opfer zu quälen.

Eine legendärer schottischer Zauberer hatte seine Opfer in der Nähe von Dementorenschwärmen an Pfähle gebunden und Zauber gesprochen, um den Effekt zu verstärken.

Ein mongolischer Schwarzmagier hatte sich angeblich nach einem Kuss selbst in einen Dementor verwandelt und seine Familie heimgesucht.

Atlantis sei nicht aus Spaß versunken.

Ein unumstößlicher Fakt über die Zaubererwelt ist, dass es immer noch mal schlimmer kommt, und dass jeder das hinnimmt, weil er noch Schlimmeres gewohnt ist. Ich stelle mir die Hölle so vor. So und mit einer Lachspur.

„Eins noch", sagte Longbottom.

„Schieß los", sagte Potter, der an der Wand lehnte.

„Ich stütze mich vor allem auf Legenden der Wikinger." Neue Kopien wanderten. Nur Ginny wirkte, als lese sie wirklich, während Potter und Lupins kurze Blicke den Eindruck eingeübten Interesses erweckten. „Viele Schifffahrtsrunen der Wikinger weisen auf Dementoren hin. Viele Forscher gehen davon aus, dass sie auf ihren Routen verschiedenen Schwärmen begegnet sind. Außerdem gibt es ähnliche Hinweise im indischen Raum und einen keltischen Mythos, der dasselbe Phänomen beschreiben könnte."

Alle vier nickten auffordernd. Longbottom schien das nötig zu haben.

„Ähm, ja", sagte er. „Es geht um den Kuss." Mit Interesse nahm ich aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie Lupin scharf aufsah, und erinnerte mich an mein Gespräch über Küsse mit Pepples - und Junge, „Küsse mit Pepples" war mal was, was ich vor sechs Monaten noch nicht in den Mund genommen hätte. „Die Zauberer der Wikinger haben geglaubt, dass ein Krieger, der den Dementorenkuss bei Verstand überlebt, die besondere Gunst der Götter besitzt. Sie haben niemals zugelassen, dass Feinde geküsst werden, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, sondern im Gegenteil, besonders verdiente Zauberer haben sich Dementoren als eine Art von Prüfung gestellt."

„Widerlich." Granger verzog das Gesicht.

Longbottom zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Ähm, okay. Also, der Punkt ist, dass sie das geglaubt haben, weil der Legende nach..." Er betonte das. „...der _Legende _nach ein Krieger, der einmal geküsst wurde und den Kuss überstanden hat, daraufhin nie wieder geküsst wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie das im Einzelnen aussieht - ich weiß nicht, ob es gegen den ganzen Effekt immun machen soll -, aber die Legende sagt, ein gesegneter Krieger wandele unversehrt durch die schwarzen Nebel und habe die Kraft, den Schatten hinter seinen Augen zu widerstehen. Das, ähm, sind die Dementoren. Und der Dementoreffekt."

Er verstummte erwartungsvoll. Ich sah auf, da kein unmittelbarer Kommentar folgte.

Hm. Potter war ein bisschen blass.

„Das ist Quatsch", sagte Lupin sehr leise.

„Nicht notgedrungen", warf Granger ein, die mit übergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl saß. „Es bieten sich eine Reihe von Erklärungen für einen Effekt wie diesen an. Den neuesten Erkenntnissen zufolge ist der Kuss im dopaminergen System nachweisbar, das auch für Telepathie relevant ist, und wir wissen, dass Dementoren über ein rudimentäres telepathisches Gespür verfügen müssen, also..." Sie bemerkte den blanken Blick von Ginny und hielt inne. „Stell dir vor, dass Dementoren einen zusätzlichen Sinn besitzen, mit dem sie Etiketten auf Opfern sehen können. Auf nichtmagischen Stirnen steht ‚wenig Nahrung'. Auf magischen Stirnen steht ‚friss mich'. Auf den Stirnen Geküsster könnte stehen ‚schon mal probiert, hat nicht geschmeckt'."

Ein Moment der Stille.

„Also ist das wie mit den Kühen", stellte Ginny fest.

Granger hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wie mit den Kühen", wiederholte Ginny. „Ihr wisst schon, ein Stier macht's nur einmal mit einer Kuh, weil sie danach den falschen Geruch hat. Alte-Kuh-Geruch. Habt ihr _Animal Attraction _nicht gesehen?"

„Mit Hugh Jackman und Ashley Judd." Granger nickte. „Genau."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und beugte mich wieder über meine Zeitung.

Lupin räusperte sich. „Wie auch immer. Ich fürchte, Neville, dass diese Information für uns nicht relevant ist. Zunächst einmal, wie du selbst gesagt hast, können wir in Runentexten nur Mythen finden, keine gesicherten Fakten. Das Risiko wäre nicht tragbar."

„Davon abgesehen haben wir überhaupt niemanden im Orden, der geküsst worden ist", warf Ginny vernünftig ein.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie Potter an.

Der spannte den Unterkiefer an.

„Korrekt", stimmte Lupin knapp zu.

„Und selbst, wenn es so wäre." Potter klang kalt. „Ich würde niemanden je so einem Risiko aussetzen. Wir ziehen diese Information nicht in Betracht."

Granger runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, in einer Studie kann man nicht einfach nach Belieben Aspekte ausschließen, nur weil man nicht..."

„Dann erzähl mir nichts davon", antwortete Potter kurz angebunden. „Geht damit zu Ron oder Kingsley, aber haltet mich da raus. Ich will nicht einen einzigen Vorschlag zu diesem Thema hören. Wir werden über so etwas nicht einmal nachdenken, und es wandert nicht in die Akten."

Ginny wirkte verblüfft. Longbottom wirkte verwirrt. Granger wirkte eingeschnappt, und Lupin schien sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. Nun gut. Ich könnte auch nicht über hypothetisches Seelenverwandte meines toten Patenonkels nachdenken.

„Also kann ich keinen Vorschlag machen? Nicht zu diesem Thema?", fragte Longbottom schüchtern.

Potters Blick erinnerte an glühende Nägel, aber er neigte scharf das Kinn. Longbottom wand sich.

„Ich dachte nur... noch ein Ort, an dem man suchen könnte... hat schon jemand die Archive im alten Hauptquartier durchgesehen?"

Ein harmloser Vorschlag. So fatale Folgen.

* * *

Das alte Hauptquartier lag unter einer römischen Turmruine an der Küste von Wales verborgen. Es hatte dem Orden über fünfzig Jahre lang treu als Einsatzzentrale, militärischer Stützpunkt und Archiv gedient und war kurz nach dem Ende der ersten Riddle-Rebellion zugunsten des Grimmauldplatzes aufgegeben worden (den Sirius Black im Gefängnis in Albus Dumbledores Treuhand übergeben hatte), weil seine Position Terroristen bekannt geworden war. Es handelte sich um einen unterirdischen Komplex, der im zweite Weltkrieg nach dem Vorbild eines Luftschutzbunkers errichtet worden war. 

Ich wurde an Remus Lupins Seite an den Fuß der Ruine appariert. Es war meine erste persönliche Erfahrung mit Apparation, und sie gefiel mir nicht besonders - als werde die Luft um mich herum zu Stein und schleudere mich an einen anderen Punkt. Ich blinzelte noch irritiert, während der Rest der Gruppe sich bereits auf den Weg machte.

„Warten Sie hier mit mir", sagte Lupin. „Kingsley muss erst die Sicherheitszauber überprüfen."

Ich musterte die Ruine, die auf einem sanften Hügel lag; weißes, bröckelndes Kalkgestein, das wie ein mahnender Finger gegen graue Wolken aufragte. Grasmeer wogte um uns herum. Schwer hing der Geruch nach Meersalz in der Luft. Der Bunker lag am Ende der Welt - was mehr Sinn machte als ein Herrenhaus mitten in London.

Unwillkürlich blieb mein Blick an Meadowes hängen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Potter Longbottom daheim gelassen, jedoch Meadowes, Shacklebolt und mich mitgenommen. Ich war die fragwürdige Vertretung für Granger, die arbeiten musste. Shacklebolt war offenbar mit den Zaubern auf der Ruine vertraut. Aber Potter und Ginny waren selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass Meadowes und Lupin sich dem Ausflug anschließen würden. Sie hatten den Bunker beide noch als Hauptquartier gekannt. Die Aurorin sah sich um, als erwarte sie, dass jeden Moment die Geister gefallener Kollegen aus den Gräbern stiegen.

Shacklebolt gestikulierte auffordernd. Als wir den Hügel erklommen, sah Meadowes sich scharf nach Potter um. „Nur Mitglieder des alten Ordens betreten den Bunker."

„Ich dachte, die Identifikationszauber seien alle gesenkt", erwiderte Lupin, wirkte jedoch etwas unbehaglich, als er es sagte. Shacklebolt machte auch keinen begeisterten Eindruck - Aberglaube. Ach Gott.

Potter lachte leise. „Also gut. Ginny und ich bleiben hier und halten Wache - sicher ist sicher. Aber nehmt wenigstens Mr. Carter mit. Ihr braucht jemanden aus Hermines Team, sonst bringt ihr mir nur Zahlensalat zurück."

Die drei alten Kämpfer wechselten Blicke. Eine nonverbale Konversation fand statt. Meadowes' Miene wurde steinern, Lupin wirkte plötzlich gutgelaunt.

„Aber unbedingt", stimmte er zu. „Nach Ihnen, Mr. Carter."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Meadowes sich um und trat über die Schwelle des zerfallenen Torbogens. Ich blinzelte, als sie vom einen Augenblick zum anderen da war, und dann nicht mehr. Misstrauisch sah ich mich nach Potter und Lupin um, doch sie sahen nur erwartungsvoll zurück.

Ein Trick, flüsterte mir etwas hartnäckig zu. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich, als werde ich getestet. Zauber konnten schnell und lautlos töten. Hatten sie mich hergebracht, um mich loszuwerden? Ich verbat mir, dem Gedankengang zu folgen. Hatten sie mich hergebracht, um zu sehen, ob ich mit der Magie umgehen konnte, auf die sie so stolz waren? Ob ein Nichtmagischer bereit wäre, eines ihrer Zaubergebäude zu betreten?

Shacklebolt machte keine Anstalten, mir vorauszugehen.

Ich straffte die Schultern. Sie brauchten Vertrauensbeweise, sie bekamen Vertrauensbeweise.

Etwas prickelte in meinem Nacken, als ich durch den Eingang trat, als passiere ich einen Wasserfall. Eine Sekunde lang umnebelte sich meine Sicht. Dann stand ich im kreisrunden Inneren des Turms. Über eine Falltür im Boden gebeugt stand Meadowes und sah mich mit unlesbarer Miene an. Herbstsonnenlicht fiel durch das zerfallene Dach und tauchte sie in kaltes Weiß.

Als hinter mir Lupin und Shacklebolt eintraten, führten sie ein angeregtes Gespräch, ohne mich auch nur zu beachten, und ich fragte mich, ob ich mir diesen Test nur eingebildet hatte.

* * *

Seit fast zwanzig Jahren hatte niemand den Bunker betreten. Er war ein konserviertes Stückchen 1984. Den dicken Staub, der den Boden bedeckte, hatten noch Ordensmitglieder von damals hereingetragen. Auf Schreibtischen lagen noch Berichtbögen mit Daten, die lange nichts mehr bedeuteten. Aber am Eindrücklichsten war der Geruch: modrig und erdig, kein Ventiliersystem seit zwei Dekaden, festgesetzter Zigarettenrauch, der Anflug von süßem Parfüm. Lupin nahm mich auf der Suche nach Registern in ein Büro mit, das nach Pfeife roch, und ich zerbrach mir den Kopf darüber, woher ich die Marke kannte. 

Alle Räume waren winzig, so auch die Archive, die niemand je vollständig geräumt hatte. Es gab ein ganzes Regal über Dementoren und ein zweites über Askaban: Anträge des Ordens, die Dementorenpopulation zu erhöhen oder zu verringern. Eine Studie über den Dementoreffekt aus den siebziger Jahren. Ausbau des Gefängnisses zehn Jahre zuvor. Die Fallakten derer, die in Askaban gesessen hatten, weil sie den Orden verraten hatten. Die Fallakten derer, an deren Berufung gearbeitet worden war. Ich sah mir die Namen auf den Rändern dieser Akten an: Timona Lochley. Elton Walsh. Sirius Black.

Wir arbeiteten über eine Stunde lang. Sahen Akten durch, ewig lange Zahlenreihen, Statistiken, Personen- und Jahresdaten. Der Orden hatte Dementoren niemals zuvor studiert, oder nicht so - vielleicht vor Jahrhunderten, als man sie noch als Waffen einsetzte. Aber Hinweise, alle möglichen Hinweise konnten in Halbsätzen lauern, und deshalb war gründliche Arbeit gefragt. Ich mochte nur ein Nichtmagischer sein, doch ich erkannte Informationen, die meine Statistik verbesserten.

„Sie haben Ihre Frau hier kennengelernt?", fragte ich Lupin, als wir eine Studie studierten.

„Ja", erwiderte er, und seine Miene wurde verschlossener denn je.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl begann mich nach einer Weile zu beschleichen; ich hielt es für die Kombination der schlechten Luft mit der angestrengten Konzentration. Das alte Hauptquartier war ein intensives Stückchen Zeit, wie ein Verstorbener, der nicht beerdigt worden ist. Ich dachte an meine eigene Vergangenheit im Militär, so lange her, und wusste nicht, warum der Gedanke sich aufdrängte. Das Gefühl von Unbehagen nahm zu und breitete sich auf meinen Magen aus. Als ich eine Akte weglegte, merkte ich, dass meine Hand zitterte, und sah auf sie hinab, als liege sie in weiter Ferne. Déjà vu.

Mein Kopf wurde leicht. Ich sah mich um und fand nur Regale vor. In einem Anfall von Platzangst war mir, als drohten sie über mir einzustürzen.

Flashback: Grelles Fernlicht und der Motor meiner Maschine. Quietschende LKW-Bremsen. Das Fiepen eines EKG-Monitors. Minzgrüne Fliesen.

Schon wieder vorbei.

„Mr. Carter?" Ich fuhr herum und sah Shacklebolt, den ich eine Sekunde lang für einen Kamerad hielt, als sei er ein Soldat oder ich ein Auror.

Im selben Moment das ferne Rumpeln der Falltür, Ginnys Stimme hallte schrill durch die Gänge. Ich hörte „Angriff", „Dementoren", „raus", vertraute Wörter, die mich automatisch zurück in einen Soldaten verwandeln sollten - schnell, schnell, Waffe entsichern, wo hab ich Deckung? -, aber es war Shacklebolt, der herumfuhr, nicht ich, und mir war plötzlich so schwindelig.

LKW-Fernlicht. EKG-Monitor. Grüne Fliesen.

_„Geben Sie ihm eine Ampulle Epinephrin."_

Minzgrüne Fliesen an den Wänden. Ich senkte den Blick. Minzgrünes Linoleum am Boden.

Bremsen quietschten.

Dann war die Realität abrupt wieder da.

Ich stolperte aus der Ruine heraus, und jemand stieß mich beiseite. Verwundert starrte ich den Himmel an. Klarer, blauer, eisigkalter Herbsthimmel, flockige Wolken am Horizont. Schwarze, schwarze Flecken, die grauenhafte Wesen sein mussten, grauenhafter als alles, was ich je gesehen hatte, aber mein Gehirn schien sich nicht einigen zu können, wie oder ob es sie wahrnehmen konnte. Knochenfinger blitzten auf. Blinzeln. Leere Augenhöhlen starrten mich an. Blinzeln. Schwarze Flecken, ganz wie die, wenn man in die Sonne sieht.

Finger auf Haut: Meine eigenen Finger, tasteten nach dem Schulterholster, das ich nicht mehr trug.

_„...jetzt stabil, aber sein Herz könnte jeden Moment versa..."_

Nachträglich nahm ich wahr, dass jemand mich schüttelte.

„...mich an! Jason! Sieh mich an, verdammt!"

Dorcas Meadowes' Augen hatten die gleiche Farbe wie der Himmel.

„Gut so. Sieh mich an. Konzentrier dich auf mich. Ich bring dich von hier weg, klar?"

Mit einem Ruck zog sie mich an sich. Ein Sekundenbruchteil, in dem ich ihren Atem zittern spürte, dann Druck von allen Seiten, Verwirrung, loslassen. Ich war plötzlich wieder ganz ich, stolperte und hörte das Geräusch an den Wänden widerhallen - das Foyer des Grimmauldplatzes.

„Weasley!", bellte Meadowes. „Ein Dutzend Dementoren am Bunker! Kampf ist im Gang, Notfallprotokoll, Ärzteteam zusammenrufen, jetzt verdammt!"

Weasley kam angezischt wie ein Weltmeister. „Braucht ihr Verstärkung?"

„Ich bin die Verstärkung", erwiderte Meadowes. Sie disapparierte aus dem Stand, und Weasley ignorierte mich, rannte zum Bereitschaftsraum davon.

Schwer atmend sank ich gegen eine Wand, aber das Zittern ließ nicht nach, und meine Lungen waren so eng.

Ich hatte mich noch nie in meinem Leben so hilflos gefühlt.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	10. Kapitel 10

**Papierkram: **_Auch diese Woche ist kein plötzliches Wunder eingetreten, durch das mir Harry Potter mit einem Mal gehört. _

_Ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut und hoffe, dass ich noch dazu komme, sie zu beantworten (Nyx - auch wenn ich deinen Account nicht habe finden können ;-)). Für mich ist das ganz klasse, zu sehen, dass ADA 2.0 wirklich besser anzukommen scheint als die alte Version. Immerhin war das der Plan ;-). _

_Für das nächste Kapitel kann ich euch sogar versprechen, dass sich eine von Jasons großen Fragen beantworten wird. In diesem Kapitel geht es allerdings erst mal ruhiger weiter. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und hoffe, dass ihr mir wieder schreibt, wie es euch gefallen hat. _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

* * *

Potter und die anderen kehrten höchstens dreißig Minuten nach mir ins Hauptquartier zurück - erschöpft, aber unverletzt und siegreich -, doch mir erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich verbrachte sie damit, für den Bereitschaftsdienstmann die Mitglieder eines Notfallteams anzurufen, dann half ich einer älteren Dame, die ich nicht namentlich kannte, bei der Zubereitung irgendeines Kräutertees. Ich beschäftigte meine Hände, ignorierte das Gefühl von Schwindel und Übelkeit, das mich immer wieder zu überwältigen drohte, und erkannte intellektuell die Schockreaktion, ignorierte sie jedoch. 

Meadowes kehrte später mit den anderen zurück. Als sie eintrafen, brodelte im Haus bereits Aktivität; die Neuigkeit des Angriffs verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer, und von überall tauchten Ordensmitglieder auf. Eine mir unbekannte Blondine mit einem esoterischen langen Kleid erwies sich als Ärztin, überließ Potter und die anderen ihren Helfern und fixierte Ginny, sobald die Gruppe durch die Tür trat. Die Hexe sah besonders mitgenommen aus, wirkte leichenblass und hatte als einzige erkennbare Kratzer auf der Wange, als sei sie gefallen. Die Gruppe wurde sofort umschwärmt und mit heißem Tee versorgt. Ich hielt nach Dorcas Ausschau und fand sie fahl, aber streng beherrscht im Hintergrund, wo sie ohne Widerspruch irgendeine Injektion akzeptierte. Potter versuchte aufgekratzt, Ruhe in die Runde zu bringen, hatte jedoch nur mäßigen Erfolg. Die Teefrau tippte mich an, und ich ging zurück an die Arbeit.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde hielt ich mich aufrecht; dann knickten mir auf dem Weg in die Küche die Beine weg. Eine Sekunde lang war alles schwarz; bevor ich endgültig fallen konnte, schoben sich Arme unter meine Schulter.

„Mr. Carter." Aus der Ferne erkannte ich Lupin. Alles drehte sich plötzlich. Ich hörte ihn nach jemandem rufen. „Warum hat ihn niemand versorgt?!"

Irgendjemand rannte näher und fluchte.

„Ich dachte, Nichtmagische reagieren nicht auf Dementoren."

„Dieser offensichtlich schon." Ich hatte Lupin noch nie so erlebt. Seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrücktem Ärger. „Besser, Jason?"

Der Schwindelanfall ließ eine Sekunde später nach. Irgendjemand bugsierte mich auf Lupins Anweisung hin in den geräumigen Salon des Hauses, in dem sich auch die Gruppe der Kämpfer versammelt hatte. Man drängte mich in einen Sessel. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Schauder zu vertreiben; mit einem Mal standen mir die wenigen Eindrücke, die ich von den Dementoren erhalten hatte, viel nachdrücklicher vor Augen, als es in bloßen Erinnerungen möglich sein sollte, ich spürte nachträglich Schweiß auf meiner Stirn. Lupin tauchte wieder auf, brachte eine Decke, drückte mir eine Tasse Tee in die Hand und redete durch den Flashback hindurch in beruhigendem Ton auf mich ein. Im Hintergrund hing das Summen der Geschäftigkeit im Raum, in der Nähe raschelte Kleiderstoff.

„Remus?"

„Hallo Luna. Jason Carter, er war auch am Bunker."

„Der Statistiker?" Eine Frauenhand auf meiner Stirn, der Luftzug eines Zaubers. „Nichtmagische reagieren nur gedämpft auf Dementoren. Mehr Tee und etwas Bettruhe, dann erholt er sich von selbst."

„Es gibt noch mehr Auslöser für den Dementoreffekt, Luna, sieh ihn dir nur an. Er braucht das volle Programm. Er war mal ein Soldat."

„Kriegsveteraneneffekt? Na gut, eine halbe Ampulle Seratex."

Eine kurze Diskussion entbrannte. Ich kämpfte gegen die Bilder in meinem Kopf an, versank ein wenig in der Erinnerung, nur um von Übelkeit zurückgerissen zu werden. Lupin beharrte auf irgendeinem Medikament. Die Ärztin gab nach.

„Deine Verantwortung. Kevin, gib ihm einen Cocktail."

Kleiderstoffrascheln, und die Frau war weg. Hände krempelten meinen Ärmel hoch, und irgendetwas drückte sich in meinen Arm. Lupin war wieder da und redete mich voll, aber es half, um den Bogen zwischen Realität und Angriff zu schlagen. Ich erinnere mich an irgendetwas von „Wenn du ein Zauberer wärst, könntest du Schilde errichten, dann wäre es nicht so intensiv" und „Wird bald besser", aber es ist auch nicht wichtig. Er sprach, und ich war dafür unendlich dankbar.

Auch jetzt konnte nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, auch jetzt erschien es mir wie eine Ewigkeit. Irgendwann ließen die Flashbacks auf schwarze Skeletthände gegen die Wolkendecke nach, Lupin wurde weggerufen und verschwand. Ich lauschte auf die Konversation um mich herum, während das Zittern nachließ und die Betäubung langsam verflog. Pepples war da. Ich hörte ihn mit Granger sprechen. Sie klang aufgeregt.

„Es ist ganz klar und eindeutig, Mr. Pepples. Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir es vorher übersehen haben. Wir hatten bereits vermutet, dass sie nicht nach Nahrung suchen, weil sie brüten, aber sie brüten nicht wahllos an verlassenen Orten, sondern an _magischen _Orten. Sie haben am Bunker gebrütet, weil er magisch ist! Mir ist natürlich klar, dass es unendlich viele dieser Orte in Großbritannien gibt, aber verstehen Sie, was das heißt?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung."

„Ich auch nicht. Hermine?"

„Oh, Harry. Es ist fantastisch für ‚Engelszunge', wenn die These zutrifft - ich muss mit Neville darüber reden. Es bedeutet mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Großteil des Schwarms an _Riddles Grab _brütet, verstehst du? Deshalb haben sie Askaban verlassen, nicht weil sie verwirrt waren. Sie werden von Riddles Grab _angezogen_! Die Ausschüttungen des Grabs sind nur normalverteilt raumabhängig, aber Dementoren korrelieren mit der Raumverteilung positiv _linear_, und das gibt uns einen zweiten Faktor für die Suche - unsere Aufzeichnungen über die Bewegungen der Dementoren und Pepples und Carters Statistik für die Suche nach dem Grab. Also können wir sie gemeinsam fortsetzen und..."

„Noch mal von vorne, aber diesmal für Anfänger?"

„Doch, Dr. Granger hat Recht. Die meisten Dementoren brüten wahrscheinlich am Grab, und wir können davon ausgehen, dass es kein dicht besiedelter Ort sein kann, sonst wären sie gesichtet worden. Doc, wenn Sie mir eine Liste geben, kann ich alle Gebiete streichen, die aus dem Raster fallen, und mich auf magische Orte wie den Bunker konzentrieren. Das verkürzt unsere Arbeit um, oh, ein bis zwei Monate bestimmt. Dann finden wir beide am gleichen Fleck, den Hauptschwarm und das Grab."

Ich bekam von all den langen Wörtern Kopfschmerzen und hörte schließlich weg. Dafür tauchte die nachnamelose Luna wieder auf, wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und verschwand mit einem zufriedenen Nicken.

Nach Askaban hatte ich natürlich gelernt, was Dementoren bewirkten. In den Romanen war eine vereinfachte, aber weitestgehend zutreffende Erklärung gegeben worden; als Wesen so hoch konzentrierter schwarzer Magie, dass selbst Nichtmagische sie spürten, lösten sie eine heftige Abwehrreaktion im menschlichen Gehirn aus, die jedoch nicht evolutionär vorgesehen war - es gab keine einprogrammierte Reaktion auf Dementoren. Daher verknüpfte jeder Mensch Dementoren mit anderen schlechten Erfahrungen und Gefühlen, die er in seiner Vergangenheit erlebt hatte - manche empfanden Angst, andere Panik, andere betäubende Wut. Ich hatte IRA-Funktionäre erschossen und meine Nachbarin hatte ihre Katze überfahren, aber wenn meiner Nachbarin ihre Katze alles bedeutete und mich die IRA nicht weiter beeindruckt hatte, dann litt sie mehr unter Dementoren als ich. Oder so weit die Theorie.

Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass mir überhaupt keine Erinnerungen an damals in den Sinn kamen - die IRA hätte nicht weiter weg sein können als an diesem Abend. Die Betäubung war einem lauen, fauligen Gefühl gewichen, das mich zittern ließ, sobald ich mich darauf konzentrierte; eine Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit drohte mich zu überfallen, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mich so schwach und hilflos gefühlt, und es hatte nur teilweise damit zu tun, dass ich krank und von Menschen umgeben war, denen ich nicht einen Fingerbreit weit vertraute. Aber mir stand nichts vor Augen als immer wieder der Angriff selbst. Mein Kopf fokussierte sich störrisch auf jedes kleine Detail, das er gespeichert hatte, jeden winzigen Eindruck aus diesen zwei Minuten vor dem Bunker, als schlage ein unsichtbarer Hammer auf mein Gedächtnis ein und versuche erfolglos, zu weit furchtbareren Erinnerungen durchzudringen. Aber das geschah nicht, die Medikamente wirkten, und die Bilder verblassten, das Zittern ließ nach.

Altair sah bei mir vorbei, verglich meine Gesichtsfarbe mit den Borg und verschwand. Ich versuchte aufzustehen und mich irgendwohin abzusetzen, weil es hier plötzlich viel zu laut und viel zu stickig war, aber meine Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an.

„Wag es nicht, aus diesem Sessel aufzustehen, Jason." Potter, der einen ganzen Kampf mit Dementoren hinter sich hatte und nicht viel besser dran sein sollte als ich, war an meiner Seite aufgetaucht. Er lächelte schwach und sah nur müde aus, und warum hatte ich mich plötzlich für alle möglichen Leute von _Carter_ in _Jason _verwandelt?

Mit einem Seufzen sank Potter in einen Sessel an meiner Seite. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass du den Mistviechern so nahe gekommen bist. Das hätte nie passieren dürfen, egal wie stark oder schwach du auf sie reagierst. Nicht einmal Ginny hätte je in diesen Kampf geraten dürfen. Ich hatte mir versprochen, dass das nie wieder... naja." Er winkte ab.

„Vergiss es." Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ich mir gut überlegt, ob ich per Vorname mit dem Jungen reden wollte; zu diesem fühlte ich mich zu mies, um darüber nachzudenken. Jedenfalls lag mir fern, Potter zu beschuldigen, weil ich mich versehentlich am falschen Ort befunden hatte. Ein Soldat denkt nicht so, nicht einmal ein paranoider. „Du hast sie ja nicht eingeladen." Oder hatte er? Er konnte das nicht inszeniert haben, konnte er? Mir schauderte. Ich wusste, wann meine Spekulationen ins Absurde abdrifteten, aber in meinem Kopf war immer noch alles durcheinander.

Potter lächelte schwach und sah eine Weile lang hinüber zum Kamin. Es war erst November, aber irgendjemand hatte ein Feuer entfacht, und die behagliche Atmosphäre schien der Aufregung im Raum entgegenzuwirken.

Nach einer Weile zog der Zauberer einen länglichen Gegenstand in einem Samtumschlag aus der Innentasche und sah darauf hinab.

„Ich möchte dir etwas geben", sagte er. „Es... ich weiß, dass er dir nichts nützen wird. Aber er hat einem Freund gehört, der ihn nicht mehr braucht - wir haben viel zu viele, die niemandem mehr gehören. Vielleicht kommt dir ja irgendwann zugute, dass du ihn bei dir trägst. Wir Zauberer sind abergläubisch", fügte er mit einem weiteren zögernden Lächeln hinzu und hielt mir den Samtumschlag hin. Er war aufgestanden und verschwunden, bevor ich den Mund aufbekam. Stirnrunzelnd sah ich auf den Gegenstand hinab, öffnete den Verschluss und zog einen kompliziert geflochtenen Stab daraus hervor, in dessen Mitte ein blauer Edelstein aufblitzte, sobald ich die Hand darum schloss.

Potter hatte mir einen Zauberstab geschenkt.

* * *

Eine Weile später stabilisierte sich mein Kreislauf, und ich entfloh dem Salon auf den Balkon. Ohne Jacke war es hier draußen kalt, denn die Nacht war mittlerweile angebrochen, aber mir gefiel der Wind - ich war zu lange nicht mehr Motorrad gefahren, hatte die Maschine schon vor Wochen für den Winter abgemeldet. Man konnte von hier aus nur den Innenhof übersehen, den andere Altbauten umschlossen. In keinem davon brannte Licht. Ich fragte mich, ob Potter sie aufgekauft hatte und nur die Zimmer zur Straße hin vermietete. Ich würde das machen, wäre ich er. 

Ich hatte immer noch ein laues Gefühl im Magen, und mir schwindelte etwas, also lehnte ich mich auf das steinerne Geländer und spielte mit meinem neuen Spielzeug, während ich in die Nacht sah. Hinter mir im Haus wuselte noch immer das medizinische Team herum, das niemand mehr brauchte, und alle möglichen Leute unterhielten sich über den Kampf und das, was er bedeutete. Als in einem Fenster ein paar Meter entfernt ein Licht anging, wusste ich, dass zumindest Potter sich in sein Büro zurückgezogen hatte. Nachdenklich sah ich einen in die Mauer eingelassenen Steinvorsprung entlang, der sich vom Balkon zu Potters Fenstern zog und eine Brücke zwischen meiner Welt und Potters erzeugte, die es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gab. Oder vielleicht gab es sie und Potter kannte sie, aber sagte mir nichts davon.

Einen Zauberstab hatte er mir geschenkt. Eine Waffe, nur dass es für mich gar keine Waffe war. Abergläubisch sei er? War das eine Art von Zaubererhumor, von der mir noch niemand erzählt hatte? Man schenkt einem Mann keine Waffe, wenn man ihn für gefährlich hält. Ich vermutete schon lange, dass Potter mich nicht für gefährlich hielt. Und das war entweder dumm oder hatte einen Grund, den ich nicht kannte. Mir schauderte, weil die Dementoren noch immer überall in meinem Kopf waren. In diesem Moment war es so leicht zu akzeptieren, dass ein Nichtmagischer in dieser Welt nur ein Rädchen im Getriebe sein konnte, so hilflos wie ein kleines Kind. Sie könnten mir das magische Gegenstück einer Atombombe in die Hand drücken, ich könnte damit immer noch nichts ankratzen.

_Temous edax rerum_ - die Zeit nagt an den Dingen, wieder mal Ovid. Aber wie viel Zeit blieb mir, oder würde einfach so viel Zeit vergehen, dass ich irgendwann vergaß, warum ich den Leuten hier misstraute? Altair konnte ich nicht misstrauen. Dorcas wollte ich nicht misstrauen. Ich entschlüsselte die Lügen, die mir Potter erzählte, und hatte ihn gleichzeitig ganz gern. _Qualis autem homo ipse esset, talem esse eius orationem_ - man erkennt einen Mann an seiner Rede, diesmal Cicero, aber das war nicht alles, und Cicero machte es sich wie immer herzlich einfach. Sie wollten mich hier für irgendetwas benutzen, aber sie sorgten sich aufrecht.

Einen einzigen Abend lang war ich der Verschwörungen so furchtbar müde.

Ich spielte wieder mit dem Zauberstab und sah diesem Stein beim Glitzern zu - was war das, ein Saphir? -, als hinter mir die Tür aufglitt. Dorcas Meadowes betrat den Balkon. Ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr überraschte: Zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall auf dem Parkplatz näherte sie sich mir absichtlich. Und in den Händen hielt sie ein Glas und eine Flasche Glenfiddich.

Automatisch nahm ich ihr das Glas ab, damit sie sich eingießen konnte. „McGonagall sagt, dass nicht einmal Seratex so gut wie Tee mit Schuss wirkt", sagte sie. „Manche lassen den Tee auch weg. Du wirst besser schlafen." Ich hatte ihr das Glas wieder angeboten, doch sie winkte ab. „Ich trinke keinen Alkohol."

Na so was.

„Danke." Der scharfe Geruch des Alkohol machte mir abrupt klar, dass mein Körper nach dem Zeug geschrieen hatte, seit ich wieder bei mir war. „Du bist ein Engel." Sie schnaubte. Ich zögerte, zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern und leerte das Glas.

Wortlos hielt die Aurorin mir die Flasche entgegen. Ich nahm an und goss mir wieder ein. Alpträume. Das letzte, was ich heute Nacht brauchen konnte war, dass mir der Grimmauldplatz weitere Alpträume bescherte.

Ein Augenblick des Schweigens verging. Der Glenfiddich begann in meinem Magen zu brennen, und ich fühlte mich besser, wieder mehr wie ich selbst. Endlich hatte ich meine Selbstkontrolle zurück, etwas, um die kreisenden Gedanken zu beruhigen, Meadowes in meiner Nähe. Merkwürdig, wie zufrieden ich damit war, sie in der Nähe zu haben. Nur um nicht missverstanden zu werden, ich hätte absolut nichts gegen gedankenlosen Sex oder dergleichen gehabt, aber mir wurde warm genug, einfach weil sie nicht weglief. Sie gehörte so wie jetzt: selbstverständlich da und nicht so unnatürlich zögerlich. In der Zentrale war sie etwas wie ein General; so etwas sollte sie auch privat sein. Aber warum...

Keine Fragen heute Abend. Ich leerte das zweite Glas mit zwei großen Schlücken und zwang mich, das dritte langsamer anzugehen. Ich wusste, wäre ich jetzt allein in meiner Wohnung, würde ich noch vor Mitternacht unter dem Tisch liegen. Im Hauptquartier konnte ich mir keinen Kontrollverlust leisten, auch wenn ich mir wünschte, die Fragenmaschinerie in meinem Kopf zu betäuben.

Themenwechsel.

„Schöne Nacht", bemerkte ich und sah nach oben.

„Lass stecken." Sie schnaubte leise. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass... woher hast du Sirius' Zauberstab?"

Ich folgte ihrem Blick in meine Linke, sah wieder auf. Ein unvermittelter Ruck war durch ihren Körper gelaufen, als stelle sie sich etwas, das sie niemals wieder hatte sehen wollen. Blacks Zauberstab? Meine Stimmung sank abrupt. Dieser Mann verfolgte mich, als sei er mein persönlicher... wie hieß dieser Geist - Peeves.

„Entschuldige, wenn nur ein armer Muggel wie ich die Nachfolge des großen Helden antritt", antwortete ich. „Potter war der Ansicht, dass ich einen Glücksbringer brauche."

Mit einem Augenverdrehen signalisierte Dorcas das multilinguale „Männer!" aller Frauen auf der Welt. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung, hatte sich offenbar wieder gefangen. Der Stimmungswechsel war so abrupt, dass er mich irritierte. „Du bist nicht der erste Mann, der ohne Abwehrzauber unter Dementoren einbricht, Carter, also stell dich nicht an. Sirius wäre es nicht besser gegangen. Die meisten Zauber, die Luna heute verwendet hat, hat ihr Vorgänger für ihn entwickelt, als er sich nach dem Kuss hier versteckt hat. Er hat sich nie von Askaban erholt. Er ist beinahe... er _ist_ am Ende daran gestorben."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, er ist in irgendeinem Kampf gestorben?"

„Ja, nachdem er seinen Schild gesenkt hat." Ich erinnerte mich an Pepples' Bitterkeit, als er von der Geschichte des Mannes sprach. Dorcas' war eindringlicher, praktisch fühlbar, und jetzt litt ich auch unter Stimmungsschwankungen, vergaß den Groll, wollte sie umarmen und trösten. „Ein paar hier tun noch so, als könne es ein Unfall gewesen sein... aber ich war da. Er ist genauso gezielt in den Kampf und hat sich umgebracht, wie er den Kuss provoziert hat, um aus Askaban auszubrechen."

Mir schauderte. Heute lauerten überall Schatten. Ich fühlte mich hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Schicksal eines Mannes, den ich nicht kannte, und einem Drang, Sirius Black nur so weit wie möglich von der Frau wegzustoßen, die er verletzt hatte, die er irgendwie für immer besitzen würde, einfach weil er tot war und ich nach ihm kam.

Wer hatte postuliert, dass den Mensch nichts antrieb außer einem Willen zur Liebe und einem Willen zum Tod? Libido und Thanatos. Sigmund Freud. Ich fragte mich, ob Black für Dorcas ausgebrochen war. Ich fragte mich, warum mir heute die merkwürdigsten Themen im Kopf herumspukten, ganz als sei ich nicht wirklich ich selbst und dann doch.

„Es tut mir leid." Das Bedürfnis Trost zu spenden siegte. „Ich bin sicher, ihr habt alles versucht."

„Nein, haben wir nicht. Das ist ja das verdammte Problem." Sie ballte die Faust. „Wir haben erst wegen Askaban nicht genug getan, um ihn zu entlasten, und dann später wieder nicht. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass er sich nicht ewig verstecken kann, dass es eine Frage ist von... von Loyalität, und Notwendigkeit, weil er es so nicht ertragen hat. Aber auf mich haben sie nicht gehört. Ich war nicht objektiv." Sie schnaubte wieder, doch der kurze Ausbruch schien vorbei zu sein. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sammelte sie sich und stieß sich schließlich vom Geländer ab.

„Ich gehe nachhause", sagte sie. „Gegen Dementoren hilft nur Schlaf."

Nein, bleib hier, Dorcas Meadowes. Bleib hier und erzähl mir von dir anstatt von Black. Wenn du weggehst, bin ich wieder mit den Dementoren am Bunker allein, und mit meinen Fragen und all den Dingen, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich will dafür sorgen, dass dir wieder warm wird. Du sollst dafür sorgen, dass mir endlich wieder warm wird.

Abwartend sah sie mich an.

„Schade", sagte ich und gab ihr ihre Flasche zurück. Sie nahm sie wortlos entgegen. „Und vielen Dank."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sie sich ab. Erst in der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Pass auf dich auf."

Augustinus kam mir in den Sinn. _Inwuietum cor nostrum_, dachte ich und sah ihr durch ein Fenster nach, wie sie durch den Salon schritt, der jetzt viel leerer war. _Donec requiescat in te_.

Ich passte ja die ganze Zeit auf mich auf, das war ja das Problem. Ich war so sehr damit beschäftigt, auf mich aufzupassen, Mauern gegen all die Feinde aufzubauen, die ich besaß, obwohl ich nicht wusste warum, dass kaum noch etwas anderes übrig blieb. Ich fragte mich, ob Dorcas wusste, worauf genau ich aufpassen sollte. Ich fragte mich, was sie wusste und warum sie nichts darüber sagte.

Was machte ich überhaupt hier? Warum zum Teufel tat ich mir das hier überhaupt an? Und warum war ich hier, was war meine Aufgabe hier, was war die Rolle der Männer, die langsam Kameraden wurden und der Frau, in die ich mich verliebte?

_Unruhig ist das Herz, bis es ruht in dir. _Augustinus. Dorcas.

Viel zu viele Fragen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	11. Kapitel 11

**Papierkram: **_Ich glaube nicht an Copyright. Alles eine Verschwörung der Juristen... ach nee, das wäre Jason, nicht ich. Also gut. Ich besitze kein Copyright oder sonstiges -right auf Aus der Asche, denn obwohl ich mir alles selbst ausgedacht habe, hat sich die Vorlage jemand anders ausgedacht. _

_Habt Dank für eure Reviews! Eure Reviews lassen meinen Tag etwas heller strahlen und beleuchten insbesondere meine Tastatur, so dass mir viel mehr einfällt als sonst. _

_Unter dem Kapitel gibt es heute etwas Ungewöhnliches, nämlich Werbung. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und würde mich sehr, sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir wieder ein Review schreibt. _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

* * *

Der Angriff am alten Hauptquartier hatte Folgen. Eine davon war gute Presse für den Orden: _Phönixorden entdeckt 17 Dementoren in Wales / Lupin: „Ergebnis unermüdlicher Arbeit und großen Engagements"_, meldete die Schlagzeile am Folgetag. Eine zweite war, dass mir der Orden eine Reihe neuer Mamas und Papas spendierte. Gratis. 

Zwei Tage nach dem Angriff kurierte ich immer noch den monumentalen Kater aus, der ihm gefolgt war, als mein Handy klingelte.

„Jason?", fragte Lupin. „Interesse an Chelsea gegen Madrid?"

Herrje, nein. In Gegenwart des Mannes konnte ich mir nicht ein einziges Bier leisten, von allen offensichtlichen Einwänden mal abgesehen. Ich konnte Chelsea nicht mal leiden.

„Wann und wo?", erwiderte ich. Armselig. Ich musste sonst nirgendwo sein.

Und Remus Lupins neu erwachtes Interesse an Fußball in Gesellschaft (oder Potters neue Angewohnheit, mich nach meiner Meinung über Politik, Ordensarbeit und das Wetter zu fragen, oder Dorcas' prüfende Seitenblicke) war nicht einmal das Merkwürdigste aller Nachbeben. Der erste Platz wurde stattdessen von der Nachricht regiert, dass es dem Management gelungen sei, Alastor Moody in den Orden zurückzuholen.

So weit ich wusste, war Alastor Moody vor allem eine Legende. Sein Name fiel, wann auch immer sich Auroren über die guten alten Zeiten unterhielten. In Zeitungsartikeln oder Büchern, die sich mit den beiden Rebellionen befassten, wurde er an der Seite Albus Dumbledores, Harry und James Potters, Amelia Bones' genannt (und einer Handvoll anderer, die ich aus diesem Text fernhalte, weil sie nicht in den Romanen auftraten und hier nicht wichtig sind). Im Gegensatz zur Mehrzahl seiner Spießgesellen war er noch am Leben.

Einzigartig und charismatisch schien er in seiner Glanzzeit gewesen zu sein, so wie viele große Männer. Als Auror hatte er schon in den Sechzigern von sich reden gemacht, als Erster der Zentrale durch zwei Rebellionen hindurch einen Pfeiler zwischen Riddle und dem Rest der Welt gebildet. Sie hätten ihn zu gerne zum Minister gewählt, als der Terror endlich endete, doch Moody hatte es vorgezogen, sich im Alter von über sechzig in einem winzigen schottischen Dorf zur Ruhe zu setzen und es nie wieder zu verlassen.

Er war einer der berüchtigten Sechs - das letzte halbe Dutzend, das in beiden Rebellionen für den Orden gearbeitet und aktiv gekämpft hatte und immer noch lebte. Altair hatte sie mir aufgezählt: Minerva McGonagall, eine emeritierte Zaubererwissenschaftlerin, die dem Rechercheteam noch manchmal unter die Arme griff. Natürlich Kingsley Shacklebolt und Remus Lupin. Sturgis Podmore, den ich noch nie getroffen hatte und der den Orden mit magischen Tränken versorgte. Alastor Moody und natürlich Dorcas. Potter hatte sich ihrer aller Hilfe für die Suche nach Riddle und den Dementoren versichert, mit der Ausnahme Moodys. Der alte Mann schien kein Interesse daran zu haben, ein viertes oder fünftes oder wie-viel-auch-immertes Mal an der Seite von Jungspunden Krieg zu spielen. Mehrmals hatte ich mitgehört, dass unterschiedliche alte Kollegen auf ihn angesetzt worden waren, die ihn mit unterschiedlichen Versprechen zurück in den Orden locken sollten. Im Fall von Lupin, hatte ich gehört, war ihm sogar die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen worden.

Ein paar Tage nach dem Zwischenfall am Hauptquartier geschah jedoch etwas Unerwartetes. Erst verbarrikadierte sich Potter mit der ungewöhnlichen Kombination von Dorcas, Lupin und Shacklebolt in seinem Büro. Als sie herauskamen, alle mit bitterernsten Beerdigungsmienen, brachen sie ohne ein Wort der Erklärung zu Alastor Moody auf. Lupin trug eine Aktenmappe bei sich.

Interessanterweise erhielt ich meine Informationen diesmal direkt von jemandem, der eigentlich nicht als mitteilungsbedürftig bekannt war, nämlich Ron Weasley. In den letzten Tagen hatten unterschiedliche Ordensmitglieder sich sehr um mich gesorgt, weil sie meine Reaktion auf den Dementoreffekt überrascht hatte und vielleicht mit Schuldgefühlen erfüllte - ich war ja jemand, den man beschützen musste. Weasley war keiner von ihnen, doch anstatt dem Anfall von Schwäche mit Geringschätzigkeit zu begegnen, schien er etwas wie neuen Respekt dafür entwickelt zu haben, als ich wieder auf die Beine kam.

Natürlich wusste er nichts von den Alpträumen.

Kaum dass Weasley von seiner Frühschicht zurückkehrte und erfuhr, mit wem Potter konferierte, hatte er misstrauische Blicke in Richtung Büro zu werfen begonnen. Als er klopfte und anfragte, ob er gebraucht wurde, hatte man ihn weggeschickt. Er litt an einem Mangel an Informationen, auf die er als Potters Attaché ein Recht besaß, ich litt generell an einem Mangel an Information, und das verband uns für die Dauer eines Vormittags.

„Meadowes und Shacklebolt sind keine Mitglieder des inneren Stabs", erklärte der Auror mir widerwillig, als teile man Informationen eigentlich aus Prinzip nicht mit mir. „Remus schon." So wie Granger, er selbst und ein paar alte Kauze, aber keiner von ihnen befand sich hier. Ich sah seinen Punkt.

„Hat Potter keine Informationspflicht euch gegenüber?"

Weasley schnitt eine Grimasse. „Unter bestimmten Umständen nicht."

Ich fragte mich, wo ich diese Phrase zuletzt gehört hatte - ach ja, als Potter mir nicht verraten wollte, warum er legal mit einem Nichtmagischen zusammenarbeiten (und kanadische Staatsbürgerschaften fälschen) durfte. Ach, du schöne neue Welt. Aber immerhin ließ sich Weasley leichter einschätzen als Meadowes. Mit ihr war ich mir sicher, dass ihr Verhalten von etwas stammte, was sie wusste, und das machte die Sache so viel komplizierter. Männer wie Weasley hatte ich allerdings zuhauf gesehen. Er hatte sich mir gegenüber vom ersten Tag an wie ein Mann verhalten, dem zu schaffen machte, dass er etwas _nicht _wusste. Das machte ihn oh so sympathisch.

Mein Blick folgte seinem in Richtung Büro.

Aber bisher blinkte ja nur der übliche grüne Alarm in meinem Kopf.

Er färbte sich erst gelb, als die vier Kreuzritter siegreich aus Jerusalem zurückritten, Alastor Moody im Gepäck.

Er färbte sich rot, als Moodys erste Tat darin bestand, in unserem Büro aufzutauchen.

Star Trek Metaphern. Ich verbrachte zu viel Zeit mit Pepples.

* * *

Der fiel praktisch vom Stuhl, als er Moody sah. 

„Alter Schwede… ich meine, Moody… huh, ich meine, Sir." Altair grinste und rappelte sich auf. „Was eine außerordentliche, wenn auch unerwartete Ehre. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir wichtig genug für den Blick des magischen Auges höchstpersönlich sind. Ich gratuliere erneut zur Rente und zu ihrem unerwarteten Ende." Sie schüttelten sich die Hand. Ich entwickelte neuen Respekt für Pepples, denn Alastor Moody war nicht die Sorte Mann, deren Anwesenheit zu flotten Sprüchen ermutigte.

Moody besaß kein magisches Auge, jedoch einen so durchdringenden Blick, dass sich die Metapher von selbst erklärte. Er war ein kleiner, gedrungener Mann, sehr ordentlich in Weste und Hemd, der die Linke noch in altmodischer Manier hinter den Rücken legte, um aufrechter zu stehen. Er kam in Begleitung Potters, Lupins und eines nervösen jungen Zauberers, der seinen Mantel trug. Ich hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn ein oder zwei Bodyguards vor dem Raum Stellung bezogen hätten, aber dann hatte ich auch das Gefühl, dass der Mann so etwas nicht brauchte.

Als ich seine Hand schüttelte, knisterte um meine Finger ein Beinahestromstoß, den ich mittlerweile als magische Entladung erkannte - Hinweis auf besonders hohes magisches Potential. Der Geruch von Pfeifenrauch schlug mir entgegen.

„Und das ist Jason Carter, unser nichtmagischer Kriminalitätsspezialist", stellte Potter mich vor und ignorierte Pepples. Potter mochte Pepples nicht. Sie waren wie Frodo und Gollum. „Er arbeitet gemeinsam mit Mr. Pepples an unserer Statistik für ‚Engelszunge'. Sie kommen bemerkenswert gut voran. Eine wie große Fläche haben Sie mittlerweile abgedeckt?"

Normalerweise richteten sich solche Fragen an Pepples, aber da das Komitee mich ansah, wollte ich auch nicht enttäuschen. Ich nickte zu unserer Karte, auf der jetzt an allen möglichen Orten kleine Nadeln steckten. „So ziemlich das ganze Königreich eigentlich. Die Fläche ist nicht das Problem, sondern das Zeitfenster. Eine Statistik über einen kurzen Zeitrahmen hat keine Aussagekraft. In zwei oder drei Monaten wissen wir mehr."

„Maximum", stimmte Pepples selbstzufrieden zu.

„Gute Arbeit", lobte Potter, und Moody nickte.

„Weiter so", waren die ersten zackigen Worte, die ich von ihm hörte. Er fixierte seine magischen Augen auf mich und musterte mich gründlich. Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie waren während des Angriffs auf den Bunker dabei, Mr. Carter."

„War ich, Sir."

„Haben für einige Aufregung gesorgt, wie man hört. Sie haben sich wieder erholt?"

„Habe ich, Sir." Ich hatte ein _déjà vu _zu Gesprächen mit meinem Dad.

Moody nickte mit Grabesmiene. „Man vergisst leicht, dass Zauberer und Nichtmagische nur Varianten derselben Spezies sind. Magisches Potential ist nicht der einzige Auslöser für den Effekt."

Ich verbat mir einen Gesichtsausdruck. „Habe ich bemerkt, Sir." Man kann die Routine auf die Spitze treiben, indem man einen Punkt neben dem Kopf seines Vorgesetzten fixiert und so stramm wie nur möglich steht. Ich stand nicht stramm und sah nicht weg (sondern hinab, um genau zu sein), aber es lief auf dasselbe hinaus.

Für einen langen Moment sah Moody mich an. Im Hintergrund verlagerte Lupin angespannt das Gewicht. Potters Miene war blank. Pepples runzelte die Stirn und sah vom einen zum anderen, als suche er nach etwas. Der Hiwi, der den Mantel hielt, kratzte sich an der Nase.

„Also gut", sagte Moody schließlich und nickte Potter zu. Der wirkte, als erfülle ihn der Drang zu salutieren. „Mr. Carter." Und sie wehten aus dem Raum wie eine Delegation Ihrer königlichen Hoheit.

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich der Tür zu, die hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Ich dachte sofort an die Entdeckung in meinem Computerfile. Ich wusste ja, dass der Orden mich persönlich und keinen anderen für diesen Posten hatte haben wollen, doch ich wusste nicht, wieso. Ich vermutete, dass Weasley und die meisten Ordensmitglieder der unteren Ränge davon nichts wussten (ich fragte mich, ob Weasley je auf die Idee gekommen war mein File einzusehen, und ob er ein Adminpasswort besaß), aber ich war ziemlich sicher, dass Meadowes eingeweiht war, und auch Lupin sah mich viel zu oft schräg von der Seite an… und beide hatten sich in Potters Büro verbarrikadiert, nur um mit Moody im Schlepp wieder aufzutauchen, der mir lange Blicke zuwarf.

Nein, sagte ich mir selbst, nein, hör auf. Du ziehst zu viele Schlüsse. Du stellst Querverbindungen her, die du nicht belegen kannst. Du beziehst alles, was in diesem Haus passiert, exklusiv auf dich, aber es kann nicht immer um dich gehen, es geht um Riddles Grab und Dementoren.

Aber es ist nicht so weit hergeholt zu spekulieren, dass auch da eine Verbindung besteht.

Ein plötzlicher Anfall von Angst vor mir selbst befiel mich. Hatte ich begonnen, in der kleinsten Geste eine Verschwörung gegen mich zu sehen? Verlor ich langsam den Verstand? Nacht für Nacht starrte ich in die Dunkelheit und versuchte die losen Fäden zu verknüpfen, aber es wurden zu viele, ich verlor den Überblick, die Situation begann meine Kapazitäten zu übersteigen. Potters Pläne, Meadowes' Motive, die verschobenen Holzsplitter in meiner Wohnung, Lupins Blicke, die Akte, Weasley, Meadowes, Meadowes, Meadowes. Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Ich wandte mich einer Sache zu, verlor dabei die anderen aus den Augen, hatte keinen Überblick…

Bitte, dachte ich. An diesem Gespräch war gar nichts komisch. Alastor Moody hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Er ist nur wegen dem Angriff hier. Das war ein ganz normales Gespräch.

„Also", riss mich Altair aus den Gedanken. „Das war ein merkwürdiges Gespräch."

Der ehemalige Auror hatte sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen lassen und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. Mein Mund wurde trocken. „Wie das?"

Altair zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, komm schon. Großer Held kehrt in den Orden zurück, das Orchester spielt den Imperialen Marsch, und als erstes besucht er den nichtmagischen Consultant? Der war doch nicht wegen mir hier." Er gestikulierte. „Der war ja noch nicht mal wegen der Statistik hier, oder hast du gehört, wie hier irgendwer über Arbeit gesprochen hat? Beschnuppern wollte er dich, und dann stellt er nichts als Fragen über deine Gesundheit und zischt gleich wieder ab? Was für ein blöder Vorwand ist das?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah mich an. „Der war doch aus ganz anderen Gründen hier."

Zwei verschiedene Emotionen rangen in mir um Kontrolle. Einerseits sprangen all meine Instinkte und mein Misstrauen doppelt an, denn wenn Pepples es _auch_ sah, dann war das wie ein weiterer Beweis, war das fast so gut wie echte Fakten, denn ich verlor viel zu viel Energie auf die Doppelchecks, die Selbstanalyse, die Frage danach, was ich mir einbildete und was echt war. Es gab einen Beweis. Etwas stimmte nicht. Etwas stimmte nicht, etwas bedrohte mich, etwas ging vor, und ich musste wissen, was es war.

Gleichzeitig überfiel mich abrupte Erleichterung, denn ich sah Altair mit einem Mal mit neuen Augen an. Im Orden galt der Mann als nicht vertrauenswürdig. Er hatte die Zentrale für einen Verwaltungsjob verlassen, also ein Sakrileg begangen, er machte sich nichts aus dem hohen Ideal, und jeder wusste, dass er bestechlich war.

Und das machte ihn für _mich _vertrauenswürdig. Was auch immer vorging, niemand wäre so verrückt Pepples einzuweihen. Ihn kümmerte nicht die Bohne, ob Potter mich für Statistiken oder die Rettung der Welt oder die Reparatur seines Autos wollte. Ihn interessierte einen Scheißdreck, welche Geheimnisse gehütet werden mussten und welche nicht.

Ich traf eine Entscheidung..

„Du hast Recht." Ich musste mich überwinden, es auszusprechen, war es nicht gewohnt. „Etwas geht im Orden vor. Sie haben mich nicht für die Statistik in den Orden geholt."

Interessiert hob Pepples die Augenbrauen und drehte den Stuhl, bis er mich ansah.

„Aha?"

Also erzählte ich. Ich erzählte nicht alles - Gott bewahre! -, nicht einmal die Hälfte. Aber ich berichtete ihm von meinen Funden in der Personalkartei, von meinen Schlussfolgerungen, dass sie mich erst aus irgendwelchen Gründen ausgesucht und _dann _nach einer Alibibeschäftigung für mich gesucht hatten, um über ihre wahren Pläne wegzutäuschen. Dann schlug ich den Bogen zu jenem Tag, an dem das Innenministerium sich mir näherte, ließ den Kuss und meine Gefühle für Dorcas aus und sprang zu meiner Entdeckung in meinem Appartement.

„Moment", unterbrach mich Pepples. „Jemand ist bei dir eingebrochen?" Ich nickte. „Und definitiv nicht durch die Tür?" Ich nickte erneut. Er stieß leise einen Pfiff aus. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war geweckt. „Wann war das?"

Ich rechnete nach. „Etwas vor über einem Monat."

Darüber dachte er nach. „Wenn sich niemand im Türbereich aufgehalten hat, muss der Einbrecher appariert sein", stellte er fest, was ich bereits wusste. „Apparieren kann nicht jeder - naja, die Auroren lernen es alle, und die meisten im Orden, aber das ist ja nicht der Pöbel. Ich kenne Elliot, kleiner Fisch, er kann es nicht. Wie auch immer, Apparation ist eine aufwendige Sache - ein Haufen Moleküle wird umgewälzt, arkane Energien werden frei und setzen sich praktisch überall fest. Ein guter Spurensicherer findet noch Monate später thaumaturgische Rückstände, und jede magische Signatur ist so einmalig wie ein Fingerabdruck." Er hob die Augenbrauen, grinste kurz. „_Ich_ bin ein guter Spurensicherer. Lust auf einen Ausflug?"

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Es gibt Angebote, die schlägt man nicht aus.

* * *

Eine lange U-Bahnfahrt später schloss ich die Tür zu meinem Appartement auf. Staub wirbelte auf, als wir eintraten, weil ich schon Wochen lang nicht mehr regelmäßig hier gewesen war. Als ich den Türspalt erst ein Stück weit öffnete und gewohnheitsmäßig nach verschobenen Splittern Ausschau hielt, wartete Pepples mit Selbstverständlichkeit; ich fragte mich plötzlich, ob _er_ in seiner Wohnung Splitter auslegte, aber der Gedanke war peinlich, als hätte ich mich gefragt, worauf er im Bett stand. 

Die Fahrt war weitestgehend schweigend verlaufen. In der U-Bahn konnte man sich nicht über arkane Energien unterhalten, und Altair und ich hatten praktisch keine gemeinsamen Themen, die keine Magie beinhalteten. Ich hatte die Zeit damit verbracht zu brüten. Ich hatte an die erste Schlussfolgerung gedacht, die mich überwältigt hatte, sobald ich die Listen aller Carters um die vierzig sah. Ich hatte versucht, nicht daran zu denken und andere Erklärungen zu finden, die ebenso wahrscheinlich waren, war schließlich von den Dementoren abgelenkt worden. Aber es gab keine Erklärung, die sich ebenso aufdrängte wie diese hier.

Wenn der Orden spezifisch nach mir gesucht hatte, bedeutete das, dass er mich von irgendwoher kannte. Und das erlaubte nur so und so viele Schlussfolgerungen, denn es bedeutete notgedrungen, dass ich in der Vergangenheit mit Zauberern in Kontakt gestanden hatte.

Möglichkeit 1: Ich stand jemandem nahe, der Kontakte mit dem Orden unterhielt.

Möglichkeit 2: Ich hatte Zauberer getroffen, ohne es zu wissen.

Möglichkeit 3: Ich hatte Zauberer getroffen, und sie hatten mein Gedächtnis gelöscht, damit ich es vergaß.

Mein Gedächtnis gelöscht.

Jemand hatte mein Gedächtnis gelöscht.

Ich starrte mein Spiegelbild im Wagenfenster an, das verschwand, wenn in den Tunneln Licht brannte, und wieder aufblitzte, wenn sie in Dunkelheit versanken. Ich dachte an Lupin, der an meiner Seite gekniet und auf mich eingeredet hatte, damit ich bei mir blieb. Ich dachte an Potter, der seine Hilflosigkeit mit einem Geschenk kompensierte, das mir nichts nützte, jedoch nostalgischen Wert besaß. Ich dachte an Dorcas' Lippen und ihr Seufzen, als ich ihre Brüste umfasste.

Mein Gedächtnis gelöscht.

Ich war dankbar gewesen, als unsere Station durchgesagt wurde. Ich wusste, wenn ich einmal anfing darüber nachzudenken, würde ich nicht mehr fähig sein aufzuhören.

* * *

Altair sah sich mit unverholtem Interesse um und erfasste alles, was es über meine Wohnung zu wissen gab, in wenigen Sekunden. Ich machte mir nicht viel aus Erinnerungen; meine Kindheit und meine Karriere in der Army gehörten in ein anderes Leben, das mit mir nichts mehr zu tun hatte, oder das redete ich mir ein. Also besaß ich nur wenige Fotos - von meinen Eltern am Tag meines Schulabschlusses, meine Einheit in der Grundausbildung. Ansonsten verriet meine Wohnung gerade so viel, wie unvermeidlich war: Eine Anzahl zerlesener Textsammlungen, Ordner mit Lehrmaterial, Hinweise auf das Motorrad. Eine Vorliebe für Bettwäsche aus Satin (ich gebe schamlos zu: weil sie den Frauen gefiel). Eine Vorliebe für Mikrowellenmahlzeiten. 

Es war eine Einzimmerwohnung, was die Sache vereinfachte, nehme ich an - das winzige Bad bot kein Apparationsziel. Aber ich überließ die Arbeit Altair, der mich an eine Wand beorderte. Ich stellte mich neben den Kühlschrank und sah zu, wie er einen Moment lang das Zimmer abschritt, als suche er nach einem guten Ausgangspunkt.

Dann positionierte er sich in der Mitte des Raums. Er grinste mich von der Seite an, zückte den Zauberstab, hob beide Arme und intonierte voller Inbrunst.

„Abakadabra!"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sorry." Er grinste. „Konnte nicht widerstehen."

Kein Kommentar.

Altair krempelte die Ärmel hoch, runzelte die Stirn und wirbelte nachdenklich den Zauberstab in der Hand. Schließlich ging er in die Hocke, schloss die Augen und legte die freie Hand auf den Boden, als versuche er etwas zu spüren. Lautlos bewegte er die Lippen. Stumm zitterte der Stab in seiner Hand. Die fast zeremonielle Atmosphäre bildete einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu dem Mann, der immer in Bewegung war.

Magie knisterte leise in der Luft.

Schließlich öffnete Altair die Augen und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn ins Nichts.

„Und?", fragte ich. „Spuren gefunden?"

Er nickte. „Ich kann dir sogar auf Anhieb sagen, wer es war. Ich erkenne alle Kollegen. Hab sie oft genug an Tatorten ausgesiebt."

Aus irgendeinem Grund kam mir als erstes Weasley in den Sinn.

„Wer war es?"

Nachdenklich blinzelte er. „Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes war hier."

* * *

Und ich erkannte, dass es eigentlich ganz einfach war. 

Als das Innenministerium bei mir auf dem Parkplatz erschien, hatten Meadowes und später Lupin mir eine komplizierte Geschichte darüber erzählt, wie Granger einen Gefallen eintreiben ging und jemanden aus der Verwaltung bestach, so dass sie rechtzeitig von den Plänen des Innenministeriums erfuhr und direkt in der Zentrale vorsprach, wo sie auf Dorcas Meadowes stieß. Ich hatte erfahren, dass mit Meadowes' Handlungen an diesem Tag etwas nicht ganz koscher war, es allerdings nicht als wichtig genug eingestuft, um der Sache weiter nachzugehen.

Nur dass diese ganze Erklärung erlogen war. In Wirklichkeit war alles viel einfacher, und zum Teufel, ich verstand Weasleys Reaktion an diesem Tag plötzlich sehr gut. Denn niemand hatte je Granger in die Verwaltung geschickt. Niemand hatte je einen Gefallen eingefordert, eine Akte eingesehen oder Hilfe losgeschickt. Möglich, dass dergleichen in Arbeit gewesen war, doch nach dem Vorfall war es nicht mehr nötig gewesen.

Dorcas Meadowes hatte meine Wohnung durchsucht oder angesehen und sich rechtzeitig auf dem Parkplatz eingefunden, weil sie Elliot und Begleitung von meinem Fenster aus _gesehen_ hatte. Sie war nach draußen in irgendeine Seitengasse appariert, um sich durch die Einfahrt zu nähern, und das kam zeitlich absolut hin. Sie hatte mich angelogen, während sie mich küsste.

Die Frage war eigentlich nur, ob sie in Potters Auftrag gehandelt hatte oder auf eigene Faust. Die Frage war nur, was sie hier gesucht hatte.

„Nah, ein Auftrag ist unwahrscheinlich." Altair kratzte sich am Kopf. „Meadowes ist pingelig mit Botengängen. Macht keinen Sinn, für den Kinderkram Captain Janeway zu schicken, wenn du verstehst."

Wir dachten nach.

„Es sei denn, natürlich", fügte er hinzu. „dass sie die Rangniedrigste war, die für den Job zur Auswahl stand. Mann, in dem Fall will ich nicht in deinen Schuhen stecken."

Danke, Pepples.

Wehmütig dachte ich an den Abend auf dem Parkplatz zurück. Als wir uns noch küssten und noch gar nichts kompliziert war, als ich gar nicht dachte, mich noch sicher fühlte. Sie hatte nach Räucherstäbchen gerochen. Ich hatte mich willig von ihr täuschen lassen, weil ich damit beschäftigt gewesen war mich zu verlieben.

„Aber was verdammt wollte sie hier", murmelte ich und sah mich in meiner eigenen Wohnung um, versuchte mich in die Lage eines Fremden zu versetzen, der sie zum ersten Mal sah. „Was hat sie gesucht." Was konnte sie hier erwartet haben? Hatte sie Potter nicht mit seiner Wahl eines Nichtmagischen vertraut und herauszufinden versucht, ob ich eine Gefahr darstellen könnte, in Wirklichkeit ein Zauberer war? Hatte es mit etwas zu tun, das sie über mich wusste?

Es machte in mancher Hinsicht so viel Sinn. Ein paar Tage nach dem Einbruch hatte Lupin mich nach Alkoholproblemen gefragt. Sie musste hier Scotch gefunden haben, leere Flaschen vielleicht. Hatten sich leere Flaschen hier befunden? Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, ja.

Aber was hatte sie gesucht?

Altair zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen. Dorcas macht normalerweise keine Mätzchen, wenn es nicht gerade um Sirius geht. Er und ich waren damals die bösen Buben, sie hat sich meistens an die Regeln gehalten."

„Das macht die Sache nur noch kurioser." Mir fröstelte vor Hilflosigkeit. Mir gingen die Ideen aus. Potter, Meadowes, Lupin, Moody… alle außer Lupin Auroren. Alle außer Potter Teil der berüchtigten Sechs. Zufall oder Hinweis? Wer noch, von dem ich nichts wusste? Wie passte Moody ins Bild? Ich wandte mich an Altair. „Was sagst du?"

Der Zauberer öffnete den Mund - und zögerte. Seine Miene wirkte ernst. „Ich sage, pass verdammt gut auf dich auf", erwiderte er. „Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vorgeht, und ich weiß nicht viel über Potter und Lupin, aber ich weiß, dass du Meadowes und Moody nicht im falschen Team willst. Mann. Pass auf dich auf."

Er musste es nicht erklären. Ich hatte es mit mächtigen Zauberern und fähigen Telepathen zu tun, mit ausgebildeten Geheimagenten und Soldaten. Ich war gut darin, alles im Auge zu behalten, aber ein Zauberer war ich nicht. Ich hatte nicht mal eine Waffe. Ich wusste nicht einmal, nach was genau ich Ausschau halten musste.

„Altair", sagte ich leise. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Ich hasste es ihn bitten zu müssen, hasste es jemandem vertrauen zu müssen. Ich konnte ja noch nicht einmal mir selbst vertrauen. Ich konnte ja noch nicht einmal meinen Erinnerungen vertrauen, nicht einmal der Privatsphäre meiner Gedanken. Standen meine Gedanken in diesem Personalfile? Waren meine Gedanken überhaupt meine eigenen?

Wenn ich mir dessen nicht mehr sicher sein konnte, wie konnte ich dann dem Mann vertrauen, den Mann erkennen, dem ich täglich im Spiegel entgegensah?

Altair zögerte.

Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ach, was soll's. Ich bin ab morgen auf einer Convention in Calais. Wenn ich wiederkomme, seh' ich mir mal den Rest deiner Akte an."

„Meinst du, dass du dich unbemerkt reinhacken kannst?"

Er wirbelte den Zauberstab, als sei er ein Colt. „Sicher. Sie halten die Fehler in der Matrix eh immer für _déjà vus_."

Aber ich war nicht erleichtert, sondern zu Tode verängstigt. Und als ich in dieser Nacht im Badezimmer stand und mir die Zähne putzte, tat ich es ohne Blicke in den Spiegel.

* * *

**Werbung!**

In den kommenden Tagen gehen auf dem Account „Die Rumtreiberinnen" die großartigen Geschichten einiger großartiger Fanfic-Autorinnen online. Seht unbedingt rein, wenn es euch interessiert. Euch erwartet unter anderem ein Remix meiner Geschichte „Ihr anderer Sohn", nämlich „Seine andere Familie" von der phantastischen KitKat2006. Ich selbst habe mich an einigen ungewöhnlichen Charakteren und Pairings versucht, darunter George/Alicia, Lily/Arthur (nope, ihr habt euch nicht verlesen) und zwei Überraschungspairings mit Oliver. Im Einzelnen habe ich geschrieben: „Liebst du ihn noch?", „Ceteris Paribus", „Das Wood-Manöver" und „Andersherum".

Verpasst es nicht, setzt uns auf euren Alert. :-)


	12. Kapitel 12

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört JKR, und ich bin nicht JKR. Man erkennt es ganz leicht an einem Blick in mein Portemonnaie. _

_Remus und Fußball hat euch amüsiert, ja? Sachen gibts ;-). Vielleicht kann ich euch die Idee ja im folgenden Kapitel etwas schmackhafter machen... aber dann wiederum ist in ADA nichts wie es scheint, inklusive Remus samstaglichen Fußballgewohnheiten. Tja. Lest selbst. _

_Habt vielen Dank für eure Reviews, auch wenn ich diesmal leider nicht dazu gekommen bin, alle zu beantworten - der Nachteil schneller Updates. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und bin sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung, Kommentare und Spekulationen. _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

* * *

Zwei unbemerkenswerte Tage vergingen, in denen ich mich zusammenriss und dem alltäglichen Leben im Orden nachging. Ich zwang mich, dort zu übernachten, auch wenn ich abends oder mittags in den Pub abzog. Im Hauptquartier schlief ich zwar notorisch schlecht - wirklich keine große Überraschung -, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich überwinden könnte damit aufzuhören, wenn ich nur einmal die Flucht ergriff. Man konnte nicht fliehen, wenn man nicht wusste wovor. Ich musste mehr wissen. 

Mehr Wissen präsentierte sich unverhofft, als Lupin mich eines kühlen Samstagnachmittags zum Fußballgucken einlud. Arsenal spielte auswärts gegen Manchester U, und bisher sah es aus, als könnten wir ihnen diese Saison erneut den Titel stehlen. Lupin hatte mich ein paar Mal in sein Vorstadthäuschen in Surrey eingeladen. Dafür fiel die Entscheidung diesmal zu spontan, und da Lupin sich gegen den Fernseher im Hauptquartier verwehrte, sanken wir eine halbe Stunde später auf zwei Barhockern in einem Pub nieder. Ich trank wie immer in Anwesenheit des Mannes betont Wasser, er selbst bestellte ein Ale, und wir versenkten uns in das Spiel.

Man kann die Wichtigkeit eines Spiels zwischen Arsenal und Manchester nicht überschätzen. Es war keine Frage der Clubehre wie etwa bei Arsenal und Chelsea, aber Manchester hatte den Titel letztes Jahr geholt und wir davor, sie hatten ihn öfter als wir gehabt und der Stolz gebot eine Aufholjagd. Und es fing phantastisch an: In der vierten Spielminute versiebte Manchester einen kritischen Freistoß, im Konterangriff schossen wir das erste Tor. Der Pub explodierte in Jubel. Lupin verzog zufrieden das Gesicht.

Ich stellte allerdings fest, dass ich öfter den Zauberer aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete als mich auf die Leinwand zu konzentrieren. Lupin war ein netter Kerl, der seinen Sachverstand so methodisch für Fußball zum Einsatz brachte wie für alles andere in seinem Leben. Und er war diese brütende Präsenz. Oft genug lag ein Schatten in seinen Augen, der mich daran erinnerte, was er Altair zufolge in den Rebellionen alles verloren hatte. Er mied den Wall der Helden. Sein Verhältnis zu seiner Tochter schien nicht gut zu sein; er erwähnte sie nur im Zusammenhang mit Ordensarbeit. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie er sich nach dem Angriff um mich gekümmert hatte wie ein Kamerad, erinnerte mich an seine Tochter in meiner Gestalt, erinnerte mich an alles, das ich seiner Meinung nach nicht wusste.

In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte ich überall Schatten gesehen, Bedeutungen in jeder kleinsten Geste, jedem Blick gesucht und mir bewusst verbieten müssen, jedem Einfall nachzugehen, denn sonst hätte ich nur noch dagesessen und gegrübelt. Aber jetzt saß ich mit Lupin im Pub und fragte mich: War das ein Mann, der auf andere zuging und sie in sein Wohnzimmer zum Fußball einlud? Und die Antwort lautete Nein. Ich hatte nie gesehen, dass Lupin auf andere neue Ordensmitglieder zuging; ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, ihn auch nur einmal mit Pepples sprechen gesehen zu haben. Es widersprach seinem Charakter, und er war ein unermüdlicher Arbeiter. Warum lud er mich zum Fußball ein, ausgerechnet mich, wenn es doch so viel zu tun gab? Weasley war ein großer Fan von Arsenal. Weasley saß nicht hier. Und warum lieber ein stickiger Pub als der gemütliche Salon im Hauptquartier?

Weil jemand mich gerade nicht im Haus haben wollte.

Pfiffe rissen mich aus den Gedanken. Tor für Manchester.

„Mist", murmelte ich automatisch.

„Abwehrfehler." Lupins Augen klebten auf der Leinwand. „Senderos war nicht da."

Der Rest der Halbzeit zog an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich viel davon mitbekam. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich dankbar, als Manchester in der 44. Minute in Führung ging, denn es gab mir einen Grund für einen Abgang. Ich hatte keine Karriere beim MI-6 gemacht, weil ich mir Gelegenheiten entgehen ließ.

„Mir reicht's", sagte ich, als der Schiedsrichter zur Pause abpfiff. „Ich bin kein Masochist. Was dagegen, wenn ich verschwinde?"

Etwas flackerte in Lupins Augen. „Du willst doch nicht etwa samstags arbeiten?"

„Ach was. Ich brauch noch Weihnachtsgeschenke für meine Eltern. Bis Ladenschluss hab ich vielleicht wenigstens eins." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Wünsch mir Glück."

Er lachte leise, tat das und ließ mich meiner Wege ziehen. Im eisigen Dezemberregen Londons ließ ich die U-Bahnstation links liegen und winkte ein Taxi an den Gehsteig, sobald ich außer Sichtweite der Bar war. Als ich an einer Straße unweit des Grimmauldplatzes halten ließ, begann im Autoradio gerade die zweite Halbzeit. Der Taxifahrer drehte die Lautstärke auf, als ich ausstieg.

Es regnete nicht mehr.

Fünf Minuten später war ich am Hauptquartier angekommen, hielt mich auf dem Grimmauldplatz beiläufig in der Nähe der Hauswand, weil man sie von den meisten Fenstern nicht einsehen konnte, und bog anstatt zur Haupttür auf den schmalen Weg in den Hinterhof ab. Ein Blick durch ein Fenster sagte mir, dass die Küche verlassen war. Für mich Dauergast galt meine Keycard auch für die Hintertür; ich trat unbemerkt ein. Unentschlossen blieb ich einen Moment lang stehen. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Salon. Im Gang verbarg ich mich vor Longbottom, der im Gehen ein Buch las und kaum aufsah. Ansonsten war es wie stets am Wochenende ruhig.

Im Salon lagen noch verkohlte Feuerscheite im Kamin, sonst wies nichts darauf hin, dass das Zimmer letzte Zeit benutzt worden war. Wenn die Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes sich privat zusammensetzten, trafen sie sich meistens in den Zimmern von Granger und Weasley. Wenn sie Geschäfte besprachen, dann grundsätzlich in Potters Büro, zwei Zimmer zur Rechten des Salons.

Ich schloss die Balkontür hinter mir, warf einen Blick in den Hof - immer noch leer, so wie immer -, und sah mich nach den Fenstern um. Ich hatte Recht; in der frühen Dämmerung brannte dort Licht. Ohne große Umstände entledigte ich mich meines Mantels und erklomm die Brüstung. Die Balkone auf dieser Seite des Hauses wurden durch altmodische Mauersimse verbunden, so breit, dass ein Mann darauf mit etwas Vorsicht ungefährdet laufen konnte.

Es war ein waghalsiges Manöver, aber der Vorteil bestand darin, dass niemand so eines je erwartete. Selbst wenn es einmal vorkommt, zuckt man danach mit den Schultern und sagt _Sicher, aber so etwas kommt doch nicht _zweimal _vor. _

Vor dem ersten der Fenster zu Potters Büro angekommen, ließ ich mich vorsichtig auf dem Sims nieder, bis ich bequem saß. Das Fenster war gekippt. Deutlich hörbar drangen Stimmen nach draußen.

Eine Minute später beschlich mich ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dass es wirklich um mich ging. Ich hatte Dorcas, Moody und Potters Stimmen gezählt.

Dann klopfte jemand an die Tür.

„Er war vom Spiel genervt und gegangen", sagte Lupin. „Was habe ich verpasst?"

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, wie es mir später gelang, zurück auf den Balkon zu klettern, meinen Mantel zu nehmen und den Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen, ohne dass mich eine Menschenseele sah. Mich überrascht bereits, dass ich die U-Bahnfahrt überstand, ohne dass mein Temperament explodierte oder meine Nerven versagten, denn egal was ich vorgab, die Nachwirkungen des Dementoreffekts jagten mich immer noch, der Schlafmangel zehrte an meinen Nerven, ich war viel zu nüchtern, und hier hätte der Faden schnell endgültig reißen können. Wahrscheinlich waren es Instinkte und Training, die mir erlaubten, Ruhe und Selbstkontrolle zu bewahren, bis ich meine Wohnung erreichte. 

Dort griff ich blind nach einem Glas und füllte es bis zum Rand mit Whiskey. Nicht mehr als ein Glas, versprach ich mir selbst. Ich konnte mir Trunkenheit nicht leisten. Ich war so gut wie tot, wenn ich nicht mehr klar dachte.

Mein Herz raste.

Ich war so gut wie tot.

Ich sank gegen die Wand neben der Tür, die Hände um das Glas verkrampft. Ich hatte ein Gespräch zwischen fünf Personen belauscht, von denen mir drei persönlich ans Herz zu wachsen begannen. Ironischerweise interessierte sich gerade einer von ihnen, Lupin überhaupt nicht für mich. Ich hatte seine brütende Fassade völlig falsch eingeschätzt; Lupin war nicht melancholisch, er war kalt.

Ich war für keine dieser Personen mehr als ein Ding. Sie interessierten sich nicht einmal dafür, ob ich lebte oder starb, es war ihnen völlig egal.

Ein zweites Glas - ich brauchte ein zweites Glas.

Ich war so gut wie tot.

* * *

„Die Sache ist die", hatte Potter gesagt, nachdem die Begrüßungen beendet waren. „dass es wieder Zeit wird, das Projekt als Ganzes zu überdenken. Ich hatte gesagt, dass wir erst einmal abwarten und die Sache auf uns zukommen lassen sollten, und ich halte das immer noch für das Beste …" Er hob die Stimme, als habe jemand den Mund geöffnet, um zu widersprechen. „…aber wir haben Alastor nicht praktisch zurück in den Orden geprügelt, nur um weiter zu warten." 

„Du weißt, dass ich jede deiner Entscheidungen unterstützen werde, Harry." Moody. „Deshalb bin ich hier."

„Ich weiß. Und ich bin dankbar. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass wir keinen Konsens darüber erreichen, wie und wann wir fortfahren sollen, und wir… _ich_ habe das Gefühl, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen sollte. Am Anfang war es euer Baby, und seit Albus und Dora nicht mehr da sind…"

„Wir brauchen sie beide nicht für diesen Zauber…" Lupin. Gleichzeitig Meadowes:

„Wir wissen genau, auf wessen Seite _sie_ gestanden hätten."

Stille.

Dann Lupin angespannt: „Dora hätte mir zugestimmt. Wir müssen diesen Zauber sprechen. Wir sind dazu verpflichtet, moralisch und gegenüber dem Orden. Du siehst das nicht, Dorcas, du _willst _nicht sehen, dass wir unsere persönlichen Gefühle in dieser Situation hintenanstellen müssen. Es geht nicht darum, was wir wollen oder wie die Welt unserer Meinung nach sein sollte, sondern um das größere Ganze…"

„Du willst uns vormachen, dass _du _hier objektiv bist, Lupin?"

„Wir sind _alle _nicht objektiv", warf eine helle männliche Stimme ein, die mir völlig unbekannt war. Ich hätte in Betracht gezogen, einen vorsichtigen Blick durch das Fenster zu werfen, doch ich war wie eingefroren. „Deshalb finde ich gut, dass wir warten. Der _Nodus_ nimmt nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch. Wir können auf weitere Entwicklungen warten und uns spontan entscheiden, wenn wir mehr wissen." _Nodus_? Das hieß _Knoten_. Vermutlich ein magischer Knoten. Was wollten sie verknoten?

„Aber was, wenn wir uns nicht leisten können zu warten?", warf Lupin ein. „Ich kann mir eine Reihe von Situationen vorstellen, in denen mangelnde Vorbereitung fatal wäre. Wir können nicht in einem Moment den Zauber sprechen und ihn im nächsten Moment in einen Kampf stoßen. Wir müssen ihm Zeit geben sich anzupassen, _das_ sind wir ihm schuldig."

„Was wir ihm schuldig sind", warf Dorcas grob ein. „ist, dass wir Carter nachhause schicken, _ohne _irgendeinen Zauber zu sprechen, egal was wir zu müssen glauben."

„Und die Leben Unschuldiger riskieren?"

„Das ist reine Spekulation."

„Ist Spekulation nicht genug, wenn Leben in Gefahr sind?"

„Ist das Risiko des _Nodus _nicht genug?" Auch Dorcas drohte laut zu werden; eine kurze Pause folgte, nach der sie ruhiger weitersprach. „Das einzige, was wir über die möglichen Folgen eines Zaubers wir diesem wissen, stammt aus Grangers Simulationen, und die sind eindeutig, obwohl wir ihr keine konkreten Daten gegeben haben. Es ist _gefährlich_, den Zauber zu sprechen. Alleine das Herzinfarktrisiko ist zu hoch. Und wenn wir Carter verlieren…" Ich glaube, sie schluckte. „Wenn wir _Carter_ verlieren, haben wir gar nichts mehr. Ich kann keinen Zauber verantworten, der den Mann vielleicht umbringt."

Ich starrte in die Dämmerung. Von meiner Position aus konnte ich an zwei Erkern vorbei in den Abendhimmel über London sehen, hässlich mit Wolken verhangen wie immer im Dezember, von der sinkenden Sonne in ein schmutziges Dunkelrot gefärbt. Mir war kalt, furchtbar kalt. Es war dieses absolute Nichts von Reaktionen, so dass der Körper einspringen muss, weil dem Geist nichts einfällt. Man kann nicht auf etwas reagieren, für das nur Flucht oder verzweifelter Angriff vorgesehen sind, wenn man im dritten Stock auf einem Sims sitzt und ein Gespräch wie dieses belauscht.

Sanft klickten in meinem Inneren Schalter um und sprangen von Wachsamkeit auf Gefahr, von Misstrauen auf Gefahr, von Vorsicht auf Gefahr. All meine Instinkte warnten mich, mich nicht zu bewegen, weiter dem Gespräch zuzuhören... und zu rennen, sobald ich nur konnte.

„Wurde in Betracht gezogen, mit Carter zu sprechen?", fragte Moody ruhig in den Raum. Ja, genau, wurde in Betracht gezogen, mich zu fragen, ob ich sterben wollte?

Potter. „Wir haben darüber geredet, die Idee aber recht schnell verworfen. Ich denke, wir können uns seine Reaktion ohnehin alle vorstellen." Verdammt richtig. „Wir haben auch für ein Gespräch Gedächtniszauber in Betracht gezogen, aber ich will Telepathie mit ihm vermeiden, wenn es geht."  
„Aber der Schaden des _Nodus _wäre akzeptabel?"

„Dorcas, bitte." Lupin, immer noch angespannt. „Ich weiß, dass es besonders schwer für dich ist, ich weiß auch, dass du dich nicht von Carter ferngehalten hast, obwohl Harry dich gebeten hat…"

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Lupin. Du versuchst mich als hysterisch zu deklassieren, um meine Meinung abzuwerten, aber meine Stimme verliert nicht an Wert, nur weil ich eine Frau bin. So weit ich mich erinnere, warst _du _derjenige, der mich dem Mann vorgestellt hat. Ich habe mich ferngehalten, solange ich konnte, und nach dem Angriff waren wir _alle_ besorgt. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Carter meine Nähe sucht..."

„Deine Nähe sucht?" Der fremde Mann lachte auf. „Schürzenjäger." He.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Potter mit einem Seufzen. „Es sieht folgendermaßen aus: Remus will den Zauber in jedem Fall sprechen, Dorcas will ihn unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Sturgis…"

„Ich bin immer noch auf Dorcas' Seite. Ich kenne ihn nicht so gut wie ihr, aber ich stimme zu, dass das Risiko sehr groß ist."

„…und ich kann mich nicht zwischen gleichen Übeln entscheiden, aber ich tendiere dazu, Remus zuzustimmen. Was sagst du, Alastor?"

Ein langer Moment des Schweigens verging. Es sah aus, als seien sie alle trotz ihrer Streitigkeiten über mich - sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen? - bereit, auf die Entscheidung des alten Kauzes zu vertrauen, der nicht einmal fünf Minuten lang mit mir gesprochen und dabei nicht viel erfahren hatte. Sag schon, Moody. Ist mein Leben deiner Meinung nach was wert oder nicht?

„Alle Argumente sind sehr triftig", sagte der Alte dann. „Ich denke allerdings, Dorcas, dass du die Risiken des Zaubers überschätzt. Der Angriff auf den Bunker hat gezeigt, mit einem wie widerstandsfähigen und starken Mann wir es zu tun haben; er wird es überstehen, wenn er muss. Und ich will nicht so tun, als ob es mir gefällt. Als wir den _Nodus_ entwickelt haben, taten wir es nicht in der Erwartung, dass es hierzu kommen würde. Es war nie so vorgesehen, es ist gefährlich und nicht richtig. Dorcas hat teilweise Recht - es ist _Carter_, dem wir etwas schuldig sind. Egal, welche Folgen der Zauber nach sich zieht, der Mann Jason Carter, den wir hier im Orden kennengelernt haben, wird unwiderruflich verloren sein. Er könnte genauso gut tot sein."

Aus Dorcas' Richtung kam ein ersticktes Geräusch.

„Aber?", fragte Potter.

„Aber", antwortete Moody. „ich stimme auch Lupin zu, dass wir uns der Notwendigkeit langfristig beugen und den Zauber sprechen müssen. Es besteht kein Grund, uns zu beeilen. Weder von Riddles Grab, noch von den Dementoren geht zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine akute Gefahr aus. Doch ich denke, dass wir uns wieder zusammensetzen sollten, wenn Carter und Pepples' Statistik Aussagekraft gewinnt, wenn wir das Grab gefunden haben. Dann musst du eine Entscheidung treffen."

„Wann wir den Zauber sprechen", vervollständigte Potter leise.

„Korrekt", stimmte Moody zu.

Also ist es das, dachte ich und sah in den Sonnenuntergang. Ich habe die Antworten, die ich brauche. Sie sind anders als alles, das ich erwartet habe, und sie werfen neue Fragen auf, aber wirklich, ich brauche nicht mehr als das. Diese Leute sind Zauberer. Sie lesen Gedanken, werfen Feuerbälle, umspannen mit ihren Geheimdiensten unsichtbar die ganze Welt. Ich kann wegrennen, aber ich werde nicht weit kommen. Ich kann mich wehren, aber ich habe keine Chance. Ich kann planen, sie werden davon wissen, sobald sie sich dazu entscheiden, meine Gedanken zu lesen. All das wird überhaupt nicht mehr zählen, sobald sie ihre Entscheidung treffen. Vielleicht haben sie mein Gedächtnis schon einmal verändert. Vielleicht wollen sie es deshalb nicht noch mal machen.

Meine eigene Arbeit war mein Todesurteil. Sobald ich die Statistik fertigstellte, die Zaubererengland retten sollte, war ich tot.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	13. Kapitel 13

**Papierkram: **_Da ich momentan nur spärlich am Rechner bin und außerdem grundsätzlich müde (ich bin im Praktikum - wie schaffen Leute das, jeden Tag um 6 aufstehen, jahrelang, jahrzehntelang, jeden Tag?), bitte ich euch, euch den Disclaimer zu denken und entschuldige mich dafür, keine Reviews beantwortet zu haben. Reviews versüßen meinen Tag, der zurzeit ansonsten von unbezahlten Überstunden versalzen wird. Ich bin daher nicht nur glücklich über Reviews, sondern auch von Herzen dankbar ;-). _

_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

* * *

Es war der neunzehnte Dezember 2003. Weihnachten hatte sich angeschlichen, ohne dass ich es merkte. Kein Wunder, dass Altair sich freinahm und über die Feiertage nach Frankreich reiste. 

Es war beinahe zu spät für eine Flucht mit Stil, doch es gelang mir knapp - kaum dass die Feiertage sich anzukündigen begannen, bemerkte der Orden, dass ich immer noch da war. Mitleidsbekundungen und Einladungen flogen mir zu, denn ich war plötzlich ein armer, alleinstehender Mann ohne Familie, und jede Frau im Haus schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

Während eine Meetings am Neunzehnten warfen mir Granger und Ginny Weasley permanent Blicke zu und tuschelten miteinander. Als das Treffen sich auflöste und meine Nerven bereits blank lagen, umzingelten sie mich in einer Ecke des Salons, aus der es keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab.

„Wir haben uns darüber gewundert, dass du keinen Urlaub beantragt hast", sagte Ginny.

Granger nickte. „Harry genehmigt immer Weihnachtsurlaub, wenn er kann."

„Deine Familie wohnt in Cumbria, oder nicht? Du besuchst sie doch bestimmt?"

Misstrauen wellte abrupt und so heftig auf, dass es in meiner Brust schmerzte. Seit dem Spiel gegen Manchester bedurfte es meiner gesamten Energie, einen Anschein von Normalität zu bewahren. Gott, war ich müde. „Ähm… vielleicht?"

„Wir feiern immer zusammen hier im Haus und besuchen unsere Familien zwischen den Jahren", sagte Hermine.

„Fred besorgt uns eine echte Weihnachtstanne", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Wir schmücken den Salon mit Licht- und Illusionszaubern."

„Meine Freundin kommt auch."

„Du wirst das Haus nicht wiedererkennen."

„Und mein Bruder Bill und mein Neffe Artie, er ist vier."

„Wie auch immer", sagte Hermine.

Die beiden Frauen lächelten mich an. „Du kommst natürlich auch?", fragte Ginny erwartungsvoll.

Ich starrte sie an, als seien sie Geister. „Ihr ladet mich zu Weihnachten ein?"

Sie nickten, beide mit so unterschiedlichen Arten, Entschiedenheit auszudrücken, dass es zu anderen Gelegenheiten witzig gewesen wäre - Ginny nickte mehrmals heftig wie ein Kind, Hermine deutete mit einer einzelnen Bewegung ihres Kinns an, dass die Antwort zweifellos im positiven Bereich lag.

„Also?", fragte Ginny.

„So leid es mir tut", log ich. „Ich habe schon jemand anderem zugesagt. Ein paar Freunden hier in London. Aber vielen Dank."

„Oh." Zwei Gesichter fielen zusammen.

„Tut mir leid", wiederholte ich und ergriff die Flucht.

Danach begannen die Einladungen sich zu häufen.

„Ich hatte schon lange gehofft, dass du irgendwann meine Tochter kennenlernst", sagte Lupin bei einem Besuch in meinem Büro. „Sie hat ja leider kaum noch Innendienst." Ja, weil sie jetzt Latein unterrichtet. „Aber sie kocht den Weihnachtstruthahn nach einem von Doras Rezepten." Er lächelte traurig. „Ehrlich gesagt wäre ich froh, wenn außer uns auch ein Außenstehender anwesend wäre. Weihnachten ist… nicht einfach für uns, seit Dora gestorben ist."

Meine Instinkte bestanden sogar darauf, dass er es ehrlich so meinte. Der Bastard. Ich fertigte ihn so freundlich, wie mir möglich war, ab und beschloss, meinen Instinkten ab sofort nicht mehr zu vertrauen. Man sah ja, wohin sie mich gebracht hatten.

Es folgten andere Einladungen. Wenigstens Weasley hielt sich von mir fern, aber Potter wiederholte das Angebot der Mädchen, und zwar nachdrücklich. Eine E-Mail von Altair wies mich an, mir Neujahr freizuhalten. Ein Außendienstler, mit dem ich ein paar Mal Karten gespielt hatte, drückte mir die Adresse eines Pubs in die Hand, in dem der Weihnachtsabend angeblich sehr feucht verging; zwei andere versuchten mich am Zwanzigsten auf ein Hanukkahfest einzuladen. Es wurde absurd, als Shacklebolt vor mir stand, ganz verkniffene Miene und Habachthaltung, und mir in knappen Hauptsätzen darlegte, dass auch ich sehr gerne auf der Neujahrsparty des Ordens erscheinen konnte, die dieses Mal von den Auroren organisiert wurde.

Es reichte. Am Dreiundzwanzigsten meldete ich familiäre Gründe an, packte mein weniges Hab und Gut aus dem Gästezimmer zusammen und verschwand aus dem Haus, in dem ich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen, arbeiten, atmen konnte - weg von den Männern und Frauen, die mich warm zu ihren Familienfeiern einluden, als hätten sie nicht vor, mein Leben zu zerstören.

Als ich endlich mein Appartement erreichte, bestand meine erste Tat nach der Überprüfung der Splitter darin mich aufs Bett zu legen, die Augen zu schließen und für Stunden nicht mehr zu öffnen. Ich war so müde, ich hätte Weihnachten komplett verschlafen können.

* * *

Seit dem belauschten Gespräch in Potters Büro hatte eine Frage meine Gedanken beherrscht: Wie konnte ich Potters Pläne durchkreuzen? Wie konnte ich verhindern, dass sie mich um die Ecke brachten? 

Gefolgt von Varianten dieser Frage.

Wohin konnte ich fliehen, ohne dass der Orden mich fand.

Wie konnte ich mich effektiv vor Zauberern verstecken.

Was wäre, wenn ich jetzt gleich floh und das Risiko einging.

Was wäre, wenn ich zu lange wartete und doch keine neuen Informationen erhielt.

Was wäre, wenn Potter sich umentschied und früher handelte.

Was wäre, wenn Gedächtniszauber ins Spiel kamen.

Fragen, die mich verfolgten und meine Träume jagten und zurückkehrten, sobald ich die Suche nach meinem Chi in meinem Appartement in Angriff nahm. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich mich wieder fangen würde, wenn mein Gehirn mich nicht mehr ständig zwang, jede kleine Geste, jeden kleinen Satz und jede noch so kleine Info auf Fallen abzutasten. Ich hatte in diesen Tagen keine Ruhe mehr gefunden, nur noch überall Schatten zu entdecken geglaubt, wilde Querverbindungen hergestellt und die Tage bis zu Pepples' Rückkehr gezählt, der meine einzige fragwürdige Stütze in diesem Kampf war. Ich mochte in dieser Personalakte Antworten finden, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Mittlerweile schien es mir, als sei ich in ein Netz aus unzusammenhängenden Bedrohungen verheddert, aus dem das Gesamtbild mich auch nicht mehr retten würde.

Ich fragte mich, was der _Nodus _tat. Ich hatte ihn in keinem Lexikon gefunden. In den Nächten im Grimmauldplatz war ich aus Alpträumen aufgeschreckt, die die übelsten Horrorvisionen heraufbeschworen.

Und deshalb fand ich auch daheim in meiner Wohnung keine Ruhe. Im Gegenteil, der ständigen Aufmerksamkeit und der Beobachtungen beraubt, fand ich nur mehr Zeit, meine Gedanken immer wieder um die gleichen Fragen kreisen zu lassen, diese merkwürdige Formel anzustarren, deren Variablen ich nicht kannte, Beweise und Indizien zu sortieren, neu zu sortieren, bis mir war, als verliere ich den Verstand. Ich versuchte aufzuhören. Ich wusste, dass es mich nicht weiterbrachte, und ich brauchte die Erinnerung an meinen Seelenklempner nicht, um zu wissen, dass meine Besessenheit nichts Gutes hervorbingen würde, dass meine Fixierung sich nur selbst verstärken würde und mir den Blick auf das Wesentliche raubte.

Also versuchte ich mich abzulenken, aber es gab in dieser Jahreszeit und ohne meinen Job ohnehin nicht viel, mit dem ich mich ablenken konnte. Wann auch immer ich zu Ovid griff, glitten meine Gedanken nur wieder ab. Meine Blicke begannen immer öfter unruhig zu meinen Holzsplittern zu gleiten, bis ich mich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass hinter meinem Rücken ein unsichtbarer und lautloser Zauberer in meine Wohnung appariert sein könnte, und lag dieser Splitter wirklich an der richtigen Stelle?

Bereits am Vierundzwanzigsten verließ mich die Selbstkontrolle; ich fühlte mich immer noch so müde, dass ich kaum stehen konnte, meine Konzentrationsfähigkeit war verschwunden. Am Heiligabend feierten die Polen von nebenan so laut, dass das Kinderlachen und die Weihnachtslieder durch die Wände drangen, während ich mich methodisch durch eine Flasche Scotch arbeitete.

Warum hatte mich sowieso interessiert, was Lupin von meinen Trinkgewohnheiten hielt?

Der Bastard.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Jason?", fragte meine Mutter mich am Telefon. „Du klingst, als seiest du erkältet."

„Bestens, Mum. Alles ist bestens."

„Dein Vater hat mich gefragt, ob du…"

„Nicht heute, Mum." Ich würgte sie ab. Alles war bestens. Weihnachten war genauso beschissen wie jedes Jahr, plus Boni durch Lebensgefahr.

Am Fünfundzwanzigsten trank ich mehr und fürchte den Siebenundzwanzigsten, an dem ich meine Arbeit im Grimmauldplatz wieder aufnehmen und wieder in eine Rolle schlüpfen musste, um meinem Schicksal zu hadern, solange ich nicht wusste, was ich machen konnte.

All meine Instinkte schrieen nach Flucht.

All meine Logik warnte mich vor überstürzter Eile. Es galt so viele Informationen wie nur möglich zu sammeln. Es galt von Pepples zu erfragen, welche Nationen nicht unter dem Einfluss von Zauberern standen und nicht von Geheimdiensten überwacht wurden, zumindest nicht von solchen, die mit dem Orden kooperierten. Was war die Zaubererversion von Kuba? Ich musste so viel über Potters Motive erfahren, wie ich nur konnte, auch wenn ich dabei auf einem Pulverfass saß.

Was war der _Nodus-_Zauber?

Warum scheuten sie vor Telepathie zurück?

Was für Pläne hatte der Orden für mich?

Was waren Dorcas' Motive?

Dorcas Meadowes.

Am Nachmittag des Sechsundzwanzigsten saß ich an meinem Küchentisch und spielte das Gedankenspiel. Ich hatte ein paar Gläser getrunken; das Spiel war schon ein bisschen von mir weggerückt, so wie ein Fließtext auf einer Leinwand, der herunterscrollt und den man ansieht und liest, ohne ihn noch zu verstehen. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht viel mehr trinken durfte, wenn ich am Morgen ohne Blutalkohol in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren wollte, musste mich wieder herrichten. Essen, duschen, rasieren. Ich kannte den Drill aus der Schule.

Als die Türglocke schellte, zuckte ich fast zusammen. Es war die Klingel im Gang, nicht die der Gegensprechanlage im Erdgeschoss.

Vorsicht, wisperte es in meinem Kopf. Nicht bewegen, vielleicht gehen sie dann wieder weg. Vielleicht wollen sie herausfinden, ob du wirklich eine Einladung bei Freunden hattest. Sie müssen überprüfen, ob du lügst. Sie wollen wieder deine Wohnung durchsuchen.

Ein anderer Teil meines Kopfs kam zu ähnlichen Schlüssen, denn ich war nicht für Gäste in Stimmung. Ich wollte gerade weder der hübschen Missy aus Nummer 5 begegnen, noch dem tattrigen alten Mr. Jones aus Nummer 2, der sich Butter lieh, damit er keine kaufen musste. Und unter gar keinen Umständen wollte ich meinem Vermieter frohe Weihnachten wünschen.

Ich hätte einen Blick durch den Türspion werfen können, wollte aber keinen Lärm verursachen und blieb sitzen.

Stille. Zweites Klingeln. Ich zählte automatisch und erreichte dreiundzwanzig, bis ich mich etwas entspannte und nach meinem Glas griff.

Dann ein explosiver Knall. Heftiges Kitzeln von Magie, und eine Gestalt inmitten meiner Wohnung. Mein Glas zerschellte am Boden; ich stieß einen Fluch aus.

„Ich wusste, dass du hier bist", sagte Dorcas mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Man riecht den Scotch bis in den Flur."

Ich fluchte noch mal. „Ja, jetzt." Ruckartig stand ich auf, wischte mir die Hand an der Hose ab, hielt sehr bewusst den Tisch zwischen der Frau und mir, drohte zu schwanken. Adrenalin begann durch meine Adern zu pumpen und bekämpfte den Alkohol. Mir wurde kalt vor Wut. „Was zur Hölle hast du hier zu suchen?"

„Ich rette dich vor einer Alkoholvergiftung", erwiderte sie trocken. Sie war nicht ganz so groß wie ich, aber in ihrer Uniform und mitten im Raum - und so _nüchtern _- wirkte sie sehr überlegen. „Es bedarf keiner Telepathie um zu verstehen, was in einem männlichen Single vorgeht, der Weihnachtseinladungen ausschlägt und so wenig Kontakt zu seiner Familie hat, dass er das Ordenstelefon niemals für Ferngespräche missbraucht. Also. Du hast die Auswahl zwischen kaltem Wasser und Aspirin oder einem Zauber, der dich ausnüchtert. Und danach reden wir über die Anonymen Alkoholiker."

Ich starrte sie an. Alles an dieser Situation war absurd. Die Frau, die gegen meinen Tod _abstimmte_, stand in meiner Wohnung und riss _Witze_, als kenne sie mich besser als drei Unterhaltungen lang, als besäße sie ein Recht, das sie nachdrücklich ausschlug. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich meinen Charme angeschmissen, aber wirklich, Charme hatte ich lange nicht mehr übrig.

„Halt deine Magie von mir fern", schnappte ich. Alkohol wirbelte in meinem Kopf, aber es gelang mir, die kompromittierenden Anschuldigungen von den anderen zu trennen. Es gab auch so genug von ihnen. „Glaub nicht, dass du ein Recht hast hier aufzutauchen und mich zu beurteilen. Ich habe genug davon, dass du in meinem Leben auftauchst, wann auch immer du glaubst, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche, und dich sonst heraushältst." Sie rettete mich vor dem Innenministerium, vor den Dementoren, aber dann rannte sie weg, als sei sie eine Art Superheldin und ich das Plotobjekt der Woche. Oh, und sie stimmte gegen meinen Tod ab. „Es gibt nichts zu retten, Dorcas, verschwinde."

Sie winkte mit zwei Fingern. Ein Knacken wie brechendes Eis, und die Scotchflasche zerbrach in zwei Hälften; goldener Alkohol rann über den Tisch und tropfte zu Boden. „Was verdammt…" Fluchend sprang ich vom Tisch zurück. Mit zwei großen Schritten war sie an meiner Seite, die Hand hart auf meiner Brust, nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt, und drückte mich gegen einen Schrank. Eindringliche blaue Augen sahen zu mir auf.

„Du brauchst Hilfe, Jason", flüsterte Dorcas. „Die anderen wissen es nicht, aber du strahlst es förmlich ab, ich muss dich kaum dafür scannen. Du bist krank, und du machst dich kaputt, wenn du so weitermachst. Lass dir helfen." Ich sah wortlos zurück. „Lass mich helfen", fügte sie hinzu.

Meine Kehle wurde eng. „Dann bleib da", flüsterte ich.

Anstatt einer Antwort glitt ihre Hand in meinen Nacken, und sie begann mich zu küssen.

In einem zittrigen Atemzug schloss ich die Augen, sank gegen den Küchenschrank, zog Dorcas mit mir, hätte sie nie wieder gehenlassen. Nichts zählte außer dem Gefühl ihrer Lippen, ihres Körpers unter dem warmen Stoff der Uniform, gestählter Muskulatur und weicher Haut. Meine Ängste, mein Zorn fielen von mir ab wie ein Umhang, den ich nicht mehr brauchte. Ich hatte sie wieder. Ich hatte nie glaubt, dass das jemals so wichtig werden könnte, aber ich hatte sie wieder.

Und sie hatte mich wieder, oder so fühlte es sich an. Alles an ihrer Umarmung, den Fingern, die mit meinen Haaren spielten (merkwürdige Umkehrung - ich war der mit den langen Haaren), ihre Zunge, die meine fing, fühlten sich an wie Besitzanspruch. Sie würde diesmal nicht rennen und fliehen. Sie durfte nicht fliehen. Ich durfte sie nicht noch einmal lassen, sonst verschwand sie vielleicht für immer.

Diese Frau würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand mich umbrachte.

Nicht der Punkt. Gerade im Moment war alles in Ordnung.

Hör auf zu denken, Mann.

„Du brauchst wirklich eine Dusche, Carter", murmelte Dorcas nach einer Weile. Ich spürte förmlich, dass sie die Nase rümpfte. „Man könnte meinen, jemand hätte hier eine Flasche explodieren lassen."

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Wenn du mitkommst?"

Sie lachte leise. „Schürzenjäger."

Echo.

Die Realität kehrte eiskalt zurück; diesmal war ich es, der in der Bewegung gefror. Mit einem Mal war ich sehr nüchtern. Erstaunlich, wie immer alles den Bach runterging, sobald wir versuchten zu kommunizieren.

Nein, sagte mein Verstand und verwehrte sich den restlichen eindrücklichen Reaktionen meines Körpers. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt.

Aber mein Mund öffnete sich von alleine.

„Oder so hört man von Sturgis", sagte ich und überraschte mich mit meiner eigenen Bitterkeit.

Ich fühlte ein Geflecht aus Muskeln unter meinen Händen erstarren. Langsam löste Dorcas sich von mir und sah mich an. Eine Mischung aus Unglauben, Entsetzen und Schock spiegelte sich in ihrer Miene. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie alle Implikationen dieser Aussage unmittelbar verstand. Sie war mir nahe genug, dass ich ihren Herzschlag spüren konnte. Er beschleunigte sich.

„Was?"

Ich war nicht gut mit der Wahrheit; ich war die Wahrheit nicht gewohnt, aber ich tat mein Bestes. Meine einzige Chance. Letzte Chance. Alles oder nichts.

„Bitte", wisperte ich. „Sag mir, was im Orden vorgeht. Oder sag mir, wen ich fragen muss, wo es aufgeschrieben ist. Gib mir irgendwas, zumindest einen Hinweis. Bitte."

Sag mir, dass du auf meiner Seite stehst und dass du meinen Rücken deckst. Sag mir, dass ich nichts befürchten muss. Sei bei mir. Sei _meine_ Verbündete. Und renn nicht wieder vor mir weg, nicht diesmal, niemals mehr, nicht jetzt. Ich habe so viel verloren, ich kann nicht noch mehr verlieren, noch nicht mal was Kleines, vor allem nicht dich.

Dorcas schüttelte betäubt den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und lehnte den Kopf an meine Schulter. „Es tut mir leid."

* * *

Und nachdem sie verschwunden war, stand ich immer noch da, suchte nach Gleichgewicht und fand es nicht. Ich verstand nicht… ich _verstand_ nicht. 

Ich war…

Nein, anders.

Wie konnte sie…

Mein Kopf war nicht klar.

Mein Mobiltelefon klingelte. Ich hob es auf und sah auf das Display, weil ich irrational hoffte, dass es Dorcas sei, als würde sie nicht einfach wieder hierher apparieren, wenn sie wollte. Eine Frau, die sich nahm, was sie wollte. Sie war nicht zerbrechlich. Das _Wir _war zerbrechlich. Zerbrochen.

Altair?

„Jason, hör zu, ich bin wieder im Hauptquartier", drang die Stimme des Ex-Aurors aus dem Hörer. „Ich hatte eben eine Gute-Nacht-Lektüre. Schwing dich in dein Batmobil und beweg deinen Arsch ins Büro. Sofort."

Und danach ging sowieso alles ganz schnell.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	14. Kapitel 14

**Papierkram: **_Wegen Sparmaßnahmen verweise ich auch heute beim Disclaimer auf die früheren Kapitel (ja, man merkt, dass ich jetzt in der Berufswelt herumirre, gelle? ;-)). _

_Ihr könnt stolz auf mich sein. Ich habe jedes einzelne eurer wundervollen Reviews beantwortet und bin pünktlich zum Hochladen online! Und ihr glaubt nicht, wie glücklich mich eure Reviews gemacht haben. So viele! Ich schleiche mich immer heimlich auf der Arbeit hierher und sehe nach, ob mir jemand was geschrieben hat. Hellt meinen Tag um mehrere Farbtöne auf. _

_Und deshalb bitte ich auch untertänigst um mehr und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 14. :-) _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

* * *

Auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier ließ die Wirkung des Alkohols nach. Jene Gehirnzellen, die das Wochenende überlebt hatten, erwachten protestierend und schrieen mich an, dass es wahnsinnig sei, jetzt noch einen Fuß über die Schwelle des Grimmauldplatzes zu setzen, aber dieses eine Mal ignorierte ich die Vorsicht und schiss auf die Risiken. Sicher, ich könnte Pepples mit einem kurzen Anruf an einen anderen Ort bestellen, na und? Entweder hatte Dorcas Potter schon Bericht darüber erstattet, dass das Ordensversuchskaninchen wusste, dass es eines war, dann war alles vorbei, egal wo ich mich versteckte. Oder sie war noch nicht da, dann konnte es mir auch egal sein. 

Mein Kopf schwamm. Ich fühlte mich auf wilde Weise frei, als ich die verlassenen Stufen der Treppe im Foyer erklomm. Granger hatte nicht gelogen, als sie von Weihnachtsvorbereitungen sprach - das Geländer war liebevoll mit Festschmuck behängt.

Mir war, als hätte ich von der Küche aus Stimmen gehört, doch ich konnte keine Menschenseele sehen. Erst, als ich mit großen Schritten durch den ersten Stock hastete, hielt mich eine Stimme auf.

„Jason? Schon wieder zurück?"

Ich fror in der Bewegung ein. Widerwillig wandte ich den Kopf und sah durch eine offene Tür Potter, der an einem Fenster stand und sich fragend zu mir ungewandt hatte. Innerlich verzog ich das Gesicht, nicht einmal frustriert, nur völlig resigniert. Potter klang nicht, als hätte er mit Dorcas gesprochen, als sei er bereit, mir einen tödlichen Fluch auf den Hals zu hexen, nein, aber he - der Eindruck hatte mich schon einmal getäuscht.

Kein eleganter Abgang möglich, ohne Misstrauen zu wecken. Ich straffte die Schultern und zwang mein Gesicht, sich kollegial zu entspannen. Also, Audienz bei Papa Schlumpf.

„Harry", grüßte ich zurück. Die vertrauliche Anrede schmeckte faul. „Ich hatte etwas im Büro liegenlassen."

Unbehaglich blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen, als ich das Zimmer erkannte - Potters Privaträume, die ich nie zuvor betreten hatte.

Es half nicht, dass der Mann sich wieder zum Fenster umwandte und hörbar seufzte. Unwillkürlich wurde ich doch nervös, hatte eine Assoziation zu schuldbewussten Schülern, die auf ihre Strafe warteten, und hasste sie, mich, Potter automatisch dafür. Ich starrte in den Rücken des Mannes, der mich umbringen wollte.

„Weihnachten ist… schwierig", sagte Potter in einem Ton, in dem das schiefe Lächeln mitschwang, echote Lupin vor ein paar Tagen, der auch gelächelt hatte, als bringe diese Leute nur der Tod zum Lächeln. „Wir besuchen immer die Gräber - in Surrey, meine Eltern sind in Surrey beerdigt. Und Charlie Weasley in Devon. Albus Dumbledore in Inverness. Es ist… eine Tradition. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie mag." Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah sich wieder um. „Du kannst reinkommen, weißt du?" Ein Grinsen flackerte über sein Gesicht.

An keinem anderen Ort hätte ich mich unwohler fühlen können. Ich trat ein und sah mich mit kurzen Blicken um, fast überzeugt, dass über der Tür eine mit Illusionen verschleierte Guillotine hing.

Nicht der Fall.

Ich war zu Konversation verpflichtet. „Es war sicher auch kein einfaches Jahr", sagte ich, ohne wirklich zu hören, was ich sagte. Plattitüden. Ich blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und musterte Bilder auf dem Kaminsims. „Erst die Lestranges und Riddles Grab, dann die Dementoren." Ich erkannte Granger, die Weasleys, Blacks Bild, das auch am Wall hing, die üblichen Verdächtigen. Am Rande nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass Potter Black nicht aufgezählt hatte. Ich wusste von irgendwo, dass er hier in London begraben lag. „Und natürlich die Affäre um Fudge."

Potter bemerkte entweder nicht, dass ich nicht ganz dabei war, oder ignorierte es. „Sehr wahr." Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster und fuhr grimmig fort. „Und du kennst nicht mal die Situation im Ministerium. Rockhead verliert immer noch Ratsstimmen und zahlt für das Askaban-Desaster, obwohl er gar nicht daran schuld ist. Die Presse will Blut sehen. Fudge sammelt Anhänger. Der Gamot sucht nach Kandidaten, und Alastor weigert sich rundheraus anzutreten."

Ach ja, ich vergaß. Rasputin hier wollte ja gar nicht selbst die Macht ergreifen, er wollte lieber im Dunkeln die Fäden ziehen, Gedächtnisse löschen, Staatsbürgerschaften fälschen und Nichtmagische zum Tode verurteilen. Es erinnerte mich an Berichte über Askaban - haltet das Linoleum sauber, dann beschwert sich auch niemand über den Kuss.

Ich reihte ein paar verständnisvolle Worte aneinander. Meine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Dorcas und ich fragte mich, ob sie sich nach irgendwo zurückgezogen hatte, um sich zu fassen, bevor sie Potter ganz genau erzählte, dass ich etwas wusste. Sie dürfte jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen. Meine Nackenmuskeln schmerzten vor Anspannung, aber Potter redete, und ich konnte nicht weg, auch wenn ich wirklich wollte.

„Ich war an dem Tag in Askaban, weißt du", setzte Potter zu einem weiteren non sequitur an. „Kingsley hat mich als Assistenten mitgenommen. Es war nur ein oder zwei Stunden nach dem Vorfall, aber die Nebel waren schon verflogen." Er schauderte sichtlich. „Nur noch ein großes, sauberes Grab. Und ich dachte, daran bin ich mitschuldig, nicht wahr? Ich bin ja auch Politiker. Aber ich hatte… es gab immer so viel anderes zu tun. Und Sirius… Sirius hätte gesagt, dass es schon immer ein Grab war. Gott. Wir haben nie an Askaban gearbeitet, nie versucht etwas an den Verhältnissen dort zu ändern, nicht mal an den Notfallgesetzen für die Küsse. Er wäre so verdammt enttäuscht."

Gegen meinen Willen sah ich mich wieder zu Potter um und studierte sein Profil. Ich vergaß ganz leicht, dass dieser Mann erst sechsundzwanzig war, weil ich an der Seite solcher Jungs, gegen solche Jungs gekämpft hatte, gelernt hatte, nicht nach dem Alter zu urteilen, wenn es um das Ausmaß an Gefahr ging, denn eine Waffe war eine Waffe. Aber Potter war kein MI-6 Agent, kein Soldat, zumindest nicht zur Hälfte der Zeit. Er leitete einen Geheimdienst. Er war ein Politiker und ein Volksheld. Er war sechsundzwanzig, seine Familie war tot, er kommandierte seine ehemaligen Babysitter herum.

Im Gegenlicht der Dämmerung wirkte Harry Potter blass, jung und überfordert. Ein Kind, das auf einen Thron gesetzt worden war, der älteren Männern bestimmt wäre, erzogen von Bastarden wie Lupin, die die Mittel lange aus den Augen verloren hatten und nur noch an den Zweck dachten. _Silent leges inter arma _- im Waffenlärm schweigen die Gesetze.

Ich hörte mich sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht viel von Black. Aber wenn er ein anständiger Mann war, wäre er stolz. Du bist nicht mal dreißig, du kannst noch alles Mögliche verbessern, wenn du willst. Ein Großteil der Menschen da draußen wird uralt und erreicht nicht mal die Hälfte dessen, was du bisher erreicht hast."

Potters Schultermuskeln arbeiteten. Einen Moment später sah er zu mir auf und lächelte sein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Also willst du mich jetzt auch als Premier?"

„Hölle, nein. Wenn du es machst, weil du musst, wirst du nur bitter."

Wenn ich Fähigkeiten als Schulter zum Anlehnen besaß, hatte ich vorher nichts davon gewusst, aber meine Worte hatten aus irgendeinem Grund eine beruhigende Wirkung. Noch ein Moment, und die Spannung glitt aus Potters Schultern, seine Gesichtszüge wurden glatt. Er verharrte noch einige Sekunden am Fenster. Ich fragte mich irrational, ob er seinem Vater ähnlich sah, wie in den Büchern.

„Danke, Jason", sagte er schließlich ernst, aber ich starrte ihn immer noch an und drückte geistig auf _replay_, um die letzten fünf Minuten noch mal abzuspielen. Was er gesagt hatte, was ich gesagt hatte.

Ich entschuldigte mich so gefasst wie möglich, um nur höllisch schnell hier weg zu kommen. Altair erwartete mich. Ich hatte keine Zeit, um Freundschaften mit einem Kerl zu schließen, der mich ermorden wollte.

_Ermorden_ wollte.

Ermorden lassen, korrigierte ich mich, als ich den Rest des Wegs zum Büro zurücklegte. Garantiert machte Potter sich nicht selbst die Hände mit mir schmutzig. Vielleicht setzte er Lupin darauf an oder erzählte Weasley eine weitere Lüge, damit der es für ihn tat.

Erst nachträglich fiel mir auf, dass Dorcas nach allen Maßstäben längst hätte Bericht erstatten müssen, aber sie war nicht aufgetaucht, und kein Telefon hatte geklingelt. Die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung? Sie hatte nicht vor, mich Potter zu melden.

Das hätte mich erleichtern sollen, doch es verwirrte mich noch mehr als zuvor.

* * *

Ich wusste, dass mich entscheidende Informationen erwarteten, sobald ich das Büro betrat. Ich hatte Altair noch nie so gesehen: Er marschierte auf der kleinen Fläche zwischen den Schreibtischen auf und ab, die Körpersprache wie die einer Bombe vor der Explosion und wirkte zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kannte, nicht wie ein harmloser Computerfreak, sondern wie eine echte Bedrohung. Er kommandierte mich mit einer Handbewegung in einen Stuhl, ohne richtig hinzusehen. 

Ich verlor keine Zeit. „Was hast du gefunden?"

„Schlechte Nachrichten." Er schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Zufällig etwas, das mit meinem bevorstehenden Tod zu tun hat?" Aufgrund seines Urlaubs hatte ich ihm noch nichts von meinem Lauschangriff während des Fußballspiels erzählt.

Mir gefiel nicht, dass Altair zu mir herumfuhr und mich scharf ansah. „Etwas, das es persönlich macht", wehrte er knapp ab und nickte mir zu. „Was auch immer du gefunden hast, du kannst mir vertrauen, glaub mir. Ich will wissen, was zur Hölle hier vorgeht. Aber meins hat bis später Zeit. Was hast du erfahren?"

Ich wusste, wann sich Widerspruch nicht lohnte. Mit verschränkten Armen hörte Altair mir zu, während ich zunächst von dem belauschten Gespräch, dann von meinem Ausrutscher gegenüber Meadowes und meiner Schlussfolgerung erzählte, dass sie mich nicht melden würde. Das Gesicht des ehemaligen Auroren war eine perfekte Imitation Kingsley Shacklebolts. Er presste nur leicht die Lippen zusammen, als ich von Dorcas sprach. Auch diesmal gab ich ihm die jugendfreie Version. Ihn ging nicht an, was zwischen uns los war oder eben auch nicht.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie es ins Bild passt, aber irgendwie überrascht mich nicht, dass Meadowes sich ungewöhnlich verhält", sagte er nur. „Du hast recht, wenn sie es Potter melden wollte, wäre sie sofort ins Hauptquartier appariert. Egal", unterbrach er sich, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Vielleicht... nein. Vielleicht ist sie anständiger, als ich dachte. Aber Moody... dass der Chef sich auf seine alten Tage noch in so was reinreißen lässt... vielleicht haben sie eins seiner magischen Talente für den _Nodus _gebraucht..."

„Altair", schnappte ich. In meiner Ungeduld kochte mein Zorn nur knapp unter der Oberfläche, und ich war kein so anständiger Mann, dass ich ihn nicht auf Pepples entladen würde, wenn es sich anbot. „Komm zur Sache, Mann. Ich bin ein klein wenig nervös, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Was _ist_ ein _Nodus_-Zauber? Er steht nicht in den Lexika in der Bibliothek."

Ich schien den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben. Pepples warf mir auf meine Worte hin einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, nickte aber. „Du hast Recht." Er blieb stehen, sah zur Decke und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er ruhiger weitersprach. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass seine Gefühle mindestens so heiß kochten wie meine. Ich wusste nicht, ob mich das beruhigen oder noch nervöser machen sollte. „Du hast in den falschen Lexika nachgesehen", sagte er in dem Ton, den er benutzte, wenn er mir die Zaubererwelt erklärte. „Der _Nodus _ist kein spezifischer Zauber, sondern eine Klasse von Zaubern, eine Zauberkategorie. Das haben sie gemeint, als sie sagten, sie hätten einen _Nodus _entwickelt."

„Ein Zauber, bei dem ein Knoten geknüpft wird?"

„So ungefähr." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann sah er sich suchend um und griff nach seinem Zigarettenpäckchen. „Also gut. Ein _Nodus_ ist ein meistens sehr komplexer Zauber, bei dem eine Reihe verschiedener Klassen von Magie verwendet wird, um einen Effekt zu erzielen. Er wird meistens im Zusammenhang mit Illusionszauberei verwendet, aber wenn sie Albus Dumbledore im Zirkel hatten, lässt sich nicht absehen, was sie damit gemacht haben - er war irre mit Kombinationen. Okay, einfaches Beispiel für einen magischen Knoten."

Ich nickte, und er hob das Päckchen hoch. Es war babyblau und trug die weiße Aufschrift _Mayfair_. „Stell dir vor, du willst einen Illusionszauber sprechen, der dein 20er Päckchen Mayfair wie einen Marlboro Big Pack aussehen lässt, okay?" Ich nickte wieder, und er nahm das Päckchen zwischen zwei Finger. „Dann sprichst du einen einfachen visuellen Zauber, der dir ein Marlboropäckchen suggeriert, aber das bringt dir nicht viel, denn in Wirklichkeit ist ja immer noch das kleinere Päckchen da. Die Illusion geht kaputt, sobald du danach greifst, weil da in Wirklichkeit nur ein 20er Päckchen und Luft sind. Also legst du zusätzlich einen telepathischen Zauber darauf." Er imitierte einen Zauber, indem er mit den Fingern winkte und „Simsalabim" sagte. „Und plötzlich spielt dir dein Unterbewusstsein einen Streich. Du greifst richtig nach dem kleinen Päckchen, aber deine Augen und Finger melden dir, dass du einen Big Pack in der Hand hältst. Und jemand wie Lupins Tochter oder Dora, Gott hab sie selig, kann noch viel mehr als das. Sie gaukeln dir vor, dass das Päckchen voll ist, dabei ist es leer. Sie gaukeln dir vor, dass du Marlboro inhalierst, dabei ist es Mayfair. Verstanden?"

„Die Illusionszauber sprechen nur das Audiovisuelle an, die telepathischen Zauber beziehen die restlichen Sinne mit ein", fasste ich konzentriert zusammen.

„Genau. Und damit die Zauber sich nicht in den Weg kommen, stimmt man ihre Interaktion mit einem weiteren Zauber aufeinander ab. Zum Beispiel mit einem _Nodus_, obwohl das für so etwas Kleines etwa so wäre, als ob man mit der Enterprise-D auf einen Tribble schießt, wenn du verstehst. Völlig überzogen."

Einen Moment lang ging ich in mich, jetzt ganz auf das Gespräch konzentriert und entschlossen, jede Restnachwirkung des Alkohols aus meinem Gehirn zu verbannen. Meine Schlussfolgerungen gefielen mir nicht. „Das heißt", wiederholte ich sie laut. „Dass wir immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung haben, was für einen Zauber sie sprechen wollen. Mist." Zur Bekräftigung versetzte ich dem Schreibtisch einen Stoß.

Pepples verzog das Gesicht. „Naja, wir wissen, dass es etwas Großes sein muss, wenn sie zu fünft daran herumgepanscht haben. Die Lupins, sagst du, Dumbledore, Meadowes, Moody... noch jemand?"

„Ein Sturgis."

„Hm. Könnte Sturgis Podmore sein, der ist im Orden, hat die Zentrale in den Rebellionen mit Tränken versorgt. Ja, das passt. Er war ein Freund."

Ich sah auf. „Von dir?"

„Von Sirius, und das... später." Er winkte ab und zählte weiter auf. „Wir wissen, dass sie den Zauber entwickelt haben, als Dora noch am Leben war. Es klingt nicht, als hätten sie ihn damals schon mal benutzt, also haben sie eher einen Teil des Zaubers damals in Kraft gesetzt. Das wäre nicht ungewöhnlich - Vorsichtsmaßnahmen - wir haben damals dauernd Fallen aufgestellt, aber nicht immer ausgelöst..." Seine Stimme wurde wieder lauter, als er zum Thema zurückkehrte. „Okay. Sie wollen einen Zauber aktivieren, der in den Rebellionen installiert wurde. Das ist nicht gut." Seine Miene verhärtete sich. Er sprach so sanft weiter, dass ich ihn kaum verstand. „Diese Bastarde."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er hinauswollte, aber mein Herz begann zu klopfen. Wäre ich zwanzig Jahre jünger, wäre ich wahrscheinlich ungeduldig auf meinem Stuhl herumgerutscht. Mir fiel auf, dass ich meine Hand in der Lehne verkrampft hatte, und ich zwang mich, sie zu lösen, ohne ein Auge von Pepples zu lassen. Meine Stimme war zum Zerreißen gespannt. „Was hast du in meiner Personalakte gefunden, Altair?"

Pepples starrte zum Fenster hinüber.

„Sirius", sagte er leise. „Ich habe Sirius gefunden. Deine Akte ist voller Querverweise auf meinen toten Partner. Seine Akte, seinen Ausbruch, seinen Tod - sogar seine Begnadigung. Ich wollte verdammt noch mal wissen, wieso, aber jetzt... Gott, sie können nicht vorhaben..."

Betäubt schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war ein Moment, in dem ich den unheilvollen Satz selbst vervollständigen und das Kapitel mit einem dramatischen Cliffhanger beenden könnte, nur dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, worauf der Mann hinauswollte, und sowieso völlig unvorbereitet getroffen worden war. Ich war verwirrt.

Black? Der tote Kerl?

Mir gelang ein wenig artikuliertes „Was?"

Pepples antwortete nicht sofort. Er ließ sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl sinken, hatte gerade offenbar die letzten losen Fäden verknüpft und wirkte sogar schockierter als nach dem Askaban-Zwischenfall.

„Was wir jetzt herausfinden müssen...", sagte er und hob eine Hand, als ich versuchte, ihn zu unterbrechen. „Was wir herausfinden müssen ist, wie deine Verbindung zu Sirius aussieht. Nein, ich weiß" Erneut hinderte er mich mit einer Geste am Sprechen. „Gleich. Ich weiß, dass du von keiner Verbindung zwischen euch _weißt_, aber es muss eine geben, sonst macht nichts hieran Sinn. Eure Lebensläufe habe ich schon verglichen, ihr wart die meiste Zeit eures Leben nicht einmal im selben Land." Ich fragte mich, mit wem er eigentlich sprach, denn mit mir offenbar nicht. „Und natürlich seid ihr euch charakterlich recht ähnlich, das hatten wir ja schon - klar, da erscheint Dorcas' Interesse an dir gleich in einem ganz anderen Licht, was?" Er grinste freudlos. „Sie haben dich mithilfe von Führerscheindaten lokalisiert, also haben sie dich vielleicht damals auf dieselbe Weise ausgesucht. Das Motorrad könnte die erste Übereinstimmung zwischen euch gew... oder nein. Oh, nein."

Er verstummte. Streng beherrscht blieb ich sitzen, wo ich war, und antwortete unfreundlich. „Oh was?"

Pepples sah mich an. „Du hattest mal einen Verkehrsunfall, richtig?"

„Ja." Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ein Vöglein zwitschert mir, dass es ein Motorradunfall war." Er wartete nicht auf meine Antwort, sondern lehnte sich nur etwas im Stuhl vor. Seine Stimme war bar jeden Humors. „Es flüstert mir auch, dass du diesen Unfall im September '95 hattest. Vielleicht sogar ein Krankenhaus direkt hier in London?"

„Nee." Mir wurde trotzdem kalt. „Hartlepool. Woher...?"

„Sirius" Altairs Adamsapfel arbeitete. „ist in derselben Nacht gestorben."

Was? „Nein. Nein, ist er nicht." Ich hatte mir die Daten am Wall wegen der Ähnlichkeit gemerkt - wegen einem dieser Zufälle, die halt so passierten. „Black ist am Fünften gestorben. Mein Unfall war am Achten." Im gerichtlichen Nachspiel und den Entlassungspapieren hatte ich das Datum so oft gelesen, dass es sich für immer in meine Retina eingebrannt hatte.

Einen Moment lang regte sich Hoffnung in mir, dass Altairs Theorie nicht zutraf - nicht, dass ich sie kannte, aber nur ein Idiot würde sich nicht wünschen, dass sie nicht zutraf.

Aber Pepples schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Wall nennt den Kampf, nicht den Todestag", korrigierte er flach. „Sirius lag bewusstlos auf der Intensivstation und ist dann erst gestorben. Am Achten kurz vor Mitternacht. Ich hatte an dem Tag sogar Wachdienst."

Kurzfristig war ich irritiert, bis mir einfiel, dass Black zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein gesuchter Verbrecher gewesen war.

Ich zwang mich, ruhig zu atmen. Altair hatte sich auf seine Weise in der Geschichte vorgearbeitet, und ich sah ihm an, dass ich meine Antwort jetzt erhalten würde. Meine Antwort - die Antwort, nach der ich von meinem ersten Tag im Orden an geforscht hatte. Und ich würde sie hassen, ich wusste es instinktiv. Was auch immer sie war, ich würde sie hassen.

Sie würde mein gesamtes Leben verändern.

Wie sehr, ahnte ich trotzdem noch nicht.

„Und das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass sie dich ganz bewusst an diesem Tag ausgesucht haben", erwiderte Altair. „Sie haben damals schon in Betracht gezogen, ihren _Nodus _irgendwann zu sprechen, und mussten schon damals ihr Opfer aussuchen, damit er funktioniert. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht." Sein Ton war so ausdruckslos, dass er in den Ohren schmerzte. „Ihr habt ungefähr dieselbe Statur und gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten - und Meadowes' Interesse an dir - und das große Zögern, den Zauber zu sprechen. Wirklich, eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht. Ihr _Nodus_ ist Riddles verdammter _Inferus_-Zauber."

Automatisch übersetzte ich ins Englische. Die Kälte kroch meine Arme hinauf, in meine Brust und bis tief in meine Eingeweide. „Das ist ein..."

„Ein Zauber, der so schwarz ist, dass nur Riddle selbst ihn je angewendet hat." Pepples presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Aus irgendeinem Grund - vielleicht wegen einer ihrer verdammten Prophezeiungen - wollen sie Sirius von den Toten zurückholen, Jason. Und wenn sie das machen, dann brauchen sie ein Blutopfer. Dafür warst du in all den Jahren gedacht. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung. Es _gibt _keine andere Erklärung." Er klang, als wolle er das noch ein paar Mal wiederholen.

Ich starrte ihn an. „Und Blutopfer heißt...?"

„...nicht grundlos Blutopfer." Der Ex-Auror schnaubte über den Witz, der wirklich nicht witzig war. „Gott, ich hoffe, dass ich mich irre, wirklich. Aber das ist kein Risiko, das du eingehen kannst. Wenn du mich fragst, bleibt dir nur eins übrig, wenn du nicht sehr langsam sterben willst."

Mein Herz pochte. Ich wusste, was jetzt kam.

„Ich muss hier weg."

„So schnell du nur kannst", stimmte Altair zu. „und so weit du nur kannst."

Keine zehn Minuten später war ich auf dem Weg.

* * *

_**Tbc... **_


	15. Kapitel 15

**Papierkram: **_Auch seit dem letzten Update hat sich an meinen Besitzverhältnissen nichts geändert. _

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Ihr schreibt mir Reviews, und deshalb strahle ich den ganzen Tag still vor mich hin (auch wenn mein Vorgesetzter mich dann richtig schräg anguckt). Diesmal werde ich sogar alle beantworten, ich bin fest entschlossen. Besonderer Gruß geht bis dahin an Lucyanne mit meinem sagenhaften 100. Review! _

_Jedenfalls bin ich furchtbar stolz auf all die Rückmeldung, die lieben Komplimente, all die alten und neuen Gesichter (bzw. Namen), und deshalb hab ich mich auch mit dem Update beeilt. Hier kommt ein wichtiges Kapitel - das Kapitel der Geschichte, könnte man sagen -, also kann ich gar nicht beschreiben, wie neugierig ich diesmal darauf bin, was ihr davon haltet. Habt ganz besonders viel Spaß :-). _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

* * *

Ich ergriff noch am selben Abend die Flucht. 

Im Orden ging das Leben derweil weiter, als wäre ich nie ein Teil davon gewesen oder doch nur ein so kleiner, dass meine An- oder Abwesenheit auch nichts ändern würde. Sie würden mich nicht vermissen, bis ich am nächsten Morgen nicht zur Arbeit antrat, und Pepples versprach, sich nichts bei meine Fehlen zu denken.

Es war ja ein Weihnachtsfeiertag. Ich nehme an, dass Potter sich an diesem Abend mit Granger und Weasley zusammensetzte und über die alten Zeiten schwadronierte. Ich nehme an, dass Lupin sich in irgendeine Arbeit flüchtete und die Geister derer, mit denen er frühere Weihnachten verbracht hatte, zu vergessen versuchte. Ich vermute, dass Meadowes in der Zentrale mit Shacklebolt und Moody zusammensaß und die große Ansprache an die Auroren zu Neujahr schrieb, denn da das Ministerium durch Rockheads Stimmverluste einzufrieren drohte, hatte Moody sich bereiterklärt, sich wieder als Leiter der Auroren einsetzen zu lassen. Temporär, verstand sich. Bis alles vorbei war, verstand sich. Was auch immer Potter ihm versprochen hatte, damit er in den Orden zurückkehrte, es musste groß sein. Sie hatten Moody mit Fähnchen und Wimpelchen als Auror zurück willkommen geheißen, hatte ich gehört, und keine Fragen gestellt.

Ich weiß, dass Pepples an diesem Abend den Friedhof aufsuchte und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren dem Grab seines alten Partners einen Besuch abstattete. Er musste diesen _Inferus_-Zauber wirklich fürchten. Ich fragte mich, ob Pepples' Theorie wirklich zutraf oder ob es vielleicht noch eine schrecklichere Erklärung als diese gab - kein Risiko, das ich eingehen konnte.

Es war gegen sechs, als ich mit einer Reisetasche bepackt aus der U-Bahn stieg und Londons einzige reine Zaubererstraße, die echte „Winkelgasse" betrat, um mich in einer der schäbigeren Nebenstraßen in ein weit entferntes Land apparieren zu lassen. Ich hatte nicht viel dabei, weil ich sowieso nicht viel besaß.

Nicht mal die Antarktis war weit genug weg.

* * *

Ich kochte vor Zorn und war deshalb wütend auf mich selbst, immerhin hatte ich meine emotionale Distanz nicht bewahrt. Sie hatten mich angelogen, das hatte ich immer gewusst, aber sie hatten mich benutzt wie ein Spielzeug, genau wie damals das Militär, nur dass das Militär das offen zugegeben hatte. Sie sind ein Soldat, Major. Sie sind eine Waffe, Major. Sie dienen dem Vaterland, Major, und dass Sie das vielleicht nicht überleben, ist ein Risiko im Austausch für sehr, sehr viel Geld. 

Potter und seine Lakaien hatten mir das nicht gesagt, sie hatten mir nicht die Wahl gegeben, zahlten mir nicht mal besonders viel Geld. Sie hatten mich beschattet und überwacht und hätten vielleicht viel mehr als das getan, hätte ich Weasley nicht auf dem Schulhof abgefangen. Dann hatten sie mich in meinem alten Leben ersetzt, als sei es nur irgendeine Formalität und nicht alles, was ich besaß, hatten mir Stift und Papier gegeben, um mich zu beschäftigen, damit ich bereit war, wenn sie mich für ihren Zauber brauchten. Sie hatten mich fast wie Familie behandelt, hatten sich um mich gesorgt, als ich angegriffen wurde - tja, sie brauchten mich lebend, was? - und mich mit freien Samstagen und Fußball, Weihnachtseinladungen und vertraulichen Gesprächen abgelenkt. Sie hatten sogar den Nerv besessen, mir Blacks Zauberstab zu schenken, der jetzt in meiner Innentasche steckte - meine kanadische Staatsbürgerschaft lief auf meinen echten Namen und war unbrauchbar, doch der Zauberstab war so gut wie eine Zauberer-ID.

Und Meadowes. Meadowes war um mich herumgeschlichen, um den Mann, der ihr ihren Liebhaber wiedergeben würde, war mir näher gekommen, wenn sie es vergaß, und zurückgeschreckt, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte. Oh, warum hatte ich das nicht gleich gesehen? Sie hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, Black zurückzuholen - mich. Ich hatte sie angezogen wie das Licht die Motte. Sie mochte sich bewusst gewesen sein, wie unmoralisch und gefährlich Potters Pläne waren, doch sie hatte nichts oder fast nichts dagegen unternommen, denn ich war der Schlüssel zu dem Mann, den sie immer noch liebte. Sie blieb neutral. Das war alle Unterstützung, die ich je von ihr bekommen würde, und das tat weh.

Die Winkelgasse, die erst seit den Romanen im Spaß so genannt wurde, tarnte sich als billige Einkaufsstraße irgendwo hinter Piccadilly Circus, zu teuer für die Einheimischen, zu schäbig für die Touristen. Ich war vorher schon hier gewesen, Lupin hatte sie mir an einem freien Abend gezeigt. Kleine, schiefe Lädchen drängten sich dicht aneinander und boten Andenken, T-Shirts mit albernen Aufdrucken an, irgendwelchen Schnickschnack, außer man sprach mit den Verkäufern und fragte nach dem Hinterzimmer. Dann breiteten sie ihre eigentlichen Waren aus. Magische Tränke und Trankzubehör. Zauberstäbe. Fluchlexika und Zaubererbelletristik. Flourish & Blotts_ - wir verkaufen nicht nur Romane, wir treten auch in ihnen auf._

Man erkannte die Zauberer unter den paar Passanten. Ein eleganter, gewundener Spazierstock eines alten Herrn war in Wirklichkeit ein Zauberstab. Ein Funke aufgeladener Magie stieg auf, als zwei Hexen sich anrempelten. Ein Pärchen stritt im Flüsterton, und ich fing ‚Liebestrank, dass ich nicht lache' auf.

Ich vergrub die Hände tiefer in den Taschen und fror. Aus irgendeinem Grund fragte ich mich, was Amanda heute machte und ob sie einen anderen geheiratet hatte, mit dem sie feierte. Mein letztes richtiges Weihnachtsfest hatte ich im Krankenhaus mit ihr verbracht. Ich hatte an Bosnien Herzegowina gedacht, während sie über die Namen von Kindern nachsann, die sie nie von mir bekommen würde.

Weihnachten, dachte ich, war über die Jahre zu etwas geworden, das anderen passierte und hauptsächlich Erinnerungen daran wachrief, was man alles verloren hatte, das hatte ich mit dem Orden gemein. Lupins Generation hatte zwanzig Jahre lang gegen Terroristen gekämpft und eigentlich gar nicht gewonnen, denn selbst heute klafften noch überall Lücken, und ich hatte diesen beeindruckenden Lebenslauf und trotzdem niemanden, von dem ich mich verabschieden musste. Ich war Lupin, Potter, Dorcas in den letzten Monaten näher gekommen als irgendjemandem in den letzten sieben Jahren. Ich fragte mich, ob mich der Orden deshalb so sehr fasziniert hatte - nicht wegen seiner Geheimnisse, sondern weil ich mich nach einem Platz wie diesem, Kameraden wie diesen gesehnt hatte. In die normale Welt hatte ich nicht mehr gepasst. Ein paranoider Exsoldat bleibt ein paranoider Exsoldat und gehört so viel mehr in einen magischen Geheimdienst als vor eine Tafel.

Ich hatte gut in den Orden gepasst, dachte ich, während ich meinen Schritt verlangsamte (vielleicht, weil ich überhaupt nicht wusste, wohin ich sollte, wenn ich Pepples' Adresse erreichte... Südamerika? Australien? Was sollte ich da?). Selbst mein Latein hatte gut in eine Welt gepasst, in der sie es aktiv als Wissenschaftssprache benutzten und mit einem eigenen Akzent sprachen, der mir viel leichter über die Lippen kam als das italienische Latein, das sie in Cambridge lehrten. Ihre Magiktheorie verstand ich intuitiver als jede Naturwissenschaft - Chemie war mir ein Rätsel, aber arkane Energien? Kein Problem.

Ich wette, dachte ich, ich hätte einen großartigen Zauberer abgegeben.

Ich war zu müde für Grimassen.

Altmodische Straßenlaternen erwachten zum Leben und tauchten die Straße in ein dämmriges Licht. Ohne es zu merken, hatte ich meinen Schritt weiter verlangsamt, bis ich stand, während meine Gedanken in einer Spirale in den Abgrund trudelten. Ich war verkatert und frustriert und pflasterte jede Überlegung vor den Hintergrund der minzgrünen Fliesen aus meinen Träumen - eines von vielen Traumbildern, die ich normalerweise mied, weil sie meine Stimmung drückten. Aber ab einem gewissen Grad der Depression schrecken solche Gedanken nicht mehr ab, sie ziehen an - als ob, ich weiß nicht, als ob es vorbei sei, wenn es nur einmal richtig scheiße wird.

An einer Straßenbiegung kam ich zum Stehen und nahm die Geräusche der Straße in mich auf. Aus einem entfernten Pub drangen Musik und Gelächter nach draußen. Von vorne näherte sich eine Gruppe diskutierender Studenten. Vor meinem Gesicht bildeten sich dichte, weiße Atemwölkchen. Niemand außer mir schien etwas zu bemerken.

Aber was bemerkte ich überhaupt? Ich runzelte die Stirn, nur halb bei der Sache, denn ein Teil meines Hirns beschäftigte sich noch immer mit diesem Verrat namens Orden, dieser Enttäuschung namens Leben. Auf der Straße war alles ruhig. Es war ein ganz normaler Feiertag in London.

Wieder sah ich mich um und hielt inne, als ich zu Boden sah. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang blitzte ein Flashback auf und ersetzte das Pflaster mit grünem Linoleum.

Eigentlich komisch, dachte ich und starrte es an. Dieses hartnäckige Grün. Ich hatte ja viel Zeit in diesem Krankenhaus verbracht, und wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, war es in ein ziemlich auffälliges Himmelblau gestrichen. Und das sollte ja auch eigentlich nicht wichtig sein. Meine Gedanken pflegten nicht so abzuschweifen, es sei denn, ich war wirklich betrunken und erinnerte mich am nächsten Morgen sowieso kaum noch daran. Oder dieses eine Mal im Bunker, als sich die Dementoren nicht nur wider Erwarten auf mich konzentrierten, sondern es sogar lange taten, bevor die Auroren sie bemerkten...

Mit einem leisen Pochen glitt meine Tasche zu Boden.

Ich lauschte.

Ausgerechnet hier? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Oh, Scheiße.

Mein Atem zitterte.

Ich wusste, dass ich weglaufen musste. Meine einzige Chance, in einem Angriff von Dementoren zu überleben, bestand darin, dass einer dieser Helden aus dem Schatten sprang und sich in einem Anfall von Altruismus entschied, mich höchstpersönlich zu verteidigen.

Aber ich rannte nicht weg. Ich lauschte angestrengt und streckte jeden meiner Sinne aus, obwohl ich nicht wusste, auf was ich lauschen musste.

Der erste Dementor erschien direkt über der Kuppe des Dachs, auf das ich starrte, was vielleicht Zufall war, aber wahrscheinlich nicht.

Einen Augenblick lang sah ich die Erscheinung an. Sie verharrte, als starre sie zurück: ein Schatten, der zu schwarz für einen Schatten war, als existiere er eigentlich nur im Augenwinkel, der mit jedem Blinzeln verschwamm und sich in etwas anderes verwandelte. Blinzeln: lange, knochige Finger. Blinzeln: Augenhöhlen ohne Augen. Blinzeln: schwarze Flecken vor den Augen.

Ich hatte ihn zuerst gesehen.

Jemand schrie.

Mir schwindelte.

Die kreischenden Bremsen des LKW hingen in der Luft. Bäume und Straßenpfeiler schossen in Schlieren vorbei. Für eine Sekunde das entsetzte Gesicht des Fahrers - Knochen zerbarsten, und es wurde schwarz für immer.

Immer? So ein...

Ein Blitz jagte durch mein Jochbein, als ich auf das Straßenpflaster aufschlug. Während des kurzen Blackouts war unter den Passanten Panik ausgebrochen. Die Straße eben noch fast leer, jetzt angefüllt mit Zauberern und Hexen, die sich aus Pubs und Wohnhäusern ins Freie ausleerten wie ein umgekipptert Eimer Farbe. Schreie hingen in der Luft. Menschen blieben stehen, um zu schreien und zu starren, gerieten wieder in Bewegung, rannten weg. Ich stöhnte dumpf auf, als mir jemand in die Rippen stolperte, wurde einen Moment lang durch den Schmerz abgelenkt und zurück in die Gegenwart geworfen.

Ein mühsamer Blick nach oben. Dementoren erhoben sich gegen den Abendhimmel und verschmolzen in der schlechten Sicht zu schwarzen Klumpen. Unmöglich zu sagen wie viele. Zwanzig?

Kein schlechter Zeitpunkt, um zu sterben, dachte ich. Ich hatte ja gerade zum zweiten Mal mein Leben aufgegeben. Der MI-6 hatte mich ausgespuckt, als hätte ich ihm nicht geschmeckt, der Orden hatte mich von vorneherein vernichten wollen. Eine Weile lang hatte ich die Illusion von Freunden besessen und mich verliebt, und heute hatte ich das alles verloren. Black hatte die Dementoren überlebt - was eine wunderbare Ironie, dass sein Blutopfer jetzt durch ihren Kuss starb, obwohl es wirklich immun sein sollte, inmitten einer Horde panischer, anderweitig hilfloser Zivilisten.

Ah, dachte ich. Aber das sind Dementoren-Gedanken. Das ist der Dementoreffekt. Du willst ja gar nicht sterben.

Ein EKG-Monitor piepte.

_„Geben Sie ihm eine Ampulle Epinephrin. Im Augenblick ist er stabil, aber sein Herz kann jeden Moment versagen, lassen wir es nicht darauf ankommen. Halten Sie die Paddles bereit."_

Ich blinzelte und stöhnte. Mein Kopf war leer, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, da war ich völlig sicher, durfte ich auf gar keinen Fall sprechen, sonst würde etwas Furchtbares geschehen.

Jemand leuchtete mir in die Augen.

_„Er wird tachykard. Ist die Maschine schon wieder kaputt oder was? Hat er was im Magen? Wurde das Protokoll befolgt?"_

Sie schoben meine Bahre durch den Korridor. Beflieste Wände zogen an mir vorbei. Sie waren weder blau noch grün, sondern weiß. Alles kribbelte, als sei mein ganzer Körper eingeschlafen und hätte den Kopf vergessen.

_„Und stabilisiert. Sie da, aus dem Weg, warten Sie gefälligst draußen..."_

Blinzeln. Es wurde schwarz.

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Zwei Meter entfernt lag eine Frau auf der Straße. Sie hatte mir den Kopf zugewandt und hatte glasige Augen. Ihre Haut war wächsern, als sei sie schon lange tot, aber sie schien noch zu atmen. Grüne Magensäure tropfte aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Sie war geküsst worden.

Sarajevo, dachte ich. Das ist genau wie damals in Sarajevo. Ich war nicht wegen der Bombe nach dort geschickt worden und hatte die Explosion nur von einem Dach aus gesehen. Im einen Moment herrschte noch ganz normaler Verkehr auf der Straße, im nächsten hatte ich einen Tinnitus, und tote Frauen und Kinder lagen im Staub, und eine Frau hielt sich den Stumpf ihres Arms und Blut spritzte heraus und sie schrie und schrie.

Ich war vom Dach gesprungen - das waren nur zwei Meter - und hatte der Frau den Arm mit meinem Hemdärmel abgebunden und einen Mann aus den Trümmern gezogen und war weggerannt, als die _Policija_ kam.

Du bist ein Soldat, Carter. Benimm dich wie einer.

Mühevoll versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln. Schalter schnappten um, auch wenn die Maschinerie Probleme hatte, dem Befehl zu folgen. Mir war schwindelig. Ich erstellte eine Liste.

Hat jemand die Auroren gerufen? Garantiert.

Konnten sie schnell genug hier sein? Garantiert nicht.

Wie hält man Dementoren hin? Mit einer bestimmten Sorte Schild.

Kann jemand hier so einen Schild beschwören? Sieht nicht danach aus.

Meine Lippen waren trocken; ich fühlte mich dehydriert. Die Straße war in Bewegung wie ein riesengroßes Puppenhaus, das jemand schüttelt. In meinen Schläfen hämmerten Kopfschmerzen, aber ich wusste irgendwie, dass sie nicht vom Effekt der Dementoren erzeugt wurden, sondern weil ich seit Minuten versuchte, auf eine Erinnerung oder Fähigkeit zurückzugreifen, die tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben lag. Wie nach dem ersten Angriff auf den Bunker.

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen, war auf den Knien, schwankte, fiel aber nicht. Über mir Dementoren, die kreisten und kreischten und niederstießen, und Zauberer gingen zu Boden. Hinter mir Geschrei, wahrscheinlich hatte der Lärm Nichtmagische angelockt, und sie blockierten den Fluchtweg und waren jetzt selbst in Gefahr. Dementoren ignorierten sie meistens, aber sie waren auch nicht wählerisch, wenn die Opfer halt herumstanden. Und Nichtmagische konnten Dementoren meistens überhaupt nicht sehen, waren also im Moment besonders gefährdet.

Meine Finger umklammerten den Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche. Der kleine Saphir in seinem Knauf pulsierte, als sei er lebendig, und verbrannte meine Handfläche, als zehre er danach, endlich Magie entladen zu dürfen. Es war ja acht Jahre her.

Ich blinzelte.

Ein winziger quadratischer Raum: minzgrüne, sorgfältig polierte Fliesen an den Wänden, und das grüne Linoleum am Boden blitzblank gefegt. Ich starrte die Fliesen an. Um mich herum herrschte die absolute Stille eines schallgeschützten Raums.

Das ist, dachte ich, wegen der Schreie.

Gefühle gesellten sich zum Audiovisuellen. Eine eisige Kälte kroch durch meine Knochen und umklammerte mein Inneres und meinen Hals, bis die Luft fehlte. Ich drohte zu überventilieren, war panisch. Ich wusste, was ich sehen würde, wenn ich mich umdrehte.

Ein Luftzug strich so präzise wie eine Liebkosung meinen Rücken hinab.

Denk dran, wenn es vorbei ist, dachte ich. Nicht sprechen, nicht bewegen, dann denken sie, es hätte funktioniert. Vorausgesetzt, du überlebst.

_„Letzte Worte?"_, fragte jemand telepathisch.

_„Fick dich ins Knie?"_, erwiderte ich.

Versucht euer Schlimmstes, dachte ich, und richtete mich auf, und drehte mich um. Alles oder nichts. Ich sah dem Dementor in die Augen, als er mich küsste.

Blinzeln.

Hallo, Winkelgasse.

Ich zwang meine Gedanken zurück zu Sarajevo. Das war nicht gerade meine schönste Erinnerung, Sarajevo, aber sie hatte einen Vorteil. In Sarajevo gab es keine Zweifel. Geh rein, triff deinen Kontakt, erschieß dein Ziel, bei Notfällen rettet dein Back-Up deinen Arsch. Verwundeten auf der Straße helfen? Selbstverständlich. Ich war ein Soldat der britischen Krone.

In Sarajevo war ich noch Jason Carter und kannte Zweifel eigentlich nicht.

Ich schluckte und hob den Zauberstab. Etwas war aufgebrochen, und die Worte waren da.

„_Exsultat..._", bellte ich. „_...Spiritus!_"

Acht Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit, um arkane Energien zu speichern. Die Macht des Zaubers allein hätte mich in die Knie gezwungen, hätte ich nicht sowieso gekniet.

Als der nächste Dementor in den Sinkflug ging, prallte er gegen einen Schild aus Licht und kreischte wie eine Oma, der ihre Handtasche gestohlen wird. Aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zu denken.

Mit Schilden war ich ziemlich gut. Und diesen hier musste ich halten, bis die Auroren so freundlich waren, sich zu mir zu gesellen.

* * *

Ich kann mir ziemlich genau vorstellen, was sich Meadowes und Shacklebolt dachten, als sie mit ihrem Großaufgebot in die Straße apparierten und viele, viele Geküsste und Tote erwarteten. 

Welcher Idiot, hat sich Meadowes zweifellos gedacht, brennt sich mit einem Schild einer Spannweite aus, die nur ein Auror kontrollieren kann?

Tja, muss wohl ein Auror sein, was?

Ich frage mich, wann sie die richtige Schlussfolgerung zog.

* * *

Als ich zu mir kam, fror ich. Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an das Knallen multipler Apparationen, und ziemlich genau danach hatte ich das Bewusstsein verloren. Klar - neun Jahre Askaban und Dementorenkuss erklärten irgendwie, warum ich mit der Intensität einer Leuchtboje auf das Viehzeug reagierte. 

Junge, hatte Altair sich geirrt. _Inferus_-Zauber. Meine Scheiße.

Ich verbrachte eine Menge Zeit damit, mich aufzurappeln, und spuckte einen Kiesel aus. Ich hatte mir auf die Zunge gebissen und schmeckte Blut. Meine Armmuskulatur flatterte, aber meine Hand hatte sich gleich als erstes zurück um den Zauberstab geschlossen. Als ich aufsah, galt mein erster Blick der Straße. Sah nicht aus, als sei das medizinische Team schon vor Ort, und da lagen nicht mehr Geküsste, als da schon gelegen hatten, bevor ich meinen Zauber sprach. Und die Dementoren waren weg. Asche taumelte durch die Luft wie grauer Schnee. Sie mussten sie zwischen Schilden zerquetscht haben.

Ich hörte eine vage vertraute Stimme Befehle geben. An den Kreuzungen rollten Auroren eine Absperrung aus und drängten Schaulustige zurück. Aus der Ferne näherten sich Sirenen. Jemand würde heute Nacht eine große Menge Gedächtniszauber sprechen und eine fast genauso große Menge gefälschter _Scotland Yard_-Marken auf- und zuschnappen lassen. Ein Angriff mitten in London - dieser kleine Schwarm musste sehr hungrig gewesen sein, oder das versammelte magische Potential so vieler Zauberer musste zu verlockend gewesen sein, vor allem wenn sie in der Nähe von London gebrütet hatten. Kostenloser Kaviar.

Gegenwart, Car... Black. Gegenwart, sei so gut.

Ächzend kam ich auf die Beine. Der Dementoreffekt ließ meine Knochen ächzen. Ich begann halbherzig an einem zusätzlichen telepathischen Schild zu arbeiten und gab auf, als ich merkte, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Die verführerischen Stimmen der Erinnerungen meines großartigen Lebens rauschten über mich hinweg, aber ich hatte den einen Schock auf der Welt gefunden, der mich von ihnen ablenkte.

Ich versuchte zu fluchen, vermischte die Akzente und verdrehte mir die Zunge.

_Nodus-_Zauber, klar. Ich hatte sogar alle Puzzleteile besessen - immerhin hatte ich an Sophia Lupin eine personale Illusion beobachtet. Ich hätte gleich wissen müssen, dass... oder, ach nein. Ich hätte gar nichts wissen müssen, denn ich hatte alles vergessen gehabt, was ich als Auror über Illusionsmagie gelernt hatte.

Mein Blick blieb für einen langen Moment an meiner Hand hängen. Verrückt. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich diese Narbe erhalten hatte, als mir als Teenager ein Schweizer Taschenmesser ausrutschte, nur dass das Carters Erinnerung sein musste und überhaupt nicht meine.

Zurück zum Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ich sah auf und sah Kingsley und Dorcas wenige Meter entfernt, als seien sie in einer Momentaufnahme eingefroren. Kingsley ging auf seine übliche Weise mit Verwirrung um, nämlich gar nicht, und hielt Dorcas in einem eisernen Griff fest. Sie hatte den Kopf ein wenig zurückgeworfen, als sträube sie sich gegen die Gesamtsituation, und fing meinen Blick...

Zu verwirrend.

Konzentrierte mich auf Kingsley, weil das einfacher war.

„Carter...?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Nicht ganz. Ich schnitt eine Grimasse.

Ich umklammerte den Zauberstab wie einen Rettungsanker.

„Also gut", sagte ich, als ich glaubte, meine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie zitterte trotzdem. „Hauptquartier. Jetzt."

Es war merkwürdig, wissen Sie. Ich hatte den _Exsultat Spiritus_ gesprochen, und meine ganze Wahrnehmung hatte sich verschoben. Ich hatte meine Vergangenheit - oder was ich für meine Vergangenheit gehalten hatte - nach wie vor komplett vor mir liegen wie ein offenes Buch. Gleichzeitig spukten jedoch auch andere Bilder und andere Eindrücke durch meinen Kopf, als sei der Gedächtniszauber durch die Dementorenerinnerungen halb aufgerissen, aber nicht ganz. Ich wusste nur eins:

Vor acht Jahren hatte es zwei Männer gegeben, die sich überhaupt nicht kannten, Ex-Auror Sirius Black und Major Jason Carter. Und sie waren jeder in einem Krankenbett gelandet, und einer war gestorben und der andere nicht, nur andersherum, als alle dachten. Ich war nicht Jason Carter. Ich war Sirius Black plus eine sehr große Menge komplizierter Zauber.

Sie hatten den _Nodus _damals nicht als Falle aufgestellt, die zuschnappen sollte. Es war andersherum - sie hatten davon gesprochen, ihn zu _beenden_.

Man sagt, dass es Fähigkeiten gibt, die man nicht vergisst - so wie Fahrradfahren. Also gut. Ich umfasste den Zauberstab, bis meine Knöchel weiß wurden, konzentrierte mich und apparierte.

Ich war Sirius Black. Mal sehen, was Harry dazu zu sagen hatte.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	16. Kapitel 16

**Papierkram: **_Wenn HP mir gehören würde, würde ich bestimmt nicht so oft über unbezahlte Überstunden schimpfen. ;-)_

_Wider Erwarten habe ich Review-Antworten und schnelles Update geschafft und bin stolz auf mich. Auch weil ich so viele Reviews bekommen habe! Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie breit und trottelig ich grinse. _

_Das letzte Kapitel war natürlich ein ungeheuer wichtiges Kapitel. Hier kommt ein ungeheuer schwieriges Kapitel - sicherlich das, an dem ich am Längsten gesessen habe. Das ist diesmal mein Grund, aus dem ich um zahlreiche Reviews bitte, immerhin geht es jetzt etwas anders weiter als vorher. Ich wünsch euch in jedem Fall viel Spaß! _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

* * *

Am achten September 1995 starb Major Jason Lewis Carter an den Folgen eines Motorradunfalls, den er selbst verschuldet hatte. Er war mit multiplen Frakturen und schweren inneren Verletzungen in die Notaufnahme des Hartlepool County eingeliefert worden. Die Ärzte taten ihr Bestes, doch es war nicht genug. Jason Carter starb. 

Seine Ärzte vergaßen seinen Tod. Wenn es um sie ging, hatten sie den Major stabilisiert und versorgt und auf die Intensivstation verlegt, wo er acht Stunden später erwachte und Fragen nach seiner Identität, seinem Geburtstag und dem Namen des Premierministers beantwortete. Er wurde bald darauf in ein Militärkrankenhaus verlegt. Seine Verletzungen heilten ungeheuer schnell.

Am achten September 1995 starb ein Zauberer namens Sirius Black an den Folgen eines Zauberergefechts. Er war mit multiplen Frakturen und schweren inneren Verletzungen in die Notaufnahme des Zaubererkrankenhauses Liverpool St. John eingeliefert worden. Obwohl er ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher war, taten die Ärzte ihr Bestes, doch es war nicht genug. Sirius Black starb, ohne das Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen.

Nur dass das auch nicht stimmte. An seiner Statt begrub man einen Mann, der sein Gesicht trug. Er selbst erhielt ein neues Gesicht und eine neue Identität. Es war Dorcas Meadowes' Idee gewesen, _etwas_ zu machen, und Albus Dumbledores Idee, das hier zu machen. Alastor Moody hatte den Vorschlag auf Meadowes' Betreiben hin unterstützt. Remus Lupin war sowieso schnell überzeugt. Dora Lupin und Sturgis Podmore hielten die Idee für Wahnsinn, beugten sich jedoch der Mehrheit. Als Lupin mit einem Kandidaten in St. John erschien, unterdrückte Meadowes Blacks Erinnerungen, überschrieb Dumbledore sie mit denen des anderen Mannes, fügte Dora Tonks-Lupin den Illusionszauber hinzu, während Podmore Krankenblatt und Verletzungen ‚anpasste' und Moody bei einem Besuch der behandelnden Ärzte etwas ganz anderes anpasste. Sirius Black war tot, es lebe Sirius Black.

Immerhin, hatte Meadowes argumentiert, werde langsam offensichtlich, dass der Orden keine Kapazitäten für Blacks Rechtsprobleme besaß - oder vielleicht kein Interesse daran. Jetzt war er wieder in Staatsgewahrsam und würde nach Askaban zurückgebracht werden, was sein Todesurteil darstelle. Er habe versucht sich umzubringen. Er könne hier keine angemessene psychologische Betreuung erhalten. Niemand muss es je erfahren; wir sind doch die stärksten Telepathen. Er erhält ein neues Leben, und wir sind es ihm schuldig.

Sie hatten nicht vor, mich später zurückzuholen. Albus' _Nodus _war für die Ewigkeit bestimmt.

Als ich nach dem Kampf ins Hauptquartier apparierte, wusste ich das alles noch nicht. Ich hatte mein Gedächtnis noch nicht zurück und besaß gerade genug Erinnerungen, um zu wissen, wer ich war. Als das Foyer um mich herum Gestalt annahm und Harry umgeben von Vertrauten auf der Treppe zu mir herumfuhr, funkte der Flashback eines schlammverschmierten Dreijährigen dazwischen, aber ich sah nicht Harry, ich sah Potter. Ich nahm drei Schritte, holte aus und schickte ihn mit einem rechten Haken ins Geländer. Ich hatte Jason Carters Leben gelebt, und Jason Carter war kein vergebender Mann.

Meine Freunde. Meine Familie.

Sie hatten mir das Bisschen gestohlen, das noch übrig gewesen war.

* * *

Prüfend öffnete und schloss ich die Faust und kam zu der Entscheidung, dass ein zweiter Schlag im Notfall noch drin sei. Hinter mir knallte es zweimal, und Kingsley und Dorcas' Schritte ertönten und erstarben. Ginny hatte ein Quieken ausgestoßen und sah fassungslos von mir zu Po... zu Harry. Weasley war mit etwas Ungemütlichem auf den Lippen zu mir herumgefahren, aber Granger hielt ihn aus irgendeinem Grund zurück. Im Augenwinkel sah ich Lupin über das Geländer des ersten Stocks gebeugt, so blass, dass seine Augen wie dunkle Kristalle hervorstachen. Remus war ein sehr schneller Denker. 

Ich fixierte Harry an.

„Jason...", entfuhr es Ginny.

„Was zu Hölle, Carter." Weasley knurrte wie ein Wolf.

Harry sah mit starrer Miene zurück.

Gott, er sah wirklich haargenau wie James aus. Etwas zog sich so furchtbar heftig in mir zusammen, dass es mir den Atem verschlug.

„Sirius", flüsterte Harry.

„Sirius?", wiederholte Ginny verwirrt.

Einen Moment lang fühlte ich mich wie eine multiple Persönlichkeit. Sirius Black war gerade aus einem achtjährigen Koma erwacht und hatte den Schild seines Lebens gegen Dementoren beschworen - _ohne _Abwehrzauber gegen den Dementoreffekt, herzlichen Dank. Jason Carter hatte sich in den letzten Minuten gut ausruht und war stinksauer. Die Wahl fiel nicht schwer. Carter übernahm.

„Ihr macht es jetzt sofort rückgängig", sagte ich barsch und beherrscht. „Ich will alles zurück, was ihr unterdrückt habt."

Harry schluckte heftig. Er lag immer noch quer auf der Treppe. Seine Brille war verrutscht, sein Haar chaotisch. Den Dienstroben nach musste er auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse gewesen sein. Ich zählte automatisch und kam bis sechs, bevor ihm das Sprechen gelang.

„Wir sind nicht sicher, ob es geht, ohne dich zu verletzen", sagte er. „Die zerebrale Belastung... du bist vielleicht zu alt, um die Umstellung zu überleben."

_„Allein das Herzinfarktrisiko ist zu hoch."_

Einen Augenblick lang sah ich ihn abschätzig an. Mein Blick schweifte hoch zu Remus, der so viel älter aussah und in dessen Gesicht die Verzweiflung eines Ertrinkenden lag. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, konnte aber nicht. Dorcas - es war zu viel zu wissen, dass sie dort stand.

„Wenn ihr es nicht macht, mache ich es selbst", antwortete ich kühl. Ich wusste, dass es eine gute Drohung war, sobald ich sie aussprach. Halberinnertes Wissen in Verbindung mit komplexen Zaubern war Selbstmord. Ich schätze, das machte die Drohung besonders glaubhaft.

Also sah Harry mich lange an, warf einen Blick hinter meine Schulter und nickte Dorcas einmal kurz zu.

Es war völlig still im Foyer. Granger hielt immer noch Weasley gepackt, aber der schien einen Durchbruch in seinem Denkprozess hinter sich gebracht zu haben und gerade viele Dinge auf einmal zu verstehen - völlig eingefroren, während es in ihm arbeitete. Ginny hatte sich mit verwirrter Miene zurückgezogen. Harry rappelte sich auf und umklammerte mit einer Hand das Geländer, bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Er wirkte wie ein Junge... Mann, der hoffte, dass er jetzt jeden Moment aufwachen würde. Von Lupin kam kein Laut. Er starrte und war so blass wie ein Gespenst. Remus hatte vor so langer Zeit verlernt zu hoffen, dass er keine Reaktion in petto hatte, wenn sich seine Wünsche erfüllten.

Herrje, man überlege nur. Alastor Moody war für diesen Moment in den Orden zurückgekehrt. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt würde ich mich ganz bestimmt geehrt fühlen.

Dorcas' Schritte produzierten fast kein Geräusch auf dem Parkett. Ich schauderte unwillkürlich, als sich ihre langen Finger um meinen Nacken schlossen. Es kostete mich eine endlose Zeit und all meine restliche Kraft, doch ich wandte den Kopf um und drohte zu fallen, als unsere Blicke sich trafen.

Magie begann in meinem Hinterkopf zu kribbeln (und man sollte meinen, dass ein Nichtmagischer sich gefragt hätte, warum er Magie wahrnehmen konnte, was?). Ich spürte den telepathischen Griff in meinem Kopf mit einem Sinn, von dem ich vergessen hatte, dass ich ihn besaß - und meine halberwachte Erinnerung wollte Schilde in Position rammen und den Eindringling herauswerfen, aber ich erinnerte mich auch an das Gefühl von Dorcas in meinem Kopf, der ich immer vertraut hatte, und das half.

Schnappschüsse begannen vor meinem inneren Auge aufzublitzen.

Remus und James und ich, meiner einer siebzehn Jahre alt, torkelten betrunken durch Leeds.

Eine Tür im Keller, hinter der meine Eltern eine schwarze Beschwörung sprachen, ich acht.

Harry mit zwölf durch die Besucherglasscheibe, furchtbar nervöser fremder Teenager und so sehr James mit Lilys Augen.

Mit sieben Lateinunterricht: _laudo, laudas, laudat_.

Die minzgrünen Fliesen im Raum für den Kuss.

Mir wurde schlecht.

Dorcas hielt meinen Blick fest.

„_Finisci_", sagte sie leise. „_Incantio_." Und ließ mich los.

Der Tag des Kusses begann einen Tango zu tanzen, als geschehe er noch einmal, nur diesmal in der falschen Reihenfolge. Ich sah James über Lilys Grab weinen und zwei Monate später qualvoll sterben. Ich sah zwei lange Rebellionen, verlorene Kameraden, den Kuss, den Kuss und Askaban.

Ich fiel und spürte noch den Geschmack von Galle im Mund und die Muskelkrämpfe eines Anfalls, aber dann wurde erst einmal alles schwarz.

* * *

Wenn man sich das MRT-Röntgen eines menschlichen Gehirns ansieht, das sich gerade erinnert, leuchten ein paar lustige helle Punkte in der Großhirnrinde auf, denn dort sitzt vereinfacht gesagt das Gedächtnis. 

Wenn man sich ein imaginäres MRT meines eigenen Gehirns an diesem Tag ansieht, muss man sich wahrscheinlich die Augen zuhalten, denn man sieht eine Supernova.

Und hier ist Partywissen: Mein Gehirn nahm vom einen auf den anderen Zeitpunkt circa 70 Milliarden Nervenzellen zurück in Betrieb (und zwar ausschließlich aus meinem deklarativen Gedächtnis, das Fakten speichert. Meine Erinnerung an Automatismen und Bewegungen - mein prozedurales Gedächtnis - war nie beeinflusst worden, und das warf mal ein interessantes Licht auf die Frage, warum Jason Carter nach seinem Unfall keine Waffe mehr zusammenbauen konnte…). Mein Gehirn nahm einen ganzen Haufen Nervenbahnen zurück in Betrieb, und wenn so ein Nervenimpuls auf eine Synapse zurast und plötzlich _zwei _Abzweigungen anstatt einer findet, macht er was Lustiges - er setzt sich in beide Richtungen fort.

Ich brach zusammen und weiß nicht genau, warum ich überlebte. Vermutlich hatte irgendein Gott zu viel zu lachen.

Bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen, die echt sein könnten oder Träume: Stimmen, die durcheinander reden. Unidentifizierte Hände, die mich hochwuchten. Kissen und der staubige Geruch der Gästezimmer, der immer schon vertraut gewirkt hatte. Und Schreie - ich träume heute noch von Schreien, als hätte ein anderer geschrien, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich es war. Ich verlor temporär den Verstand.

Davon abgesehen tat die unfreiwillige Entgiftung ihr Übriges. Sie zitierten Dr. Lovegood ins HQ, die mir neben Proteinen auch ein paar Dosen ihres Dementor-Cocktails in die Adern jagte. Den hatten sie perfektioniert, als ich damals nach dem Kuss zusammenbrach.

* * *

Als ich nach dem Kuss aus dem Krankenhaus floh, apparierte ich zum alten Hauptquartier. 

Ich wollte ja nachhause, und ich wusste nichts vom Umzug des Ordens nach London, da die Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt in Askaban streng überwacht wurde. Als ich meine Flucht plante, hatte ich natürlich in Betracht gezogen, dass sie nicht mehr dort sein könnten, aber ich hatte es trotzdem für das beste Ziel gehalten - Remus würde schnell auf die Idee kommen, dort nach mir zu suchen, das Ministerium kannte den Ort hingegen nicht. Aber als es so weit war, dachte ich nicht mehr daran. Ich war nach dem Kuss so müde, als sei ich stundenlang gerannt. Ich wollte mich in eine Ecke kauern und sterben, damit dieser furchtbare Schmerz endlich nachließ. Ich wollte ihn herausschreien, mit baren Händen aus meiner Brust reißen. Ich wusste nur, wenn ich die Augen schloss und die Apparation erzwang, würde ich mich in Wales vor der Ruine wiederfinden. Ich würde daheim sein, und Remus würde dort sein und vielleicht sogar Harry.

Familie.

Und dann kam der Druck, der Dekompressionsknall, erstmals Magie in neun Jahren; ich fühlte Gras und warmen Seewind, und Sonne schien auf meinen Rücken. Ich kämpfte um jeden Atemzug. Hitzewellen lösten sich mit Kälteschaudern ab. Aber ich war daheim. Ich war daheim. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis ich den Kopf wieder heben konnte, und da war sie - die alte Ruine, unter der ich in der Riddle-Rebellion praktisch gelebt hatte. Sie symbolisierte für mich in diesem Moment alles, das mir Askaban gestohlen hatte: die Erinnerung an die Erinnerung an einen Ort, an den ich gehörte, an dem ich nicht litt.

Ich kämpfte mich auf allen Vieren zum Eingang. Der Zauber hatte mich meine letzte Kraft gekostet. Steine zerkratzten meine Unterarme. Ich spuckte Erde aus. Ich war daheim. Noch zwei Metern zum Eingang. Einer.

Die Kraft verließ mich, und ich brach zusammen. Gleichzeitig begann ich die Schutzzauber des Bunkers wahrzunehmen, und mir wurde gleichzeitig zweierlei klar. Erstens hatten sie die Zauber ausgetauscht, und sie ließen mich nicht mehr passieren. Zweitens waren sie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr angerührt worden. Mein Zug war lange abgefahren und mein Ticket sowieso nicht mehr gültig.

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, lächelte mich ein Portrait meiner Mutter an. Sie hatten mich in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht.

Ich glaube, ich begann zu lachen.

* * *

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich aufwachte, aber es war dunkel. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, aber mir wurde schwindlig, und ich fiel in die Kissen zurück. Mein Körper fühlte sich falsch an. 

„Vorsichtig." Remus erschien in meinem Blickfeld und zupfte meine Decke zurecht. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als sollte ich eigentlich tot in der Ecke liegen", flüsterte ich.

Remus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. Mondschein nahm seinem dünnen Lächeln die Farbe. Ich starrte ihn an und versuchte, die neuen Falten, die ich in den letzten Monaten tausendmal gesehen hatte, mit der jüngeren Version in Einklang zu bringen, die sich auf ihrem Junggesellenabend mit mir betrunken hatte und sich lieber als ‚Mr. Dumbledores Attaché' als mit Namen vorstellte und mich vor acht Jahren mit Take-Away versorgt hatte, weil Dora wirklich nicht kochen konnte.

Dora war '96 gestorben. Sie hatte Remus mit achtzehn geheiratet und über die Schlümpfe gelacht, die fiesesten Stoßzauber beschworen und _Dirty Dancing _fehlerfrei zitiert. Inklusive der amerikanischen Akzente.

Und während der Beerdigung hatte ich in Cambridge Latein studiert und überhaupt nicht gewusst, wer sie war oder dass wir sie verloren hatten.

Remus hatte irgendwas gesagt, aber ich hörte ihm nicht zu.

Ich starrte ihn an. Er war so ungeheuer _alt_ geworden: Jeder Verlust hatte ihm neue Falten ins Gesicht gebrannt. James und Lily und sein Sohn und seine Frau. Und ich. Aber ich war gar nicht tot - Major Carter war tot.

Es war anstrengend nach Remus' Hand zu greifen. Meine Tiefenwahrnehmung stimmte nicht, und ich berührte seinen Unterarm. Er sah auf.

Remus hatte von Anfang an dafür gekämpft mich zurückzuholen. Selbst als er mich am allerersten Tag Dorcas vorstellte, war es eine hintertriebene Taktik gewesen, um an ihr Herz zu appellieren (ich hätte ihm sagen können, dass das vergebene Mühe war). Ich sah in sein ausgehärmtes Gesicht, und einen Moment lang tat er mir leid. Ein Mann wie Remus musste sich an die geringste Chance klammern, wenn er so viel verloren hatte und einen Freund zurückerhalten konnte. Mich. Wir waren Freunde. Uralte Freunde. Es gab keinen Werwolf und keine Animagi, und trotzdem ist das eine perfekte Metapher für die Enge dieser Freundschaft - wir wären füreinander gestorben, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Remus", flüsterte ich. „Hast du Carter ausgesucht?"

„Habe ich", antwortete er.

Ja. Typische Aufgabe für Remus.

Ich starrte ihn weiter an. „Hast du ihn umgebracht? Im Krankenhaus?"

Seine Miene wurde verschlossen.

Man stelle sich das vor. Remus, der ein Krankenhaus nach dem anderen nach einem Kandidaten durchsucht, der nicht nur etwa dieselbe Statue und dasselbe Alter haben muss, sondern für den ersten Kompatibilitätstest auch noch Hirnaktivität braucht, aber danach bitte nicht mehr. Und da lag Carter, der das richtige Alter und die richtige Größe hatte, und der Motorrad fuhr und Hundemarken um den Hals trug, also vielleicht ähnliche Automatismen zu einem Auror besaß. Wie wahrscheinlich war wirklich, dass er dann auch noch ganz von alleine starb?

Wir hatten zwanzig Jahre Krieg hinter uns - oder sie hatten zwanzig Jahre Krieg hinter sich, ich ja nun nicht so. Aber nach zwanzig Jahren ist die Frage nicht, ob man für Freunde sterben würde, nicht wahr? Ans Sterben denkt man sowieso die ganze Zeit. Die Frage ist, ob man für seine Freunde töten würde.

„Du solltest schlafen", sagte Remus.

Als ich die Augen schloss, hoffte ich einen Moment lang, dass ich wieder Carter sein würde, wenn ich erwachte.

* * *

Ich träumte von Askaban. 

Sie kennen Gefängnisduschen aus dem Fernsehen? So ähnlich war es da. Nur dass man Zauberer nie aus den Augen lassen durfte. Ich erinnere mich an die Waschbecken, jeweils einem Häftling zugeteilt, auf denen eine Rasierklinge, ein Stück Seife, eine Zahnbürste bereitlagen. Im Hintergrund warteten Wärter und wachten vor allem über die Rasierklingen. In den Duschen selbst war es ruhiger, aber ich fürchte, es gab keinen aufregenden Zellensex - naja, ich weiß nicht, was so im Frauentrakt los war. Sie rotierten deshalb auch das Wachpersonal, weil man keinen mehr hochbekommt, solange Dementoren in der Nähe sind.

Aber ich erinnerte mich auch - manchmal gleichzeitig - an Bosnien Herzegowina. Militärhumor: Als sie die Kugel noch im bosnischen Camp aus meiner Schulter holten, ließ der Arzt vor meinen Augen eine Mechanikerzange auf und zu schnappen.

Ich erinnerte mich an den Stacheldraht, der Askaban unnötigerweise umzäunte. Als ich den Kuss zu provozieren versuchte, hatte ich Fluchtversuche unternommen und die Zäune ein paar Mal erreicht. Der Nebel lag so dick, dass ich kaum meine Füße sah, und das Blut von den Kratzern war ungeheuer rot.

Als ich formvollendet vor Amanda auf die Knie ging und ihr den Ring entgegenhielt, spielte im Hintergrund Toni Braxton. Amanda lachte, hinter uns wurde geklatscht, Sarge Topple pfiff auf zwei Fingern.

Manchmal kam ich zu mir und glaubte, dass es wieder '95 sei - ich sei gerade nach dem Kuss im Grimmauldplatz erwacht. Ich wappnete mich gegen die konstanten _déjà vus_, weil nichts mehr ganz richtig war. Man sprach von Lady Di und nie von Margaret Thatcher, vom Kosovo anstatt vom Kalten Krieg, _Metallica _anstatt _The Clash_, und Remus brachte mir Big Macs vorbei, die anstatt in Plastik in Pappe verpackt waren. Sie hatten überall Computer. Ich brauchte so sehr einen Drink.

Und Dorcas: In der ersten Rebellion hatte noch irgendwie im Raum gestanden, dass Zeit für Romantik und Gefühle sein würde, wenn der Kampf vorbei war. Wir hatten uns auf gelegentlichen Sex beschränkt, aber dann folgte Askaban, und als ich zurückkam, war Dorcas da, ich stellte keine Fragen. Scotch und Sex waren der Anker, der mir half, etwas außer dem Kuss der Dementoren zu spüren. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich meinen Annäherungsversuchen widersetzt hatte - kein Wunder, dass sie sich zurückgezogen hatte, als ich etwas von ihr wollte, das Sex in mehr als Sport verwandelte.

Ich brauchte professionelle Hilfe, ich sehe das mittlerweile ein. Aber damals war ich ein gesuchter Verbrecher, und neuerdings war ich… naja, tot.

* * *

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte (so weit ich mich erinnere), wurde ich von Stimmen im Salon geweckt. Sinatras _Auld Lang Syne _duddelte durch das Lüftungssystem. Ich ordnete es gleichzeitig meinem Neujahrsfeiern im Orden und einem Musical-Besuch mit Amanda zu und bekam Kopfschmerzen. 

Meine telepathischen Schilde waren in alle Winde zerstreut, und ich hätte mich nicht konzentrieren müssen um herauszufinden, wer die Person im Zimmer war, die ihre Feier für mich opferte und Nachtwache hielt. Schatten hingen im Raum und erinnerten mich daran, wie ich zehn war und Grippe hatte und das Kindermädchen mir Tee brachte - keine Ahnung, in welchem Leben.

Man muss nicht denken, wenn man schläft. Ich schloss die Augen wieder und hatte einen Traum von Askaban, in dem Dorcas und Harry mein Grab aushoben.

Alles Gute zum neuen Jahr, du Wrack.

* * *

Es ging ja eigentlich um Lücken. 

Es ist ja eigentlich Hohn, wenn man von '95 bis 2003 für einen Mann eine Lücke freihält, obwohl es die schon seit der Verurteilung nicht mehr gegeben hatte.

Und dann suchten diese Idioten sich ausgerechnet einen MI-6 Agenten aus.

* * *

Als ich endgültig zu mir kam, war ich mysteriöserweise allein. Ich schloss aus dem Lichteinfall, dass es ein Vormittag war, und zog mir die Nadel des Tropfs aus dem Arm. Dann stand ich schwankend auf, stieß gegen einen Bettpfosten und fühlte mich immer noch unbestimmt schräg, bis ich das Badezimmer erreichte, einen Blick in den Spiegel warf und blinzelte. 

Ach ja.

Graue Augen. Schwarze Haare. 185 Zentimeter, 160 Pfund. Gar nicht wie Gary Oldman, obwohl mir das schmeichelt (genau genommen gibt es einen Schauspieler namens Jason Carter, der mir etwas ähnelt, und wie ironisch ist das?).

Gott, sah ich scheiße aus.

Aber: wieder schwarzhaarig, und schwarzbärtig, was das anging, und acht Jahre älter und waren das Falten? Und nicht mehr so blass, wie ich das in Erinnerung hatte, oder zumindest nur von der Krankheit, aber nicht von zu wenig Sonne. Meine Haare waren verfilzt, und die dünnen Narben vom Stacheldraht und die größeren aus der Aurorenzeit waren wieder da. Und wenn mein Unterbewusstsein mich für acht Jahre mit der Falschinformation gefüttert hatte, dass ich zehn Kilo schwerer und fünf Zentimeter größer sei, durfte ich mich nicht wundern, warum mein Körpergefühl den Geist aufgegeben hatte.

Jemand hatte Carters oder meine Tasche wieder ausgepackt. Ich bediente mich seiner oder meiner Toilettenartikel, rasierte mich mit einem Rasierapparat ohne entfernbare Klinge, runzelte über die neuerdings stumpfe Nagelschere die Stirn und duschte. Kalt. Im Nachhinein kam mir mein Bett ziemlich tröstlich vor.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich mein Kreislauf. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn stellte sich auch wieder einigermaßen ein, und ich nahm die ersten Klamotten, die ich fand. Was ich nicht fand, waren mein Nassrasierer und die verschreibungspflichtigen Schlaftabletten.

Japp. Definitiv wieder daheim.

Ich verließ das Zimmer und ging den Korridor hinab und ordnete den leeren Stellen an den Wänden die Familienportraits zu, die jemand abgehängt hatte. Ich zählte die Dielen, die immer quietschten, und zog im Geiste den Umriss des toten Mädchens nach, das vor dem Ritual meiner Eltern bis hier oben geflohen war, bevor sie starb, als ich vier war und sie durch einen Türspalt beobachtete. Ich erinnerte mich daran, daran gedacht zu haben, als ich siebzehn wurde und zum Orden ging und sie verriet, und wieder, als ich fünfundzwanzig war und in Askaban saß, und als ich zweiunddreißig war und das Zimmer nach dem Kuss nicht mehr verließ.

Schon komisch. Vor einer Woche war es mir noch so selbstverständlich vorgekommen, dass ich verlorene Erinnerungen wiederhaben wollte. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass jemand Harry von dem _Nodus_ erzählt hatte, weil er mich aus einem Grund für den Orden brauchte, von dem noch niemand etwas gesagt hatte und von dem ich eigentlich gar nichts wissen wollte. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal mehr, ob ich dieses Leben noch wollte oder ob mich der Orden noch interessierte. Ich war den Antworten lange genug nachgejagt.

Ich wusste ja nicht einmal mehr, wer ich war, und ob ich dieser Sirius Black wieder sein wollte oder sein konnte oder sein durfte.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	17. Kapitel 17

**Papierkram: **

_Disclaimer - wie gehabt. _

_Reviews: Großes Danke! Aber keine Antworten diesmal, fürchte ich. Ich verweise wieder schuldbewusst auf die unbezahlten Überstunden. Habt ihr schon mal einem Pressereferenten zugehört, der auseinandersetzt, dass er bei viel zu wenig Bezahlung viel zu viel arbeitet, und der diesen Vortrag ernsthaft an eine Praktikantin richtet? Und da frag sich einer, warum meine Charaktere immer so sarkastisch sind... _

_Hier kommt ein weiteres schwieriges Kapitel (aber seien wir ehrlich, das ganze letzte Drittel war schwierig, außer vielleicht dem Schluss...). Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß, mir viele Reviews und Sirius einen Urlaub auf Bali! _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 17**

* * *

_„...ein Agent des Phönixordens vor Ort, durch dessen Eingreifen _

_während des Angriffs nur vier Personen geküsst und sieben leicht verletzt _

_wurden. Beschreibungen des Schildzaubers_ _weisen auf einen Auroren hin, _

_doch Ordensrepräsentant Lupin bleibt bei „keinem Kommentar" über die _

_Identität seines Kollegen, während Premierminister Rockhead in seiner _

_gestrigen Stellungnahme noch einmal betonte, dass ihm Name und _

_Beschreibung des mysteriösen Helfers unbekannt seien, und seine Dank-_

_barkeit für sein Eingreifen zum Ausdruck brachte. _

_Einschätzungen von Wahlbeobachtern zufolge wird dieser Anfall _

_von Ehrlichkeit die Kritiker des Premierministers nicht mehr besänftigen _

_können, der sich die „Attacke der 14 Dementoren aus dem Nichts" nicht _

_zu erklären weiß und seine Sicherheitspolitik nach wie vor als „lückenlos"_

_einschätzt. Gerüchte über Forderungen einer Absetzung Rockheads _

_wurden an diesem Morgen bestätigt, als der Zauberergamot offiziell das _

_Misstrauensvotum beantragte (s. S. 1). Die ASPE hat bereits mit _

_Innenminister Fudge einen Kandidaten nominiert, der..."_

* * *

Ich hörte irgendwann wieder auf, mein Zimmer zu verlassen. 

Ich wachte früh am Morgen auf und starrte minutenlang an die Decke, bevor ich aufstand - eine Angewohnheit, die auch nicht verschwand, als ich aufhörte, auf den Wachwechsel zu warten. Wenn ich mich anzog und in der Küche erschien, lagen die Auroren des Hauses entweder nach der Nachtschicht im Bett oder arbeiteten schon in der Frühschicht. Manchmal traf ich Ginny, die sich nach etwas ungelenker Konversation auf strategische Rückzüge verlegte. Manchmal strich ich eine Weile durch das Haus meiner Kindheit, aber wenn ich jemanden traf, ergriff ich meistens die Flucht. Ich verbrachte viele Stunden am Schreibtisch und las Ovid. Ab und zu kam mir der Unterrichtsplan meiner Fünftklässler in den Sinn, oder die Examen meiner Siebtklässler, und im Rahmen eines sehr kranken Humors gab das immer einen guten Lacher ab. Sirius Black, der Lateinlehrer. Klar. Es tat weh, weil es so lustig war.

Ich versuchte mich um das Essen zu drücken, aber dann pflegte jemand - Harry oder seine Laffen oder Remus - an der Tür aufzutauchen, also ging ich, um ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, und saß mit den Kindern am Küchentisch. Sie versuchten angestrengt und höflich, mich in Gespräche zu verwickeln, aber Selbstironie machte sie verlegen, und in den meisten Fällen ging es um Ordensarbeit, die plötzlich nicht mehr klassifiziert war. Ich weiß nicht, was sie unbehaglicher stimmte: die Momente, in denen mir keine Antwort einfiel, weil es zu lange her war, oder die Momente, in denen ich automatisch etwas einwarf, bis mir einfiel, dass ich kein Auror mehr war, und die Rebellionen waren auch vorbei. In den letzten vier Monaten hatten sie freundlich versucht nicht zu vergessen, dass ich nicht einmal Schulwissen über schwarze Magie besaß, und früher hatten sie immer versucht nicht zu vergessen, dass ich mehr über schwarze Magie wusste, als sie jemals wissen würden. Sie saß immer noch in jedem Dachbalken - ich konnte sie spüren.

„Willst du...", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nein", sagte ich und verließ den Raum.

Ausflüge in den Rest des Hauptquartiers waren generell eine Qual, und nicht nur für mich. Zu viele Leute hier kannten mein Gesicht noch, und Harry konnte oder wollte mich nicht in mein Zimmer sperren. Also starrten die Leute im Orden mich an, als sei ich wirklich von den Toten zurückgekehrt oder ein Geist. Ich spürte ihre Blicke im Rücken. So wie vor acht Jahren: Seht nur, Black, er war neun Jahre lang in Askaban. Seht nur, der Mann, der den Kuss überlebt hat. Er war mal ein Auror, habe ich gelesen. Er war ja doch ein Verräter, ihr werdet schon sehen. Er hat eigenhändig Rosier gestellt. Er hat den Kuss überlebt, er ist verrückt.

Und Ordenstreffen waren ein Spaß.

„Großartig, Sirius!", begrüßte mich Ron jovial und winkte mich zum Stuhl neben seinem. „Setz dich, du trinkst Kaffee, nicht wahr? Hast du schon die Aufstellung gegen München in der Champion's League gesehen? Großartige Chancen, sage ich, großartige Chancen." Sein Lächeln klebte und sprach von Schuldgefühlen, vielleicht weil er Carter misstraut hatte. Derweil räusperte Harry sich und kam betont zum nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt, damit die Leute aufhörten zu starren. Moody musterte mich mit der Sorte Blick, mit der man vor einem Kampf eine Waffe überprüft, Meadowes sah mich überhaupt nicht an und Remus, der sowieso überall war, beobachtete mich aus dem Augenwinkel, ohne es zu verstecken, wie ein Wächter in Askaban.

Ich fühlte mich manchmal nach Alkohol, weil sich irgendwie der Drang einstellte, ihre Erwartungen zu erfüllen.

Ich fühlte mich immer nach Alkohol, ohne Grund, Punkt. Aber der Kühlschrank war plötzlich so jugendfrei wie ein Film mit Meg Ryan.

Ich hörte wieder auf, die Treffen zu besuchen.

Die Unruhe um Rockheads Rücktritt ging an mir vorbei, die neugierigen Blicke sowieso, und heute kann ich sie ihnen nicht einmal vorwerfen. Wieder der Mann zu sein, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, das funktioniert nicht sehr lange. Ich hatte es schon einmal hinter mich gebracht, damals als verurteilter Spion, heute, weil ich _wirklich _etwas erklären müsste, wenn ich von Auroren erkannt würde. Aber ich stellte keine Fragen danach, wann und wie sie das Problem lösen würden oder warum ich überhaupt hier war. Ich war eher in einer Art Trance. Sie brauchten mich, sie hatten mich zurückgeholt. Ich gehörte wieder dem Orden. Alles war wie immer, es war wieder 1995.

Einmal schloss ich Grangers Privatbibliothek mit einem Aurorenzauber auf, um die beiden Biographien zu borgen, die über mich erschienen waren. Ich hörte Grangers empörten Schrei vom Salon aus, als sie es bemerkte, sah aber nicht von der Lektüre auf. Die Biographien waren vage amüsant, außer wenn nicht. _Sirius Black verfügte in seinem Testament eine Beerdigung außerhalb der viktorianischen Familiengruft des Boston Cemetery in London. Sein Grab kann in der Südsektion des Willesden New Cemetery besichtigt werden. Es trägt keine Inschrift. _

Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit dem Versuch, zu schlafen.

Eines Nachmittags klopfte es. Altair stand vor der Tür.

„Hi Mr. Bourne", sagte er und hatte sich mit der Anspielung offenbar Mühe gegeben, denn sie war ziemlich raffiniert. „Ich bin für heute hier fertig, Lust auf ein bisschen Freigang? Die Jungs von Wissenschaft und Recherche können dir bestimmt für ein paar Stunden einen Illu-Zauber überziehen, ich kenne da diesen Pub... Sie zeigen sogar Fußball. Tottenham spielt. Sagt Lupin."

Es war ein großes Opfer. Altair konnte keine Flanke von einem Pass unterscheiden, kannte Remus kaum, hasste die Jungs von Wissenschaft und Recherche, und „Die Bourne Identität" hatte ihn auch nicht vom Hocker gehauen. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er mir einen dieser merkwürdigen Namen gegeben hätte, die ich nie verstanden hatte - wie „Obi-Wan" oder aus irgendeinem Grund „Professor X" -, auch wenn mir noch viel besser gefallen hätte, wenn er einfach nicht aufgetaucht wäre.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis mir eine Antwort einfiel.

„Ist nicht mehr mein Club", sagte ich.

„Oh. Okay." Altair räusperte sich. „Ein andern Mal? Anderes Spiel? Du weißt, wo du mich findest."

Ich nickte und schloss die Tür.

Es war wirklich so ironisch. Als ich Jason Carter war, hatte ich mein altes Leben vermisst. Sicher, ich hatte gedacht, dass ‚mein altes Leben' eine Karriere beim Auslandsgeheimdienst sei, das hatte mir besser gefallen als der Knast. Aber eigentlich hatte mir ein Leben gefehlt, in dem es nie einen Unterschied zwischen Privatleben und Arbeit gegeben hatte, in dem meine Eltern mein Feind waren, meine Geliebte meine Kollegin und mein Patensohn mittlerweile mein Chef. Ich hatte immer geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, weil überhaupt nichts gestimmt hatte.

Jetzt hatte ich es zurück - das Leben, in dem Paranoia nicht verrückt war, sondern Mittel zum Zweck. Ich hatte die Erinnerung an zwei Rebellionen und an das Gefängnis und als Bonus einen neuen Spiel- und Spaßurlaub im Grimmauldplatz. Ich wollte es nicht mehr haben. Ich hatte hier alles verloren. Ich hatte hier alles gegeben, bis einfach nichts mehr übrig war. Ich war damals in diesen Kampf gegangen, um zu sterben, aber nicht mal das hatte geklappt.

Ich wollte wieder ein Lehrer sein und mich mit dem Alten über das Militär zerstreiten, ein paar Mal im Jahr mit einer Mutter telefonieren, die mich liebte, und mit Ashley D'Ancanto auf dem Parkplatz ein Bier trinken, wenn die Kids uns nervten.

Als Altairs Schritte verhallten, sank ich gegen die Tür zusammen und blieb sitzen.

Ich wollte hier nicht sein. Ich wollte nicht.

Ich konnte nicht.

* * *

„Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen", sagte Meadowes. 

Im Grimmauldplatz kann man nur im Foyer apparieren. Sie hatte die Tür eingetreten.

Meadowes ist ein forsches kleines Mädchen. Außer, dass sie nicht klein ist und Leute dafür umgebracht hat, dass sie sie „Mädchen" genannt haben.

„Hallo Sonnenschein", sagte ich, ohne aufzusehen. Ich hatte am Schreibtisch gelesen, konnte mich aber nicht konzentrieren.

Meadowes tauchte immer nur zur Feier meiner Tiefpunkte auf, wissen Sie. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, ob das ein Telepathenkomplex ist. Sie hielt ihre Schilde so streng oben wie ich, versteht sich, aber vielleicht lag sie ein bisschen weiter auf der empathischen Seite und konnte nicht anders. Es würde erklären, warum sie mich mied wie die Pest, sobald ich einen guten Tag hatte. Ich zog sie nur an, sobald alles den Bach runterging. Dann versorgte sie mich nach Dementoren-Attacken mit Scotch, weil sie wusste, dass er half, oder besuchte mich zu Weihnachten und vergaß, dass sie offiziell überhaupt nichts über meine Probleme wissen konnte.

Nach dem Kuss hatte Sex geholfen. Eine Menge Sex.

Sie hatte ja auch was davon, nehme ich an. Sie hatte das Karrierefrauenproblem: Sie konnte sich nicht wahllos durch die Betten ficken.

„Halt die Klappe", sagte sie, sank auf meinen Schoß und küsste mich, bis ich steif wurde, was wirklich nicht besonders viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Sie, wenigstens sie war immer noch dieselbe.

Sie ließ die Tür mit Magie in die Angeln fallen.

* * *

Meine telepathischen Schilde hatten acht Jahre Carter überstanden, weil es dem Instinkt entspricht, sie oben zu halten, aber sie saßen seit dem Angriff höllisch locker. Das war kein Problem, solange Dorcas ihre nicht senkte. 

Und man senkt seine Schilde nicht. Wir lernen das, sobald wir das Talent entwickeln: _Man senkt seine Schilde nicht_. Telepathie auf diesem Level ist gefährlich. Sie hat oft genug Hirnwellen-Nulllinien und Wahnsinn zur Folge gehabt. Gleichzeitig ist es für zwei Telepathen jedoch unmöglich, ihre Schilde permanent aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn sie miteinander intim sind. Ich hatte keine Geheimnisse vor Dorcas, hatte nie welche gehabt. Aber man senkt seine Schilde nicht. Safer Sex: Nehmt Kondome, fahrt die Schilde hoch.

Aber diesmal ließ Dorcas mich rein.

Es war wie Luft für einen Ertrinkenden.

Ich fühlte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf ihrer Haut bildete, wenn meine Finger über ihre Rippen glitten, zugleich auf den Fingerkuppen und in meinem, ihrem Kopf.

Ich spürte ihren Schauder, als ich in sie eindrang, und die Hitze, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und überall in uns entlud, den Knoten in meinem Inneren lockerte und für eine kleine Weile löste. Ich konnte mir sogar einreden, dass ich überhaupt nicht verzweifelt war, sondern Dorcas, und dass ich machte, dass sie sich besser fühlte, anstatt andersherum. Gott, ich war so ein Arsch. Acht Jahre nach dem Kuss, und ich war noch immer so ein Arsch. Es war so einfach, wieder in die alte Rolle zu fallen - ich nahm lieber das hier als gar nichts.

Ich verzehrte mich danach, sie zu berühren. Wenn ich sie berührte, musste das bedeuten, dass ich noch hier war, mehr als ein Geist. Wenn sie mich berührte, fühlte es sich an, als ob sie mich liebte und nicht ich sie.

Als ich mich herunterbeugte und sie küsste, Tränen auf ihrer Wange spürte, musste sie einen Teil meiner Gefühle aufgefangen haben. Oder vielleicht beugte sie sich herunter und küsste mich, und ich hatte einen Teil ihrer aufgefangen.

* * *

„Vergiss den Orden", flüsterte Dorcas. 

Sie kniete über mir und hielt mich so fest, dass es schmerzte. Ich war mir sicher, dass es so war und nicht andersherum, weil es andersherum anatomisch wirklich nicht ging, obwohl sich sonst alles aufgelöst hatte und ich zu keinem artikulierten Gedanken fähig war. Ich war nur eine Bewegung ihrer Hand davon entfernt zu kommen.

„Scheiß auf den Orden", fuhr Dorcas leise fort. „Es geht nicht darum, was der Orden von dir will, es geht um dich. Mach dich nicht wieder kaputt. Versprich es. Gib nicht wieder auf. Du brauchst den Orden nicht."

Es geht nicht um den Orden, dachte ich. Ich brauche dich.

Ich versuchte Worte, aber es war mehr eine Art Stöhnen.

„Vergiss die anderen", wisperte sie. „Vergiss, dass der Orden dich braucht. Denk an Harry. Remus. Denk an uns."

Eine, zwei kräftige Handbewegungen, und der Orgasmus schlug zu.

Mir fiel erst irgendwann viel später auf, dass das ein verdammt klar artikulierter Gedanke gewesen war, verglichen mit dem Rest von meinen.

* * *

„So weit, so gut", schloss Pepples fröhlich. „Unsere Statistik ist fertig." 

„Fertig?", versicherte sich Harry.

Pepples nickte. „Fertig."

Im Raum brach spontaner Applaus aus.

Ich sah von meinem Posten an einem Fenster des Salons zu. Es war nach Feierabend, und Harry und seine Mitbewohner hatten sich gemeinsam mit Remus, Moody und ein paar anderen zusammengesetzt, um über die guten alten Zeiten zu schwadronieren. Harry hatte sehr vorsichtig anklingen lassen, dass meine Anwesenheit erwünscht sei, auch wenn ich den Punkt nicht sah. Ich wollte nicht über die guten alten Zeiten schwadronieren. Es war Mitte Januar - ich hatte drei Wochen mit den guten alten Zeiten verbracht.

Dorcas hatte Nachtschicht.

Aber dann war Altair in den Raum marschiert und hatte ein sehr großes Blatt enrollt. Ich erkannte es wieder - es war unsere Karte, farblich markiert. Ich horchte gegen meinen Willen auf.

Sogar ich erkannte ein Muster - verschiedene Stellen überall im Land, an denen sich besonders hohe Konzentrationen schwarzer Magie sammelten. Altair hatte nur Stellen mit geringer Bevölkerungsdichte markiert und bekannte Dementorenbewegungen mithilfe von Vektoren eingezeichnet, so wie es die ganze Zeit geplant gewesen war.

Ich hörte mich sprechen. „Wie viele Gebiete hast du isoliert?"

Wie ein Mann drehte sich die Belegschaft zu mir um. Moody musterte mich kritisch. In Remus' Augen leuchtete etwas auf. Ich blendete sie aus, plötzlich völlig auf das Projekt konzentriert.

Altair räusperte sich.

„Ähm, siebenunddreißig. Ron und ich haben ein kleines Team zusammengestellt, wir fangen morgen an sie abzuarbeiten. Sie sind im Durchschnitt etwa vierzig Quadratkilometer groß, und wir arbeiten mit hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, weil wir ja an jedem Ziel von einem Schwarm und hohen schwarmagischen Potentialen ausgehen müssen, also können wir nicht damit rechnen, mehr als zwei pro Tag abzuarbeiten."

Ich rechnete nach. „Also maximal drei Wochen, bis wir das Grab finden."

„Naja, wenn wir Pech haben", erwiderte Pepples. „Wenn Om uns segnet, finden wir es schon am ersten Tag."

Die Allgemeinheit sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Wenn wir Glück haben", übersetzte Pepples. „Terry Pratchett? _Scheibenwelt_?"

„Im Orden hat man kein Glück", sagte Harry.

Ich starrte die Karte an. Die anderen fanden den Abschluss der Statistik sehr aufregend und begannen sich von Pepples die Einzelheiten erklären zu lassen, aber ich hörte nicht richtig zu. Als mein Blick schließlich durch den Raum flackerte, blieb er kurz auf Remus liegen, der wirkte, als denke er dasselbe wie ich.

Tom Riddles Grab und den Hauptschwarm zu finden war schön und gut, aber das war nicht nur ein Ort mit einem verbuddelten Skelett und einem Haufen Nebel. Es war ein Ort, an dem gut hundert Dementoren ihre _Babies _ausbrüteten und dessen hohe schwarzmagische Konzentration überall im Umkreis von 230.000 Quadratkilometern ihre Spuren hinterließ. Niemals zuvor war ein so großes schwarzmagisches Potential gemessen worden, und das einzige, was wir darüber wussten, was wir dort vorfinden würden, war, dass sich ihm besser nur erfahrene Auroren nähern sollten, oder idealerweise niemand.

Nur dass Premierminister Rockhead vergangenen Dienstag zurückgetreten war und mit Fudge ein Mann in seine Fußstapfen treten wollte, dessen Plan darin bestand, die britische Krone über die Existenz der Zaubererwelt zu informieren und die Dementoren als Druckmittel einzusetzen, fall Toni Blair nicht spurte. Sein Plan bestand sicherlich _nicht_ darin, die Viecher in einem hässlichen Kampf von den Auroren vernichten zu lassen und dabei die Auroren zu riskieren.

Und Gott, vernichtet war das einzige Stadium, in dem ich Dementoren wollte. Sie ließen sich nicht kontrollieren. Sie waren grausame Waffen und eine Strafe, die nicht einmal der übelste Schwarzmagier verdiente. Nicht einmal...

...nicht einmal meine Eltern.

Eine Sekunde lang war ich ganz gelassen. Altairs ruhige Antworten hatten mich an die Monate erinnert, in denen ich als Jason Carter im Orden gelebt hatte. Carter hatte kein sehr glückliches Leben geführt. Ich sah das jetzt ganz klar. Er hatte unter zwanghafter Paranoia gelitten, die ihm jede ein normales Leben unmöglich machte und ihn von seiner Familie isolierte. Er war ein Trinker und krank. Das tat weh, war aber wahr.

Im Grunde war das aber nicht Jason Carter gewesen, sondern ich. Carter hatte gerne mal einen über den Durst getrunken, aber ich war es gewesen, der nach dem Kuss zur Flasche griff und die wachsende Abhängigkeit in das neue Leben übertrug. Ich hatte die Paranoia entwickelt, weil ich spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und sie auf Carters Zeit im MI-6 projeziert.

Aber Carter selbst war ein ganz normaler Mann gewesen, der sich seine Karriere hart erarbeitet und den wilden Stolz seines Vaters rechtmäßig verdient hatte. Er mochte kein Ritter in schillernder Rüstung gewesen sein - er hatte Menschen ermordet -, aber er hatte in Bosnien und Irland nicht gerade Eis gegessen und sich trotzdem nie von seiner Vergangenheit erdrücken lassen. Vor ein paar Monaten am Bunker hatte meine eigene vergessene Erinnerung mir den Rest gegeben, nicht die an Carters Leben, nicht einmal die an seinen Tod. Beim Angriff in der Winkelgasse hatte seine Erinnerung an einen der schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens mir geholfen, mich zusammenzureißen und mich durchzukämpfen.

Als ich nach der Attacke in den Grimmauldplatz apparierte, hatte ich kurzfristig die Fähigkeit gehabt, irgendwie zwischen Black und Carter umzuschalten. Nicht wie in _Psycho_, sondern indem ich mich auf die _andere _Identität konzentrierte und sie wie einen Mantel anzog. Genauso war Carter automatisch hervorgekrochen, als Pepples unsere Karte entrollte. Seine Identität fühlte sich sicherer an als meine neue, beziehungsweise alte. Immerhin - was sind wir schon, als ein Produkt unserer Erinnerungen?

Was Carter - der Carter-Black-Hybrid, ich als Carter - heute gedacht hätte, war ungefähr das:

Sie hatten mich zurückgeholt, weil sie mich für etwas brauchten, das niemand außer mir ihnen geben konnte, und so weit hergeholt war das nicht. Auf meine Weise war ich ja ein mächtiger Mann. Sie verehrten mich seit diesen Biographien als tragischen Held, ich besaß magische Macht, ich besaß sogar mehr Erfahrungen mit Dementoren als die meisten Auroren, so ironisch das sein mochte. Das gab mir Verantwortung. Ob mir Dementoren so große Angst einjagten, dass mich allein der Gedanke an sie zittern ließ, zählte nicht wirklich, wenn Unschuldige beschützt, Zivilisten gerettet werden mussten, die sich selbst nicht helfen konnten.

Das war natürlich nicht der risikofreieste Gedankengang meines Lebens. Aber es war der, mit dem ich gleichzeitig tat, was alle von mir erwarteten, und diese furchtbaren inneren Schmerzen vertrieb. Immerhin war Carter alles, was in mir drin noch lebte.

Also spielte ich fortan die Rolle Jason Carters.

* * *

„Hier ist der Plan", sagte ich. „Ich mache, was der Orden von mir will, was auch immer es ist, wenn du als Premier kandidierst." 

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Orangensaft.

Ich sank in den Sessel und erwiderte seinen Blick, ohne auf den Unglauben darin einzugehen - er sah aus, als habe sein treuster Mann ihm gerade in den Rücken geschossen. Der Orden hatte die Idee von Harrys Kandidatur immer enthusiastisch begrüßt. Nur Hermine, Ron und Ginny, Harrys engste Vertraute, hatten seine Wünsche respektiert. Er hatte seit seinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr im Licht der Öffentlichkeit gestanden und war der Meinung, dass das wirklich reichte.

Ich persönlich hatte wegen dem Orden im Knast gesessen und fand auch, dass das reichte, aber so funktionierte das leider Gottes nicht. Ich hätte es auch vorgezogen, nicht meine Identität zu verlieren - beide Male, was das anging. Ich musste die einzige Person auf der Welt sein, die buchstäblich ihr Leben für den Orden gegeben hatte und noch davon berichten konnte, und wenn sie _wieder _verlangten, dass ich alles gab, dann wurde es Zeit, dass ich Gesellschaft erhielt.

„Nimm es als Angebot von deinem Angestellten anstatt einem Rat von deinem Paten. Du bist der einzige Kandidat, der eine Chance hat und die Position des Ordens vertritt. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass alle anderen springen, wenn du winkst, und gleichzeitig entscheiden, dass du selbst schon genug getan hast. Du bist der Orden. Ich war für euch in _Askaban_." Harry zuckte zurück, weil ich den Namen ausspuckte, anstatt zu zögern. „Ich könnte sagen, dass es genug ist, und mich auf Hawaii niederlassen." Ich atmete durch. „Ich liebe dich. Ich habe James geliebt. Aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich deshalb dem Orden etwas schuldig bin. Ich bin dein Pate, nicht der des Ordens.

Also kandidier und beweis mir, dass es dir so viel bedeutet. Dann mach ich, was auch immer ihr von mir wollt, und ich frag noch nicht mal nach, was es ist."

Ich weiß, was Sie denken, denn ich bin sicher, dass Harry es in diesem Moment auch dachte, so wie später Granger oder Ginny. Sie denken, dieser Bastard. Zum ersten Mal seit acht Jahren spricht der mit seinem Patensohn, und dann erpresst er ihn, anstatt ihm in die Arme zu fallen. Er schuldet James alles, weil der ihn in seine Familie aufgenommen hat, er hat geschworen, Harry an seiner Statt zu beschützen, und jetzt windet er sich heraus und spricht mit ihm wie mit einem Chef.

Aber he, hier ist ein Hinweis - Harry _war_ mein Chef, und er hatte nicht als mein Patensohn gehandelt, als er mich in den Orden zurückholte. Meadowes hatte das gemacht, wie eine Freundin gehandelt - hatte versucht, den Zauber zu verhindern, weil sie mich beschützen wollte, hatte sich fernzuhalten versucht und es doch nicht geschafft (war kurioserweise lieber in meine Wohnung eingebrochen, um sich meiner Identität zu versichern, als mit mir zu reden). Aber wenn Harry das Beste für mich anstatt des Besten für den Orden im Sinn gehabt hätte, hätte er den Zauber entweder sofort aufgehoben oder mich niemals kontaktiert. Wie sehr er auch mit sich gerungen haben mochte, letztendlich hatte er im Interesse des Ordens gehandelt.

So funktioniert das, wenn man Verantwortung trägt.

Hier ging es nicht um Familie, hier ging es ums Geschäft. Ich hatte mit dem Orden Rechnungen zu begleichen. Es wurde Zeit, dass jemand die verdammte Quittung unterschrieb.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry schließlich. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ach ja?"

Harry spannte den Unterkiefer an. „Ich habe den politischen Einfluss, das stimmt", antwortete er. „Und ich habe das Geld. Ich bin begabt, intelligent, und mein Image dürfte das Altersargument neutralisieren, alles wahr. Aber ich brauche zumindest die Konservatisten oder besser noch die Fundamentalisten auf meiner Seite. Sie wollen Fudge nicht im Amt, aber sie ziehen ihn vor, solange ich ihnen nichts anbieten kann. Macht. Informationen. Du weißt, wie es läuft - es geht ums Geschäft. Ich hab außer dem Orden nichts, um zu schachern, und ich weigere mich, den Orden zu verkaufen."

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Aber du würdest es machen, wenn das aus dem Weg wäre?"

„Warum die Verhandlung, Sirius?" Harry wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Es ist dir nicht mehr wichtig genug, um uns einfach zu helfen, aber wichtig genug, um mich zu zwingen. Warum stehst du nicht einfach auf und gehst?" Er klang verletzt.

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick. Ich hätte tausend Antworten auf diese Frage geben können. Es sei mir gerade noch wichtig genug. Ich hätte einen Eid geschworen - auf den Orden, einst als Auror, mehrfach auf die britische Krone. Ich könnte einfach sagen ‚Sarajevo', oder ich könnte sagen ‚Rache am Leben'.

Oder ich könnte ehrlich sein, aber das hätte bedeutet, wieder an Askaban zu denken. An den Kuss, den ich nie hätte erhalten sollen. An die kaputte Beziehung mit Dorcas, die keiner von uns beiden verdient hatte. Ich hätte mich daran erinnern müssen, dass ich eigentlich Sirius Black war, und daran wäre ich wahrscheinlich zerbrochen.

„Du würdest kandidieren", wiederholte ich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, verdammt, du weißt genau, dass ich kandidieren würde."

„Gut." Informationen für das Ministerium. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass ich so was mal besitzen würde. „Neue Mittel zur Kontrolle der Nichtmagischen", stellte ich in den Raum. „Die Namen von einflussreichen Militärfunktionären und von Führungspersonal im MI-6. Du hast bis morgen eine Liste."

Und das war das.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	18. Kapitel 18

**Papierkram: **_Disclaimer... blabla... warum erwähnen wir das überhaupt? Wir sind hier im deutschen Internet. Wie könnte irgendwer je glauben, wir würden so tun, als seien wir britische Autoren?_

_Ich bin nur ganz kurz zwecks Upload zurück online, also hoffe ich, ich habe niemanden bei den Reviewantworten vergessen. In jedem Fall bin ich begeistert von den ganzen Reviews. Ich schleich mich immer morgens um acht bevor mein Chef kommt hierher, damit ich sie heimlich lesen kann. ;-)_

_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Bitte schreibt mir wieder ein Review und helft mir durch eine anstrengende letzte Praktikumswoche! _

* * *

**Aus der Asche**

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

Sie trafen sich in einer kleinen Turnhalle in Manchester. An den Wänden hingen die Trophäen des örtlichen Highschool-Rugbyteams. An den Decken hingen eingeklappte Basketballkörbe und Turnringe, in einer Ecke konnte man sich mit Kaffee versorgen. In der Mitte befand sich ein Stuhlkreis, auf dem unterschiedliche Personen verschiedener Formen und Farben saßen. Sie waren alle Männer. Manche trugen Uniform. Es war unheimlich vertraut.

Der Gruppenleiter hieß Alan Mitchell und war ein sechzig Jahre alter ehemaliger Sergeant, der Vietnam miterlebt hatte. Er hatte eine Narbe quer über der Augenbraue und sprach immer noch mit dieser volltönenden, klaren Artikulation, die allen Sergeanten gemein ist, auch wenn er keine Befehle mehr bellte, sondern die Stimme bewusst senkte. All diese Männer waren Veteranen und wahrscheinlich ebenfalls keine leisen Sergeanten gewohnt.

Ich hielt eine Karte in der Hand, auf der eine Tabelle mit dreißig Kästchen für Kreuze eingetragen war - ein Kreuz pro Tag. Sie beinhaltete noch keine Kreuze.

Als Mitchell mir zunickte, stand ich auf.

„Mein Name ist Jason Carter", sagte ich. „Ich war ein Major der British Army, und ich habe ein Alkoholproblem."

Es war das Beste, das ich in naher Zukunft kriegen würde.

* * *

„Es ist das Beste, das wir erwarten können", sagte Remus.

Offenbar sah es bei anderen Leuten gerade auch nicht rosig aus.

„Mag sein", erwiderte Harry. „Aber dann ist das Beste nicht genug. Wir brauchen mehr _Stimmen_."

Wir befanden uns in seinem Büro im Grimmauldplatz. Harry saß verkehrt herum auf einem Stuhl, als spiele er mit dem Gedanken aufzuspringen und zu fliehen. Remus saß in einem Sessel. Auf der Couch hatten sich Diggel und seine Berater aneinander gereiht wie Hühner auf der Stange; meiner einer hielt sich im Hintergrund und war eigentlich aus keinem bestimmten Grund dabei.

Auf dem Tisch lagen unterschiedliche Zeitungsausschnitte mit Harrys Interview im _Prophet_, Fudges Interview im _Globe_, diversen Zeitungskommentaren zu ihrer Kandidatur und eine Menge Blätter mit Koordinatensystemen und bunten Polygonzügen. Ein Stückchen abseits lagen drei Stapel von Zetteln mit Namen. Einer gehörte Harry, einer gehörte Fudge und der ASPE, einer Thorndyke von der Umweltpartei. Der von der Umweltpartei war winzig. Der von Harry war nicht hoch genug.

Man kann nicht alles haben. Nur dass wir dummerweise alles haben mussten, sonst ging die Premierministerrobe an Fudge (lachen Sie nicht über meine Analyse. Ich bin kein Politikexperte).

„Wir verstehen nicht, warum die Konservatisten die Koalitionsverhandlungen nicht fortführen wollen", sagte Diggel. Seine Laffen nickten wie ein besonders rhythmisches Streichorchester. „Wir verstehen nicht, wie es dem Innenminister gelungen ist, ihnen ein besseres Angebot zu machen. Es erscheint uns, als besitze er Informationen, die er nicht besitzen kann."

„Ohne die Unterstützung der Konservatisten besteht für uns keine Möglichkeit, die Wahl zu gewinnen", warf eine von Diggels Geigen als Kontrapunkt ein.

„Unsere Prognosen waren vielversprechend, bis der Innenminister unsere Pläne durchkreuzt hat", sagte ein Alter mit tiefer Stimme, den ich als Cello klassifizierte.

„Wir können uns das nicht erklären", schloss Diggel mit einem aufgeregten Fiedelfiepen.

Harry stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Dieser Bastard", murmelte er.

Remus' Miene hatte sich verdunkelt.

„Ein Maulwurf", schloss ich, was wir alle dachten. „Fudge hat einen Maulwurf hier im Orden."

Es war fast genau wie in den Rebellionen, nur viel schmutziger, weil das Innenministerium ja theoretisch auf derselben Seite wie der Orden stand. Wir waren ja beide die Guten.

Fudge hatte sich einen Spion aus dem Orden rekrutiert, um unser Wahlvorhaben zu sabotieren. Oder er hatte schon die ganze Zeit einen besessen und es fiel uns jetzt erst auf. Es sah aus, als wollte er wirklich gerne Premierminister sein.

„Tusch", murmelte ich. Harry hatte wie versprochen kandidiert, hatte den Wahlkampf mit aller Entschlossenheit angepackt, aber dann war die Unterstützung im Rat plötzlich nur noch getröpfelt. Ein paar Wochen lang hatte es ausgesehen, als hätte er Chancen - die Zauberergesellschaft hatte einen Kandidaten, der kein Extremist war, ziemlich enthusiastisch begrüßt. Aber solange Fudge uns die Worte aus dem Mund nahm, nützte uns das nichts.

Es sah nicht gut aus.

* * *

„He, Sonnenschein", sagte ich und versperrte Dorcas den Weg durch den Korridor. Ich wusste, dass es der falsche Ansatz war, sobald ich ihr Gesicht sah. Es war bar jeder Emotion. Ich versuchte es salopp. „Wusstest du, dass ich dich schon seit fünf Monaten zum Sushi einladen will?"

Irgendwo unten im Haus hielt Ron Bereitschaftsdienst. Harry hatte sich mit Hermine und Diggels Leuten zu einer Wahlparty nach Kent aufgemacht, die den ganzen Abend in Anspruch nehmen würde, und Ginny wollte nach der Arbeit ihre Freundin besuchen. In anderen Worten, einen größeren Anspruch auf Privatsphäre konnte man im Hauptquartier ganz einfach nicht erfüllen.

Aber wenn Dorcas sich nach einem romantischen Abend fühlte, dann beinhaltete er ausschließlich sie, ein heißes Bad und einen Film mit Brad Pitt. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich eine leise Welle innerer Anspannung in ihrem Rückgrat bildete und bis in ihre Zehen fortsetzte. Hätte sie jetzt ein Schwarzmagier angesprungen, hätte sie ausgeholt und ihn in die Wand gerammt, ohne den Rest ihres Körpers zu bewegen.

„Sirius", sagte sie mit der Stimme eines Polizisten, der einen Geiselnehmer anspricht. Sie musterte mich mit einem misstrauischen Blick, den sie sich in den vergangenen Wochen angewöhnt hatte, wenn sie glaubte, dass ich nicht hinsah.

„Ich persönlich bin in keinem meiner beiden Leben ein besonderer Sushi-Fan", fuhr ich fort. „Aber ich bin zu Kompromissen bereit, wenn du dafür mit mir zum Fußball gehst."

Dorcas seufzte.

„Hör zu", sagte sie leise. „Wir machen das jetzt schon so lange."

Mir gingen die Sprüche aus. Ich schluckte und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Und die ganze Zeit..." Sie zögerte. Ich verstand sie nicht, wenn sie so zögerlich wurde - sie war eine der direktesten Personen, die ich kannte, und sie zielte mit Wörtern genauso gut wie mit Schmerzflüchen. „Es ist nur... nur Freundschaft mit Sex, oder nicht?"

Sehen Sie, was ich meine?

Ich atmete durch. „Ja."

„Und es wird niemals mehr als das sein."

„Nein."

Sie sah mich lange an. „Und du willst auch nicht mehr."

Das tat weh. Sie musste wissen, dass ich mehr wollte. Ich hatte mehr gewollt, als wir uns gegenseitig durch die erste Rebellion trösteten, und all das war wieder erwacht, als ich sie in Gestalt Jason Carters wiedertraf - vielleicht, weil es niemals ganz verschwunden war, auch wenn ich es nach Askaban geglaubt haben mochte. Als ich dachte, ich sei Jason Carter, hatte ich mich nicht wie ein Mann verhalten, der nur einen One-Night-Stand wollte. Und sicher hatte sie meine Gefühle gespürt, als sie mich zwei Wochen zuvor in meinem Zimmer besuchte, oder nicht?

Alles. Sie konnte alles mit mir machen. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, sie zwänge mich wenigstens nicht zu lügen.

„Nein", sagte ich.

Ein Schatten glitt über ihre Augen. „Dann sollten wir es jetzt beenden."

Sie wartete, bis ich beiseite trat, und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in einem Büro. Ich blieb mich stehen und zwang mich, ruhig und langsam zu atmen, damit mein Herz nicht mehr klopfte und meine Schilde wieder standen, wenn ich ging.

Ich war so ein Idiot, ich weiß. Dafür, dass ich so lange auf den Baum gelauscht hatte, der unbemerkt im Wald umfällt, übersah ich erstaunlich oft diesen riesigen Regenwald, der direkt vor meiner Nase niederbrannte.

* * *

Die Kombination aus telepathischem Angriff und Stoßfluch war fies. Gebündelte Luft auf Schild ließ mich durch den Saal schlittern, gleichzeitig zerfetzte etwas Klebriges und Schwarzes meine restliche Verteidigung, und ich prallte so heftig mit dem Rücken in einen Tisch, dass ich aufschrie und zu Boden ging. Schwer atmend hob ich die Hand, um ein Time-Out zu erbitten, und kämpfte den Angriff von wispernden Stimmen zurück - meine Schilde mussten wieder hoch. Meine Nieren schmerzten. Ich war spürbar nicht mehr zwanzig.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kingsley und streckte eine Hand aus.

„Klar." Ich verzog das Gesicht und kam ohne Hilfe hoch.

Kingsley musterte mich skeptisch.

Ich rammte den letzten Backstein in meinen Schild und wünschte mir meinen Zauberstab, aber das widersprach dem Grundgedanken. „Ich will noch mal zu den Basiszaubern zurück."

Der Auror drehte sich um und sah Moody an, der mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster lehnte und zusah. Er hielt meinen Zauberstab in der Hand und trug Aurorenblau, wie immer, seit er wieder die Zentrale leitete.

Einen Moment lang schien er nachzudenken, dann nickte er.

„Nächste Runde", kommandierte er. Kingsley hob den Zauberstab.

Ich wappnete mich gegen den nächsten Aufprall.

Wenn man Dementorenangriffe trainieren will und keine Dementoren da sind, muss man Auroren fragen.

* * *

Nach einem Training war ich auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer, um zu duschen, als mir jemand in den Korridor folgte und meinen Namen nannte. Es war Moody. Ich wischte mir den Schweiß aus der Stirn, schwang das Handtuch über die Schulter und wartete, bis er zu mir aufschloss.

Als er mich erreichte, blieb er stehen und sah mich von oben bis unten an.

„Du machst dich noch gut gegen Kingsley", sagte er in einem Ton, in dem andere Leute ihre Mutter verfluchen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich treibe viel Sport."

Er stieß einen unbestimmten Grunzlaut aus und fuhr mit der Musterung fort. Ich wartete. Schließlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Der Orden spricht über dich."

Ich hob die Augenbraue. „Wow. Neuigkeiten."

Er ignorierte das. „Wir sind alle sehr überrascht darüber, wie schnell du dich erholst. Wir hatten nicht erwartet, dass du so gut mit der Umstellung zurechtkommst. Ich habe auch mit Lupin und Harry gesprochen, die beide der Meinungen sind, dass du dich verändert hast. Sie sagen, sie erkennen dich nicht wieder, und es macht ihnen Sorgen."

„Ich kann versuchen, mich umzubringen, wenn ihr euch dann besser fühlt."

Moody runzelte die Stirn.

Ich seufzte. „Hör zu, Alastor. Ich habe acht Jahre lang mit der Identität eines anderen Mannes gelebt, in denen ich gedacht habe, dass ich ein MG zusammenbauen kann und Kate Moss attraktiv finde. Ihr könnt nicht erwarten, dass ich das einfach vergesse und mich wieder in ein Leben schmeiße, das, entschuldige, scheiße war. Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, an den ihr euch erinnert. Ihr habt ihn getötet, und er steht nicht wieder auf." Ich wischte mir noch mal mit dem Handtuch durch den Nacken, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Schweigt ihr euch deshalb darüber aus, warum ihr mich wieder im Orden braucht? Weil ihr glaubt, dass ich verrückt geworden bin?" Oder verrückter, je nach dem.

Moody sah mich an, ohne zu blinzeln. „Manche hier glauben, dass du dein Trauma verdrängst, anstatt es richtig zu verarbeiten."

„Manche hier haben generell eine abenteuerliche Vorstellung davon, was das Beste für mich ist, Alastor."

Er zögerte sichtlich, nickte dann jedoch.

„Also gut. Trainier weiter mit Weasley oder Kingsley, und wirf bei Gelegenheit einen Blick in die Prozedurhandbücher. Wir hatten '91 eine Strafgesetzreform."

Ich sah ihm nach, bis er außer Sicht war und ich hören konnte, wie er die Treppe hinunterstieg. Dann lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und zwang mich zu ruhigen Atemzügen, bis mein Herz nicht mehr klopfte. Ich schmeckte nahezu den Scotch auf der Zunge, den ich jetzt gerade trinken könnte.

Ich sehnte mich so sehr danach, diese Distanz zu diesen Leuten wieder zu überbrücken, wieder ein Teil von ihrem Leben zu sein und ihr Freund, Kollege und Schüler anstatt eines merkwürdigen Gasts. Aber um das zu tun, musste ich wieder ein Mann sein, den Dorcas nicht wollte, der in Askaban untergegangen war und dessen Leben ich nicht mehr ertrug.

Es stand einfach nicht zur Debatte.

* * *

Der plötzliche Lärm im Apparationsraum trieb uns aus unseren respektiven Zimmern.

Normalerweise wurde im Hauptquartier nur im Foyer appariert. Für die seltenen Feldeinsätze des Ordens, wie im Oktober die Suchtrupps und jetzt Rons und Altairs Suche nach Riddles Grab, ließ Harry ein geräumiges, leer stehendes Zimmer freischalten, das in meiner Kindheit als Lagerraum gedient hatte. Ich kannte das Haus noch gut genug, um die Geräusche locker dem richtigen Raum zuzuordnen, und traf gleichzeitig mit Ginny, Remus, Harry ein.

Pepples hielt sich an der Wand fest und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Ron kniete am Boden und hielt sich mit einer Grimasse den Magen. Seiner Gesichtsfarbe nach fand darin eine Party statt. Er hatte Schlammspritzer im Gesicht, aber sie waren beide unversehrt.

Das bereitstehende medizinische Team wuselten bereits um die beiden herum.

Ich begann automatisch an einem zusätzlichen telepathischen Schild zu arbeiten, obwohl natürlich keine Dementoren in der Nähe waren, und gab mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln auf, als ich es bemerkte.

„Ihr habt sie gefunden", stellte Ginny atemlos fest.

Altair nickte. „Mitten im Naturschutzgebiet in Exmoor", bestätigte er mit rauher Stimme, während er einen Trank entgegennahm. „Ein riesiger Schwarm, die Brutnebel überall, ein Haufen toter Tiere."

„Nicht zu vergessen die schwarze Magie, durch die man praktisch waten muss", fügte Ron gepresst hinzu, der immer noch mit seinem Magen rang.

„Es ist scheiß Z'ha'dum", schloss Pepples kryptisch.

Remus und Harry tauschten einen langen Blick.

„Setz ein Treffen auf heute Abend an", sagte Harry. „Hol Alastor aus seiner Schicht und ruf Sturgis an. Es ist so weit."

* * *

Sturgis Podmore hatte lange blonde Haare, einen Spitzbart, der ihm bis zur Brust reichte, und ein halbes Dutzend Ohrringe. Sein T-Shirt forderte in Neongrün auf Schwarz die Rettung der Wale. Zur Begrüßung verneigte er sich vor mir und murmelte etwas förmliches Gälisches von „großer Ehre".

Ich zeigte ihm einen Vogel.

Sturgis lachte. „Gut, dass du wieder da bist, Mann. Ohne dich ist immer alles so einfach und langweilig."

Kein Sarkasmus wird dieser Aussage gerecht.

Außerdem ließen sich Remus, Kingsley und Dorcas um den Briefingtisch nieder. Alastor strich seine Uniform glatt, bevor er sich setzte. Harry begleitete die alte McGonagall zu ihrem Platz, die noch rüstig genug für einen Marathonlauf war, aber auf altmodische Gesten stand.

Ron hielt sich mit verschränkten Armen im Hintergrund, und Hermine stand in seinem Schatten. Sie gehörten eigentlich nicht hierher, aber sie durften zuhören.

Harry hatte die berüchtigten Sechs ins Hauptquartier gerufen: die letzten sechs armen Säue, die in beiden Rebellionen für den Orden gekämpft und die Erfahrung überlebt hatten. Nur dass sich ihre Zahl überraschend erhöht hatte, denn ich war damals im Ministerium gar nicht gestorben, und das machte mich streng genommen zu einem von ihnen.

„Es geht um eine Prophezeiung", sagte Harry.

Ich schnaubte. „Wer hätte das gedacht."

„War ja langsam wieder Zeit." Sturgis.

Alastor und McGonagall verteilten strafende Blicke. Ich fragte mich, warum die beiden eigentlich nie geheiratet hatten, und sah an Dorcas' zuckenden Mundwinkeln, dass sie dasselbe dachte. Ich konzentrierte mich betont auf Harry, aber sie sah sogar noch vor mir weg.

„Ihr wisst, dass sich die Schlüsselereignisse in den Rebellionen oft durch eine Flutwelle von Prophezeiungen angekündigt haben - wahre und falsche", fuhr Harry fort, ohne uns zu beachten. „Das Ministerium versucht sie alle zu erfassen und vertraulich zu behandeln, aber Prophezeiungen bedeuten Ruhm und Geld, und deshalb wandern sie nach kürzester Zeit in die Regenbogenpresse, so dass sich zu den eigentlichen Prophezeiungen auch eine Menge Trittbrettfahrer gesellen. Es ist unmöglich festzustellen, was Fälschung ist und was nicht, und was von den echten Prophezeiungen wirklich wahr werden wird. In der Regel geben sie uns nicht mehr als eine Warnung, dass _etwas_ im Gange ist, und versorgen uns mit jeder denkbaren Zukunftsvision von der Ausrottung der Zaubererwelt bis hin zu einem Pokalsieg für West Ham."

„Träum weiter", spottete Sturgis. Ich grinste und ignorierte einen misstrauischen Blick von Dorcas.

„Hast du deshalb letztes Jahr begonnen, den Orden aufzurüsten?", fragte Kingsley. „Weil dich eine Prophezeiung vorgewarnt hat?"

„Ja. Ich wusste nicht, was genau passieren wird, aber ich wusste, dass wahrscheinlich etwas Übles ansteht. Und das war ja leider auch der Fall." Vor Harry lag eine dünne Mappe. Ich sah sie an und fragte mich, wie viele Prophezeiungen sie beinhaltete, und in wie vielen davon es um mich ging. Es wäre mein erstes Mal; vor Askaban hatte mich jedenfalls niemand gewarnt. „In diesem Fall hatten wir es aber mit sehr ungewöhnlichen Prophezeiungen zu tun", machte Harry im Text weiter. „Das Ministerium hat sie an uns weitergeleitet, weil es darin um den Orden ging. Hermine hat sie durchgesehen, als offensichtlich unwahr eingestuft, mir ein Memo geschrieben und sie aussortiert. Sie konnten nicht wahr sein, denn sie bezogen sich hartnäckig auf sieben Ordensmitglieder, die in beiden Rebellionen gekämpft haben - dabei gab es nur sechs."

Unterschiedliche Erkenntnisse dämmerten. Mir selbst wurde klar, wie diese Vorhersagen meine Rückkehr in den Orden erklärten. Remus und Dorcas waren nicht einfach so mit ihrem Geheimnis zu Harry gegangen, sondern seinen Nachforschungen zum Opfer gefallen. Ich wusste nicht, ob mich das beruhigte oder nicht. Es war irgendwie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

Derweil wandten sich unterschiedliche Blicke zu Granger um.

„Oh", sagte sie nach einem Moment. „Ich dachte, du hättest sie ignoriert."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollte ich auch zuerst, aber dann kam es mir doch zu merkwürdig vor. Diese ganzen Wahrsager hatten alle keine Quellen, mit denen sie auf sieben Ordensleute kommen könnten, und sie haben unabhängig voneinander gearbeitet. Selbst ein Schwindler mit Kontakten im Orden hätte sechs angegeben. Also war das ein Hinweis darauf, dass es wahre Prophezeiungen sein könnten. Dann habe ich mir von Ginny die entsprechenden Personalakten heraussuchen lassen und angefangen zu suchen. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass ich irgendwo einen Sekretär oder Außendienstler finden würde, den wir nur einmal in einen Kampf geschickt haben."

„Aber das war nicht der Fall", schloss Alastor ruhig. Seht ihr, deshalb hat er so eine tolle Karriere gemacht, wegen seinem messerscharfen Verstand.

„Genau. Ich war verwirrt und habe Remus bei einem Bier davon erzählt, und Remus" Harry warf dem Mann einen säuerlichen Blick zu. „wurde erst ganz still und stand zwei Tage später mit Sturgis in meinem Büro, weil er mir etwas sagen müsse."

Anstatt Remus spreizte Sturgis in Verteidigungshaltung die Finger. „Es war eine Verschwörung, Mann. Man gibt Verschwörungen nicht einfach so auf."

„Wir mussten uns absprechen", sagte Remus leise. „Ich konnte Alastor nicht erreichen, aber ich musste mit Dorcas und Sturgis sprechen."

Ein Geheimnis in einem Geheimdienst in einer geheimen Welt. Aus dem Stoff sind Fantasy-Thriller gemacht. In der Regel fließt viel Blut, es gibt fragwürdigen Humor und Sex, und sie verkaufen sich wahnsinnig schlecht.

Mein Blick schweifte unweigerlich zu Dorcas, die ohne zu blinzeln in eine andere Richtung sah. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte Remus für seine Veröffentlichungspläne nicht die Zustimmung des ganzen Zirkels erhalten. Ihnen musste klar gewesen sein, dass Harry sofort versuchen würde, mich zu finden und mir meine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben. Dorcas musste sich geweigert haben, das zu riskieren.

Ich konnte ihr ihre Position nicht nachtragen, wissen Sie. Ich bewunderte, dass sie an das Gesamtbild dachte anstatt an sich selbst, und ich wusste, dass sie versucht hatte nach dem zu handeln, was sie für das Beste für mich hielt. Ich redete mir gerne ein, dass es ihr schwergefallen war.

„Aber was hat die Prophezeiung gesagt?", fragte Professor McGonagall skeptisch, die sich offenbar nicht für die Details meiner Auferstehung interessierte. Sie hatte sich auch nie dafür interessiert, warum ich zu spät in ihrem Geschichtsunterricht erschien.

Als Antwort öffnete Harry seine Mappe und zog ein einzelnes Blatt daraus hervor. „Ich habe hier eine, die es ziemlich auf den Punkt bringt", erwiderte er. „Hört zu." Er begann ruhig auf Gälisch zu lesen, und wir hörten konzentriert zu. Ich musste die Ohren spitzen, weil mein Gälisch im Gegensatz zu meinem Latein seit langer Zeit vor sich hinrostete. In der Übersetzung lautete die Prophezeiung etwa so:

_„Aufsteigen werden sie, die Phönixe. _

_Aufsteigen werden sie, die Phönixe, zum dritten Mal im Kampf gegen den Inferus. _

_Das Dunkle steigt auf, zum dritten Mal, zum dritten Mal aus seiner Asche. _

_Sieben Phönixe steigen auf, aus ihrer Asche. Sieben Phönixe, zum dritten Mal. _

_Es ist der dritte Kampf für sieben, für sieben Phönixe. _

_Sie steigen wieder auf." _

Auf Gälisch reimte es sich auch nicht.

Ich hassemoderne Poesie.

„Der Inferus ist Riddle", stellte Kingsley fest.

Sturgis runzelte die Stirn. „Also ist das dritte Mal eine dritte Rebellion?"

„Oder ein einzelner Kampf." Remus.

„Das ist doch simpel", winkte Dorcas ab. „Das ist der Kampf, der an Riddles Grab auf uns zukommt. Also ‚uns'", betonte sie. „wie in ‚uns Auroren'." Ich sah unwillkürlich zur alten McGonagall hinüber, die über siebzig war und noch weniger als Alastor in einen Kampf gehörte.

Nachträglich fiel mir auf, dass den anwesenden Auroren der gleiche Gedanke ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Die Professorin setzte sich zurecht und zupfte ihren Rock zurecht. An ihrem Stuhl lehnte dieser mannshohe Kampfstab, aber sie hatte ihn schon als Gehhilfe benutzt, als ich sie das letzte Mal traf. Sie wirkte eher unbegeistert.

„Die restliche Bildsprache ist natürlich eindeutig", kam Harry mit einem strengen Unterton zum Thema zurück.

Dorcas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die üblichen platten Metaphern für den Orden."

Harry warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. „Sozusagen. Außerdem ist die Wortwahl dem Rechercheteam zufolge sehr eindeutig in Hinblick auf den ‚Kampf'. Er ist keine Metapher. Es geht um ein echtes Gefecht. In anderen Worten…"

„Wir müssen dort sein", stellte Alastor fest. „und mit der Zentrale gegen den Schwarm kämpfen, wenn wir gewinnen wollen."

Harry nickte. „Alle sieben."

Mit einem Mal brannten sich die Augenpaare nicht mehr in Professor McGonagall, sondern in mich. Alle außer Sturgis hatten in den letzten Wochen meine sonnige Gesellschaft genossen, und selbst er kannte die Geschichte vom Kuss und meinem unrühmlichen Selbstmordversuch. Ich war ja eine Legende, über die man sich Biographien kaufen konnte. Ich war in diesen Büchern mit Wörtern beschrieben worden, die ich nicht einmal gekannt hatte. Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung. Neurotische Depression. Chronische Suizidalität.

Ich war der kaputte Mann, der über den Dementoren den Verstand verloren hatte, und wenn sie sich noch daran erinnerten, dass ich mal ein Auror gewesen war, dann sortierten sie es mit einem Schulterzucken als etwas aus, das die Tragödie unterstrich. Als ich die letzten Male Dementoren getroffen hatte, war ich in beiden Fällen spektakulär zusammengebrochen. Andererseits hatte ich aber auch nicht gerade Magie zur Verfügung gehabt.

Ich war offensichtlich der letzte Zauberer in England, der in einen Kampf wie diesen gehörte. Harry bedachte mich mit einem Blick, den Schuldgefühle zerfraßen.

„Toll", sagte ich. „Fast wie ein Klassentreffen. Druckt jemand T-Shirts?"

He, ich hatte meine Zusage schon im Voraus gegeben. Irgendeine Prophezeiung wollte mich dort haben, also wer war ich, dass ich mich beschwerte?

Moody maß mich wieder mit diesem psychologischen Blick.

Dorcas wirkte grün um die Nase.

Ich lehnte mich unbehaglich zurück und versuchte es mit einer Miene, die Unschuld und Gleichgültigkeit vermittelte.

Ich hatte bereits zugestimmt. Und im Grunde genommen hatte ich sowieso erwartet, dass es etwas wie das hier sein würde, denn wirklich, außer den Dementoren und Riddle war einfach nichts Wichtiges los.

Mir war nicht entgangen, dass die Prophezeiung nichts darüber sagte, warum ausgerechnet wir dort gebraucht wurden, wie unsere Chancen standen oder ob wir überleben würden. Wir waren ja gar keine Kinderbuchhelden. Ich war ja kein Kinderbuchheld, sondern ein Auror, ein Häftling, Soldat und MI-6-Scharfschütze. Ich hatte in meinen beiden Leben in der Regel in dem versagt, was ich tat.

Aber Jason Carter würde es als selbstverständliche Pflicht betrachten, in diesen Kampf zu ziehen. Und Sirius Black...

Die reine Vorstellung, dass ich überlebte, war ein Witz.

Das löste das Problem.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	19. Kapitel 19

**Papierkram: **

_Hab ich euch auf eure Reviews geantwortet oder nicht? Ich hab keinen Schimmer. Viel Zeit ist seit dem letzten Update ins Land gestrichen, und mein Praktikum ist vorbei, und mein Semester hat angefangen, und ich hab den Faden verloren. Habt in jedem Fall Dank, und schreibt mir doch mal wieder! Letzte Zeit haben sich ein paar von euch rar gemacht, und ich kann nicht umhin mich zu fragen, warum. _

_Habt Spaß mit... oh, wow, Kapitel 19 von 22. Wir sind ja fast fertig. Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat :-).

* * *

_

**Aus der Asche

* * *

**

**Kapitel 19

* * *

**

„Mr. Black, können Sie uns etwas über Ihre Ordensarbeit in den letzte Jahren erzählen?"

„Unterstützen Sie den Wahlkampf Ihres Patensohns auch finanziell?"

„Kommentieren Sie Adalbert Michels Black-Biographie!"

So und ähnlich tönte es in meinen Rücken, während ich mich von Kingsley und Weasley flankiert vom Pressepodium zum Ausgang vorarbeitete. Ich war seit exakt zwei Stunden wieder ein lebender Mitbürger Zaubererenglands, und ich will gar nicht wissen, was Remus und Diggle dafür alles gedreht hatten. Laut der offiziellen Geschichte hatte ich mich in den letzten acht Jahren auf einer Undercover-Mission für den Orden befunden, um Riddles Anhänger im Ausland zu infiltrieren (und hatte - woher auch immer die Beweise stammten - damit sogar Erfolg gehabt), denn der Orden hatte selbstverständlich die ganze Zeit über von meiner Unschuld gewusst und meinen ‚Tod' vor einigen Jahren geschickt inszeniert. Sie verwoben gerade so viel Wahrheit mit Lüge, dass es einigermaßen Sinn ergab.

Ich fragte mich, wen sie alles bestochen hatten.

Es war auf seine Weise obszön.

„Meine Scheiße", murmelte Ron, als eine Tür zufiel und den Lärm abrupt ausblendete. Desorientiert sah ich mich um und erkannte einen Korridor des Ministeriums, der zur Strafverfolgung gehörte, niemand außer uns dreien in Sicht.

Kingsleys Miene blieb unbewegt. „Nette Rede. Ich mochte den Dank an Fudge."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und sparte mir einen Kommentar, weil ich damit beschäftigt war, nervös meine Uniform glattzustreichen. Sie war schwarz und blau anstatt schwarz und rot, sie war enger geschnitten, und ich hatte so ein Ding alles in allem noch nie getragen. Vor allem nicht mit so vielen glitzernden Medaillen: 1984 war Aurorenarbeit hauptsächlich schmutzig gewesen, und für Galauniformen hatten wir sowieso keine Zeit. Im Übrigen hatte ich mehrere dieser Auszeichnungen für den ‚Geheimauftrag' erhalten, an dem ich nie beteiligt gewesen war und den es wahrscheinlich gar nicht gab.

_„Sie werden die Auszeichnungen erwarten"_, hatte Remus argumentiert, während Harry die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte und mich anvisierte.

_„Ich denke, wir sind uns alle einig, dass du sie verdient hast."_

Ich murmelte einen Fluch in mich hinein, als ich eine Manschette zuzuknöpfen versuchte und abrutschte. Kingsley streckte wortlos die Hand nach meinem Ärmel aus.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich eine Tür weiter unten im Gang, und ein Auror, den ich nicht kannte, sah fragend heraus. „Kommt ihr?"

„Klar", rief Ron zurück, und Kingsley versetzte mir einen kräftigen Stoß. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Drei Sekunden später stolperte ich durch eine Tür in die Aurorenzentrale. Zwei versammelte Schichten von insgesamt über fünfzig Auroren standen im Eingangsbereich, sahen mir erwartungsvoll entgegen und begannen zu klatschen.

Einen Moment lang wurde mir schwindelig, und ich fragte mich intensiv, was ich hier zu suchen hatte.

* * *

Drei Tage nach meiner Wiedereinführung ins Ministerium und die Welt der Lebenden im Allgemeinen unterbrach Neville Longbottom ein Meeting in Harrys Büro. Harry lud jeden Donnerstagabend seiner persönlichen Freunde im Orden - Ron, Hermine und Ginny - zu sich ein, um ihre Meinungen über die aktuellen Geschehnisse einzuholen und in informeller Atmosphäre durchzudiskutieren. Manchmal gesellten sich auch Remus oder Rons Brüder dazu, selten Alastor oder Kingsley. Seit meiner Auferstehung sprach Harry diese Einladungen hartnäckig an mich aus, und in der Regel ergriff ich die Flucht, aber an diesem Abend hatte ich einen harten Tag in unmittelbarer Nähe von Dorcas hinter mir, und ich wusste sonst nichts, was mich davon abhalten würde, den örtlichen Pub zu besuchen.

Also hielt ich mich an einem Glas Wasser fest und schwankte zwischen den Fragen, ob ich mich wirklich fühlte, als passe ich so was von gar nicht in die Runde, oder ob ich mich nur so fühlen wollte. Derweil erzählte Granger von einer Kirche in Essex, in der sie heiraten wollte, als Longbottom klopfte, in seiner üblichen Nervosität zu Boden starrte und in einem endlosen, atemlosen Satz damit hervorbrach, dass er Cornelius Fudge seit vergangenem Oktober Informationen aus dem Orden verkaufe, um seine Familie zu finanzieren. Seine Frau sei schwanger.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere trat so abrupte Stille ein, dass man die berüchtigte Nadel hätte fallen hören können. In Sachen Longbottom waren die Romane ja durchaus den Tatsachen gefolgt, inklusive Oma mit komischen Hüten (und nun ratet, wer den Mann zu seinem Verrat inspiriert hatte). Longbottom war ein alter Schulfreund der Vier, hatte im Internat mit Ron und Harry einen Schlafsaal geteilt, war von Ginny abgearbeitet worden, als sie ihre sexuelle Erfüllung noch bei Männern suchte. Was Longbottom getan hatte, war also ein persönlicher, intimer Verrat, der genau da traf, wo es richtig wehtat.

Davon abgesehen war Spionage im Geheimdienst nahezu verfassungswidrig und wurde mit mindestens fünf Jahren Haft bestraft. Man konnte von den Jungs und Mädels nicht erwarten, sich schnell von ihrem Schock zu erholen, also wäre es meine Aufgabe als ältester und ranghöchster anwesender Auror, den Zauberstab zu ziehen, Neville in die U-Haft zu zerren, und ein Recht auf einen Anwalt wäre ja noch schöner.

Ich blinzelte nachdenklich und stellte mein Glas ab.

Nach einem Moment des Starrens kniff Harry die Augen zusammen, während er offenbar innerlich Verbindungen zu Fudges Wahlkampferfolg herstellte und möglicherweise mit seinem Magen kämpfte.

„Gebe zu, ich habe das nicht kommen sehen", bemerkte ich. Gleichzeitig stand Ron sehr beherrscht auf und griff ebenso beherrscht nach seinem Zauberstab, aber Harry wies ihn mit einem „Ron. Nicht." zurück.

Dann verging eine halbe Stunde, in der Longbottom abwechselnd wimmerte und umständlich seine Geschichte erzählte, Hermine in zunehmender Panik eine Liste der Informationen vor sich hin murmelte, die Neville potentiell verraten hatte, und Ginny und Ron sich in ihrer Entschlossenheit, den Verräter sofort ins nicht mehr existente Askaban zu traktieren, übertrafen. Harry sagte seinerseits gar nichts mehr, nachdem er Neville auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und zum Sprechen aufgefordert hat, stand mit dem Rücken zu uns am Fenster und war nicht lesbar.

„Ich brauchte das _Geld_", stotterte Neville. „Ich habe… ich wollte doch nicht… wir _sind_ doch alle in der ASPE… und da war die Reporterin, und ich… und Grannys Geld… und Eleanor ist schon im fünften Monat, und Granny hat… und ich habe… und Fudge hat…" Und so weiter.

Ungefähr an diesem Punkt wurde mir klar, dass ich eigentlich nicht so ruhig reagieren _sollte_. Ich war ja nun nicht unbedingt für mein züchtiges Temperament bekannt, war auch mit Ron nicht zimperlich zu Gericht gegangen, als er mich beschattete, war im Krieg mit Verdächtigen niemals allzu sanft umgegangen. Loyalität war immer mein Alles gewesen. Ich hatte mich dafür gehasst, meine Familie verkauft zu haben, und hatte es mit neurotischer Treue zu James und meinen Freunden, dem Orden und der Zentrale kompensiert. Sie kennen diese Zeile im _Gefangenen von Askaban_, von wegen „sterben, anstatt deine Freunde zu verraten"? Das traf es sehr gut.

Meine Freundschaft mit James und Remus hatte keinen Pettigrew beinhaltet; dieser Teil der Geschichte spielte auf Vorfälle unter anderen Leuten an, die heute alle nicht mehr lebten. Dennoch wäre ich für die beiden gestorben und hätte Askaban in Kauf genommen, um sie zu rächen. Erst James hatte mich gelehrt, mir meinen Verrat zu verzeihen, hatte mir eine neue Familie geschenkt, doch die absolute Loyalität blieb für immer.

Es war merkwürdig, wie gerade Longbottom diese Vergleiche zu den Kinderbüchern heraufbeschwor, aber dann vielleicht doch nicht. Die Kinderbücherwelt ist bunt und glitzert, alles ist darin so herrlich gut oder böse - sie ist nicht so wirr, und sie tut nicht so weh, und selbst ein furchtbarer Ort wie Askaban wirkt darin so romantisch. Aber sie ist voller Träume und Ideale - gerade wie wir damals im ersten Krieg, gerade wie Harry und seine Freunde noch heute. In Harrys Alter hatte Remus bereits angefangen zu verbittern, und ich saß im Knast. Harry, Hermine und Ron wollten immer noch die Welt verändern, dachten immer noch, dass sie es könnten.

Ich schauderte und dachte wieder an James. James, etwas älter als ich, hatte mir erst im Orden unter die Arme gegriffen und war dann zu einem Freund, einem Bruder, meiner Familie gewachsen. Als er mich als Harrys Pate eintragen ließ, war das keine Formalität gewesen - er hatte genau gewusst, dass er jung sterben könnte, hatte mir ganz bewusst vertraut.

Neville Longbottom war nicht Peter Pettigrew, verstehen Sie? Ein Verrat an die ASPE war nicht so anders wie ein Verrat an Riddle, egal ob es um Leben und Tod ging oder um Politik. Es ging in beiden Fällen um Integrität. Aber Longbottom war nicht wie Pettigrew, und ich hielt mich immer noch für einen loyalen Mann (immerhin war ich hier), aber ohne das Bedürfnis nach Rache. Ich war nicht mehr der Mann von einst (du bist nicht mehr Black, flüsterte eine Stimme mir zu). Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys waren nicht die Personen, die James, Remus und ich einst gewesen wären, dachten nicht wie wir, handelten nicht wie wir.

Alles war jetzt anders.

„Neville, du Idiot", flüsterte Harry. „Ich hätte dir das Geld gegeben, wenn du einfach gefragt hättest."

Neville wimmerte. „Ich konnte nicht mehr damit leben."

„Gut für dich", warf Ron ein.

„Du Idiot", wiederholte Harry und seufzte.

Rechtlich befand Longbottom sich natürlich in einer interessanten Situation und saß praktisch zwischen den Stühlen. Ließ der Orden ihn vor Gericht stellen, würde Fudge möglicherweise mit Insiderwissen auspacken (etwa über gefälschte Staatsbürgerschaften oder Pepples' Doppelbeschäftigung in Orden und Innenministerium). Durch Ministeriumsspionage erworbenes Wissen hatte vor Gericht keinen Wert, und die Presse machte, was wir sagten, aber solche Informationen verbreiteten sich von allein. Am Ende würden sich sicher sowohl Fudge als auch Harry herausreden können, auch wenn es beide ihre Wähler kosten würde, und nur Longbottom würde bezahlen.

Aber eigentlich ging es nicht um rechtliche Fragen, sondern um Loyalität. Die ich einst versprochen und so sehr gewollt hatte (nicht du, erinnerte mich die Stimme, sondern Black).

Und dann sagte Harry bitter:

„Naja. Wenigstens muss ich jetzt keine Antrittsrede mehr schreiben."

Und Neville sah ihn mit großen Augen an und sagte:

„Aber das versuche ich doch zu _erklären_. Ich konnte es nicht mehr _ertragen_, und da war die Reporterin, und ich hab ihr alles _erzählt_."

„Du hast mit der _Presse_ gesprochen?", quiekte Granger, die sowieso an einem Herzanfall arbeitete.

„Nicht über den Orden! Nicht über Harry!", stieß Longbottom aus und verdrehte aus reinem Frust die Augen. „Granny wäscht seit Jahren über ihre Wohltätigkeitsfonts Fudges Parteispendengelder. Ich habe ihnen die Kassenbücher gezeigt. Es kommt morgen in die Zeitung."

Und das war das, mit oh so glorreichen Folgen. Cornelius Fudge und einige weitere hohe Funktionäre der ASPE wurden öffentlich der Steuerhinterziehung bezichtigt, was sich später als übertrieben entpuppte und im Übrigen sowieso dauernd vorkam. Aber es war eine Woche vor der Wahl, und eine Woche vor der Wahl darf ganz einfach kein Spendenskandal sein. Jetzt waren noch Harry und die Umweltpartei übrig, und in Sachen Umweltpartei spielte Harry völlig außer Konkurrenz.

Also kam Neville Longbottom nicht nach Askaban - oder wohin auch immer -, und Harry sah sich nach Möglichkeiten um, dem Mann einen besseren Job mit geregelten Arbeitszeiten zu beschaffen.

Also verlor Fudge seinen Wahlkampf, den er vielleicht ganz legal hätte gewinnen können, weil Neville Longbottom nicht einfach nur zu seinen Fehlern stand, sondern das Unrecht wieder ausglich und die Dinge in eine bessere Perspektive rückten. Oder zumindest in seine.

Weil Longbottom nicht Pettigrew war und Harry nicht ich. Weil die Kinderbuchwelt trotzdem zu diesem spezifischen Zeitpunkt und an diesem spezifischen Ort gar nicht so anders war, als ich immer gedacht hatte.

Manches bleibt immer gleich, müssen Sie wissen. Ich war ein anderer Mann als damals und doch nicht. Ich wäre noch immer für James gestorben, ich wollte immer noch loyal sein und treu, und es erfüllte mich mit Stolz und Respekt, Harry immer noch als mein persönliches Stückchen Familie zu betrachten.

Vielleicht war die Kinderbuchwelt gar nicht so tot, vielleicht war immer noch etwas von ihr übrig, etwas ganz Kleines, wie ein winziges Nugget glitzernden Märchengolds.

Nicht daran denken, warnte mich die Stimme.

* * *

„Mr. Black?", fragte Aurorin LaRoche. Sie war neunzehn und die Jüngste in meinem Team, das sowieso noch zur Schule gegeangen war, als ich verurteilt wurde.

„Janine?"

„Uns ist das Lochley-Manöver noch nicht klar. Wenn Kincaids Schild während dem Angriff zusammenbricht und Fissle übernimmt, während Krugers Schild noch nicht steht, dann bleibt doch eine Lücke."

„Stimmt."

„Aber… bricht die Schildwand dann nicht ein? Was machen wir dann?", fragte Fissle.

Ich übersah die Trainingshalle. Fünf Junioren und vier Senioren, der älteste von ihnen achtundzwanzig, alle überzeugt, dass ihnen die Welt zu Füßen lag. Langfristig. Ohne Gewalt und Tod. Vermutlich mit abbezahlter Eigentumswohnung, großer Liebe und fünf Kindern, die sie im Alter versorgten und sie nie verrieten.

„Ich würde sagen, nehmt die Beine in die Hand und rennt", erwiderte ich. „Nur dass euch das nichts nützen wird, denn die Dementoren sind schneller als ihr und müssen nur auf etwa einen Meter an euch ran. Ihr seid dann schon tot."

* * *

Das Ministerium lag in einem Londoner Hochhaus und trug das Logo einer internationalen Bankgesellschaft, deren interne Aufzeichnungen über das Gebäude wiederum auf Scheinfirmen im Besitz von Zauberern verwiesen. Es verfügte über einen geräumigen Presse- und Empfangssaal, in dem Kameras und Videoaufzeichnungen verboten waren - was die Pressekontrolle erleichterte und zur Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt beitrug, denn jeder Satz, der in diesem Raum gesprochen wurde, hatte das Potential, uns alle zu verraten. Harrys Antrittsrede bildete keine Ausnahme.

Es war der achtundzwanzigste Februar 2004 und fast genau ein halbes Jahr, nachdem ich Ron Weasley verdächtigt hatte, meinen Schülern Drogen zu verkaufen.

Gerade konnte ich Weasley gut erkennen: Er stand in seine Aurorenroben gekleidet am Rand der Bühne und verschmolz mit den Schatten. Auf der Bühne standen wiederum Hermine Granger, Dädalus Diggel und verschiedene ältere Herren, die gerade offiziell als Harrys Stab vorgestellt worden waren. Im Hintergrund trat Neville Longbottom von einem Bein aufs andere und wurde fotographiert, weil der unbekannte ‚Attaché des Ministers' die Presse neugierig machte, und unten im Saal drängte sich hinter dem Häufchen, das wir unsere Presse nannten, ein Pulk aus Zuschauern zusammen.

Die Ränge wurden schon seit dem ersten Krieg nicht mehr freigegeben, weil nicht mehr genug Zuschauer erwartet wurden. Ich hatte mich in der Zentrale freigemacht und sah hinunter, während Harry ans Pult trat und sich räusperte. Er trug die traditionellen purpurroten Roben des Premierministers, die nur noch zu Amtsan- und abtritten benutzt wurden, und er musste der erste Premierministers in mehreren Dekaden sein, dessen magische Macht ausreichte, um seine Stimme mit einem eigenen Zauber zu verstärken.

„Wie Sie wissen, werden die Namen von Mitgliedern des Phönixordens erst nach ihrem Tod oder Austritt veröffentlicht", stieg er nüchtern ein, nachdem der Teil mit dem Dank erledigt war. „Als Premierminister gewählt zu werden zählt als Austritt. Sie freut vielleicht zu hören, dass Sie mit meinem Status richtig gelegen haben, ich war tatsächlich im Orden." Ein Seitenhieb auf Spekulationen der Presse - höfliches Lachen schwoll an und ab.

„Wie Sie wissen, war auch mein Patenonkel, Sirius Black lange Zeit ein Mitglied des Ordens", fuhr Harry fort. „Und hier ist etwas, das Sie nicht wissen: Auch meine Eltern waren Mitglieder. Meine Mutter Lily Potter kämpfte in der ersten Rebellion und wurde 1983 von einem Anhänger Riddles vergiftet. Mein Vater James, ein Auror starb kurz darauf in einem Kampf durch einen schwarzen Fluch. Ich wuchs im Orden auf. Ich musste mich nie für ihn entscheiden. Der Orden und seine Mission, Zaubererengland zu beschützen, waren für mich stets so natürlich wie die Luft zum Atmen."

Er legte eine Pause ein, in der die Worte sackten.

„Als dann die zweite Rebellion ausbrach - ich war praktisch noch ein Kind -, wurde ich, wie Sie wissen, in einen Kampf verwickelt, in den niemand in meinem Alter verstrickt werden sollte. In einer Serie unglücklicher Zufälle ernannte Tom Riddle mich zu seinem persönlichen Feind, und trotz größter Anstrengungen meiner Familie war ich gezwungen, mich zu verteidigen. Ich wurde natürlich ein Auror - weil ich es konnte und willens war und mein England des Schutzes bedurfte. Aber es war keine schwere Entscheidung - nicht wie die Entscheidung der vielen tapferen Männer und Frauen, die ich siegen und fallen sah. Meine Rolle, meine Seite waren bereits vorgegeben."

Langsam atmete er durch. Sie hingen an seinen Lippen. Hölle, ich hing an seinen Lippen.

„Erst, als ich mich für oder gegen eine Kandidatur zu diesem Wahlkampf entscheiden musste", sagte er. „war ich wirklich gezwungen zu wählen. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich die Wahl und konnte frei entscheiden. Und diese Entscheidung fiel mir nicht leicht. Meine Freunde und Familie, meine großartigen Berater drängten mich, und ich sagte, ja, natürlich bin ich fähig, natürlich kann ich es schaffen, ich wäre ein guter Premierminister - aber ich habe schon genug getan. Ich habe für England gekämpft, bin für England ein Auror geworden - ist das nicht genug?"

Verdammt noch mal, dachte ich. Natürlich. Egal, was ich gesagt habe.

„Die Antwort hierauf lautet natürlich Nein. Nein, es war nicht genug. Ich bin fähig. Ich bin willens. Ich glaube, dass ich England zu einem besseren Ort machen kann als meine Gegenkandidaten. Und das, meine Damen und Herren, gibt mir Verantwortung. Es gibt mir Verantwortung für jede Fehlentscheidung, die ein anderer Premierminister trifft, der an meiner Stelle diesen Posten erhält, wenn ich nicht zu dieser Wahl antrete. Ich wusste, dass ich es tun musste - und ich wusste, dass nichts anderes auf der Welt mich mit größerem Stolz erfüllen würde.

Aber ob ich es auch kann?

Ich war sechsundzwanzig Jahre lang ein Mitglied des Phönixordens, habe in zwei Kriegen Familie verloren und einen davon selbst mit ausgetragen. Ich habe Männer und Frauen Wunder vollbringen sehen - vergessene Helden, die niemals in die Öffentlichkeit treten konnten wie ich. Sie alle kennen die Geschichte davon, wie Clive Allport Tom Riddle 1984 in eine Falle des Ordens lockte. Sie alle kennen Albus Dumbledores Opfer, Donovan Clays Märtyrertod in den Händen der Dolohows, Sirius Blacks Flucht aus Askaban und seine spektakuläre Achtjahresmission in Milano. Ich habe Männer füreinander sterben sehen, eine Rentnerin ihr Leben für Informationen geben sehen, großartige Auroren, bewundernswerte Zivilisten und selbst Kinder, die für ihre Freunde starben.

In einer Welt mit solchen Helden, meine Damen und Herren, ist alles möglich. In einer solchen Welt kann uns alles gelingen. In einer Welt wie dieser gibt es keine größere Ehre als die, an diesem Tag hier vor ihnen zu stehen und egal, in welchen Roben, alles für ihren Schutz zu geben, bis nichts mehr übrig ist, bis Sie sicher sind.

Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen. Ich danke Ihnen.

Ich bin zutiefst geehrt."

* * *

„Stimmt es, dass Sie den Kuss überlebt haben, Chef?"

„Ich fürchte schon."

Ramirez räusperte sich. „Also ist es… also, ein paar der Junioren haben sich gefragt, ob das bedeutet, dass sie ihn auch überleben könnten, wenn wir in Ihrer Nähe bleiben? Funktioniert es so?"

Mein Blick wanderte über seine Schulter zu den restlichen Acht, die auch verlegen mit den Füßen hätten scharren können. Sie wussten genau, wie abergläubisch die Frage war.

Ich sah Ramirez wieder an. „Hoffentlich nicht."

„Und da dachte ich, er könnte unterrichten - er sei ein Picard unter den Lehrern, ein Q unter den Wissenden, gar eine Deanna des Einfühlungsvermögens, aber nein…", erklang eine neue Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um. Altair Pepples stand in der Tür, den Zauberstab für das Training bereit, und trug Aurorenroben. Im alten Aurorenrot hatte er ausgesehen wie eine überreife Tomate; in den neuen wirkte er beinahe schick, wenn man von dem dämlichen Grinsen in seinem Gesicht absah.

„Aber dafür bin ja jetzt ich da, der Riker unter den Handlangern, der Chakotay unter den Lakaien, minus sexuelle Spannung mit dem Captain", fuhr Pepples gutgelaunt fort. „Entschuldige die Verspätung, oh Captain, mein Captain, ich musste erst das magische Auge überzeugen, dass ich besser als dein Zweiter aufgehoben bin als in einem eigenen Team, aber..." Er verbeugte sich. „...er gab mir die Antwort, und sie war ‚42'."

Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so erleichtert gewesen, die vermischten Metaphern dieses Mannes ertragen zu müssen.

* * *

Nach der Rede beantwortete Harry die Fragen der Presse. Für Pseudoreporter, die sowieso nur schreiben durften, was man ihnen vorgab, waren sie ausgesprochen kritisch und sehr laut - ich hatte sie auch durchgestanden, und ich gebe offen zu, dass sie mir Angst einjagten. Im Gegensatz dazu blieb Harry ruhig und souverän, beantwortete sogar die dummen Fragen und ließ keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt, seine Stabsmitglieder in den Himmel zu loben. Sie waren teilweise jung und mussten noch mit einem Image ausgestattet werden.

Nach dreißig Minuten sah ich Ron durch eine Hintertür verschwinden. Er hatte jetzt einen Orden zu leiten.

Kurz darauf gesellte sich Remus an meine Seite und hörte eine Weile lang wortlos zu. Ich räusperte mich.

„Du hast ihn gut unterrichtet. Ich habe Aufnahmen von seinen Interviews im Krieg gesehen. Er ist selbstsicher geworden. Sie werden ihm nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen."

„Ich habe ihn nicht unterrichtet", erwiderte Remus. „Er hat ein Talent dafür. Gott weiß, woher - James haben Journalisten nervös gemacht, und Lily hätte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit einem Witz kompromittiert, den niemand außer ihr versteht."

„Wahr", stimmte ich zu.

Wir hörten weiter zu.

Dann lehnte Remus sich gegen die Wand, ohne die Augen vom Podium zu lassen. Er befand sich außerhalb vom Lichtkegel des Saals, und sein Gesicht lag im Schatten.

„Er ist völlig anders als wir", stellte er nüchtern fest. „Sieh ihn dir nur an, sie alle - Hermine, die beiden Weasleys, sogar der junge Neville. Sie lächeln. Sie _freuen _sich darauf - die neue Aufgabe, die Chance, die Welt zu verbessern. Sie haben so viel Terror erlebt, fast so viel wie wir, aber Harry steht da unten und meint jedes Wort, wie er es sagt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was aus England geworden sein wird, wenn sie damit fertig sind." Er grinste flüchtig. In seinem Gesicht war es eine gänzlich fremdartige Regung. „Wir hätten Neville in einen Kerker geworfen. Sie haben ihn befördert."

Also war ihm das auch aufgefallen. Die Erkenntnis löste ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in meinem Magen aus, eine Mischung aus Doch-Kein-Verlust und Misstrauen. Es war eine Parallele zwischen seinen und meinen Gedanken, also etwas, das es bisher nicht gegeben hatte und von dem ich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass es noch existiere. Ich ging unwillkürlich in die Defensive.

Aber natürlich hatte er Recht. Ich fragte mich, ob der Unterschied zwischen Harrys und meiner Generation darin begründet lag, dass ihr Krieg sie doch nicht so viel gekostet hatte wie unserer uns, dass sie nicht alles verloren hatten wie wir. Oder vielleicht war es, weil Riddle für sie nur ein Relikt aus einer anderen Zeit gewesen war, nicht ein Produkt ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft, nicht ihr eigener Fehler. Ich redete mir gerne ein, dass einfach jede Generation eine Verbesserung der alten sei. Es wäre eine schönere Vorstellung davon, wie die Welt funktionierte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst", fuhr Remus nach einem Moment fort. Seine Stimme hatte ihren Klang verändert, war wieder kühler und distanziert. „aber nach der Auflösung des _Nodus_-Zaubers bist du aufgewacht, als ich im Raum war, und hast nach Carter gefragt - dem echten Jason Carter. Du hast mich gefragt, ob er wirklich an den Folgen seines Unfalls gestorben ist."

Ich zögerte.

„Ich erinnere mich. Du hast nicht geantwortet."

„Nein", stimmte er zu. „Habe ich nicht. Beides - nicht geantwortet und ihn nicht umgebracht. Es war meine Aufgabe, in den Notaufnahmen nach einem Kandidaten zu suchen. Ich hatte sehr großes Glück, einen so passenden Wirt zu finden. So weit ich die Erklärungen der Ärzte verstand, starb er durch einen Pneumothorax, einen Lungenkollaps. Er war zu schwer verletzt."

Ich öffnete den Mund. Schloss ihn. Mir fiel keine Antwort ein.

„Weißt du, warum ich dir an diesem Tag nicht antworten konnte?"

Remus sah sich zu mir um. Seine Augen wirkten durch die Schatten dunkler, als sie waren. Ich stählte mich unwillkürlich.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich ihn getötet hätte, wäre er nicht von alleine gestorben."

Ich schloss die Augen. „Remus…"

„Nein", unterbrach er mich milde. „Du kannst dich nicht an diese Nacht erinnern - du warst bewusstlos und kaum stabil genug für den Transport nach Askaban. Ich hatte mich überzeugen lassen… Ich habe die Krankenhäuser durchtelefoniert. Und da war dieser Mann in Hartlepool, etwa dein Alter, deine Statue, den Hundemarken nach ein Soldat. Er fuhr sogar Motorrad - wenn auch offensichtlich nicht sehr gut." Ein Anflug von Zynismus. „Ich apparierte nach Hartlepool - ich stand vor dem OP und sah ihn auf dem Tisch. Ich wusste sofort, dass weder Dora noch Sturgis einen so guten Kandidaten finden würden. Dora hatte einen Obdachlosen und einen Pfarrer, Sturgis hatte gar nichts. Ich wusste, wenn die Bemühungen der Ärzte ausreichen und ich diesen Mann nicht töte, bringen sie dich nach Askaban zurück. Und du hättest Askaban nicht überlebt."

Ich sah zu Harry hinab, ohne ihn zu sehen, und dachte an die Filzstiftrunen an den Zellenwänden, das grüne Linoleum im Raum für den Kuss, vergeudete Jahre im Grimmauldplatz und im Gefängnis. _I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when…_ Eine innerliche Grimasse: Jason Carter erinnert sich an Ovid. Sirius Black erinnert sich an Johnny Cash.

Der Blitz, der auf mich zuschoss, als ich den Schild senkte, weil ich so sehr sterben wollte.

Nein, dachte ich. Ich hätte Askaban nicht wieder überlebt. Es war dieser Mann oder ich. Er war ein Opfer und konnte nichts dafür. Aber ich war auch ein Opfer und hatte schon so lange gelitten. Der Unterschied war, dass er leben wollte und ich nicht. Der Unterschied war, dass ich der Freund dieser Leute war und Carter nicht.

Ich befeuchtete die Lippen. Stellte mir Remus oder Harry oder Dorcas nach dem Kuss vor, mich auf der Suche nach einem Kandidaten für sie. Gott.

„Ich hätte dasselbe getan", gab ich zu.

Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Und das war das Drama unserer Generation, oder nicht? Das System hatte uns alle korrumpiert. Wir wuchsen in einem Kontrollstaat auf, aber wir hielten uns für so clever, weil wir es durchschauten und verstanden und es immer noch besser war als Riddle. Riddle war ja böse, also mussten wir die Guten sein. Aber die großen Männer eines radikalen Staats sind radikale Männer, und Gut und Böse gibt es nur im Märchen. Dorcas, bekannt für ihre beachtliche Todesquote im Feld, war die Ehrlichste von uns allen.

Aber Remus lächelte traurig. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, so dass die Schatten ihn nicht zwielichtig, sondern warm wirken ließen, oder vielleicht war das nur mein Eindruck. Er sah entspannt aus. Friedlich.

„Ich weiß", sagte er sanft. „Und deshalb ist es für uns Zeit, den Jungen das Feld zu überlassen. Zaubererengland braucht uns nicht mehr."

„Du meinst…"

„Ich trete in den Ruhestand, Sirius." Er lächelte wieder. „Ich bin zugegebenermaßen etwas jung, aber na - im Notfall verkaufe ich eine Medaille." Immer dieser unmögliche Humor. „Sobald wir mit Riddle fertig sind, verlasse ich den Orden und das Ministerium."

Ich schluckte. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog Harry wieder meinen Blick an, aber er verabschiedete sich gerade, winkte auf dem Weg nach draußen in die Kameras. Rumoren war im Saal eingetreten, während Mitschriften eingepackt wurden und Stühle knarrten. Ein beständiger Strom bewegte sich zu den Ausgängen. Moody erwartete mich in der Zentrale.

„Guter Plan", sagte ich. „Schon einen Nachfolger im Sinn?"

„Ich dachte an Altair Pepples."

„Du mich auch."

Remus lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Weißt du, woher das Wort _Utopie_ stammt, Sirius?"

„Aus dem altgriechischen _outopía_, _ou tópos_", antwortete ich ohne Zögern. „Es bedeutet _kein Ort_."

„Genau." Remus nickte nach unten. „Aber für Harry liegt Utopia nicht an keinem Ort, es ist nicht nur ein Luftschloss. Es liegt genau hier. In unserer Zukunft. Abholbereit. Er zahlt schon an den ersten Raten."

_Oh du schöne neue Welt, die solche Menschen in sich trägt_, kam mir in den Sinn, weil Zitate heute scheinbar das Tagesmotto waren, und ich fragte mich, wann ich an dieses zuletzt ohne Ironie gedacht hatte.

Ich versuchte, Harrys Utopia vor mir zu sehen, und es gelang mir fast.

Aber dann fielen mir die Lücken wieder ein, und Dorcas Meadowes' eisblaue Augen, und der Eindruck verflog so schnell, dass ich mich nicht einmal daran erinnerte, was ich gesehen zu haben glaubte.

* * *

„Eine Frage", sagte Altair, als ich ihn für eine Zigarettenpause nach draußen begleitete. Er bot mir wie immer eine an, und ich lehnte wie immer ab. „Warum genau glaubst du, dass wir alle sterben?"

„Wie sollte es sonst enden?", erwiderte ich. „Und ich sage nicht, dass alle sterben, aber Verluste wird es geben, machen wir uns nichts vor. Es sind Dementoren, Altair, keine... Dingsbums. Borg."

„Zugegebenermaßen", stimmte er zu. „Aber du hast sie überlebt, oder nicht?"

Ich sah seinen forschenden Blick im Augenwinkel.

Ich sah auf den Hof.

„Stimmt", erwiderte ich. „Ich hab sie überlebt."

Meine Welt war paranoid und grausam. Harrys Welt war hoffnungsvoll und ideell.

Harry hatte mit dem Einsatzbefehl keine Zeit verloren, und mich erwartete kein Ort.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	20. Kapitel 20

**Papierkram: **_Täte mir Harry Potter gehören, würde ich mir eine Insel in der Karibik kaufen, einen Mond, einen Butler und mehrere teure Rennpferde. Ich hatte mal einen Rollenspielcharakter, auf den das alles zutraf. Unüberraschenderweise hat jeder andere Charakter ihn gehasst. _

_Habt vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Ich verspreche, dass ich mir mit den letzten Kapiteln Mühe gebe, sie wieder in meinem üblichen Rhythmus hochzuladen. Und selbstredend verlange ich dafür keine Gegenleistung. Außer ein paar Reviews :-). _

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

_

**Aus der Asche

* * *

**

**Kapitel 20

* * *

**

Der Naturpark von Exmoor bildet mit seinem unwirtlichen Moorland und Meilen um Meilen grausüberwachsener Hügel das größte Naturschutzgebiet der britischen Inseln. Er beginnt im südlichen Devon, zieht sich an der Küste des Bristolkanals hinauf, gebiert den Fluss Exe und findet seine nördlichen Ausläufer schließlich in Somerset. Exmoor ist 267 Quadratmeilen groß und besitzt als Naturpark eine entsprechend geringe Bevölkerungsdichte - eines der dünnbesiedeltsten Gebiete des Königreichs. Vor allem in der nördlichen Hälfte ist das Gebiet durch Jahrhunderte zurückliegende Überschwemmungen vollständig versumpft; außerhalb der Saison bleiben auch die Touristen aus. Es sollte nicht schwer nachzuvollziehen sein, warum Bellatrix Lestrange es einst als Grabstätte Tom Riddles auserwählt hatte und wie es nun einem fast hundertköpfigen Dementorenschwarm gelungen war, dort fünf Monate lang unbemerkt zu brüten.

Auroren hatten das Gebiet natürlich im letzten Monat ausgekundschaftet und als allererstes festgestellt, dass am Nistplatz des Schwarms - etwa dreißig Kilometer östlich von der Küste und auf der Höhe von Plymouth - nichts vom berüchtigten Wildleben Exmoors verblieben war. Wilde Ponyherden drehten vermutlich schon instinktiv aus der Ferne ab; die schweren Brutnebel hatten Flora und Fauna der Gegend vollständig abgetötet. Als ansässiger Dementorenspezialist hatte ich meinen Kollegen erklären können, dass die Dementoren einen Großteil der Zeit vermutlich in einem Ruhestadium, einem Equilibrium verbracht hatten, aus dem wir sie nun wecken würden - ich hatte auf Askaban das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, sie bei allen möglichen Aktivitäten zu beobachten. Sie waren Kollektivwesen mit der Tendenz, enge Verbände zu bilden. Sie waren Instinktwesen und hatten kein Konzept von Ausweichmanövern, Taktik oder Hinterhalt. Ihr stärkster Instinkt würde darin bestehen, ihre Brut zu verteidigen.

Unser erster Schritt würde folgerichtig sein, sie von ihrer Brut wegzudrängen.

Moody hatte die gesamte Zentrale mobilisiert und alles mitgebracht, was einen gestaltlichen Abwehrschild beschwören konnte (wie meinen _Exsultat Spiritus _in der Winkelgasse). Am fünften März brachen etwa achtzig von uns um 5 Uhr morgens auf. Wir waren eine kleine Armee.

Freilich traf das auch auf die Dementoren zu.

Man bekämpft Dementoren, indem man sie in einer Kuppel gestaltlicher Schilde einschließt (gestaltlich natürlich nicht wie „Hirschform", sondern eher wie „kann man anfassen") und mit spezialisierten Offensivzaubern schwächt, bevor man sie zwischen den Schilden zerquetscht.

Auf dem Weg zu dieser Aufgabe erklommen neun arme Seelen hinter Altair und mir einen Hügel. Das Gras unter meinen Stiefeln war so tot und schwarz, als sei es verbrannt. Meergeruch hing in der Luft, die Seebrise zerwirbelte mein Haar. Altair wirkte blass und angespannt, murmelte hier und da kleine Beschwörungen, die seine mentalen Abwehrzauber gegen den Dementoreffekt stärken sollten, starrte starr geradeaus.

Ich war seit Askaban auf Dementoren sensibilisiert. Mentale Schilde oder nicht, im Bunker hatte ich sie lange vor den anderen Auroren wahrgenommen, in der Winkelgasse hatte ich sie als erster gespürt. Ich hatte lange mit Kingsley daran gearbeitet, meine Abwehrzauber aufzupolieren und meine telepathischen Schilde zurück in Position zu bringen, aber wie früh man Dementoren wahrnahm, hing damit nicht zusammen.

Daher überraschte mich, wie lange es an diesem Tag dauerte, bis ich sie überhaupt spürte. Schwer zu sagen, ob mein Team wegen dem Effekt oder der Nervosität so grün um die Nase war, doch ein paar nahmen sie sicher vor mir wahr. Ich fühlte mich ruhig, fast entspannt. Ich war konzentriert, gut vorbereitet, mit allen Sinnen da, ganz als sei ich nie ein Fall für die Psychiatrische gewesen. Ich hatte mich zuletzt so gefühlt, als ich in Dublin gegen IRA-Offizielle anlegte und wusste, dass ich treffen würde.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang zitterten die Schilde in meinem Kopf, und mir war, als fange ich einen Eindruck von Dorcas auf der anderen Seite des Areals auf, die ihr eigenes Team anführte. Sie sah sich nach Alastors Team um, das sich während des Kampfs dem Grab annehmen sollte.

Auf der Kuppe des Hügels angekommen, kamen die Dementoren in Sicht. Sie nisteten an einem Teich - er war jetzt ausgetrocknet - und die Senke war mit dichtem, wolkenweißem Nebel gefüllt.

Als sie uns sahen, stiegen sie wie eins aus den Nebeln auf.

„Bereit?", fragte Altair.

„Bereit", erwiderte ich.

* * *

„Ich wünsche, wir hätten eine Chance gehabt, vor dem Kampf in Ruhe zu reden", hatte Harry gesagt.

Das war am Nachmittag des Tags vor dem Kampf. Ich hatte mit Remus, den Ordensauroren und den Jüngeren die letzte freie Schicht im Salon verbracht, wo Ginny und Hermine Hochzeitskataloge betrachteten, Weasley Shacklebolt im Schach besiegte, und alle hatten so getan, als seien wir überhaupt keine Krieger vor dem letzten Gefecht beziehungsweise hohe politische Funktionäre, sondern irgendwelche Leute in einem Salon. Schließlich hatte ich mich entschuldigt, weil meine Telepathie und meine arkanen Potentiale vor dem großen Tag etwas Meditation nötig hatten. Ich war kein meditativer Typ, aber was sein musste, musste sein.

Ganz auf das Kommende eingestellt, wiederholte ich ein paar Mantren im Kopf, als Harry mir zur Tür folgte und ebendiesen Satz von sich gab. Und ich lebte ja Carters Leben. Ich hatte den Entzug geschafft, indem ich mir vorspielte, Carter zu sein, und würde den Kampf durch Carter ohne Zusammenbruch überstehen, bis ich ohnehin starb. Ich war mir der Selbsttäuschung bewusst, aber ich arbeitete auf der Prämisse, dass es anders nicht funktionierte, weil Sirius Black keine Option mehr war. Aber Harry ansehen, James in seinem Gesicht erkennen, mir einreden, dass ich nichts dergleichen sah - manchmal war das schwer.

Vor allem, wenn man wirklich nicht glaubte, dass man zurückkommen würde.

Meine Miene wurde weich, und ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand.

„Ich hätte auch gerne geredet", erwiderte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich hatte mich nur trotzdem darum gedrückt. „Aber wenn ich nicht jede Minute in die Vorbereitung gesteckt hätte, würde Moody mich morgen aus gutem Grund nicht mit dem Team antreten lassen. Und was gibt es schon zu sagen? Ich kann dir nichts von deinen Eltern erzählen, was Remus oder die anderen nicht schon erzählt hätten, und du weißt, wie stolz ich auf dich bin - und ich weiß, dass du meinen Stolz überhaupt nicht nötig hast."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und lehnte sich auch gegen die Wand, und das wirkte irgendwie kindlich, als sei er wieder fünfzehn und gar nicht sechsundzwanzig und Premierminister. „Du lässt es klingen, als kämst du nicht zurück", sagte er. „Ich meinte einfach - reden. Nicht letzte Worte."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass jeder von uns morgen sterben kann. Es steht in der Jobbeschreibung. Du warst selbst lange genug ein Auror, und ein guter, wenn man Kingsley glaubt, also weißt du, wovon ich spreche." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wünsche nur, Remus, Sturgis und Minerva wären nicht mit Alastor für das Grab verantwortlich. Niemand weiß, wie genau diese Magie funktioniert oder was sie macht. Sie könnte sie alle töten. Am liebsten hätte ich sie am anderen Ende von England. Vor allem Remus, er gehört da nicht hin."

„Und Dorcas natürlich." Harrys Augen funkelten.

Ich hob die Augenbraue. „Dorcas gehört in Kämpfe wie ein Fisch ins Wasser."

„Nein, ich meine, du willst, dass sie sicher ist."

Ich schnaubte. „Zisch ab, junger Mann, und such dir erst mal selbst ein Mädchen."

Harry lachte mich aus und folgte dem Rat, zumindest dem ersten.

Innerlich entschuldigte ich mich bei James.

* * *

Dementoren mit einem gestaltlichen Schild abzuwehren ist vor allem eine Frage körperlicher Kraft. Ein Dementorenabwehrschild ist ebenso wie ein Schild zur Abwehr von Offensivzauberei ein substantieller, materieller Gegenstand, den man fühlen kann, wenn man ihn anfasst. Er ist ein Geflecht komplexer arkaner Energien, die sich letztendlich molekular identifizieren lassen - in anderen Worten, er besteht aus ‚fester' Luft.

Mein Team schimpfte sich Gammateam und hielt einen Teil der nördlichen Kuppel. Gemeinsam mit dem Südteam bildeten wir zunächst eine Gasse, durch die das Ostteam die Dementoren von ihren Nestern wegdrückte - sie schrammten sozusagen nur kurz auf der Flucht gegen die Wand des Korridors. Dann schloss Dorcas' Team die Kuppel im Westen, und eine Minute lang lag der volle Druck des Schwarms dort - Dorcas war natürlich mittendrin, und der Aufprall war so heftig, dass ich sogar über unsere alte Verbindung den telepathischen Widerhall auffing -, aber dann wurden die Dementoren richtig böse und liefen hinter den schillernden Milchglasschilden gegen alles an, was sie fanden.

Der Spaß begann.

Eine Detailbeschreibung wäre an diesem Punkt etwas langweilig - wir standen halt da, Schweiß auf der Stirn, die Anfänge von Krämpfen im Arm, versuchten angestrengt, unsere Abwehrzauber oben zu halten und den Druck der aufprallenden Dementoren abzuwehren. Unsere Auroren waren gut trainiert, sonst wären sie nicht hier, und auch wenn der Dementoreffekt langsam und stetig an ihren telepathischen Schilden fraß, hielten sie professionell durch. Altair und ich wechselten uns an der Kuppel ab - was so nicht geplant gewesen war, aber Altair kannte mich und wusste, wieviel meine Schilde ertrugen, also war ich nicht undankbar - und behielten in der Erholungsphase unseren Abschnitt im Auge, lösten Auroren ab, wenn ihr Zauber zusammenfiel, bis sie einen neuen beschwören konnten, suchten angestrengt nach Lücken. Zauber wie diese ließen sich nicht miteinander verbinden, also bestand immer die Gefahr, dass ein Loch entstand, durch das ein Dementor entkam oder, ebenso schlimm, ein Auror vom arkanen Sog erfasst und in die Kuppel hineingezogen wurde.

Über Funk bekam ich mit, dass das in Betateam geschah, noch bevor wir den ersten Offensivzauber feuerte. Ein Junior wurde erwischt - ich kannte ihn nicht, aber so konnte jeder sterben.

Nach etwa dreißig Minuten gab Alastor über Funk bekannt, dass sein Team auf dem Weg in die Brutnebel sei, um das Grab zu suchen. Ich kämpfte zu diesem Zeitpunkt langsam mit meinem Schild, begann das nagende Gefühl im Hinterkopf zu spüren, das sich wie eine Menge faules Zeug anfühlte, aber eigentlich nur der Dementoreffekt war. Einer unserer Junioren - Sockburn - hatte einen Krampf im Arm, und wenig später verloren wir den ersten Auror, nämlich die hübsche Jefferson, die eine Veteranin des zweiten Kriegs gewesen war.

Die Verluste, die ich prophezeit hatte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und schleuderte weitere Angriffszauber in die Kuppel.

* * *

Kurz vor dem Aufbruch hatte ich Dorcas in der Zentrale beiseite genommen und in ein leeres Büro gezogen. Ich wusste nicht genau, warum ich das tat, und war einem dieser wilden Instinkte gefolgt, die meine Beziehung zu der Frau sowieso neuerdings bestimmten.

Ich wollte mich, denke ich, verabschieden. Dorcas war in gewisser Weise sehr viel schwieriger als Harry, aber dann war sie wiederum auch einfacher, denn Dorcas' Verhältnis zu Carter und Dorcas' Verhältnis zu Black unterschieden sich nicht essentiell.

„Hör zu...", sagte ich und wollte ihr einen Vortrag über Sicherheit im Kampf halten, aber stattdessen fand ich mich viel zu dicht über ihr wieder, weil sie irgendwie zwischen mich und die Wand geraten war, und ihr Gesicht war einen Spaltbreit von meinem entfernt.

Sie sah mich mit undurchdringlichen, erwartungsvollen blauen Augen an.

„Ja?"

„Ich..."

Mein Blick blieb an ihren Lippen hängen, volle Lippen, die umso mehr zum Küssen bestimmt waren, desto mehr Kommandos sie damit ausstieß. Ich war immer ebenso in die Aurorin wie die Frau dahinter verliebt gewesen - so zu tun, als sei die Kühle nur Fassade, hätte diese Frau abgewertet. Ich hatte ihr so oft erlaubt, mich zu besitzen... hatte ihr im Kampf mein Leben anvertraut und telepathisch meinen Geist... und sie mir ebenso, doch niemals auf diese eine Weise. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie küssen, nicht als Vorspiel für Sex, sondern als Ausdruck von Liebe, und als Abschied.

Ich sollte nicht, weil sie es nicht wollte, tat es aber trotzdem. Sanft berührten meine Lippen ihre, unsere Zungen fanden sich flüchtig, und der kurze Kontakt war exquisiter als alles zuvor.

„Pass auf dich auf", murmelte ich. „Wehe, du stirbst."

„Sirius, ich...", setzte sie an, aber ich war aus dem Raum, bevor sie mehr sagen konnte, und wir sahen uns erst wieder, als Moody das Startsignal gab.

* * *

„Hier Podmore an die Teamführer, Moody ist gerade zu beschäftigt für Berichte, wir melden uns aus dem Nebel. Wir haben die Brut lokalisiert, sie ist, naja, überall, die Auroren im Team beschießen sie schon munter mit Zaubern.

Wir haben das Grab entdeckt.

Naja, wir _glauben_, wir haben das Grab entdeckt. Wir haben noch keine freie Sicht, hier ist überall Nebel - Min... McGonagall kümmert sich darum, aber die Sicht wird nicht frei... sie sagt, die Energien sind zu schwarz für einfache Zauber. Okay... wir haben hier etwas...

Etwas stimmt hier nicht, Leute, wir haben Probleme. Hier ist eine Art zweiter Nebel im Nebel, aber irgendwie... grau... McGonagall hält es für eine Ansammlung dichter schwarzer Magie... dichter als das Zeug, das Dementoren erzeugt, vermutlich die arkanen Überreste von Riddle... weg da... _weg da_, du Idiot...

Wir haben Auror O'Brien verloren, _melde_, wir haben O'Brien verloren, er ist zu dicht an diesen Nebel range... _und er bewegt sich auf uns zu_. Scheiße, der Nebel, nicht O'Brien', O'Brien ist tot... _der Nebel bewegt sich_... Moody befiehlt... verdammt, Moody, ich kann keine Schilde...

Oh, verdammt...

Bericht Ende."

* * *

Später stand alles ganz genau im Kampfbericht, aber egal wie oft ich im Laufe dieser Erzählung etwas nachgeschlagen habe, das ich nicht mehr genau weiß, ich werde niemals den Kampfbericht brauchen, um die folgenden Geschehnisse widerzugeben. Sie haben sich mir in die Erinnerung eingebrannt, und durch keinen Gedächtniszauber der Welt könnte ich sie je vergessen.

Alles begann in Epsilonteam, das, nachdem die Kuppel ihre Form im Kampf mehrfach verändert hatte, recht genau westlich von uns lag. Epsilonteam wurde von Crow angeführt, einem ewigen Veteranen aus der ersten Rebellion, der sogar mich schon als Rekrut herumkommandiert hatte. Aus dem üblen Zufall heraus, der Krieg nun mal war, hatte sein Team bisher die meisten Leute verloren - drei waren in die Kuppel gezogen worden, zwei unter dem Effekt zusammengebrochen. Als der letzte von ihnen, ein Klassenkamerad von Ron von den Dementoren ergriffen, überwältigt und geküsst wurde, entstand einen kurzen Moment lang eine Lücke von der Größe eines Kleinwagens. Es gelang Crow nicht, sie zu schließen, bevor etwa acht Dementoren über dem Team aus der Kuppel drangen.

Dementoren sind wie gesagt Instinktwesen und haben sehr intensive Mutterinstinkte, so paradox das sein mag. Sie ließen Crows Team links liegen und hielten genau auf ihre Nester zu. Dort befanden sich eine Handvoll Auroren sowie Sturgis, Minerva und Remus, die überhaupt nicht für den Kampf gegen Dementoren ausgebildet waren und zu denen der Kontakt seit vollen zehn Minuten abgebrochen war (und Hölle, machte mir das Angst, wann auch immer ich Zeit hatte daran zu denken).

Auf dem Weg zu den Nestern passierten diese acht Dementoren somit das Team von Kingsley und das Team von mir. Als Crow die Verluste durchgab und sich an uns wandte, kontaktierte ich Kingsleys Alphateam und erhielt Antwort von Ron, seinem Zweiten, weil Kingsley vermutlich gerade irgendetwas Wichtigeres tat, zum Beispiel überleben.

„Wir haben unsere Offensive gerade eingestellt", berichtete der Auror atemlos. „Wir haben nicht mehr genug Leute - der Druck auf unseren Abschnitt ist zu stark, der Effekt ist zu heftig, wir sind genau zwischen den Viechern und ihren Nestern..."

„Alles klar, dann kümmert euch darum", gab ich zurück. „Wir übernehmen die Streuner."

Ich brach den Kontakt ab. Altair hielt schon meinen Blick und war bereit, die Sache zu übernehmen, weil es die typische Aufgabe eines Zweiten war. In diesem Fall war ich allerdings der qualifiziertere Mann. Altair hatte in der letzten Stunde unter Beweis gestellt, was für ein Ass er bei der Organisation multipler Abwehrzauber war. Ich hingegen war der örtliche Dementorenexperte. Wer auch immer ging, konnte höchstens ein, zwei andere Auroren mitnehmen, und ich wusste zwar noch nicht genau, wie, aber diese acht Dementoren trieben wir nicht mit Routinezaubern zurück in die Kuppel, das ging nicht, sondern mit irgendeinem cleveren Trick, der mir noch nicht eingefallen war.

Aber ich zögerte trotzdem. Eine Sekunde lang. Seit Kampfbeginn hatten die Dementoren an meinen Schilden gefressen und sie langsam, beständig weiter gesenkt. Kleine Erinnerungsfetzen flogen immer wieder heran und verblassten, störten meine Konzentration, und das waren so schmerzhaft vertraute Bilder: Wie die Kammer des Kusses. Und James, als er starb. Und Lily, die sich übergab, bevor sie starb. Und der Knast, und der Grimmauldplatz, und der bittere Geschmack von Galle und Scotch. Sie hatten mich in anderen Worten heftig daran erinnert, dass ich überhaupt nicht Jason Carter war, egal was ich mir einredete, sondern Sirius Black.

Und das machte mir mehr Angst als die Dementoren.

Aber dann sah ich zu den Milchglaslichtern unserer Kuppel und den schwarzen Schatten dahinter, dann hinüber Richtung Epsilonteam und zu den acht Flecken vor der Sonne, die sich uns rapide näherten. Meine Gedanken rasten.

Und ich erkannte eins:

Wenn einer von uns beiden, Carter oder Black, mit attackierenden Dementoren fertig wurde, war es nicht Carter. Wenn einer von uns beiden diese Dementoren von Alastor fernhielt, von Sturgis und _Remus_, war das ich. Ich hatte den Kuss überlebt. Ich war aus Askaban geflohen. Ich war der Auror. Sie waren _meine_ Familie.

Ich öffnete schon den Mund, um Ramirez und Brown an meine Seite zu zitieren, schloss ihn jedoch wieder. Jahrelange Paranoia hatte meinen taktischen Sachverstand trainiert, Puzzleteile fügten sich zusammen, und ich erinnerte mich an etwas, das Longbottom vor ein paar Monaten über den Kuss gesagt hatte - dass Dementoren einen Mann theoretisch nur einmal küssten. So etwas vergaß man ja nicht.

Das Risiko ist es auf keinen Fall wert, hatte Remus damals gesagt. Es sind nur Legenden und hübsche Geschichten.

Ich hatte ihm zugestimmt. Ich stimmte ihm immer noch zu.

Aber ich war ein letztes Mal Black und nicht Carter, und es musste getan werden.

Mit scharfen Worten übergab ich Altair das Kommando, der Gott sei Dank keine Zeit hatte, die Sache zu hinterfragen, und mir nur entsetzt nachsah, als ich mich mit großen Schritten vom Kampfgeschehen entfernte und auf der Grasebene Stellung nahm, an genau dem Punkt, den die Dementoren jeden Moment passieren würden.

Man wurde angeblich nicht zweimal geküsst - also mal sehen, was stattdessen geschah.

Ich hoffte nur, dass ich gerade lange genug überlebte, um ein paar Dementoren mitzunehmen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	21. Kapitel 21

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, meine Hausarbeiten gehören mir, sie macht Geld, ich mach Scheine. Fast das gleiche, aber nicht ganz ;-)_

_So viel zum schnellen Update. Ähm. Sorry. Ich versuche mich zu bessern - also dann für das letzte Kapitel. Fühlt euch alle lieb für eure Reviews geknuddelt. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es noch, zu antworten :-). _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, und he, lasst doch mal wieder ein paar Reviews springen. So als Trinkgeld ;-).

* * *

_

**Aus der Asche

* * *

**

**Kapitel 21

* * *

**

Ich stand zwanzig Meter von den kämpfenden Auroren entfernt im toten Gras von Exmoor. Eine Brise zerwirbelte meine Haare. Ich roch Salz und Meer, die Feuchtigkeit von Dementorennebeln hing in meiner Uniform. Acht Dementoren hielten auf mich zu. Es hätte wie Askaban sein sollen, es hätte ein heftiges _déjà vu _an fruchtlose Fluchtversuche auslösen sollen, aber das geschah nicht. Askaban hätte nicht weiter entfernt sein können.

Ich erinnere mich so gut an diesen Moment - schwarze Schatten rasten auf mich zu wie einst der LKW an Carters Todestag... zehn Meter... fünf... und ja, zur Hölle, ich war Sirius Black, fühlte mich einen verzweifelten, hoffnungslosen, wild entschlossenen Moment lang wieder mehr wie ich als in den letzten zwanzig Jahren. Ich war Black, hatte schon mal alles verloren - hatte jetzt nichts zu verlieren außer meinem Verstand.

Logik diktiert, dass der Dementoreffekt zuschlug, bevor es zu einem körperlichen Kontakt kam. Es ging jedoch so schnell, dass alles zerfloss. Ich erinnere mich an den Schnappschuss der Schatten genau vor mir, und dann schaltete Zeitlupe ein, ich schlug im Gras auf, hart und unglücklich, hörte meinen Unterarm brechen, denn mit einem Mal war es dafür still genug.

Alles um mich herum war still. Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln, aber meine Glieder waren schwer und die Bewegungen zäh, wie in einem Alptraum, in dem man rennt, aber nicht vorwärts kommt. Ich fühlte Erde unter meinen Fingern. Grashalme kitzelten meine Handflächen. Der Boden war nass und winterlich kalt.

Die Welt drehte sich.

Und Flashbacks:

Der Raum für den Kuss.

_„Schuldig"_, sagte der Richter und hämmerte mit seinem Hämmerchen.

„_Es bedeutet ‚kein Ort'."_

Der Kuss spulte sich wieder ab. Ich war wieder in der Kammer und sagte mein Sprüchlein mit den kreativen letzten Worten. Ich fühlte wieder den Dementor hinter mir, um mich herum, in mir drin, ich wachte wieder auf der Bahre auf. Sie rollten mich wieder den Gang hinab, ich sah wieder die weißen Wände, ich redete mir wieder zu, ich apparierte wieder zum Bunker, verzweifelte, starb langsam.

Das Bild verzerrte sich, Schmerzen meldeten sich zu Wort, und ich lag im Gras in Exmoor und musste gekrampft haben, so dass der gebrochene Arm auf den Boden schlug. Ich stieß mich mit dem heilen Arm ab, rollte über den gebrochenen hinüber auf den Rücken - es tat weh, aber der Schmerz verlängerte die Pause zwischen den Flashbacks - und öffnete die Augen.

Sie kreisten über mir.

Acht Dementoren kreisten über mir. Zwei Meter über mir, vielleicht drei. Sie kreisten wild, einer von ihnen stieß hinab, ich schloss instinktiv die Augen, die Welt wankte unter halben Flashbacks, aber als ich sie öffnete, schoss er wieder hoch in den Pulk. Ich war schon einmal in den Genuss gekommen, dieses Verhalten - Jagdverhalten - zu beobachten, nämlich während des Angriffs auf die Winkelgasse, als sie die Passanten küssten. Sie küssten so, wenn sie im Schwarm jagten und nicht einfach mit einem Opfer in eine Kammer gesteckt wurden. Sie küssten...

...aber nicht mich.

Sie konnten nicht. Sie konnten nicht zum zweiten Mal. Sie konnten es nur weiter versuchen.

Ich kicherte in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn, aber dann machte die Welt einen Ruck, und der Dementoreffekt kroch wieder hoch.

Vergiss nicht, dachte ich, deine Telepathie weiter abzuschirmen.

Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du verrückt wirst.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

* * *

Über die _Harry Potter-_Buchreihe ist ein vereinfachtes Bild vom Dementoreffekt vermittelt worden. Der Text benutzt ja, um einen Anfang zu machen, nicht die richtigen Worte, sondern spricht von Seelenlosigkeit anstatt Katatonie, von schlimmen Erinnerungen anstatt einem Nebeneffekt der dopaminergen Reaktion. Ich kann ihm das kaum nachtragen, das sind nutzlose lange Wörter. 

Aber ein Kinderbuch sagt ‚Seine größte Angst war der Mond', damit man nicht das Ächzen beschreiben musste, wenn Remus nachhause kam und nach sechs Jahren immer noch seine Frau erwartete, aber sie war nicht da, sie war tot. Es sagt ‚Er sah seine Eltern sterben', weil sich nicht vermitteln lässt, was man fühlt, wenn Verlustmeldungen in Listen ausgegeben werden und die Welt langsam stirbt. Es gibt uns Ereignisse anstatt Gefühlen, Lücken anstatt Ängsten. Das ist vermutlich eine großartige literarische Leistung, aber sie ist nicht echt. Es gibt Gefühle, die so furchtbar sind, dass es keine Wörter oder Bilder für sie gibt.

Es gibt psychologische Studien, die zeigen, dass ein Durchschnittsmensch sich als besser wahrnimmt, als er eigentlich ist, während ein Depressiver sich genauso wahrnimmt, wie er ist. Einem Dementor ausgesetzt zu sein heißt, dass man sich selbst in die Augen sieht und sie nicht schließen darf. Er führt uns jeden unserer Fehler vor, und keiner davon geht jemals weg, denn geschehen ist geschehen. Er lässt uns Scham fühlen und Schuld. Wer geküsst wird, kann in Schock verfallen und nie wieder erwachen, kann seinen Körper zwingen aufzuhören. Sterben ist eine Form von Selbstverteidigung.

Mein Versagen war unter anderem, dass ich an einem Platz zu leben versuchte, den es gar nicht mehr gab. Mein Versagen war, dass ich in eine Welt zurückgekehrt war, in der man mich längst betrauert hatte, über mich hinweggekommen war, mich nicht mehr brauchte. In meiner eigenen Vergangenheit klafften Lücken von den Zeiten, die ich nicht haben wollte, und den anderen, die sich aufgelöst hatten, während ich weg war. Meine Rückkehr in die Heimat war - beide Male - gar nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Ich hatte in Askaban gesessen, während andere Menschen damit fertig wurden, dass sie mich aufgegeben hatten.

Ja, aber, widersprach irgendeine Stimme irgendwo.

Ich lag so schwer im Gras, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich in einem Moorloch lag und versank. Über mir kreisten Dementoren. Meine Abwehrzauber waren zerfallen. Meine telepathischen Schilde wankten und zitterten, und bebten, und fielen sanft in sich zusammen.

Und mit einem Mal lag ich nicht mehr im Gras und starb.

Mit einem Mal war ich überall.

* * *

_„Schuldig"_, sagte der Richter und hämmerte sein Hämmerchen. 

Sirius' Miene war ausdruckslos, selbst als sein Anwalt, Copper sich zu ihm beugte, eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und über Revision sprach. Der Mann wurde für Erfolg bezahlt und wollte wirklich sein Geld.

Mir selbst hatte sich die Kehle zugeschnürt. Es konnte nicht sein. Er war ein Ordensmann, und es konnte nicht sein. Der Orden hatte sich für ihn verbürgt, aber sie glaubten dem Orden seit dem Lochley-Desaster nichts mehr, und auf mich hörte sowieso keiner, ich war nur eine kleine Aurorin. Es konnte nicht sein.

_„Das ist nicht _fair_"_, fauchte Tonks wie eine Katze. _„Es ist einfach nicht _fair_."_

Mir fiel keine Antwort ein.

* * *

Ich warf Black durch die Besucherglasscheibe einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor ich mich setzte. Er gefiel mir nicht. Er hatte wieder Farbe und Gewicht verloren, er hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, ich hatte mit dem Gefängnisarzt gesprochen und erfahren, das er nicht schlief. Es sei der übliche Effekt nach ein bis zwei Jahren, hatte der Arzt gesagt. Sie knicken an dem Punkt alle ein, wenn die letzten natürlichen Schilde zerfallen. In dieser Zeit liegt die Sterberate durch Herzversagen etwa bei 7, die Suizidrate ist höher. 

_„Ich habe die Verträge, nach denen du die Anwälte gefragt hast, Junge"_, sagte ich und schob sie ihm durch den Spalt unter der Scheibe zu. _„Alles wurde wie abgesprochen festgehalten. Dein Besitz geht in Albus' Treuhand über und wird an Harry übergeben, sobald er die Volljährigkeit erreicht."_

Er griff mit einer steifen Bewegung nach dem Papier, ohne aufzusehen.

_„Aber das ist nur eine Formalität, Black"_, fuhr ich fort. _„Wir holen dich hier bald heraus. Albus' Anwälte arbeiten an der zweiten Revision."_

Ich versuchte mit einem Blick zu kommunizieren, was ich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit oder in Briefen sagen konnte: Albus' Anwälte waren die Ordensanwälte, wir standen hinter ihm, wir arbeiteten daran, die ganze Organisation, irgendwann würden wir Erfolg haben. Ich hatte die Auroren wieder unter Kontrolle, und der Orden stellte seine Reputation langsam wieder her. Ich würde verdammt sein, wenn ich einen meiner Jungs hier in Askaban verrotten ließ.

Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob er mich noch verstand.

* * *

Ein durchschnittlicher Telepath bricht unter den unsortierten Gedanken um ihn herum zusammen. Die zerebrale Belastung ist einfach zu groß - das Großhirn winkt ab, und es startet nicht neu. Adrenalin wird ausgeschüttet, Herz- und Lungenfrequenz steigen und steigen, der Körper verlangt nach Sauerstoff und erhält nicht genug. Einige Sekunden später schaltet auch das Stammhirn ab, und man stirbt. 

Aber, ha. Mein zerebraler Kortex hatte sehr viel Übung.

Vierzehn Milliarden Nervenzellen machten sich fröhlich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Blinzeln. 

Mit einem Mal war ich Remus, und das Gefühl, das er war, war so warm und vertraut, als tauche ich in heißem Wasser. Ich war Remus und stützte Minerva McGonagall, während die Auroren und Alastor und Sturgis versuchten, irgendeine Art von Schildwand gegen die schwarzmagische Gestalt vor uns zu bilden, die Tom Riddles letzter Angriff aus dem Tod war. Aber die Schildwand begann einzubrechen, und wir rückten näher zusammen, und Minerva und ich versuchten beide, diese schwarze Magie zu verstehen, aber es ging nicht, es reichte nicht, sie hatte hier und jetzt nicht die Ressourcen, wir waren so gut wie tot.

Dann war ich Kingsley in der feurigen Version, die man nur ganz selten zu sehen bekommt, und brüllte meine Auroren nieder, als seien sie Rekruten, vor allem die Teamführer. Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Leute wir verloren hatten oder wie viele davon unter dem Effekt zu Boden gegangen waren, jedoch lebten, aber momentan war mir nur wichtig, diese Kuppel zu halten, zu stabilisieren, damit wir vielleicht langsam wieder an einen Sieg denken konnten und nicht nur an die Versuche, nicht zu sterben.

Dann war ich Dorcas und war unter einem Doppelschild auf den Knien, und ich nahm irgendwo ganz entfernt telepathische Aktivität wahr, als seien irgendjemandes Schilde geplatzt, aber hatte keine Zeit dafür. Ich lenkte all meine Gefühle in Wut um, weil das ein einfaches Gefühl war, für das gerade Platz war, und betete eine lautlose Folge heftiger Flüche.

Einen wilden Moment lang war ich sie alle. Geteilte Erinnerungen hatten mich zu denen gezogen, denen ich nahestand - meine Kollegen, meine Freunde, meine Lehrer -, und die anderen folgten. Ich besaß Kingsleys Verbissenheit und Podmores Entschlossenheit, Dorcas' Leidenschaft, Remus' Angst. Ich besaß Minervas Konzentration, Alastors Erfahrung, und alles lief bei mir zusammen.

Ich spann ein Netz.

_„Nicht fair"_, flüsterte Tonks neben Dorcas.

_„Wir arbeiten dran"_, sagte Alastor in Askaban.

Remus' Stolz auf die Welt, die er hinterließ: den Ort, den Harry erschuf.

Und ich verstand.

Ich verstand, dass überhaupt nicht alles verloren worden war. Ich hatte meinen Platz in der Welt ja gar nicht verloren. Sie hatten mich ja gar nicht aufgegeben. Ich war ja immer in ihrem Inneren präsent gewesen, gemeinsam mit den anderen Verlorenen, als Teil von ihnen hatte ich weitergelebt, und sie füllten meine Lücken für mich.

Sie waren ja alle Gespenster geworden, als sie starben, gar nicht wirklich tot. In Remus lebte Dora so heftig weiter, dass ich ihre Augen funkeln sah (wir ihre Augen funkeln sahen). Albus spielte in Kingsleys Kopf weiter mit ihm (uns) Poker und applaudierte, als Charlie Weasley für die Hausmannschaft ein Tor schoss. Auroren zogen mit Auroren in den Kampf. Ordensmitglieder verteidigten die Welt. Sie hatten gebrannt, und sie waren zu Asche zerfallen, und das bedeutete, sie waren immer noch irgendwie da: Sie waren das, was uns ermöglichte, hier und heute hier zu sein und weiter zu kämpfen.

Und in Remus' Augen war ich kein Wrack, sondern ein Freund, den er schmerzlich vermisst hatte und jetzt noch vermisste, weil er ihn nicht mehr erkannte, außer jetzt gerade im Moment. In Kingsleys Augen war ich nicht das schwächste Glied der Kette, sondern ein fähiger Teamführer, den die Zentrale gut gebrauchen konnte. In Altairs Augen war ich der einzige Partner, der ihn ertrug.

In Dorcas' Augen… Gott. Für Dorcas war ich der Mann, den sie so intensiv liebte, dass sie ihn eher an gefälschte Erinnerungen verlor als ihn zu behalten - dass sie ihn eher beschützte, indem sie ihm fernblieb - dass sie niemals riskieren würde, mehr zu verlangen, um nicht das Bisschen zu verlieren, das sie von ihm besaß.

Ich hörte sie denken: _Natürlich liebe ich dich, du Idiot._

Mir war danach zu lachen, diesmal nicht aus Verzweiflung.

Im Augenwinkel eine vertraute Gestalt, komplett mit den scharfen wachen Augen, einem schiefen Lächeln, absolutem Vertrauen, und James' Hand lag so schwer auf meiner Schulter, denn kurz - eine kurze Sekunde lang - lag sie dort wirklich. Er war ja ein Teil von mir.

Ich war ja immer noch ganz.

* * *

Und der Zirkel dehnte sich aus. 

Ich spürte, wie er auf die telepathischen Auroren übergriff, sie in die Knie zwang - zuerst von sieben ausging, die eine Erinnerung teilten, an den alten Orden und den neuen, an zwei Kriege und so viele Gefallene. Dann an solche, die nur einen Teil davon gesehen hatten, aber das reichte… und dann weiter… überall in Zauberengland...

Im Hauptquartier griff Ginny nach der Hand ihrer Freundin, dachte an ihre gefallenen Brüder - Charlie beim Fußball und Percy bei den Hausaufgaben.

Im Ministerium sah Harry stirnrunzelnd auf und vergaß seine Berater, weil ihn plötzlich eine intensive Erinnerung an den Tag überwältigte, an dem Ron und er sich ansahen und wussten, dass sie nicht mehr rennen, sondern kämpfen würden.

Dorcas' Eltern sahen sich zugleich nach dem Foto der zweiten, toten Tochter um.

Hermine sprach in einem vollen Vorlesungssaal von schwarzer Magie anstatt von Physik, bis sie innehielt und blinzelte.

Sie wurden alle erfasst, überall.

Alle, die einst umso dichter zusammengerückt waren, desto größer die Bedrohung wurde, einen ewigen Moment lang und für immer vereint.

In einem Herrenhaus in Cumbria sah ein alter General von der Arbeit auf und fragte „Jason?" in den Raum. Eine Sekunde lang spürte er nicht die Anwesenheit des Fremden, der an die Stelle seines Sohnes getreten war, sondern der junge Mann von einst, der ihn bis heute mit Liebe und Stolz erfüllte.

Wir waren alle eins: Verbunden durch die gemeinsame Erinnerung, weil das, was vorbei ist, niemals ganz vorbei sein kann, wenn es nur in uns weiterlebt und zum Teil von uns wird. So schrecklich jene Zeit gewesen war, sie gehörte dennoch uns, und uns stand frei, damit zu machen, was wir wollten.

Remus war immer ganz Erinnerung gewesen: immer ganz erfüllt von der verlorenen Zeit und der Sehnsucht nach einst. Ich spürte Tränen auf seinen Wangen, denn ihm war, als flüsterte seine Familie in sein Ohr, von der so viele gestorben waren, dass auch der Rest sich entfremdet hatte.

All das _Gute_ von damals stieg durch uns in ihm auf.

Wie ein Phönix, ja - aus der Asche.

Remus hob den Zauberstab, und wisperte „Dora", und neben ihm stand Minerva und benutzte nicht das Wissen einer einzelnen Frau, sondern hunderter Auroren, Wissenschaftler, Veteranen, und verstand.

Sie sprachen die richtige Beschwörung und entflammten.

* * *

Ich kam auf die Knie. 

Acht Dementoren kreisten über mir und waren alle Dementoren zugleich.

Ich griff nicht nach dem Zauberstab.

„_Exsultat_", bellte ich. „_Spiritus!_"

Aber das war nicht nur ein Schild, sondern geballte helle Magie. _Exsultat Spiritus._ Der Atem, der Geist frohlockt.

Alles wurde Licht.

Asche taumelte wild durch die Luft.

In der Ferne brannte Remus aus.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	22. Kapitel 22

**Papierkram: **_Und so kommt das letzte Kapitel meiner soundsovielten Geschichten, und nope, mir gehört immer noch nichts. Traurig, aber wahr. _

_Meine lieben Leser. Ich habe euch versprochen, schnell hochzuladen, und mich wieder nicht daran gehalten. Und keine Reviews beantwortet. Aber dieses Mal ist es nicht meine Schuld! Dieses Mal waren es wieder meine Mitbewohner, die die Telefonrechnung nicht überwiesen haben, und langsam versteht unser Internetanbieter wirklich keinen Spaß mehr. Deshalb war ich offline. Es war eine lange und grausame Woche, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. _

_Also ist es hier. Das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es die Geschichte auf eine Weise abschließt, die euch gefällt. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir zum Abschluss noch mal schreibt. Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir auch sagen könntet, wie euch die Geschichte als Ganzes gefallen hätte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, mochtet ihr die Charaktere? Habt ihr euch irgendwo gelangweilt? War die erste Hälfte besser als die zweite oder andersherum? Was auch immer euch einfällt, lasst es mich wissen. :-)_

_Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß mit ADA und hoffe, dass es euch auch so ging. Fühlt euch alle noch mal ordentlich geknuddelt. Ohne euch wäre Fanfic langweilig und öde.

* * *

_

**Aus der Asche

* * *

**

**Kapitel 22

* * *

**

Ich war nicht dabei, aber es ging ungefähr so:

Es war ein Landhaus, das abseits einer kurvigen Straße in den Hügeln von Cumbria lag, und man konnte die Türglocke von Flügel zu Flügel durch das ganze Haus schellen hören. Das Hausmädchen öffnete. Ihr Name war Stefanie DiAngelo, und sie arbeitete lange genug in ihrer Stelle, um nur einen Blick auf die Uniform der beiden Herren zu werfen und sie ohne Verzögerung hineinzulassen. Eine Minute später humpelte der Hausherr herein. Er lehnte schwer auf seinem Gehstock, aber sein Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch, und seine harten Züge verbaten Mitleid.

Es wurde salutiert, aber der Alte winkte ab.

Dann sagte der größere der beiden Besucher, der schwarz war und Löcher in den Ohrläppchen hatte: „Es geht um Ihren Sohn, Sir. Major Jason Carter."

Lewis Carters Augen schossen scharf vom einen zum anderen.

„Mein Sohn hat das Militär verlassen, er ist kein Soldat mehr."

Der sommersprossige Lieutenant räusperte sich. „Ich fürchte, das ist nicht ganz richtig, Sir."

Über dreißig unterschiedliche Zauber waren nötig, aber Jason Carter erhielt ein Militärbegräbnis im kleinen, familiären Kreis. Sie begruben den richtigen Leichnam, und er trug ein paar neue Medaillen.

Es war das Mindeste, das ich ihm schuldete.

* * *

Hier ist die Statistik. 

Am fünften März 2004 besiegten zweiundachtzig Auroren und drei Zivilisten den letzten Dementorenschwarm Großbritanniens in einem dreistündigen Gefecht. Neun Junioren, acht Senioren und zwei Zivilisten überlebten nicht. Professor Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin erhielten ein Ehrenbegräbnis in ihren respektiven Heimatstädten. Sie wurden nie vergessen.

Alastor Moody trat unmittelbar nach dem Kampf zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben seine Rente an und hielt diesmal durch; er ist letzten Mai an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. An seiner Statt übernahm Kingsley Shacklebolt wieder die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale, bis er kurz darauf zum Abteilungsleiter befördert wurde, ein Posten, den er bis heute mit strikter Hand und knausrigen Erlassen innehält.

Harry ist nach wie vor der Premierminister Zaubererenglands. Sein Image in der Öffentlichkeit ist sehr gut; er wird immer noch als Held verehrt. Aber natürlich hat er zu Friedenszeiten leichtes Spiel, und der Skandal um seine Affäre mit einer nichtmagischen Cricketspielerin war nur ein ganz kleiner. Aber er überdenkt jetzt seine Separatismuspolitik. Kein Scherz. Er ist immer noch ein Optimist. Dorcas hält ihn für wahnsinnig.

Hermine und Ron haben im August 2004 geheiratet und arbeiten an ihrem zweiten Kind. Auch Ginny würde gerne heiraten, wünscht sich dafür mehr Rechte und beschreitet auf entsprechenden Demos die Straßen, aber trotz unserer Witze nicht oben ohne. Altair schreitet manchmal zum Spaß mit, glücklicherweise auch nicht oben ohne.

Am einundzwanzigsten Juli 2007 erschien der letzte Band der _Harry Potter_-Saga. Sirius Black kam nicht hinter dem Schleier hervor. Remus Lupin starb an der Seite seiner Frau. Peter Pettigrew wurde nicht befördert, sondern starb, und tausende Fans heulten protestierend auf, denn die Ära war beendet, und Harry Potter war immer noch nicht schwul. Lord Voldemort war allerdings besiegt. Alle gingen glücklich nachhause, auch wenn empörenderweise niemand sein Kind nach mir benannte.

Im Gegensatz dazu ging unser Leben weiter, und es gab schlechte Zeiten und gute, und gute Nachrichten und schlechte, und mittelmäßiges Fernsehen, und miese Politik. Aber es ging weiter. Nach mehr hatten wir nie gefragt. Na, außer nach einem, und das haben wir auch bekommen. Arsenal London gewann 2004 sehr glorreich die Meisterschaft und putzte dabei Manchester U vom Platz. Insgesamt war es ein gutes Jahr.

* * *

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich nach dem Kampf erwachte. 

Es war nachts in einem Krankenbett. Ich hatte in meinem Leben zu oft in Krankenhäusern gelegen, um es nicht schon zu wissen, bevor ich die Augen öffnete. Außerdem gaben die sauberen Laken, der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel und der Tropf kleine Hinweise.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill. Fahles Mondlicht drang durch die Fenster und malte weiße Flecken auf den Boden. Ich fühlte mich schwach, mein Arm war bandagiert, meine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig und trocken an. Ich blinzelte und lauschte in die Welt, weil sie noch da war, und dachte an die Flammen, an den Phönix, an den Zauber.

Als ich nach dem aufgelösten _Nodus_ erwacht war, hatte ich halb bewusst realisiert, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, weil ich meinen eigenen Körper wieder wahrnahm, so war das auch jetzt. Ich wusste instinktiv, dass etwas anders war, nur nicht was, und ich fragte mich, ob es mit Remus zu tun hatte.

Dann raschelte etwas, und ein Schatten glitt aus einem Stuhl zu meiner Rechten auf das Bett und an meine Seite wie eine Schlange. Die plötzliche Wärme, die von Dorcas' Körper ausging, ließ mich schaudern, und ich zog sie instinktiv näher.

„Schön, dass du wach bist", murmelte sie verschlafen.

Ich drehte den Kopf und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn.

Eine Sekunde lang starrte ich ins Leere.

„Remus ist tot", flüsterte ich.

Sie streichelte meine Brust und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Aber wir nicht", flüsterte sie zurück.

Es gab nicht mehr als das zu sagen. Nach dem Zauber (von dem wir nicht genau wussten, was er gewesen war, und es immer noch nicht genau wissen, aber das ist ja auch nicht wichtig - Hauptsache, er hatte _funktioniert_), nach dem Kampf waren große Aussprachen und Liebesbeteuerungen wirklich nicht nötig. Sie hatte es gespürt, ich hatte es gespürt, dieses eine Mal hatten wir nichts verwechselt, nichts gefürchtet.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte: Ich fühlte mich, als fürchte ich jetzt gar nichts mehr, zumindest nicht die großen Sachen, ich hatte mich sozusagen ausgefürchtet. _Das_ war anders als zuvor.

Im Übrigen hatte Dorcas Recht. Wir waren noch da.

Wichtiger als das, ich bin so frei: Ich war noch da.

Zum ersten Mal seit achtzehn Jahren machte mich das glücklich.

* * *

Askaban wurde noch im März 2004 offiziell geschlossen, nicht in ein Museum umgewandelt, nicht für etwas anderes umgebaut, einfach abgeschlossen und vergessen. Sie haben in den Highlands ein neues Gefängnis eingerichtet, das nicht von Dementoren bewacht, sondern durch hochmoderne Zauber gesichert wird. Ich habe es nie gesehen. 

Ron führt den Orden sehr viel getreuer dem Handbuch, als Harry es je getan hätte, und hat seit seinem Amtseintritt noch gegen kein einziges Gesetz verstoßen. Er hat allerdings auch weniger Vorbehalte gegen die Manipulation der Öffentlichkeit und ausgerechnet Halloween zum ‚Ordensgedenktag' ernannt, an dem eine Liste aller Mitglieder des Phönixordens während der zwei Rebellionen veröffentlicht wurde. Sie muss in jeder Zaubererzeitung auf dem Globus gedruckt worden sein.

Cornelius Fudge gab noch bis voriges Jahr eine beeindruckende Vorstellung als Oppositionist im Rat, setzte sich dann allerdings auf den Malediven zur Ruhe, schüttelte Harry zum Abschied die Hand und bedankte sich für das „gute Spiel". Was für ein Spinner.

Dorcas übernahm Kingsleys alten Posten in der Zentrale. Sie ist eine gnadenlose Sklaventreiberin und hat sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit unbeliebter gemacht, als es selbst Alastor je gelungen ist. Sie ist letztendlich nicht in die Geschichtsbücher eingegangen, weil sie die meisten Schwarzmagier getötet hat, sondern weil sie Harry vorigen September in der Öffentlichkeit den ‚Sohn eines syphilisgeschädigten Kamels' nannte. Mich nennt sie das glücklicherweise nicht, aber ich versuche ja auch nicht, ihre Gelder zu kürzen. Ich bin nicht verrückt.

Altair hat sich anno 2005 mit Restalkohol im Dienst erwischen lassen und etwas von Babylon 5-Trinkspielen gemurmelt, bevor er - von Dorcas - entlassen wurde. Er arbeitet wieder in seinem alten Job für das Innenministerium und scheint damit glücklich zu sein.

Apropos Alkohol. Ich selbst bin seit vielen Jahren trocken und besuche immer noch ab und zu brav die AA. Ich habe mich aus dem Orden, der Zentrale und der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen und lebe ein friedliches Leben, außer Dorcas regt sich über Harry auf, versteht sich. Ich nehme an, das Happy End erfordert mich in einer Galauniform als heldenhafter Auror, aber warum das echte Leben nicht so funktioniert, habe ich ja schon ausführlich erklärt. Im echten Leben hat man irgendwann genug getan. Im echten Leben weiß ein weiser Mann, wann es Zeit ist, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Ich arbeite daran, ein weiser Mann zu werden - und von den Toten zurückzukehren, gegen Dementoren zu kämpfen und einen epischen Telepathenzauber zu initiieren ist ein ziemlich guter Schlussstrich.

Dorcas und ich - und nein, nicht verheiratet, nicht mal verlobt - ziehen öfter mal um und leben gerade in einer Wohnung in West Ham, London, in der Straße hinter dem Stadion. Ich habe kürzlich wieder einen Job als Lehrer angenommen, weil mir die Ausschreibung so gut gefiel.

„Sie erinnern mich an einen Ihrer Vorgänger", hat ein Kollege letztens gesagt.

„Wirklich", hatte ich geantwortet, während wir zum Unterricht gingen. „An wen?"

„Carter hieß er", erwiderte Ashley D'Ancanto. „Sie haben einen ähnlichen Humor. Allerdings war er nicht so ein entspannter Kerl wie wir zwei. Nervös. Sardonisch. Ich nehme an, er hat gekündigt, weil er irgendwann doch was gefunden hat, das ihn glücklicher macht."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", erwiderte ich und ließ das Thema fallen.

* * *

Zwischen Realität und Fiktion besteht ein Unterschied. 

In Geschichten gebähren große Taten große Männer. Entschlossene Recken ziehen in den Kampf und kehren als Helden zurück. Generell: Es _gibt_ Helden. Auf dem Weg sterben ein paar, aber immer die verzichtbaren, immer die, die nicht so wichtig sind, und der Hauptcharakter kommt immer unversehrt heim. Der Bösewicht ist ja besiegt, und jetzt ist Zeit für eine neue, glitzernde, bessere Welt, die für einen Roman viel zu langweilig wäre.

In der Realität sind Kämpfe blutig, und Verluste schmerzen immer weiter. Helden sind nur in der Zeitung Helden und leiden unter posttraumatischem Stress oder Kriegsneurosen, oder sie greifen zur Flasche (oder beides, denn ich war nie gut mit halben Sachen), oder sie haben kein Interesse mehr an Gut und Böse und ersetzen den alten bösen Bub durch einen neuen. Sie lernen nicht.

Sie machen immer wieder neue Fehler. Sie bauen ihre hässliche Welt neu um, so dass sie immer wieder neuen Geschichten mit neuen Utopien als Vorlage dient.

Uns war beides passiert.

Glücklicherweise in der richtigen Reihenfolge.

Aber Sie müssen verstehen: Das war größtenteils Glück. Und es währt nicht für immer. Wir können nur unseren jeweiligen Götzen danken, weil das Richtige zur rechten Zeit geschah, und weil die richtigen Männer und Frauen vor Ort waren und die richtigen Entscheidungen trafen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis neue Menschen kommen, und sie werden nicht böse sein, sondern dumm, oder sie haben großes Pech, oder wiederum beides. Die guten Jungs werden dann nicht lange die guten Jungs sein, denn die Grenzen sind ja leider nicht so klar definiert. Es ist ja nun mal keine _schöne _Welt.

Aber.

Es ist keine schöne Welt, nein, aber es ist unsere, eine andere bekommen wir nicht, und wir können damit theoretisch machen, was wir wollen. Haben wir schon mal gemacht, und ich bin nicht scharf darauf, aber notfalls können wir es wieder tun. Ich hoffe, in dem Fall übernehmen das die lieben Kleinen für uns und lassen uns unsere Rente.

Also haben Sie sie hier, meine Geschichte, denn Schreiben ist ja ebenfalls Machen. Sie hat keine so hübsche pathetische Wirkung wie eine mit richtigem Happy End, aber sie ist immerhin etwas. Ich habe den Glauben an Schicksal ja nun aufgegeben, er war viel zu frustrierend, aber hier ist die Geschichte von den Leuten, die da waren, als sie gebraucht wurden, und gehandelt haben, weil sie es wollten. Lernt daraus, lernt nicht daraus, macht damit, was ihr wollt, meine Pflicht ist getan. Ich wollte nur schreiben, was wirklich passiert ist.

Ich wollte nur sagen, dass man es immer wieder versuchen kann.

Weil es manchmal, ganz selten mal klappt.

_Fast_ genau wie in einem Roman.

* * *

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Was kommt als nächstes?**

**(der Teil mit der Werbung) **

Von mir als Einzelperson - nichts. Das ist die schlechte Nachricht. Ich habe nicht vor, noch mal etwas Längeres zu schreiben, sondern will zurück zu eigenen Geschichten und vielleicht ein bisschen Geld damit verdienen. Also, drückt mir die Daumen.

Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich weg bin. Ich bin nämlich nicht wegzukriegen ;-) Nichts spricht dagegen, ab und zu einen One-Shot zu schreiben. Mindestens einen lade ich auf jeden Fall bald hoch, und vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch mehr. Und ich habe auch viele andere Geschichten geschrieben, die ihr vielleicht noch nicht alle kennt. Also schaut doch da mal rein. Ich freu mich auch, eure Meinung zu älteren Geschichten zu hören!

Außerdem schreibe ich immer noch bei Schreibprojekten mit. Seht unbedingt mal im Profil der **Rumtreiberinnen **rein, zu denen ich gehöre. Dort findet ihr ein paar Geschichten alleine von mir und auch Gemeinschaftsgeschichten. Gerade arbeiten wir alle zusammen an einer langen Geschichte über den ersten Krieg, die viel besser werden wird als mein altes „Mors Ante Infamiam". Ich schreibe darin die Charaktere Peter, Sirius, Alastor Moody und Bellatrix Lestrange. Setzt uns unbedingt auf unseren Alert :-)

Zusammen mit KitKat2006 schreibe ich im Account **KitKat und Trovia** bald eine Geschichte namens „Scherben": Was, wenn James in der Halloweennacht gestorben wäre, aber Lily hätte überlebt? Neugierig geworden? Solltet ihr auch. Noch mal: Setzt uns unbedingt auf euren Alert.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns wieder lesen, egal ob in diesem Profil oder einem anderen! Bis dann :-)


End file.
